A Change Is Gonna Come
by Sarifina85
Summary: Sometimes, it's the simplest wishes that can change your life forever. "Any change, even a change for the better, is accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts." Can Eric and Sookie survive the drawbacks of their changing future? Set after DitF
1. Those Magic Changes

**Chapter 1: Those Magic Changes**

When I woke the next morning, it was to the strangest feeling of peace and contentment. There was almost always a feeling of wellbeing when I was near Eric, thanks to our blood bond, but this was different. This feeling was like when I was a small child, and I was wrapped in the arms of my parents. I guess it was the sense of safety and security that could only come from being surrounded by my kin.

I could tell that both Claude and Dermot were awake, still snuggled on either side of me. They seemed to just be waiting for me to wake up. By some unspoken agreement, we all disentangled ourselves and got up. The feeling of harmony was so strong that apparently nobody felt the need to say a word. Silently I made my way to my bathroom to complete my morning rituals, and Dermot and Claude left my room, I assumed to do the same.

Later, when I came out of my room, I found my fairy cousin and uncle cooking breakfast in my kitchen. It should have seemed odd to see them both taking over my kitchen so thoroughly, but whatever fairy-bonding thing had happened last night was still working so that it felt perfectly natural to have them both in such close proximity.

I poured myself a freshly brewed cup of coffee and settled at my kitchen table just as Claude and Dermot were finishing up with breakfast. I was surprised at the apparent feast they had laid out. They had cooked stacks of pancakes, eggs, hash browns, bacon, and sausage. I shook my head at the amount of food they made, thinking to myself that I was going to gain 10 pounds in one meal alone, and it was all going to go straight to my waist and hips. After the long night I'd had though, I was inclined to believe that I deserved a little indulgence, so I dug in.

We were all half-way through our meal before I finally broke the comfortable silence. "Does it always feel this way?"

Both Claude and Dermot smiled, neither of them needing me to explain what I meant. "Yes," Claude said simply.

I felt my eyebrows rise, and I indicated that I wanted them to elucidate (a past word-of-the-day).

Dermot smiled indulgently and explained, "When fairies are alone together, especially those bound by familial blood, we are able to share our emotions and our burdens. The magic in our blood binds together and we all feel stronger and content."

"But I'm only like an eighth fairy or something. How can it affect me?" I asked, feeling like I was addressing the elephant in the room.

Claude rolled his eyes in typical Claude fashion saying, "Magic isn't about percentages."

Dermot could see the confusion on my face so he explained, "You have..."

He seemed to be searching for something, and I remembered something Niall had once said. "The essential spark?" I provided helpfully.

"Yes," Dermot said, grinning with happiness. "Niall explained that much then, at least."

"Well," I said thinking back, "all he really said was something about me having it, and it skipping Jason or something."

Dermot nodded again. "Yes it did, but you do have the essential spark. You and I may have less fairy blood than Claude and Niall, but we both have the spark—the magic that is inherent in all fairies. As Claude said, magic isn't about percentages in strength. Either it's there or it isn't. The strength of the magic depends solely on the possessor. You learn to draw on it and wield it. _That_ is how magic becomes stronger."

I sat gapping at my uncle for the longest time. "You're saying I have magic!" I sputtered in shock.

"Of course," Dermot replied smiling.

"So, you're saying that I could pop around like ya'll do," I said in astonishment, my mind reeling with all of the possibilities.

"Eventually, if you are taught to, yes you can 'pop' around like we do," Dermot replied, his eyes twinkling with mirth at my choice of words. I was still too shocked to even be upset that both my cousin and my uncle seemed to find my reaction funny.

"And you're saying that having the essential spark means I have as much magic as any other fairy, even as strong as Niall?" I asked in wonder.

Claude shrugged his shoulders. "The magic is there of course," he explained, "you just have to learn to use it. You understand that Niall is quite old, so he has learned to do many things with his magic that other fairies have not. Your magic is in you, yes, but until you learn to use it, I wouldn't consider you as strong as Niall."

I nodded in understanding. "Just like everyone born has the ability to walk someday, but first they have to learn how," I said, trying to explain it to myself out loud.

"Exactly," Dermot said enthusiastically. "And as the humans say, you must learn to crawl before you can walk. Magic too must be learned this way—in steps."

I smiled at my fairy uncle using such a simple human expression.

"Well," I finally said slowly, "I guess it's a lot to think about."

"Of course it is," Dermot admitted in understanding. Claude simply nodded as well.

"It's getting late, and I need to stop by the club to do some payroll paperwork that I've been putting off," Claude said, standing up. He smirked at me before he added, "Try not to get killed anytime soon cousin," and then he popped away.

I was still always kind of surprised when fairies did that, so I stared at where he'd been standing for several moments before I recovered. Shaking my head, I started to clear the table while mumbling, "Yeah, I'll try to do that cousin. Wouldn't want to upset your pretty little head about something so trivial like that."

Dermot chuckled to himself, but also stood and began helping me clean up my kitchen. I was grateful that at least one of my fairy relatives had some manners. He seemed to sense that I was still churning over everything that I'd learned this morning, and let me think it over in silence. I was very grateful for that because it was a lot to take in.

As we finished cleaning the kitchen though, I began to realize that Dermot was feeling anxious, like he wanted to ask me something. I couldn't really read fairy thoughts, but the more I was around them; the more I was starting to read their emotions. But perhaps it had to do with this whole fairy-bonding thing. I looked Dermot over, trying to figure out what he wanted to ask me, when it hit me. "Do you have anywhere to go, Uncle Dermot?" I asked in concern, remembering that Jason had said that he'd been apparently staying in the woods around our parent's place.

"I've been staying in the woods near your brother's home," Dermot confirmed, but he paused, once again searching for what he wanted to say.

No matter what may have happened between my grandfather and my uncle, I couldn't let Dermot continue to live out in the woods. Not after we had broken his curse last night and bonded or whatever it was that fairies did. "Do you want to stay here for a while? Claude had been staying here because of that other fairy, but I doubt he'll keep living here now that that threat is gone. You can at least stay until you figure out what you want to do next," I offered.

Dermot smiled kindly at me, and kissed me fondly on the forehead. "I would like that very much, my niece. It has been so long since I have been near family. I would like the chance to get to know you better," he said, hugging me tightly. I was definitely going to have to get used to the fact that fairies were kind of touchy-feely.

I looked at my watch and saw that if I was going to make it in to Merlotte's for my lunch-shift I was going to have to get going. Pulling further away from my uncle I said, "I've got to work the lunch shift today, so I better get going if I don't want to be late."

Dermot turned this over in his mind for a while before he asked, "Would you mind if I accompanied you to see your place of work?"

Though he was trying to hide it, I think he was lonely. I thought for a moment, saying, "Sure, I don't see why not, it might be kinda boring for you though." I was starting to try to think of what my uncle could do with his time. He didn't work or have any kind of job that I knew of, as a matter of fact, I wondered what he'd done for money all of these years. I just couldn't see him working and having any kind of normal job while he was under his curse.

"Perhaps, at least in part, to repay you for allowing me to stay here, I can help to tutor you in using your magic," he offered.

"That would be really nice," I said smiling. I really couldn't see myself trying to learn anything from Claude, except maybe how to pole-dance. I almost snickered at the thought, and then wondered what Eric would think about that. Which reminded me, I had once again offered to let a fairy live with me, without telling Eric about it. But vamp-married or not, I was still my own woman, and I figured if I wanted to let my uncle live with me in my house, that was my business.

Thinking about vampires only served to remind me of how much trouble I seemed to attract from them. "It would probably be really helpful to learn how to use my magic so I can protect myself," I admitted quietly.

Dermot nodded, "Yes, I have noticed you seem to attract trouble from all Supes."

I thought about last night. I'd played shaman for the Were pack, come upon my boyfriend/husband or whatever Eric was to me, who had been badly injured by his little brother, then had to track him and their "father" down, almost staked my "father/vamp-in-law", helped to stake my "brother/vamp-in-law", was nearly killed by a fairy bent on vengeance, and then helped to break a fairy curse. I sighed; suddenly feeling tired just thinking about it. "Yeah," I agreed, sounding defeated even to myself, "I sure do seem to attract trouble."

Dermot shook his head sadly, saying, "I will help you in any way I can to make up for the wrong I have done you and your family, this I swear." He said it so solemnly, and I could feel the regret and guilt role off of him as strongly as his sincerity. After everything that had happened in the past several months, I just couldn't bring myself to be mad at my uncle. I think after the curse and everything he'd been put through, he'd been punished enough for his involvement. And judging by the amount of guilt he was feeling, he was still punishing himself.

I held my uncle's hand and just nodded. Being angry about my parents' deaths wasn't going to bring them back, and Dermot was some of the only family I had left.

Eventually I changed my clothes and together, Dermot and I made our way into Merlotte's. I wondered to myself what Sam and the other bar patrons were going to think of my brother's doppelganger. We'd have to come up with some sort of story to explain him if he was going to be sticking around.

I thought about everything that had happened last night, and everything I'd learned this morning, and I had the distinct feeling that as much as my life had changed in the past two years, that there were many more big changes in store for the future.

* * *

A/N: Well, here I am, starting another story. I am still working on my story _Bill_ and will continue to work on that one, but I got to missing writing about our favorite couple, so I decided to start this one. Plus, this one will give me a little more creative freedom in writing than _Bill_ does, I'm trying to stick to the book plot as strictly as possible with it, so there's not a lot of freedom there. I've got a pretty good idea where I'm going with this story, but I kind of just want to take it where ever it leads me, so we'll see where I end up!

I know this is a short intro, but let me know what you think so far! There will be more to come soon!

Also 10 points to anyone who knows where the title of the chapter comes from!


	2. Love Brings Change

**Chapter 2: Love Brings Change**

I was exhausted by the time I got home from work that night. Eric had called to tell me he would be by my place after Fangtasia closed. I'd warned him that my uncle had moved in with me and was surprised when Eric didn't object, though he said we would talk about it later. After having to deal with Eric's "brother" and "father" both being part of our bond, I had come to appreciate how difficult it was on our relationship to have others around imposing on our bond, but I really was hoping that we could figure out a way to make things work. I felt more at peace with my uncle around than I had felt in a long time.

Dermot had quickly proven to be quite useful at Merlotte's as well. When I walked into the bar this morning with my uncle in tow, I had thought Sam was going to have a heart attack. Sam had spent the first hour of my shift glaring at Dermot, who had chosen to sit discreetly in the corner of my section. The locals had all started to ask questions about Dermot, or Drake as he went by with humans, but we'd decided on the way to the bar to tell everyone that he was a cousin of my father's who was staying with me for a while. I was surprised how easily everyone believed it, but he did look so much like Jason that he had to be family, and for the most part humans want to believe what they are told.

Towards the end of my shift, not long after first dark when Eric had called me, Dermot had proven how useful he could be around humans. The protesters had come back again to picket the bar, and both Sam and Kennedy were having no luck getting them to leave and were at their wit's ends trying to keep things peaceful. I knew Sam was getting ready to call Sheriff Dearborn or Andy Bellefleur, but didn't want to resort to it if he didn't have to.

Very quietly, Dermot had walked out, talked to the protesters, and they had just as quietly left.

I grabbed my uncle's hand and drug him back into Sam's office, with Sam following close behind. "What did you do to them?" I questioned frantically.

Dermot gave me that indulgent smile again. "I simply _encouraged_ them to go home," he answered.

There was a part of me that thought I should be upset about my uncle using some form of magic on people, but another part of me really was just relieved. I could see where this could come in handy.

"It doesn't hurt them though, does it?" I couldn't help but question.

My uncle shook his head. "Of course not. I simply changed their desires from being here and causing trouble, to being amendable to my request that they go home."

"You can do that, like how vampires glamor?" Sam asked, reminding me that he had followed us.

Again, Dermot shook his head. "No, it is unlike their glamor. They change memories, impart new ones, and can control the actions of humans. I can simply shift the desires of humans from malevolent desires to benign ones. I do not control what they actually do, and I cannot cause them to do something they would not ever do. "

I knew from the tenor of Sam's thoughts that he was also having a hard time deciding how to feel about what Dermot had done. Eventually though, he too decided that he was simply relieved to be rid of the protesters.

"While we're back here," Sam began, obviously deciding to move past what Dermot had just done. "What exactly is going on here?" Sam asked me, pointing at Dermot. "I thought he was on the other side."

Dermot sighed wearily. "Alas, I have found myself on the wrong side in the past, but I hope to atone for that mistake with my dearest niece," Dermot explained. I couldn't help but think that he sounded so old and jaded.

"Uncle Dermot is gonna stay with me for a while and help me with things," I explained vaguely. I could sense Sam's objections. "He already saved my life from that fairy that wanted to kill me, and he's family."

Sam's brows drew together as he studied my uncle. I could tell that he still didn't trust him; apparently, my uncle could too.

Very solemnly, Dermot brought his fist over his heart and said, "I have sworn and do foreswear for the rest of my days to make amends for the errors I have made and the wrongs I have done my kin. I will safeguard the family I have left."

This seemed to mean something to Sam, who looked at him in silent wonder. I hoped eventually someone would explain what this all meant to me, but was too exhausted to push for an explanation at the moment.

Glancing at my watch, I said, "Look, Sam, my shift is over, so we gotta get going." I gave a speechless Sam a quick hug, and gathered my purse before I towed Dermot out the door.

"Look, I do appreciate what you did out there, Uncle Dermot, and I can see where that could be real useful," I was thinking in particular how much easier it would be to get people to walk away than what vampires often did to troublesome people, "but I think in the future, before you go using magic on people again, we should talk about it." I think it was really bothering me that I _wasn't_ really bothered by the fact that my uncle had used magic to more or less change people's freewill.

"If that is what you wish my niece, I shall do so," he agreed with a nod.

I started to climb into my car, but I noticed that Dermot had stopped following me. "Aren't you coming?" I asked him.

"The dead and fairies do not mix well. I think I shall visit your cousin until your visitor has left," he answered.

"Oh, you mean Eric, I didn't realize that you could hear him when he called me," I said, wondering if fairies had super hearing like vamps did.

Shaking his head, Dermot answered, "No, the other vampire will be waiting to speak with you. I know neither will hurt you, so I will return later in the evening when the dead have gone." And then, just like that, he popped away.

Out of habit, I took a quick look around the parking lot to make sure no one had seen it. I was the only one in the employee parking lot luckily, so I got in my car and started home.

When I pulled up to my house, I couldn't decide if I was surprised or not to see Bill sitting on my porch step. I really needed Dermot to explain to me if he saw things in the future or what.

Bill stood as I walked up the steps towards him, and I couldn't help but feel very satisfied to see how much healthier he looked. Well … at least as healthy as a dead guy can look, anyway.

"You look so much better, Bill," I told him sincerely.

"And you look tired, sweetheart," he replied, reaching out and cupping my cheek. The action maybe should have felt awkward since I was with Eric now, but there wasn't anything sexual in Bill's touch—at least there wasn't any more—not for me.

"It's been a long couple of days," I answered. I reached up and took Bill's hand in mine. "You really do look so much better," I said. I was truly amazed at the difference, for a vampire who had looked so close to his final death the last time I'd seen him, he looked almost normal again. He looked just like he did the night we met. I felt a bittersweet pang at that thought. Bill would always look just like he did that night, but I knew that the past two years had taken their toll on me.

I knew the inside of my house probably still smelled very strongly of fairy, so I figured we were better off talking outside. Pulling on Bill's hand, we settled back down on my porch step. After being in Merlotte's all day, it was so quiet and soothing to sit in silence with Bill. It reminded me of the very thing that had attracted me to him in the first place. I sat in perfect silence for a long time with the man that was so many firsts for me. I did love Eric, but he could be such a vampire of action, that sometimes I missed simply sitting in silence like I used to do with Bill. Not that I would give up the kind of action that Eric was mostly fond of.

"I wanted to thank you again, Sookie. You truly have been my savior in so many ways," Bill said, eventually breaking the comfortable silence.

"All I did was get a hold of your sister, Bill."

"You have done so much more than that, darling," Bill replied, squeezing my hand. "And the most incredible thing is that you truly don't understand."

I gave a short snort, saying, "I guess I really don't, Bill."

"Repeatedly, you have saved not only my very life, but also my humanity. Even when I had thought it lost for so long, you brought it back for me."

I remembered talking with Judith about their maker, and figured that staking Lorena was probably at the top of his list. "I couldn't let Lorena torture you like that," I said quietly.

Shaking his head, Bill replied, "I wronged you so horribly then. I truly did not wish to leave you, I had to answer my maker's call, but I should not have been so callous about leaving you. You deserved much better than that—than me. But again and again, and in so many ways you have saved me. You saved me in Rhodes, even when your heart was still so freshly hurt from learning about my orders to come to Bon Temps. You brought my very humanity back to me, and reminded me what it was to feel again. I did and I do truly love you Sookie, never doubt that." I started to speak, but he gently placed his hand across my mouth. "Please, I know that you do not feel that way for me any longer Sookie, but I cannot help but to still love you. I think I will always love you. You awakened, at least in part, the man I had been when I was human, and I will always be grateful to you for that. I know that I have lost you and that you love Eric now, but I just wanted you to know that I will never be sorry for the time we spent together. I will never be sorry for accepting that mission from Sophie-Anne to come here. I wish I had told you sooner about it, but if I hadn't accepted that assignment from Sophie-Anne, I never would have met you. If vampires do have souls, you have saved mine Sookie, and that means more than saving me from final death."

I sighed heavily. I had moved passed feeling angry with Bill a long time ago. Too much had passed between us for me to hate him. "Bill, I think a part of me will always love you, you were a big part of my life. And I hope we can always be friends, I wouldn't want to lose you from my life, but I _am_ with Eric now."

"And you love him," he said simply.

I looked at Bill curiously. He seemed so sure of that.

"You've had my blood Sookie. It has been a while, and you have had much more of Eric's blood recently of course, but I can still feel some of your emotions. I can feel that you love Eric. He is a good man as far as vampires go, and I know that if anyone can protect you from those who wish to do you harm, it will be him. You deserve to have uncomplicated happiness, and he can give you that," he told me, looking out over my yard.

"Nothing is uncomplicated with Eric," I sighed.

Bill looked at me again. "_Things_ and _situations_ may be complicated with Eric, but your feelings are not."

"But they are. I never know if what I feel is my own, or if it's the bond," I said in exasperation.

"It amplifies what you feel, that is all. Let me ask you this, think of Eric, do you love him, yes or no?"

I thought over Bill's question, and concentrated on what I felt for Eric. Time after time Eric had been there for me and saved my life. And no matter how I wanted to deny it, I just couldn't deny that when push came to shove, I had run head long into danger for Eric as well. "Yes," I answered quietly.

"For him, you feel love—simply love. For me, there has been too much water under the bridge as they say. You may still feel some love for me, but I can feel all of the other complicated emotions that you feel towards me as well. I can never give you the uncomplicated happiness that you deserve. Eric can."

We sat in silence again. I couldn't help but feel more at peace with Bill than I had felt in a long time. It finally felt like whatever we were to each other was now solidified. I leaned over against Bill's side, and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. "So, is Judith still around?" I couldn't help but asking. I didn't feel any jealousy at the thought of her and Bill anymore. I guess I was confident in knowing that the closeness between Bill and I was concrete and that we would always have our friendship even if we would never be lovers again.

I could feel Bill smile against the top of my head. "Yes, she is still here, and would like to spend more time with you if you are agreeable."

"So … you and Judith, huh?" I asked, not knowing quite what else to say.

"I have always found Judith's company to be pleasant, but we have not spent a good deal of time around each other since she was first turned, for obvious reasons. She wishes to stay for a little while … we'll see how things go," he answered vaguely.

"Well, I guess bring her by some time," I answered him. A brief image of Bill, Judith, Eric and I all going on a double date flashed through my mind, and I burst out laughing. The image of my Viking ever agreeing to go on a double date, especially one with my former boyfriend was just too funny. Bill pulled back and looked at me trying to figure out the joke, but I just shook my head. "I should head inside, Bill. Eric was going to stop by after Fangtasia closed."

After helping me to stand up, Bill pulled me into a hug. "Thank you again Sookie, for giving me the desire to go on," he said softly.

I stepped back, and Bill held me at arm's length for a moment. For the first time I looked at the t-shirt that Bill was wearing, and burst out laughing again. "Grateful Dead?" I chuckled, pointing at his t-shirt. It should have been sad to think that the last time I remembered him wearing that t-shirt had been the night my Gran had been murdered, but right now, I just couldn't stop laughing at the irony. Those vamps and their puns.

Bill gave a half-smirk, saying, "Yes, I suppose I am once again grateful to be among the undead."

"Night, Bill," I said shaking my head and turning to go inside.

I knew it would be a few hours until Eric was done at Fangtasia, so after grabbing some supper, I decided to relax in the tub.

I must have fallen asleep in the tub, because the next thing I knew, I was being lifted out of the tub and wrapped carefully in a towel.

"Lover, the smell of fairy in this house is absolutely intoxicating. You smell positively delicious," Eric purred into my ear as he stood behind me and dried me off, his hands wandering lusciously over my body.

I was quickly going from sleepy to aroused from the feelings of lust that I was getting from Eric, but I couldn't help asking, "I thought you were going to be a few hours yet?"

"I couldn't stay away any longer lover. We have been kept away from each other long enough, my wife," he said turning me around and looking into my eyes. I had been thinking about the situation of Dermot living with me on and off ever since I'd talked to Eric, trying to figure out how we were going to make this work. Eric's comment about the intoxicating smell only served to remind me that we needed to discuss it.

"Listen Eric, about Dermot—" I started to say.

Eric swept me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom, dropping my towel along the way. "Later—we will speak of the matter later—for now, we have far more pressing matters to attend to," he said laying me on the bed. As he nuzzled my neck, and ground into me, it was quite apparent what "pressing" matter he had and just where he would like to press it.

All thoughts of fairies, Bill, and anything else flew out the window. My hands snaked up under Eric's blood-red shirt, seeking to caress as much skin as I could. "Off," I mumbled as he nipped at my neck. "Take it all off, I need to feel you," I said huskily.

Before I could blink, Eric had removed his clothes, and resettled over me, my legs cradling his hips and guiding him to where I wanted him. Inch, by agonizing inch, Eric slid into me. I knew Eric was too worked up from the smell of fairy for foreplay, but the feelings of lust and need that were bouncing around our bond were more than enough to have me ready for him.

He stilled inside of me when he had pushed all of the way in, giving me time to adjust, but then instead of finding our usual rhythm, he leaned forward and brought his forehead to mine, saying something quietly in his ancient language. I shifted my hips, trying to get him started, but he only growled low in his throat. His eyes seemed to search mine. He seemed almost—reverent? "What have I done to deserve you, my beautiful wife? You would really have killed my maker for me," he said, his eyes still searching mine. He pulled back and thrust forward once, hard.

"For you—and for _us_," I said as I hitched one leg up on his hip, wanting to take him deeper—to take every part of him into me.

"For us," Eric repeated, as he ran one hand down the thigh I'd caught on his hip and began to thrust again. Together we found that rhythm that felt so natural for us.

This—_this_, was uncomplicated happiness.

* * *

A/N: Well, I've never written lemons before, so let me know what you all think!

I have some ideas for plot lines in where I want to take this story, but in a lot of ways, I think I'm just going to write it and see where we end up, so this may be an interesting ride!

Duckbutt was the only one who guessed where the chapter 1 title came from, so 10 points to you! It's a song by Sha Na Na, it was in _Grease_. I just thought the song title was very fitting for the first chapter.


	3. Some Things Never Change

**Chapter 3: Some Things Never Change**

Several hours later, I was still snuggled closely into Eric's side. My mind was running over everything that had happened in the past several days, running the events through my mind.

Suddenly, I sat up, gasping, "Jason!" I had not thought of my brother once, all day. His pickup had been gone this morning when I woke up, and with my cousin and uncle in the house and their news about what having the "essential spark" meant, I had completely forgotten about my brother.

Eric remained reclined on my bed, one arm tucked beneath his head. Reaching out, he ran one hand through my tangled locks. "What about your brother? That is not exactly a name I expected to hear you cry out while you were in bed with me," he said with a naughty smirk. "Perhaps I need to remind you of the name you _should_ be crying out," he continued as he pulled me over his body.

I swatted Eric playfully, but let him settle my body over his stomach. I leaned down and braced my arms on his shoulders. "I just remembered that I haven't talked to Jason all day. I'm not even sure how or when he came by to get his pickup. I don't even know if he's ok after Pam took his blood last night," I said frantically. I started to reach for my nightstand to grab my cell phone so that I could call Jason, but my reaching over Eric's upper body exposed my chest to Eric, who true to form, chose to latch onto my breast and start licking and nipping.

Abandoning my phone for the moment, I sat back up saying, "I'm serious, Eric. Jason could be sick or weak," I said thinking of the time I had nearly been drained by Bill. "Oh! What about Pam, I haven't even asked about her, is she ok too?" I questioned, pushing Eric back onto the bed and away from my chest, which he had been trying to sit up and reach since I had pulled away from him. It was upsetting to think that I had so many things going on at the moment that I hadn't thought about either Jason or Pam once, all day.

Eric gave a frustrated sigh but let me push him back onto the bed. "I can see you are not going to let me continue, so let me set your mind at ease. Both Pam and your brother are fine," he said as he crossed his arms behind his head. The pose made his chest muscles stand out deliciously, and it took everything in me to tear my eyes away.

"You're sure?" I questioned. Looking into Eric's eyes, I could see that his were focused a bit south of mine, so I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat.

Eric licked his lips, but brought his eyes back up to mine and answered, "Of course I am sure. I would have told you immediately if it had been otherwise. The fairy's blood healed me well last night, and I found another donor for Pam before I sent her to take your brother home. She made sure he was settled in with his woman and then she returned his pickup to his home before she went back to Shreveport." Eric eyed me mischievously before he continued, "She was quite disappointed that I would not allow her to keep your brother as a pet. Apparently, even tainted with panther blood, his blood is quite appetizing. And it does come wrapped in an appealing package."

"Eric!" I said, poking him in the chest. His only response was to laugh. "You tell Pam that she better not think for one second that she's keeping my brother as a 'pet'," I told him in disgust.

Still laughing, Eric said, "As I said, Lover, I already told her she could not keep the boy as her pet." Eric's hands snaked up my thighs and soon his fingers curled into my center, massaging me in a teasing manner. "But you, my pet, I am glad to keep you occupied for some time to come," he purred, the last word slipping easily from his tongue.

"Eric," I said, gripping his sides for balance, not sure whether my plea was a plea to stop or a plea to continue.

Finally, Eric removed his fingers and grasping my hips, slid me backwards to replace his fingers with something much better. Earlier had been fast and hard, but now that Eric and come down from the high of the fairy smell a bit, he was apparently ready to be slow and sweet. With his hands on my hips and waist, Eric helped to guide me in a slow, easy pace.

"Are both fairies going to continue living here?" Eric questioned.

My mind took a while to catch up to Eric's question. "No," I breathed heavily. "I don't think Claude's gonna stay here, just Dermot," I said, struggling to string together words.

Eric's only response was to grunt and flip me over, never breaking his slow, smooth stride. I remembered his displeasure at finding out that Claude was living with me, and so was surprised at his lack of response.

"You're not mad at me for letting Dermot live here?" I finally panted out, my breath catching as Eric began to slowly increase his pace.

Still never slowing down, Eric answered, "I am not happy to have my wife living with a fairy, especially one who at one time supported Breandan, but I know better than waste time trying to argue over the matter with you, and I put more faith in Dermot being of use to you than your worthless cousin would ever be."

I was surprised at how easily Eric seemed to be having a serious conversation at the moment. I felt like my mind was an Etch a Sketch that someone had shaken. "Huh?" I questioned ineloquently. "What do you mean 'of use'?" I clarified with a great effort of concentration.

"Fairies do not kill one another easily. Claude would not kill for you, but Dermot has killed another of his kind for you. You attract trouble like flies to honey, I can use all of the help I can get keeping you safe, especially when I cannot be with you during the day," he replied kissing my neck. His pace had steadily increased, and I figured the smell of fairy still had Eric a bit on edge because I could feel how close he was. His fingers found their way between us and applied enough pressure to make sure that I was as close as he was. "Enough talk of fairies," he growled as he bit into my neck.

The mixture of pleasure and pain drove me over the blissful edge, and tossing my head back I shouted, "Oh God … oh, Eric!"

When I came down from my high and my breathing had evened, I found myself tucked into the crook of Eric's arm. "That's much better lover, I'm glad you still remember how to scream out _my_ name," Eric chuckled.

I elbowed my Viking, but couldn't help but bask in this simple happiness. Maybe Bill was right and Eric and I could find at least some uncomplicated happiness. "What's going on with the Victor situation?" I questioned quietly.

I felt Eric still beneath me, then he answered carefully, "I am working on a plan to deal with him."

Eric either wasn't ready or wasn't willing to divulge more, so I didn't press him. Eventually, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, it was once again to the smell of a cooking breakfast. I wandered into the kitchen to find my uncle once again cooking. I was glad to see that my uncle at least wasn't laying out quite the big feast he and Claude had yesterday. "I could get spoiled by this," I told him as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

Dermot smiled as we settled at the table to eat together. "I am simply trying to repay your kindness for allowing me to stay with you, my niece," he replied.

"So how did you know that Bill was going to be waiting here for me?" I asked.

"Sometimes, I just know things," Dermot answered with a shrug.

"Is that using your magic?" I questioned. I could see where that would be particular useful.

Dermot seemed to sense my eagerness. "It is not something every fairy can do. Our abilities are as varied as the abilities of humans. There are certain abilities that are common to all fairies, but various forms of prophecy and seeing are quite rare. Niall was particularly adept at not only masking his scent, but also healing, among other things."

"So what kind of things will I be able to do? Niall already said that my telepathy wasn't a Fae gift." My mind was reeling with the possibilities.

"It is impossible to know my dearest niece. We shall begin your training today I should think. First, we will work on gathering your magic and being aware of it. When you are ready, we will begin training you in abilities that are common. From there we shall see what you can do," Dermot explained.

I actually had the day off from work and so was very excited at the prospect of learning to use magic like my fairy relatives did.

"Why is it you said that Claude didn't have much magic," I asked, remembering what he had said while he was still cursed. "I thought you and Claude said magic wasn't about percentages."

"No, it isn't," he answered. "It is far more complicated than that. It is all about willpower. It takes a tremendous amount of will and desire to control the magic you possess. Claude may be my nephew, but he enjoys living amongst the humans. He has never had the discipline or desire to focus his magic, and thus, will likely never be able to have much potential." I wasn't surprised at Dermot's assessment of Claude; I guess that had always been my impression of my cousin as well.

We spent the rest of the morning and afternoon working on my training outside. Dermot said it was important for those of the Sky Fae to be closely in touch with nature especially the sun and sky. We started out doing a lot of—I guess it was meditating. Dermot was surprisingly patient with me. He carefully explained, again and again, how to focus on myself and try to find the otherness and power deep within me. It was extremely tiring just to try to focus on finding that power within myself. I wasn't sure how I would ever be able to use it for anything.

After we had taken a break for lunch, we came back outside to continue. I could at least somewhat recognize something within myself, though I wasn't altogether sure what it was, and I couldn't really focus on it yet or gather it yet, but I was eager to try doing something with it. Dermot had suggested trying to call to a bird and influence it into coming to me. He explained that animals in nature were particularly drawn to fairies anyway and so it shouldn't take too much effort to bring one to myself. An hour later though, and my frustration was getting the better of me.

"Ghhh," I growled in frustration. "It isn't working," I finally complained. The birds had begun to sing more loudly a few times, but they still would not come to me.

"You do not really want them to," Dermot explained with a smile.

"Yes, I _do_," I said in frustration as I stood up clenching my fists.

"Tell me, you can hear the thoughts of others," he said. I nodded in agreement, waiting to see where he was going with this and trying to calm myself. "Do people ever think about just one thing, or are there several thoughts going through their minds at once?"

"Well, I guess people hardly ever think about just one thing. Mostly their thoughts are all over the place, a tangled mess of thoughts jumping from one idea to the next," I said. I still couldn't see what this had to do with anything.

Dermot reached up and took my hand, gently pulling me down onto the grass in front of him again. "As I said before, your will and your desires dictate your magic, Sookie."

"But I _did_ want a bird to come to me," I said; even to myself it sounded like I was whining.

"Yes, and you also likely wanted to rest, and to eat, and see your vampire, and to do and have many other things. Using your magic is about focusing your desires onto one specific thing and then gathering your magic and directing it at that one specific thing. With so many other desires going through your mind at once, how can you expect to focus your magic on any one thing when so many desires are running through your mind?"

I considered my uncle's words. They did make a fair amount of sense.

Sensing that I was understanding his point, Dermot went on, "Try again. Let everything else slip away, focus on your magic and focus solely on the bird. Think of nothing else."

I began pushing everything else out of my mind and picturing one of the little Blue Birds that had been flitting around. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually I realized that something was sitting on my bent knee. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and was astonished to see a little Blue Bird perched on my knee, watching me intently. The little bird cocked his head from side to side, and then flitted away again. I looked up at my uncle, amazed that I had finally accomplished the task. "I did it," I whispered in amazement.

"Of course you did," my uncle said with an indulgent smile, "you are of the Brigant bloodline. It is a very powerful line."

"What's next?" I asked in excitement.

"Next, you rest, my niece. I am sure you must be exhausted," he answered as he took my hands and helped me to stand.

Well, now that he mentioned it, and I actually tried to use my muscles to stand, I did realize that I was pretty exhausted. "Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea," I agreed. "Thanks a lot for helping me Uncle Dermot, and for being so patient with me," I said as we made our way back into the house.

Dermot chuckled, "Thank me when we have been training for months and you are wishing there were no such thing as magic!"

I shook my head, "I can see where it is probably going to take a lot of work to master, but I can sure see where it can come in quite useful," I admitted.

I started to make my way towards my bedroom, but I couldn't help but asking a question that had been on my mind ever since I found out about my fairy relatives and especially since I found out that they could influence people. "Uncle Dermot, did Fintan use his magic to sleep with my Gran, or did he really care for her?"

Dermot had been headed upstairs to what I supposed was now his living area since Claude was gone. He stopped and leaned against the doorway to the stairwell. "Fintan loved Adele very much. If it were possible, I would say that _she_ enchanted _him_. He would have given anything to have had her for his own, but she loved her husband and did not wish to leave him. She cared a great deal for Fintan I think, and though she loved her husband, she wanted children as well. Fintan was desperate to have any piece of her that he could and so contented himself with merely being the one to give her children and not the one she shared them with," he explained carefully.

"So you're saying my Gran used Fintan to have children?" I asked.

"I think she loved Fintan as well—in her own way. But I wouldn't say she used him, it was as though neither of them could help themselves," Dermot said quietly. I could tell that it was hard to talk about his brother, but I needed some answers. "I think that the fates were at play." He looked at me and gave a crooked smile.

"Do you really believe in fate?" I asked, thinking about all of the things I'd been through and wondering if fate had put me through them.

"Of course," Dermot answered looking me over. "If not for the fates, you would not be here today or you might have been killed many times over," he said before he gracefully walked up the stairs.

I knew I would have to put a lot of thought into his last comment, but for now, I was ready to sleep like the dead.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 3. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, and added it to their favorites or alerts! Like I've said in my story _Bill_ my schedule is really erratic in the summer, so I can't guarantee when I'll be able to consistently update. I was able to work a bit on it this weekend because it's been too rainy to get horses ridden, but hopefully *fingers crossed* one of these darn days it'll dry out.

Anyway, let me know what you guys think!


	4. We Never Change

**Chapter 4: We Never Change**

It had been over a week now since the death of Eric's maker and his "brother", but I hadn't seen him since the following night. He'd called several times, but always seemed distant and distracted. He wouldn't answer my questions about what was going on, but I was sure it had to do with his plan to deal with Victor.

Pam had stopped by twice, I'm sure to "guard" me, but she wasn't very helpful either. All she would tell me was that her maker was handling the situation. I was beginning to desperately wish that someone would tell me what was going on.

Dermot seemed to be doing his best to keep my mind on my "magic" training whenever I wasn't at work. I seemed to be having a little more success at gather and recognizing my magic, but using it had only been to slight success. I'd managed to call a bird to myself only once more, and I was frustrated by the lack of progress. It surprised me how exhausted I was at the end of every day. Between my shifts at Merlotte's and my training, I could hardly wait to crawl into bed at night. I was doing my best to focus on my training each day, but every day that went by without Eric only made me think of him more.

"Focus!" Dermot admonished me, I think for the twentieth time, but hey, who was counting. I tried to pull my mind from my absent vampire and focus on the fairy uncle I was very much starting to wish was absent.

Fixing my uncle with a glare, I replied, "I'm trying! But I can't do it!" I could hear the frustration seeping into my voice but I couldn't help it. For the last two days Dermot had been pushing me harder and had moved on to trying to teach me how to teleport. I guess that was the correct term for it and not "pop", though that sounded more accurate to me. I wasn't trying to teleport very far either, just from the backyard to my kitchen, but I wasn't making any kind of progress.

"Your mind is wondering too much, focus on the task at hand," he said. It wasn't the first time I'd heard that either.

"Why have we moved on to teleporting so quickly?" I asked. "You said earlier in the week that I might not be ready for months yet to try it, why the sudden rush?"

Suddenly Dermot looked nervous, and his tense demeanor reminded me of how he'd been while he was cursed. He gracefully shifted ever so slightly from foot to foot, clearly trying to decide what to say.

Finally, it hit me. "Oh! You saw something didn't you!" I gasped.

Dermot studied me for several seconds before he reluctantly nodded.

"What did you see?" I asked, stepping closer and taking my uncle's hand. After a week of living with my uncle, I was beginning to embrace the touchy-feely thing—at least with my uncle.

"It is more a feeling, than anything I saw," he finally said hesitantly. I squeezed his hand and nodded for him to continue. "Something is coming, and I just want to make sure that you are as prepared as I can make you."

We stood in the backyard for several moments, me silently considering my uncle's words. "So you decided to ramp up the magic training," I eventually said.

"Yes, but perhaps I have pushed you enough for one day," he replied with a sigh. I started to argue, thinking that if something was coming, damn straight, I wanted to be prepared, but my uncle cut me off. "No, I think we have truly done enough for one day, you are exhausted and we are due in at the shifter's bar for this evening's shift." At least when Dermot called Sam "the shifter" it didn't sound like he was some kind of disease; it was just a simple statement of fact.

Dermot had continued to come in to work with me, and Sam had eventually decided to try teaching him to bartend. It seemed like we could always use another one, and Sam was getting busier and busier just actually running Merlotte's so he wasn't able to bartend much himself anymore. I was surprised at how quickly he was able to learn how to make all of the various drinks, and he was great handling the drunks. When he told someone that they were done and that they should go home, they'd never fight him on it, even Jane Bodehouse. Being a half-fairy he wasn't deathly allergic to lemons, at least if they only touched his skin, but they did bother him, so I always cut a bunch up for him at the beginning of the shift and then he would serve them with toothpicks. All in all, he was proving to be real useful to have around.

Dermot and I had just gotten in to work our shift when Sam asked me to talk with him in his office.

"Sure, what's up Sam?" I asked as I put my purse away in my drawer.

"Well, it sounds like my brother's wedding is for sure back on," he explained.

"Oh, that's just great Sam. I'm sure he must be relieved. Have they set the date?" I asked, sitting down on the chair across from Sam's desk.

He leaned back in his chair. "That's the thing, cher; he wants to have the wedding quickly now that his fiancé's family is onboard again. They're planning to have it this weekend."

"_This_ weekend? Wow, that's really soon. That's like four days, soon."

"I know it's short notice, but I was wondering if you still wanted to go with me," he asked, giving those damn puppy-dog eyes. "I already checked and your boss will give you time off work."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Yeah, my boss is pretty understanding," I teased. "I should be able to go, but I need to tell Eric, and let him know I'll be out of town."

I could tell that Sam wanted to say something about that, but he only nodded his head in understanding.

I stood up to make my way out of Sam's office. "Well, I should start my shift, I'll let you know after I talk to Eric and we can go over travel arrangements," I said.

Making my way out to the bar, I saw my uncle already hard at work. He was smiling and flirting away with a couple of women at the bar. Either he had a way with women too, or he'd taken a page out of Jason's book. I was starting to see more of the differences between Dermot and Jason as I spent time with my uncle, but seeing him shamelessly flirting like this I couldn't help but think how much like Jason he did look. As a matter of fact, I was pretty sure that both of the women he was serving at the bar were women Jason "dated" at one time or another. Maybe it was good for Jason's doppelganger to be around for them to focus their attentions on since my brother really seemed to be trying to give him and Michelle a go.

Which reminded me, he'd called to invite me over to his place to barbeque this weekend if I had time off, but it looked like I was going to have to call him and tell him I couldn't come. And that reminded me that I was going to have to call Eric and let him know too. That was a phone call I wasn't really looking forward to.

We got through our shift without incident. A small group of protesters had been back a few days ago, but Dermot had sent them off just like the one before. I was hoping Lattesta would finally give up on that idea and maybe leave me and Sam alone, but I had a feeling he would just look for a new idea.

When we finally got home, I really was exhausted. Dermot went straight upstairs without a word. Sometimes he still seemed a little overwhelmed with all of the human interaction at the bar, but I guess I couldn't blame him since he'd been living under a curse for who knew how long.

Just as I was picking up the phone to call Eric, there was a knock at the door. I was surprised to see Pam standing there in her black Fangtasia wear. All leather and latex.

"What's up Pam?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. It seemed kind of late for a social call.

"My master _asks_ for your company tomorrow evening at Fangtasia," Pam informed me with an unpleasant look on her face. I had to smirk at her wording. She obviously seemed to find it distasteful to say that Eric was asking for me to come by, but I was impressed that Eric seemed to be learning and hadn't _requested_ or _demanded_ my presence again, like I was some dog that should come when he said "heel".

"Well, I work the lunch shift tomorrow, so that should work out I guess, what does Eric need to have me come to Fangtasia for?" I couldn't help but asking.

We'd been standing in my entryway, but Pam moved past me into the living room and sat down in the armchair. "How should I know?" Pam replied waving it away. "He sends me to deliver a message, so I deliver a message."

"They did invent phones a while back, he could have called me," I said.

Pam raised an elegant eyebrow at me. Even in leather and latex, Pam could pull off elegant. "Yes, I am quite aware of the concept. I was also told to check the perimeter of your home," she explained.

I thought about that, and then asked, "So, is Eric expecting trouble?"

Pam actually laughed at that. "With you? Of course, my master is always expecting trouble. Just now however, he deems it necessary to be more cautious. Is your fairy still around?" Now that I looked at Pam, I could see that she was struggling to keep her fangs up. I really wish it were easier to have my vamps around my fairy relatives. At least without my vamps wanting to eat my relatives.

"Yeah, Dermot is upstairs, why? What's going on?" Eric taking extra precautions, coupled with what Dermot couldn't or wouldn't tell me earlier today was really starting to make me nervous.

Pam waved the matter away with her hand again, but did answer, "Nothing for you to concern yourself overly with. After the trouble with Bruno and Corinna, Eric is simply being carefully. More than that, you will have to ask my master yourself."

Standing up, Pam made her way to the door again. "Now I have given you my master's message, and checked your home, so I shall be on my way."

I considered waiting to tell Eric until tomorrow night about the wedding I was going to with Sam, but I figured I better give him as much heads up as I could. Maybe he would be easier to deal with about the whole matter by tomorrow night when I got there. "Pam, listen, can you let Eric know that Sam's brother's wedding is back on for this weekend, and I told Sam months ago that I would go with him to it, so I'm not going to be around this weekend," I said in a rush.

Pam smirked at that. "Oh, that's rich. I'm going to love informing my master that his wife is going to be going on a date with the dog to a wedding. He's going to love that," she said sarcastically with that usual glint in her eye she got when she found something to tease Eric with.

I rolled my eyes at both her wife comment, and the usual dog comment. "It's not a date," I said, deciding to ignore the wife part. "And his name is Sam, not "the dog" or "the shifter". I'm going as his friend because I promised him months ago."

Pam was still smirking as she left. "I will deliver your message to my master," she said, and then she was gone.

As I closed the door, I wondered what kind of blowback I was going to face the next night.

* * *

The next day at work went by just as uneventfully as the night before. As soon as we got back from work, since I was going to Fangtasia that night, we worked on my training. Knowing from both Eric and Dermot that something was coming, I redoubled my efforts to focus and concentrate on what my uncle was trying to teach me. I still wasn't able to teleport yet, but I was able to call three birds, so I considered it a marked progress.

After I had showered and changed, I said good-bye to Dermot and headed for Shreveport. Dermot of course chose to stay behind. He said he would find something to do, but I wasn't ever really sure what he did when he wasn't with me. I doubted he spent his time with Claude at his strip club, but I didn't ask.

Pam was waiting at the door when I walked up to the front of Fangtasia. "You look quite delicious my friend," she said, looking me over.

It was the first time since the fairy war that I was somewhat comfortable wearing anything revealing again. I still felt like people could see the scars, even though most of them were pretty minimal now. I was wearing a dark blue dress that fell to my knees and tied around my neck in a halt-top style. I had gotten it from Tara before the fairy war, but hadn't had a chance or been willing to wear it until now.

"Thanks Pam," I said as I started to walk in. She took my elbow to lead me in, flicking her fingers at another vampire I didn't know to take over door duty. I leaned in close to Pam to ask, "The fairy smell isn't too bad is it?" I whispered. I'd tried to be very careful after my shower to not touch anything or get too close to anything that might have been touched too much by Claude or Dermot. I didn't want to come to a vamp bar and incite a riot—or an orgy.

Pam leaned in and sniffed me. "Mmmm, it is slightly stronger than your usual fragrance, but not noticeable," she assured me.

She continued to lead me to Eric's usual booth. Eric stood as we got closer, his fangs running out as he took me in. I blushed at his stare, but it was oddly comforting to know that after everything I'd been through, I could still have this affect on him. Eric took my hand when I stopped in front of him and pulled me into a sweet, gentle kiss.

When I pulled away, I looked Eric over, taking in his tight black jeans and dark grey silk shirt. Eric of course caught me looking him over. "Do I meet your approval, lover?" he asked with a grin.

I shook my head at him and slid into his booth. Instead of sitting across from me, he slid in beside me, pulling me close into his side. "You look quite edible this evening, my lover," Eric whispered into my ear.

I shivered, but decided to get down to business. "Why did you want me to come here tonight, Eric?" I asked.

Eric's eyebrow rose as he looked down at me. "Do I need a reason to wish to see my wife?"

"Come on Eric, something's been going on that's been keeping you busy, and then you suddenly want me to show up tonight. What's up?" I persisted.

One of the new waitresses stopped to drop off drinks for Eric and me. I sipped my usual gin and tonic as I peered at Eric, waiting for his answer. "In addition to seeing you, lover, I was wondering if I could hire you to screen my potential hires for a new day-man," he said cautiously.

I tensed up, not feeling comfortable about my boyfriend, husband, or whatever, hiring me for something. Eric sensed this, "I knew you would object lover, but your services are valuable, and I would gladly pay for them."

"I dunno, Eric. We're in a relationship, I'm not sure I feel comfortable having you pay me. Why don't I just do it for you, you don't need to pay me."

Eric sighed in exasperation, "Lover, I would pay good money for your services, this is strictly professional. This, for me, is for business, so let's keep it business and let me pay you."

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up, "We'll see."

We sat together quietly for a while, Eric had draped his arm over my shoulder and was rubbing soothing circles into my arm. I relaxed and leaned my head against Eric, but I wasn't ready to give up on trying to get information out of Eric yet. "So are you going to tell me what you've been up to?" I questioned quietly.

I could feel Eric look around the bar. He replied back just as quietly, "We have been making some progress on our problem, but that is not for you to worry about," he squeezed my shoulder in warning. I wasn't sure if he didn't want to talk about it at all, or just not in the bar. "When were you going to tell me about leaving the state with the shifter," he finally asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Sighing, I gave a slight smile and said, "You make it sound like I'm running away with Sam or something. I'm just going with him to his brother's wedding. I think he's afraid to have his family meet his girlfriend yet."

Eric looked at me in surprise. "The mutt managed to find another mutt to chase rabbits with?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "His name is Sam," I said. I was getting tired of having to correct him and Pam. "And he's dating a Were from Alcide's pack," I explained.

Eric simply nodded. "I take it I cannot talk you out of accompanying the shi— Sam, to this event?" he questioned.

I smiled, happy that Eric seemed to be learning. "I promised him months ago," I repeated.

"Very well."

I was surprised that Eric wasn't fighting this more. "That's it, you're ok with this?" I asked.

Eric gave a short laugh. "Being ok with it and accepting it are two different things. If I have learned anything about you, it is that you are incredibly stubborn. I could sit here and argue with you, and you would still go, or I can accept it and save the hassle and time I would spend arguing, doing something more pleasurable. Besides, I know you would not run off with the mongrel, not when you are married to such a handsome catch," Eric told me, waggling his eyebrows.

I laughed, "Conceited much?"

It was Eric's turn to laugh, "Confident, lover. I know you are loyal; it is one of the many attributes I admire in you. It is Merlotte that I do not trust."

I poked him in the side, "Well, just remember that _I'm_ trustworthy."

Eric grunted. "I still do not like you leaving the state right now, but perhaps it will be for the best for you to be out of the area, although, I will have to speak with Merlotte about your safety."

I started to object, but stopped. I'd been through enough lately to learn that I should probably leave my safety to Eric. Eric seemed to sense my inner debate, and when I didn't object gave a self-satisfied grin. I was tempted to poke him again for his "_confidence_".

Eric slid out of the booth and held his hand out to me. "Come, dance with me, I desire to see you move in that dress."

At the moment, they were playing some hard rock song that I just couldn't see Eric dancing to. I really wasn't sure I wanted to dance anyway. I was starting to feel confident enough to wear some of my nicer dresses again, but I wasn't sure about dancing with Eric and having everyone watch us. "I can't dance to this stuff," I said in excuse.

Eric wasn't taking "no" for an answer, he pulled me out of the booth, pointing to the DJ and saying, "Go and tell them to play another song then." Most of the time the bar just played the radio, but Pam had talked Eric into trying a vampire DJ a couple of times a month.

Reluctantly, I made my way over to the DJ, trying to think of something to ask them to play. As I came to a stop in front of the DJ, the perfect song came to mind. I leaned down to whisper the song in the vampire's ear so that Eric wouldn't hear me. The DJ smiled and said he could download the song within a couple of seconds. I smiled and made my way back to Eric.

Just as Eric was taking my hands, the first low beats of the song began to play. Eric cocked his head to the side, listening to the first few lines of Carly Simon's song.

You walked into the party  
Like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye in the mirror  
As you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?

Eric threw back his head and laughed long and hard at the first line of the chorus. The whole bar came to a standstill to watch him, I'm sure no one expected to see any vampire, let alone this vampire, laughing. Eric drew me into his arms again, and we began to dance. The song actually had a great beat to swing dance to, and Eric's good mood was infectious. "Touché, lover, touché. You certainly never bore me, my wife," he said as he began to swing me around. For a big guy, Eric was actually a great dancer, and I was no slouch on the dance floor either. I soon found myself smiling and laughing along with Eric as we danced.

Too soon, the song was over. It seemed to have worked Eric up again, judging by his fangs anyway, and soon he was pulling me out of the bar. "When do you work again, lover?" he breathed into my neck as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. The back hallway to his office and the backdoor was thankfully deserted.

"I have to work the dinner shift tomorrow," I replied as I folded my arms over his around my middle.

"Perfect," he purred, grinding into my backside. "Come home with me tonight," he said as he took my hand and began leading me towards the backdoor.

"Hold on, Eric. I drove here. I need to go get my car so I can get home tomorrow," I said. I also knew I'd have to get up a little earlier than I normally would, so that I could get home for some training with my uncle before work. I felt a little uneasy about the fact that I hadn't mentioned it to Eric yet, but I wasn't really sure what to tell him. That I could sometimes call birds? That didn't seem at all helpful.

"I will arrange for Pam to bring your car to my place before dawn," he replied, once again leading me towards his Corvette. I sighed and went along with him, but I didn't really feel all that put out, I was feeling as anxious as he was since it had been more than a week for us.

Eric settled me into the Corvette, and we were off.

* * *

A/N: Not a lot of action in this chapter, it's kind of a filler chapter, but it was needed to get a couple of little things out of the way and set some things up for later. It was kind of nice to work in some lighthearted interaction between Eric and Sookie too. There should be more action coming up.

Just FYI, there's kind of a lot of things that are left hanging in the balance so to speak after _Dead in the Family_ and I'll probably not being handling every one of them. I probably won't deal with the FBI thing much, and I definitely won't focus on the Weres very much like the last book did. They're will probably be a few other things as well.

Anyway, let me know what you guys thought! Can't wait for True Blood tonight!


	5. A Change Would Do You Good

**Chapter 5: A Change Would Do You Good**

We were just pulling up to Eric's house when he finally broke the comfortable silence. "When will you be able to come to Fangtasia to screen my new day man?"

I looked at Eric curiously, _was he really asking me when I could come to Fangtasia, instead of telling me when to show up?_ I wondered to myself. "You're not just going to tell me when you expect me to show up?" I couldn't help but asking.

Eric grunted, and I was pretty sure he rolled his eyes too. With a scowl, he grumbled, "Pam has been reading Dear Abby to me non-stop lately. She says human women today expect their mates to make decisions _with_ their spouses, not _for_ them. Pamela also informs me that I need to learn the art of compromise."

I was trying really hard to keep a straight face because from the look on Eric's, you would have sworn that Pam had offered to pull his fangs out for him, but I really did appreciate that Eric was trying to learn how relationships worked in this day and age. I was also beginning to really understand that Eric _had_ lived in different times.

"Well, when would you like me to screen your potentials? Would you prefer I do it during the day or at night?" I asked, deciding that if Eric could work on compromising, I probably could too.

Eric pulled into his garage and turned to look at me. Very slowly, he said, "I would prefer that you do this at Fangtasia so I can be present, but if that is not possible I suppose I can set something up for during the day." Eric was looking me over curiously.

"I've got to work tomorrow night, but how bout we do it the night after that before I leave with Sam for his brother's wedding? I'm supposed to work the dinner shift that night too, but I can probably switch shifts with someone and work the lunch shift instead," I explained.

Eric nodded and climbed out of his car. I was fairly certain I heard him say, "Perhaps compromise does work." I just smiled and climbed out too as Eric gave me his hand.

"Thank you, dear one," he said as he placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I'm happy to help, Eric," I said, looking up into his eyes.

Eric lightly ran his fingers down my cheek as he drew my body closer to his with his other hand. "Come, lover," he said as he led me into the house. Without another word, he led me into his bedroom. We kept ourselves occupied until nearly dawn, though not a word was spoken, save for screams of satisfaction.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, it was to the oddest sensation that I _needed_ to go outside. The sensation even seemed to be telling me that I needed to go to the backyard in specific. So, I quickly threw my dress back on and went outside. I was shocked to see Dermot standing in the backyard.

"Wha— how— did you _call_ me out here?" I sputtered incredulously.

"Yes, I did my niece. I knew you had spent the night with the vampire, so I figured I would come here for our training," he calmly explained. I was feeling anything but calm.

"How did you even know where to find me," I asked, it wasn't as if I'd given my uncle, Eric's address or anything.

"We are of the same bloodline and I have sworn an oath to protect you. So long as you do not shield yourself from me, I will be able to find you."

I shook my head; I was definitely going to need to think about that later. "But how did you do that calling thing?" I asked next. It reminded me of how vamps could supposedly do that too with their children.

"Again, you are of my bloodline, but also since I have been training you, I am able to recognize your magic and call out to it. Come, I have brought breakfast," he said gesturing to the bench in the yard. He handed me a paper cup with coffee and a paper sack with a beignet. I was surprised at the very human food offerings. Dermot chuckled at my shock, "Long have I watched the ways of humans, though indeed it has been long since I was able to interact with them."

I hugged my uncle, saying, "Well, not anymore. Thank you so much for the breakfast, I'm not sure I would have been able to focus on anything without my first cup of coffee."

Again, Dermot chuckled, "As I have noticed. I admit it was also in self-defense that I brought the coffee, I noticed you are not at your most pleasing in the morning without it."

I stuck my tongue out at my uncle, and again he laughed. I was really glad to see that Dermot was doing better and better and seemed to be happier every day.

After we had finished our breakfast, I stood and said, "Well, why did you want to practice here. Why didn't you just wait until I got home?"

"I had thought it might be easier for you to teleport here. Sometimes it can be easier to teleport to some place you very much wish to be or somewhere you feel safe. I thought we might have you try teleporting to your vampire. You having a bond with him might make it easier as well. It is something within yourself that you can focus on, yet it will lead you to the vampire," Dermot carefully explained as he led me out into the grass and pulled me down.

I hated to sit on the grass in my new dress, but the grass wasn't wet, so I hoped the dress would be ok. I thought carefully about what my uncle had explained, and I guess it made some sense. Either because of the bond or just because of Eric himself, I always felt very safe with him.

We went through our warm-up exercises and then began trying to teleport. This time, I could almost feel like something was happening, which was enough to excite me.

Dermot smiled at my enthusiasm. "You are nearly there my niece; I can feel the strength of your magic as you gather it. You simply need to properly channel it. This time, when you have gathered your magic, focus your mind on the bond you share with your vampire, think of the feeling of love and safety that you associate with him, then picture where he is, focus solely on his being. If you accomplish teleporting to your vampire, we will stop for the day and I will meet you later in Bon Temps."

Dermot seemed to have faith that I could do this, and it added to my confidence. I nodded to him, and closed my eyes to do as my uncle had explained. I cleared my mind of everything else and thought about my vampire. I pictured him lying in bed, as he had been when I woke up. I imagined how he looked sprawled out on his side, his blond hair fanned out around his head. In my mind, I reached out to touch his cool skin—soft but firm—suddenly, I realized I _was_ touching his cool skin.

Opening my eyes, I squealed with delight to see that I was indeed sitting in my vampire's bed, and that it was his arm beneath my fingertips. It was a good thing he was dead to the world and I couldn't wake him up. I guess I hadn't squealed _quite_ loud enough to wake the dead.

Looking at the clock on my side of the bed, I saw that I did have some time to kill, so I laid down with my vampire and curled into his body. I knew I should probably head back to Bon Temps to prepare for leaving with Sam in a few days, but right now, I think I deserved to relax next to my Viking. I knew it would be a long night working the dinner shift.

* * *

The next day my magic seemed a little easier to use than it ever had. I had been able to easily call several birds and even two rabbits, though I was starting to feel like Bambi in the woods or maybe one of those Disney princesses that sings and all of the animals come to hear her.

I still couldn't teleport into the house, but I almost felt like I was about to once.

"Teleporting is more difficult and requires more concentration my niece. It is likely that at least for a while, you will only be able to transport yourself to somewhere where you feel absolutely safe," he clarified for me.

We eventually decided that I had practiced enough for one day and I went to go get ready for my evening at Fangtasia. Luckily, I had been able to get Holly to switch shifts with me. She and Hoyt were still saving up for their wedding, and the dinner shift always had better tips than the lunch shift.

I had been considering my relationship with Eric all day. I still wasn't sure what we really were to each other since I still didn't think a knife made a marriage, but I had been starting to realize that Eric and I seemed to be on the right track to something with the compromise thing. I realized that sometime I was going to have to tell Eric about the magic training. At least now I could tell him that I had teleported myself once, and was working on being able to do it consistently. I knew that if I wanted Eric to start telling me more things about what was going on, I was probably going to have to do the same.

Making my decision, I called Eric. It was only shortly after sunset, so I was hoping that he was still at home.

"Yes, my lover," Eric purred as soon as he answered. "I was just stepping out of the shower and wishing that you had been here to make it more pleasurable."

"Good, you're still at home. Hopefully I'll see you in just a sec," I said, hanging up the phone before he could respond. I knew this working could be pretty chancy, Dermot had explained that it was slightly more difficult to teleport over distances. I just hoped Shreveport wasn't too far.

I concentrated on my magic, and cleared my mind. When I had focused enough, I began to picture my Viking, fresh from the shower. I imagined him dripping wet, holding a towel to his head, drying his hair. This time I felt a distinctive "whoosh" and then I was standing behind my naked Viking, getting a very enjoyable view.

Eric whipped around and crouched down into a defensive posture, hissing and snarling. When he realized it was me, his jaw dropped open and he stayed squatted down staring up at me.

"You were just in Bon Temps—I felt you—you were nowhere near here, and then suddenly I felt you move instantly here. How is this possible?" he gaped. Eric finally stood up, but he didn't move any closer to me.

I shrugged. "Uncle Dermot said since I have the essential spark that I have magic, I just need to learn to use it, so he's been teaching me ever since he started staying with me. I just teleported for the first time yesterday, and I haven't been able to do it again, but I figured I'd see if it worked to teleport to you again. And it did," I explained.

Eric was still staring at me. "Again?"

"Well, Uncle Dermot had me try teleporting from your backyard yesterday, to you in your bedroom. He said it would probably be easier if I teleported to somewhere where I felt safe, plus, our bond is something within myself that I can focus on to find you," I said, taking a cautious step forward.

Suddenly Eric was in front of me, crushing me to his chest and pressing his lips to mine in a fierce kiss. When he pulled away, he said, "This is wonderful news, Sookie!" He gently kissed my forehead. "You can teleport and remove yourself from danger should the need arise," he said looking at me in wonder.

"Well, eventually I will. I've only done it twice so far, and both times, I've only been able to come to you. I haven't been able to go anywhere else yet," I admitted carefully.

"Yes, but I have no doubt that soon you will learn how. I have no doubt in your skills, lover," he said confidently. Strangely, I felt like his confidence infused me with even more self-assurance. I was actually really excited to try teleporting somewhere else tomorrow.

I still felt a little uncomfortable with all of Eric's praise, so I decided to divert his attention. "We should get going to Fangtasia so I can screen your potential hires and move on to something more fun," I told him with a wink.

Eric grinned and zoomed out of the bathroom. He came back seconds later fully clothed in his normal Fangtasia wear. "This discussion isn't over, dear one. You will still need to tell me more about these magical abilities of yours," he said as he took my hand to lead me out to his Corvette.

"I know," I replied. "But let's talk about it later and focus and doing these interviews first." I was really surprised at how exciting it was to be able to share this with Eric.

As we were driving to Fangtasia, Eric handed me three manila folders. "These are the resumes and other pertinent information on the three I have narrowed it down to. Look over the information so you can know what things to look for with each applicant," Eric explained.

I flipped through the files. There were two men and one woman. Not surprising, all three had gone to college; two of them had masters and one of the men even had a PhD. In some ways, it shocked me that people with that much education would want to play gopher for vampires, but I guess it was none of my business. The two with masters' degrees had studied various forms of economics and business courses, including administration. The PhD had as well, but seemed to have studied more heavily in economics and had spent a lot of his past on Wall Street in the stock exchange. He had been teaching economics at the Louisiana State University for the last three years, and had great recommendations from there.

All too soon, we were pulling up behind Fangtasia, and Eric was leading me into the backdoor of the bar.

"Does this look alright, Eric?" I asked, indicating to the bone colored skirt and jacket suit I was wearing. I had it in the back of my closet from one of the desk jobs I had worked temporarily before I began working for Sam.

Eric smirked, "You look quite sophisticated, lover. Perhaps after our interview, we can do another kind of interview."

I rolled my eyes. What was it with guys wanting to play out office secretary fantasies?

Eric led me into his office and settled me into his chair. When I looked at him questioningly, he responded, "You shall be the one conducting the interviews, Sookie, I will simply be observing." And then, he took a seat on the couch.

I nodded in understanding, and soon we were underway.

After the last one had gone, I stood and stretched. "Well, I would recommend hiring Jacob," I told him.

Eric waved his hand, indicating that he wanted me to go on. I slipped my jacket off, revealing my lavender silk camisole, and settled onto the couch with Eric. "Jacob was by far the most honest. His resume speaks for itself and he didn't need to lie to make himself sound better like the other two. Lillian really only wanted this job in hopes of trying to sleep with you and have you turn her, or if not you then maybe another vampire close to you. And Patrick was mostly lying through his teeth. He never even finished his master's degree, and he's stolen money from almost every job he's ever had. I figured after Long Shadow, you'd probably had enough of that. Jacob wants to be back in Shreveport, closer to his family, and he's actually really open-minded about vampires in general. I think he wants to take a dip into history and see if he can't get some of you vampires to tell him some things so that he can write a book. He's really genuine about wanting to invest your money in the stock market too. Apparently there have been a lot of guys on the stock exchange that have ripped vampires off because they think they're easy targets, and he wants to prove that he's not like those other guys." I stopped and looked at Eric, waiting to see what he had to say.

"You are remarkable lover. I knew he looked good on paper, as they say. However, I had been leaning towards Patrick; he made a very impressive presentation about new business ventures. It is wonderful to have your insight to know what they are really thinking and who is sincere. Thank you, lover," he said gently kissing me on the lips.

I smiled a huge smile and not my crazy smile either. It really did feel good to help Eric out in this way.

"I will have Pam hire Jacob and get him started on his paperwork so that he can get started immediately. It will be nice to have the daytime help again," he said as he took out his phone and began typing away. When he was finished, he put his phone away and stood, pulling us both to our feet. "Now that our business is finished, why don't we go do something more entertaining," he said with a grin.

I could only imagine what he had in mind.

* * *

A/N: Surprise! I was able to get another small chapter out pretty quick. I'm instructing at a roping clinic this week, but with time off here and there throughout the day, and my lovely internet card, I was able to get a little work done. I tell you, I'm sure sick of this rain though. It's been raining every day, I swear for pushing two months now. It is no fun trying to teach kids how to rope in a gumbo filled arena! I'm just hoping and praying that it stays dry tomorrow and the day after so the arena dries out a little.

*sigh* Enough of my problems.

I still haven't gotten to very much of the action yet, but it will be coming, there's still just so many little things to get out of the way. But at least Eric and Sookie are making some progress and giving that thing called compromise a try. I'm not very good at it myself, but I hear it can be a good thing! ;)

Anyway, read and review!


	6. What I Cannot Change

**Chapter 6: What I Cannot Change**

"Com'on Sam," I grunted from under Sam's arm as I tried to haul his staggering body to our hotel room. "Get your feet under you."

Sam was drunk. And I mean drunker than a skunk. I'd never even seen Sam close to tipsy before, let alone slurring, falling-down-drunk.

"My feet'r under-der me," Sam stammered.

More like they were all over the place and under me—but close enough. I finally managed to get Sam to stagger into our hotel room, and dumped him on the bed. Almost instantly, he was out and snoring.

Shaking my head, I decided to go down to the lobby and get something to snack on; I figured I deserved it after hauling Sam's butt from the wedding to our hotel. I wondered why it was that the weddings I went to always had to get all turned around. The last wedding, I went to as a bartender, had to step in for a bridesmaid, had to shoo my ex away from jumping me, all before ending the night as a bartender again. This time, I went to a wedding with a friend, said friend got into a shouting match then fight with his brother's new family, then got drunk after the fight was broken up, and finally I had to drag him away from the bar and put him to bed.

I wasn't quite sure how I had envisioned this weekend going, but I had made a promise to Sam, and I would see it through. I couldn't really blame Sam for getting upset with the new in-laws for the comments they made, I was pretty upset too. At least before that we managed to have a little bit of fun. I danced with Sam, and got to know his mother. It all almost felt normal. Of course, it felt normal until the fight about the rights of the two-natured broke out. It took everything Sam's mom and I had to get him under control. At that point, it seemed like a good idea to get Sam focused on drinking instead of fighting.

I sighed to myself; I guess I wasn't meant for normal no matter what.

As I was putting money into the vending machine, I suddenly had the feeling that I was being watched. I cast out a mental net, and found a blank spot not far behind me.

I slowly turned around, and was surprised to find Heidi. It took every effort not to sound surprised or frightened. "What are you doing here, Heidi?" I asked in what I hoped was a calm manner.

"Watching you," she answered just as calmly.

Ok, wasn't expecting quite such a direct answer. "And what would your reason be for watching me?"

"I was ordered to."

I carefully considered this little development. I knew Heidi was under Victor's thumb, so I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised that she was watching me, but I was surprised that she would let me know that she was.

"Did Victor order you to watch me?" I asked after I had considered the situation. I at least wanted to confirm that much.

"Yes," she answered. I didn't think she was going to say anything else, but then she continued. "He did not give me orders to talk to you though."

I waited for a few moments again. "So why _are_ you talking to me?"

"The boy reminds me of my son," she answered shortly. It took me a while to realize that she was talking about Hunter.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I settled for, "He's a good boy."

Heidi nodded and stepped closer. Until now, she had been standing nearly 10 feet away, but now she stopped right in front of me. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans; I guess it was so she could watch me from the shadows more easily. "You love the boy, and he loves you," she said quietly, all the while looking down at me and not blinking.

I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded.

Heidi seemed to nod to herself. "Victor was going to come here himself to deal with you, but Eric's plans meant that his attention was required elsewhere." I wanted to ask her what Eric's plans were, but she went on. "His plans won't work unfortunately, at least not this time. Victor's spies have alerted him to Eric's plot and Victor has maneuvered accordingly. He will continue to watch you and wait for his opportunity to kill you. Victor's ambition will not allow him to stop his plan." She seemed to be searching for what to say. Finally, she settled on, "A battle is coming between those two; you should do anything you can to ensure that you and those you love don't end up in the middle." Heidi looked me over, and then pulled that vampire disappear thing.

Not knowing what else to do, I gathered up my junk food and headed back to the room I was sharing with Sam. In the back of my mind I wondered what Eric would think of Sam and I sharing a room, but at least if was one of those suites with two separate bedrooms and bathrooms. I figured it was probably safer anyway if we were in one suite together, especially since there seemed to be vamps watching me, and I wasn't altogether sure if they were friendly or not.

As I settled into my own bed, noting that Sam was still snoring away in his, I considered Heidi's "warning", if that's what it was. I wondered just what was headed our way next.

* * *

As we were driving back the next day, my mind was still on Heidi's words from the night before. I considered talking about what had happened with Sam, but decided that I didn't want to drag him into anything else. He had enough going on in his life.

I thought back on the wedding last night. It had been educational I guess, to attend the wedding as Sam's "date." I had always wondered what my life would be like if I settled down with Sam. In my mind, I always wondered if it wouldn't be my closest shot to a normal life—the great American dream. The kids, the white picket fence, the dog in the yard. Only, the dog in our yard would probably be Sam, there wouldn't be a picket fence, just the bar, and any kids of mine might possibly turn out like me. Yeah—that wasn't quite the great American dream.

And no matter how much I didn't want to consider the implications right now, Sam just wasn't Eric. Dancing with Sam last night had been fun, like dancing with any friend would be, but in his arms, I tried to make myself see if there wasn't any kind of a chance that Sam and I could have a quasi-normal or happy life, but no matter what, I just couldn't see a future with him. I wasn't sure what my future with Eric was either, but something in the pit of my stomach said that I wanted to find out.

"I'm sorry about last night," Sam apologized again.

"Really, Sam, it's alright," I assured him. It's not like he was the first drunk I'd dealt with.

We rode again in silence for a while. I could tell that Sam was still embarrassed about last night, and I was using the silence to consider the Victor situation. As we were nearing Bon Temps, Sam finally broke the silence.

"So, why'd you need to get back home so early this afternoon?" Sam asked.

"I needed to be home to babysit."

Sam's eyebrow rose. "Who are you babysitting?"

I sighed, I wanted to keep the knowledge of Hunter as limited as possible, but I knew I could trust Sam with it. "I'm watching Hadley's son, Hunter, for the night. His dad called right before we left to see if I'd watch him tonight since he has a job interview real early on Monday in New Orleans. He works construction and wants to get into management. The company he's hoping to do some work for is headquartered in New Orleans and wants him to come there for the interview. He didn't want to drag Hunter down there, so I said I'd watch him." _Plus, he needs me to keep working with Hunter on his shields._ I kept that part to myself. The less Sam knew, the better.

Sam nodded, "I didn't know your cousin had a kid before she—you know—became a vamp."

I nodded too. "I only found out a while back, and I've been trying to get to know him," I answered truthfully.

"If you ever need help with him, you just let me know," Sam said, looking over at me. "I can't thank you enough for coming with me this weekend. I'm not sure how I would'a gotten through it otherwise."

"No problem, Sam. You've always been there for me." I could tell that Sam was gathering his courage to say something, and since I had a feeling that I knew what it was, I decided to deflect the conversation to more appropriate topics. "So, how's Jannalynn? You gonna see her sometime soon, after being gone for the weekend."

Sam sighed, and I knew he could tell I was changing the topic, but he let me anyway. "Yeah, I think we're gonna go see a movie or something tomorrow night. How are things with Eric?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Now it was my turn to sigh. There was sure no love lost between those two, especially since I knew Eric had called Sam and given him a list of what he would and wouldn't do to protect me this weekend. To his credit, other than getting drunk last night, Sam had followed Eric's instructions and never said a word to me about them. Didn't mean he didn't think about them though.

That was another reason things would never work with Sam. I could never fully relax around him, not without hearing his thoughts. Except for the occasional slip, I never heard anything from Eric and I could really relax.

"Eric's Eric," I answered with a shrug, unsure of what else to say. I definitely wasn't dragging Sam into the Victor mess if I could help it. "Things are pretty good I guess." That was true enough; we were both working harder at understanding each other and learning to compromise, and really trying not to argue with each other.

As stubborn as we both were, the compromise and not arguing thing was almost harder than anything else.

* * *

Remy and Hunter were just pulling into my driveway as Sam was pulling out. I was glad the timing had worked out so well.

_Hi, Aunt Sookie!_ Hunter screamed in his head as he raced out of Remy's pickup.

I scooped him up in a hug, answering in my head as well, _Hey, Hunter, how's it going kiddo?_ "How are you Remy?" I asked as Remy stepped out of his pickup with Hunter's backpack.

"I'm doing well, thanks so much for doing this on such short notice," Remy told me tiredly.

"Of course," I answered, "I'm glad to help."

We walked into the house together. _Are we gonna play catch with Claude again?_ Hunter asked in his mind. I could see from his thoughts that he'd been telling Remy all about Claude, so I decided to answer out loud.

"Well, Claude was only staying with me for a little bit and now he's moved back to his place, but if you want, after dinner, you and I can go play catch in the yard." I briefly wondered where Uncle Dermot was. I hadn't seen him since I left for Texas with Sam. He'd said he would be nearby in case of trouble, but I hadn't seen him all weekend. I could see that Remy was still uncomfortable with us talking in our heads, but I guess I couldn't blame him.

"Okay," Hunter answered a little gloomily. I guess Claude had really made an impression on him.

"Well champ, I need to get on the road," Remy told Hunter, setting his backpack down in the kitchen. "Give me a hug before I hit the road."

I set Hunter down and he ran to Remy, giving him a quick hug. "Bye, Dad," he said before he took off for my box of toys. "Come on, Aunt Sookie, let's go play!"

Remy actually did smile at that. "I guess that's my cue to leave," Remy said with a chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He left quickly and quietly. I wondered if things had gotten harder again, Remy sure seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

_We saw Kristen at the store and I told her that she was bad for thinking mean things about me and that she wasn't gonna be my momma again 'cause you were_, Hunter replied in answer to my thought. I would have to remember to reinforce my shields around Hunter.

Out loud, I carefully answered, "Hunter, you know I'm not going to be your mom. But I'm happy to help you as much as I can and try to be a good aunt to you."

"I know," Hunter answered, rather dejectedly. "Daddy said that same thing. But I still wish you would be. You're the only one that understands me."

"I'll help you as much as I'm able," I promised again, not knowing what else to say.

We spent the afternoon practicing for Hunter to recognize what I was thinking and what I was actually saying. He was still struggling with it, but considering he was just five, I thought he was doing really well. I figured I'd take Hunter out somewhere to practice more, tomorrow morning before Remy came back.

I was washing our dishes from dinner, and Hunter was playing with his toy cars in the living room when I felt arms slide around me from behind.

"Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea!" I exclaimed before I was spun around and kissed thoroughly.

"It is good to see you, my lover," Eric said as he kissed my jaw line.

_Aunt Sookie, who's that?_ Hunter questioned warily. I pulled away from Eric and could see that Hunter was trying to listen to Eric. _Is he a vampire too?_ he continued, sounding more excited.

_Remember to speak out loud, Hunter._ "Hunter, this is—" I cast about for what to call Eric, "my boyfriend, Eric." I turned to Eric, who was eyeing Hunter curiously, and took his hand leading him closer to Hunter. "Eric, this is Hadley's son, Hunter."

Eric nodded in understanding and squatted down in front of Hunter. Even squatting he had to seem like a giant to Hunter. Holding out his hand, he said, "I am pleased to meet you, Hunter."

Hunter only hesitated for a second before putting his little hand in Eric's big one and shaking it. "You're cold! Is that 'cause you're a vampire?" Hunter asked enthusiastically.

Eric glanced at me before answering. "Yes, it is."

"Cool!" Hunter exclaimed.

Eric looked confused at the human vernacular, so I decided to intervene. I had a few questions for Eric anyway. "Hunter, why don't you go back into the living room and keep playing, I need to talk to Eric." Hunter looked disappointed to be sent away, but went anyway.

As soon as Hunter was out of the kitchen, I swatted Eric on the arm. "That's for scaring the tar out of me," I said quietly so Hunter wouldn't overhear.

Eric followed my lead and quietly answered, "I was not aware that I would startle you so, lover. Why have you not told me that the boy was your relation sooner? He is the same boy you watched before."

"You didn't ask who he was," I answered. Eric's eyebrow rose in challenge. "Alright, I just found out about him not long ago, and have been trying to get to know him. I thought it was best to keep him away from all of the other stuff in my life," I answered truthfully.

"You care for this boy?" Eric asked.

"Of course!"

Eric nodded. "Then it likely is a good idea to keep him away from all of the other 'stuff' in your life," he agreed.

I looked outside; it was just barely after first dark. I wondered how Eric had gotten here so soon. "What are you doing here?"

"I spent the day here so that I could be with you as soon as the sun went down."

"Why's that?" I questioned, my hands going to my hips. Heidi's warning instantly came back to me.

"Do I really need a reason to want to spend time with my wife," he answered, lifting his eyebrow, but I could feel a slight nervousness coming from him.

"How was your weekend?" I decided to ask.

"A few things did not go to plan this weekend, but I always have other plans in place," he hedged. I could tell from his tone that this wasn't something he was going to explain any further. But I gathered that what Heidi had said was right and that Victor had been ready for whatever Eric had tried. Part of me wanted to know what was going on, but I was starting to think that maybe it would be better not to know.

"Aunt Sookie, I'm bored," Hunter said, coming back into the kitchen. I wasn't really surprised, little kids got bored quickly.

Looking at Eric again, I said, "Look, I'm sorry that I can't spend the evening with you, but I've got to look after Hunter."

"Can Eric stay too; he can catch fireflies with us!" Hunter exclaimed. I had told Hunter during dinner that we could go outside after dark and catch fireflies; he was excited because he'd never seen a firefly up-close before.

Eric gave a slow smile and squatted in front of Hunter again. "I would be delighted to," he answered, picking Hunter up and running outside. It wasn't quite at vampire speed, but still pretty fast. Hunter was giggling all the way. I gathered up some mason jars and took them outside too. I don't know why I was so surprised that Eric would be willing, let alone want to stay and spend time with a child.

Hunter was already running around trying to catch fireflies in his hands. I handed him a jar, saying, "Here Hunter, use this to catch them."

Eric zipped back in front of us with his hands clasped in front of him and a smirk on his face.

_Did you catch one?_ Hunter asked in his head, forgetting in his excitement to ask out loud.

_Out loud_, I reminded him.

"Did you catch one?" Hunter asked again.

Eric glanced back and forth between us, almost as if he could sense something. "Yes, I did," he finally answered. "Would you like to see it?" At Hunter's frantic nodding, he slowly opened his hands. A firefly hovered in his hands for a moment before trying to dart out, but Eric quickly closed one palm around it. With his other hand, he took a mason jar and then put the firefly securely into the jar. Handing it to Hunter he said, "There, now you can see it more clearly without it flying away."

"Why do they light up?" Hunter asked.

"My Gran used to tell me that they lit up to make sure you followed them, and that if you followed them long enough or caught enough of them, they would show you the way to the fairy doors," I explained fondly, remembering when I had chased fireflies with Jason as kids and had actually wanted to see a fairy.

Hunter looked the bug over for a long time, and then handed the jar back to Eric. "I wanna catch one," he told us as he grabbed his own mason jar again and ran off.

I laughed at his excitement, and Eric moved behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. Giving me a gentle squeeze, he said quietly, "You would make an excellent mother."

I could feel my throat get tight at the thought. I shrugged, and tried to answer nonchalantly, "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

I could feel Eric watching Hunter's running form over my head. After a time Eric dropped his head to my neck and whispered, "I am sorry I cannot give you children, Sookie."

A bitter pang, bit at my insides. We had never talked about this kind of thing before, but it meant more than I could imagine that Eric genuinely felt sorrow for me. It was somehow soothing to feel that from him. I ran my hands slowly over Eric's arms at my waist. "Me too," I answered simply. No sense wishing for something that couldn't happen, right?

After a while, Hunter got tired of trying to catch fireflies, they were still a little too quick for five-year-olds. "Can we play hide-and-go-seek?" Hunter asked, running up to us. I was surprised he still had energy.

"Of course," I answered, detangling myself from Eric and picking Hunter up. "Why don't you and I go hide, and Eric can find us." Eric's eyebrow rose in question, and I could tell he didn't understand the game. With a laugh, I explained, "You stay here with your eyes closed and count to 100, then come find us. When you do, we count and you hide. But no cheating," I said, swatting his chest and giving him a significant look so that he would know that I meant no vampire stuff.

Eric smiled, "This sounds like an interesting game, but the rules shall go both ways, dear one, no cheating," he said with a challenging look before he closed his eyes and began counting.

I set Hunter down and together we started running for the trees and a place to hide. I knew we didn't stand a chance of course, Eric could find us with his eyes closed, but Hunter seemed to be having a blast.

"Shh," I kept reminding him from our hiding place behind a big oak. Hunter was so excited he was quietly giggling.

Suddenly, I felt cool lips at the base of my neck. "I like this game, lover," Eric whispered in my ear, before he bent down and grabbed Hunter and started tickling him. I could feel Eric's pleasure, and I guess it made sense that the predator in him would like hunting and chasing. He finally set Hunter down, saying, "Your turn," and then disappeared into the night.

It took us longer to find Eric, and I was determined not to cheat by looking for the blank spot that was his mind, so Eric would make some noise so Hunter could find him. Eventually though, Hunter was finding Eric faster and faster and Eric wasn't making any more noise either. As we were running through the yard, I finally decided to dip into Hunter's head to see how he was finding Eric so quickly. I realized with a start that he was doing what I would have done—looking for the blank spot.

Just as I was realizing this, Hunter looked up and shrieked, "Found you!" pointing to Eric who was hovering above us.

Eric landed in front of us, saying with a smirk, "Yes you did, you are a _very_ smart boy."

"I think it's time to get you cleaned up and in bed, Hunter," I said quickly, unnerved by the knowing look on Eric's face. I picked a protesting Hunter up, and carried him inside. I could tell Eric was following me closely.

I started running a bath for Hunter. "Why don't you ready Hunter's room while I bathe him, dear one," Eric offered from the door. I was surprised by the offer and not just a little wary since I was fairly certain Eric knew something was up.

Seeing my hesitation, Eric came closer and drew my body to his. "The boy is in no danger from me; I have suspected for some time that there was more to the boy. I wish only to keep the boy happy and safe because he makes you happy." Eric lightly kissed my lips and cupped my cheek in his big hand. "Trust me," he said quietly.

I considered everything we'd been through, and just like going to that orgy with Eric, I trusted him implicitly. I had wondered then if it was right, but now, I felt in my stomach that it was. I nodded. "I didn't realize you would know how to give children baths," I wondered aloud.

"I did bathe my own children occasionally when the chore was required," he answered quietly. I gave him a quick kiss, and went across to Hunter's room to get it ready. I could hear Hunter animatedly telling Eric about the ducks and what he'd named them, and that he was their king.

Finally, Eric emerged with Hunter changed into his pajamas. I laughed at the sight of Eric's wet shirtfront and jeans. "Who was taking the bath, you or Hunter?" I asked him between giggles.

"I do not recall this procedure having been so difficult in my past," Eric admitted with a scowl. Even though he was scowling, I could feel Eric's pleasure, and knew he had enjoyed spending time with Hunter, even if the prospect was a little wet. I took Hunter from Eric's arms and settled him into bed.

"Will you tell me a story, Uncle Eric," Hunter asked. I raised my eyebrow at Eric. Apparently, Eric told him during bath time that Hunter could call him that.

Eric settled onto the edge of Hunter's bed. "Of course, Hunter. Would you like to hear a story from my youth, when I was a Viking?"

Hunter's eyes widened, "Yay!" he squealed in excitement.

I stepped back and listened as Eric apparently told the equivalent of a Viking fairy tale. I always forgot that Eric had children of his own, and I found myself amazed at how well he handled Hunter. Not only how well he handled him, but that he seemed to enjoy spending time with him. It seemed so unvampire-like, but then again, Eric often did surprise me.

When he'd finished, and Hunter had fallen into an exhausted sleep, he stood and moved to the foot of Hunter's bed. He stood there and looked down at him. I could feel sadness and regret coming from Eric and knew he must be remembering his own children. I moved behind Eric, and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his back.

"I wish I had more time with my own children," Eric said quietly. There wasn't much I could say, so I settled for squeezing him tighter around the waist and sending him as much love as I could. Eric's arms came up to settle over mine. His fingers entwined with my own. So quietly, that I almost couldn't hear him, he whispered, "I wish _we_ could have children. They would be magnificent."

I couldn't argue with his wish, watching him with Hunter tonight, I'd never wished more that I could give Eric a little blond-headed, miniature Viking to follow in his footsteps. Watching Eric tickling Hunter, or bathing him, or telling him a story, I had caught myself several times imagining that it was a little boy who looked something like both of us. I couldn't deny that I wanted so badly to create something that would be a part of each of us, physical—everlasting proof of our love.

I pressed my noise harder into Eric's back, inhaling his dry, masculine scent. I couldn't help but feel grief for what could never be, but with determination, I told him softly, "You're enough for me."

Eric turned in my arms and led me back to my bedroom, shutting the door. I could tell by the look in his eyes what he had in mind. "Don't you need to get back to Shreveport?" I questioned, still feeling the need to whisper. I was sure that Hunter wouldn't hear a rampaging herd of elephants going through the house, let alone Eric and me.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be, lover," he said, as he gently ran his hands up my t-shirt.

We slowly undressed each other, a piece of clothing for a piece of clothing. Once naked, Eric settled me into the middle of my bed. Placing gentle kisses over my shoulders and neck, he trailed his fingers down my side and found my hot core. As he scraped his fangs across my clavicle, he curled his fingers in me, finding that delicious spot and pushed me over the golden edge. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them, moaning deeply. "You taste divine, lover."

Still panting, I raked my fingers down Eric's back, and hooked my feet behind his thighs, pulling him closer, needing him closer. Now. I slipped my hand between us, and after giving him several quick strokes, started guiding him into me. Eric's eyes were nearly black with lust and desire as he slowly slid into me.

I was careful to keep my voice quiet, and I noted Eric was as well. He more than made up for his quietness with his kisses and his touches. My hands trailed down Eric's arms and clasped his hands, gripping for all I was worth. Eric drew my arms up over my head, still clasping my hands, and pinned them down as he stared into my eyes and thrust into me. My legs wrapped around his waist for leverage as I met each of his thrusts with one of my own.

My mind kept going back to our evening, how I wished this very act could have a more lasting physical result. I was happy with what I had with Eric, but that didn't stop me from wanting more. I had very little family left, and what I once had had been taken from me very early. Was it so much to ask for? I had been beaten, maimed, raped, tortured and much more, was this one thing so much to ask for? I didn't want telepathy, I didn't ask for the essential spark either. What good was having magic if it couldn't give me the one thing I wanted more than anything else?

As I neared my peak, Eric bit into the curve of my neck and shoulder. Wishing with all of my might that I could make Eric a part of me, I turned my head into Eric, and bit down hard on his shoulder. I could tell that Eric wanted to shout out, but instead he came with a shuddering groan. Eric's blood filled my mouth, and as I came, everything else faded away.

When I came to, I was still slightly panting and tucked into Eric's side. I almost laughed to myself; I'd never orgasmed so hard that I blacked out before. I could feel that Eric was still … melancholy? "I wish I could give you children," he said again, this time in a thick voice. I felt a red teardrop fall onto my forehead.

A silent tear of my own rolled down my cheek. "I know," I answered quietly. "I know."

* * *

A/N: It took me a little longer to get out than I hoped, but I've finally got it done. I wasn't able to get much work done during the week, but I had a blast instructing at the roping clinic. It was muddy, and rainy, and hailed one night, but we had fun anyway, and had a few mud fights too. I really do feel sorry for the mothers though, a bunch of the kids were head to toe caked in mud. Any of you who have kids of your own—my heart goes out to you, I can't imagine the work that must go into them!

What did you guys think of True Blood?

And as always, let me know what you think!


	7. Change In the Making

**Chapter 7: Change In the Making**

I woke the next morning to find my Uncle Dermot looking down at me with a strange expression on his face. Eric of course, was nowhere in sight.

"What have you done?" Dermot asked quietly.

I sat up groggily, noting that it was after eight in the morning, and Hunter was still sleeping. He must have been really worn out last night. "What are you talking about Uncle? What are you doing in here so early?" I asked as I slipped out of bed, careful to keep the sheet around me until I could pull my robe on.

Dermot looked confused and actually stepped closer to me and sniffed me. The whole sniffing thing that supes did was starting to really annoy me. Pushing Dermot out of the way, I walked out into the kitchen to start some coffee. Dermot followed close behind me, his face still a mask of confusion. "Did you teleport somewhere last night?" he asked as I turned the coffee maker on.

"What? What are you talking about? I haven't teleported anywhere in several days. What's going on Uncle?" I asked, turning around and placing my hands on my hips. It was way too early after such a long night for these kinds of riddles.

If possible, Dermot looked even more confused as he stared at the floor. Finally, he looked up at me and said, "You reek of magic. The feeling of it coming from you is overpowering. I've never felt such strength of magic come from you. If you haven't teleported anywhere, then what have you done?"

I felt my forehead draw together in confusion. "I haven't used my magic in days though, not since our last practice before I left for Texas," I explained. "Wait, you can feel and smell when I've used my magic?"

Dermot nodded distractedly, and began pacing in the kitchen. "Yes, as you grow more accustomed to your magic, you will be able to shield others from smelling or feeling the effects, but it will take time to learn," he explained with a wave of his hand as he kept pacing. I noted that he was finally wearing some new clothes. For a while now he'd been wearing some old clothes that Jason had given him. (That is when he wasn't wearing what I thought of as his fairy clothes. They were usually leggings and tunics like I'd seen some of the other fairy wear.) Now he was wearing some nicer dark wash jeans and a dark blue sweater, though I would have thought it was too warm for a sweater. I guess he'd bought himself some new clothes with the money he made from Merlotte's.

"What did you do last night?" he finally asked, coming to a stop in front of me.

My face grew hot and I'm sure was quite red thinking about the last thing I'd done last night. "Well," I began, trying not to stutter. Dermot was really worked up so I figured I needed to bite the bullet and just explain. "I've been babysitting for a friend … actually it's my cousin Hadley's son, Hunter." I figured since Claude knew about Hunter, I might as well tell Dermot. "Then Eric came over and we played with Hunter some, and then … well, Eric spent the night," I finished lamely.

"You did not use your magic to do anything last night or this morning?" Dermot asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"No," I answered honestly, shaking my head.

Dermot sighed, and turned to the coffee maker, pouring two cups of fresh coffee. Handing me one, he said, "Whatever happened will likely reveal itself in time. I suppose there is no sense in dwelling on it."

I took my cup of coffee and sat down at the table. I could feel Hunter's brain stirring, and knew that he would be up soon and that I should start some breakfast for him, but I wanted just a moment to myself to think about things.

Eventually, Hunter came running into the kitchen and skidded to a halt when he saw Dermot seated at the table with me.

_Who's that?_ Hunter asked timidly.

Smiling, I said, "This is our Uncle Dermot, Hunter." In my head, I reminded him, _Speak out loud around others, Hunter._

"Good morning," Hunter said quietly.

Getting up, I made my way to the stove. "What would you like for breakfast, Hunter?"

Hunter bounced up to me. "Can we have pancakes again? I like your pancakes!" Hunter told me excitedly. "Where's Uncle Eric?"

"Sure," I told him. "Uncle Eric is sleeping. He's a vampire, remember? They have to sleep during the day." I could hear him processing this and thinking it was pretty neat that Eric could sleep all day, and wishing he could too so he wouldn't have to go to school. "Why don't you go play in the living room while I make breakfast?" I still had a few things I wanted to talk to Dermot about. Hunter nodded and ran to the living room. I had to smile at his energy level; I wished Eric could be around to help wear him out during the day too.

"Perhaps it would be best if I come back this afternoon to help you practice? That way you can have time with the boy. We work again tomorrow during the lunch shift, yes?" Dermot asked me.

"That's fine; I think Hunter's dad is coming to get him sometime this afternoon or evening. We actually work both shifts tomorrow since I was gone this weekend and Sam has payroll to catch up on so he'll need you at the bar if you're willing," I told him.

Dermot nodded and then disappeared before I could say anything else. Those fairies.

* * *

After breakfast, I took Hunter into Bon Temps to walk around the town square. I didn't want to take him anywhere with too many people too quickly, but I figured just walking around the square would probably be enough of a workout for a five year old telepath, not that there was an instruction manual for us.

_Remember to build a fence between your mind and the minds of everyone else, that way you can focus on what they actually say,_ I explained to Hunter.

We were walking along, Hunter was holding my hand so that he could focus on my mind and shield more easily. I was worried that I might be pushing Hunter too soon to learn how to shield, but I knew from experience that it was an important and vital tool to survival and more importantly, sanity.

Hunter was focusing intently on trying to shield, but he was still having trouble. _Focus on my mind and see how I do it,_ I told Hunter, and then built my own shields. I could feel Hunter pushing at my shields and examining them. I lowered my own and sent to Hunter, _Can you hear me?_ I could tell by the look of concentration on his face that he was still focusing on his shields and hadn't heard me.

I tugged on his hand. "It's working, Hunter," I told him with a smile.

Hunter's eyes snapped to mine. "Really?" he asked with excitement.

"Yeah, you didn't hear me."

Hunter grinned at me. "Do I have to do it all the time? It's really hard work," he told me.

"You don't have to do it all the time, just around others, and it will get easier the more you do it, Hunter. I know it's hard work, but if you want to be able to have a normal life, you have to learn how to do it," I explained.

Hunter nodded and I could see him thinking about his dad's "normal" friends.

We worked on shielding for a while longer, but Hunter was getting tired and irritated pretty quickly, so I figured it was time to call it a day.

_I wanna go play,_ Hunter grumbled in his mind. I could feel that he was mentally exhausted, so I loaded him in my car and took him home. I knew he was too tired to play very much and would probably just fall asleep in front of a movie.

I was right.

* * *

"How'd it go with Hunter?" Remy asked when he came late that afternoon.

"It was good, we worked on blocking others out, and he made really good progress for his age," I explained. Hunter was still in the guest bedroom, playing with his Duplos.

"Well that's good," Remy said, still looking uncomfortable with talking about his son's ability.

"How'd your interview go?" I asked politely.

"It went well," Remy said. I could tell that there was something he didn't want to talk about, so I didn't pry. "Hunter! Are you ready to go buddy?"

"Daddy!" Hunter shouted as he came running out and threw himself at Remy.

For the first time since his arrival, Remy's face brightened as he bent down and hugged Hunter. I felt a pang of regret that I would never have a child of my own like Remy did. I hoped he cherished that blessing, even if Hunter wasn't like other boys.

I gave them a moment alone and went to the guest bedroom to gather up Hunter's things. When I came back out with Hunter's backpack, Remy looked like he was ready to go. I guess I was good enough to help his son, but Remy was still uncomfortable being around me knowing that I could read his mind.

Taking Hunter's backpack from me, he said ruefully, "Thanks again so much for watching him. If I need you to watch him again, I'll try to give you more of a heads up."

"I'm happy to watch Hunter anytime," I told him honestly. I had enjoyed last night with Hunter and my vampire more than I thought possible.

Remy hustled Hunter out the door quickly and into his pickup. I wondered about how quickly he seemed to want to get out, but my mind quickly wandered to my Viking. I could tell he'd spent the day in my hidey-hole, and I had a few things I wanted to talk to him about. I knew we hadn't had the chance to talk about the Victor thing last night, and even if Eric didn't want to give me specifics about what was going on, I still wanted to know more.

* * *

That afternoon, my magic seemed to come easier than it had before. I was surprised after having several days off, but maybe I was rested up. I still couldn't do anything all that impressive, at least in my opinion, but I was real excited to be able to teleport twice. I teleported from the backyard to the kitchen and back again.

Dermot had smiled with pride at my feat and said that magic would keep coming more easily as I used it and stretched those muscles so-to-speak. He still seemed quiet and when we were done, he left real abruptly saying he needed to talk to Claude and would see me in the morning.

* * *

When Eric woke up and climbed out of his hidey-hole, I was waiting for him with a warm bottle of TrueBlood. He gave a slow smile when he saw me sitting cross-legged on my old bed. I handed him the bottle, and he drank it down in a few quick gulps. Setting the bottle down on the nightstand by the bed, he began trying to push me backwards onto the bed, all the while kissing at my throat.

"Sookie," he moaned, "you smell so sweet."

"Wait, Eric. Stop. We can't right now," I told him, pushing on his shoulder, trying to stop him.

Eric leaned up and looked at me curiously. "Why? I can tell the boy is gone," he told me.

"Because we need to talk," I said slipping out from under him.

Eric reclined on his side, his head propped up on his hand. "You are a hardhearted woman," Eric said in mock reproach, but I could see a little twinkle in his eyes.

Taking the empty TrueBlood, I started out of the guest bedroom, throwing over my shoulder, "Come on Eric, we need to talk and a bedroom isn't the best place for it."

I could see the smirk on Eric's face as he got up to follow me. I went to the sink and rinsed out the bottle, when I'd turned around Eric was waiting for me in the living room, sprawled out on the couch. I started to walk past Eric to sit on the other end from Eric, but his arm shot out and pulled on me until I toppled over onto his lap.

"Eric, come one, I need you focused. We need to talk," I said as I tried to stand up, but Eric kept his arms wrapped around me until I was straddling his hips with Eric nipping at my neck and shoulders again.

"Indulge me; I want to taste your skin. I can focus just fine, lover. Talk away," he said between kisses.

With a laugh I said, "Yeah, but I can't focus with you doing that." I pushed again, and while Eric did let me lean back and stopped attacking my neck, he didn't let me up. Realizing that this was as good as it was going to get, I continued, "So, about this whole Victor thing … Heidi came to see me this weekend at the hotel."

Eric's face never changed, but I felt him stiffen ever so slightly beneath me. "She spoke to you," he stated more than asked. I nodded. "I knew she was likely to be following you. Where was the shifter that she was able to approach you at all?" he asked in a slow, deadly voice.

"He was in the room, I'd gone down to the vending machine to get something to eat," I carefully explained. I figured Eric didn't need to know that Sam was passed out drunk at the time.

"I'll kill that shifter and Maxwell," Eric hissed, his hands tightening slightly at my waist.

"Maxwell? What's he got to do with this?" I questioned.

Eric studied me, and I could tell he was gauging how mad I might get by what he was going to tell me. "I sent Maxwell along to watch you as well. Obviously he did not watch you well enough, if Heidi was able to get near you."

My initial reaction was to be mad that he didn't trust Sam, but we had both agreed to argue with each other less. I sat back and studied Eric for a moment as I thought. If Eric breathed, I would have said he was holding his breath. Thinking about the weekend, I guess it was a good idea to send someone else to watch too. Heck, even then one of Victor's vamps came up to me. Although, I wasn't really sure where Heidi's loyalties lay, I guess so long as they had her son—they had her.

I nodded, and decided that if Eric wanted to send a vamp to watch me, I would go along with it. Moving on, I said, "Well, she told me that Victor knew about your plans and that he was ready for them. She said something about there being a spy in your camp or something like that. I think she just wanted to warn me. She said I should do my best to stay out from between you two."

Eric was silent as he considered my news. His hands went from gripping my waist to kneading it and making small circles with his fingers.

"So what happened with Victor while I was gone?" I finally asked.

Eric's hands stilled again. "The details are unimportant. Suffice to say I had come to the conclusion that he had a spy of some sort when my plan failed, but not all was a fail. We did learn important lessons in how to handle Victor the next time."

"What do you mean?"

Eric moved one hand up to the back of my neck. "Battle strategies are much like chess. Have you played chess before?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then we shall have to remedy that sometime, lover. Well, when you are fighting an opponent, or playing chess, your opponent's first moves are almost always the same. We may not have taken out Victor and his faction this time, but now we know how he is likely to respond to a threat again."

I thought about what Eric said, and it made sense. "Was anybody hurt?" I couldn't help but question.

Eric smirked, "Believe it or not lover, but I have my own spies in Victor's camp as well, so I knew soon enough that he had discovered our plans and could keep any of my people from being permanently damaged, though Victor could not say the same. Even more importantly, Victor did not go to Felipe with news of the event."

My brows furrowed together. "What does that have to do with anything?" I wondered.

Eric's hand threaded through my hair. "My actions could technically be considered treason, dear one. The fact that Victor did not take my actions to the king means he's closer to taking control of the state himself than I thought. At least I won't have to worry about him going to the king."

"Can't you go to the king though and tell him what Victor's doing?" I asked.

Eric shook his head sadly. "De Castro has bitten off more than he can chew in taking over Louisiana. It is in tougher financial shape than he anticipated after Katrina, and vampires have been slow to return to the state, instead wanting to settle into states with more established monarchies. With the current economy, Nevada has been having dire financial problems themselves. De Castro had counted on having Victor to run this state while he ran Nevada, and now that Victor has gained his own following, he cannot afford to take arms against Victor."

"So we're on our own to deal with Victor. We either have to take him out or let him take over the state," I said, my hands gripping Eric's shirtfront.

Eric sighed. "We _have_ to take Victor out. We cannot—we _will not_ fail in this. If Victor continues to move forward in taking over the state, neither you nor I will be here to see it happen," he said sadly.

I leaned forward, leaning my head onto Eric's shoulder. Eric's arms went around me and held me tight. "I just want this to be over," I said quietly.

"I know, lover. I will do my best to bring this to conclusion as quickly as possible."

How long we stayed like that I wasn't sure, but it was nice to push the world and our problems away for at least a while.

"Whatever I can do to help, you know I will, right Eric?"

I could feel Eric's amusement, and heard him chuckle softly. "I have no doubt you would stake Victor yourself if you thought you had the chance, dear one. I wish to keep you as far away from the fighting as possible this time."

With a faint smile I said, "That would be different. I always seem to end up in the middle, whether I want to or not."

Eventually, Eric's phone rang and he said he had to get back to Fangtasia. It was odd how quiet the house seemed tonight without Hunter and Eric around. Eric especially was always bigger than life. I even found myself missing Dermot. It was strange how a vampire, a fairy and a child could bring a house to life, and without them, how dead it became.

I settled into bed, knowing that my double shift tomorrow was going to make for one long day.

* * *

A/N: As always, let me know what you think!

And big thank you to Michele Buchanan for pointing out my grammar mistake on weary/wary. I'm pretty good at catching mistakes, but it's always harder to catch your own mistakes, so thank again! Again, big thank yous to everyone for reading, or adding this story to alerts or favorites! It means a lot!


	8. Hold On Change Is Comin'

**Chapter 8: Hold On (Change Is Comin')**

The next night I spent with Bill and Judith. I was surprised that she was still around, but Bill said she wanted to get to know me before she had to go back home. It was kind of awkward, and Bill was really quiet, but I did enjoy talking more with Judith. For a vampire, she seemed really nice.

I tried to carefully ask Bill and Judith if she would be around more, but Bill would only say that they would see. I got the feeling that while Bill did like Judith, he wasn't quite ready to start anything. It had been interesting to sit and watch Bill and Judith interact. The whole time Bill maintained his inscrutable vampire act. It had been such a normal demeanor of his when I first met Bill and we first started dating, but he had changed and opened up so much with me that it was somewhat surprising to see it again. I wondered if it was because he was uncomfortable to be in the same room as Judith and me or if it had more to do with Judith.

We spent most of the evening making mostly idle chitchat, but eventually Judith asked for a recounting of Lorena's death. I could tell that it was really hard for Bill to sit through, but I was surprised how freeing it felt for me to retell it to Judith. I'd never realized how much I still carried around the weight of killing Lorena. The first person I'd ever killed. But not the last.

It made me realize that Pam and Eric were right. I _had_ changed. Killing Lorena didn't bother me as much anymore as it used to. I knew she would have killed Bill, and for sure, she would have hurt him more. In a choice between my friend and some psycho bitch ... well, it wasn't much of a choice. I'd choose Bill again in a heartbeat—if you'll excuse the pun.

Bill was surprised when I hugged him as he and Judith left. I knew there was still a lot of things unsaid between us, but I think that for the first time since we'd split up, I actually felt comfortable and at peace with Bill. I would always love him in my own way, but I could accept him as just my friend. I even found myself telling him that I wished him happiness, no matter whom he found it with, and really meaning it.

The next several weeks went by in a frenzied blur. I continued working at Merlotte's and practicing my magic with Dermot. I didn't see much of Eric though. He stopped by a few times real late at night or real early in the morning, but those few times I was so tired from work and training that we did nothing but lie together and cuddle. It seemed like a new twist in our relationship, but it reminded me of when he'd stayed with me when he was cursed. We just lay there together and talked about little things. We didn't once talk about Victor and what was going on, but it was somehow comforting to pretend that our little world wouldn't possibly crash down around us at any moment.

Mostly though, I didn't see Eric, I actually saw Pam more than I saw Eric. She even spent one evening having a "girl's" night where we drank and watched movies. She had wanted to check out some of the new movies that were featuring vampire actors. Vampires were especially popular for action movies now since they were so strong and fast. It surprised me how much fun it was to spend the evening with Pam. It was also surprising how much I had missed having another female around. With Claudine dead and gone, Amelia back in New Orleans, and Tara starting her own family, I didn't really have any other "girls" to turn to. Pam still reminded me of a terrifying Alice in Wonderland, but she could be fun too.

My training with Dermot had progressed in leaps and bounds. Calling animals had become really easy, and so had teleporting. Most recently, Dermot had been working on teaching me how to heal. This was really energy consuming, and took a lot of concentration, but so far, it was my favorite ability. It wasn't something Dermot could do himself, so it was a little harder for him to teach it to me, but he was familiar with it since it was a skill Niall possessed. I liked the idea of being able to help others. So far, I had been practicing my healing skills on animals that I called. I had even been able to call in a bobcat and heal it. It looked like it had been cut up by another predator of some kind, but I was able to heal the cuts completely.

I'd been nervous the first time Dermot had me call in a bobcat, I was so sure it would attack me or something, but Dermot assured me I would be safe. He said animals could feel a connection to us and would not attack me. It had been nervous as it approached me, probably because I was nervous, but soon it was curled up beside me and purring away just like a contented housecat. Granted it could eat a housecat, but it was strangely satisfying to feel that connection to it and to heal it.

"Concentrate," Dermot admonished again.

"I am," I said irritably.

"You have made excellent progress, my niece, but this is important. This skill could very well save your life," Dermot explained again.

For the past three weeks, Dermot had been trying to teach me to call objects. It was much harder than calling animals or people (which I was still uncomfortable with even trying) because you had to use your own power to make the object come to you, whereas with calling an animal, you just had to influence it into _wanting_ to come and then it used its own power to come to you. Dermot told me it would be very helpful to be able to call objects to myself (like weapons) so that I could protect myself. I couldn't argue there, but it was proving to be a hard skill to even attempt. I hadn't once been able to call anything to myself and I was only able to see Dermot do it once since it wasn't a skill he was particularly adept at either.

Claude could actually do it, and Dermot had asked him to come help me once, but Claude wasn't a particularly capable teacher. We were short-tempered with each other and had just ended up shouting at one another, so Dermot was trying to teach it to me. I was worried I might never master the skill, but hoped desperately that I might since it seemed like it might come in so handy.

After another hour of trying, Dermot finally decided that it was time to call it a day. Or night rather, since the sun was now setting. "Come, Sookie, I will fix a meal for us while you bathe," Dermot told me as we walked into the house.

When I walked into the kitchen, the smell of the stew my uncle was making hit my nose, and unsettled my stomach so badly that I ran right back to the bathroom to promptly throw-up.

I felt my uncle's cool hand on my sweaty forehead. "You still feel unwell, my dear? I thought you were feeling a bit better today," Dermot said sympathetically.

My body started shivering as the cool air touched my clammy skin. "I felt a little sick when I woke up this morning, but then I was better throughout the day, but the smell of food sometimes still bothers me. I can't figure out why I can't get over this bug," I said. Dermot wrapped his arm around my back and helped me back into my bedroom and under the covers to fight off the chill. For over a week, I had been fighting some sort of flu bug and just couldn't seem to get over it.

"Perhaps we should suspend practicing for a few days. We work during the lunch-shift for the next several days and you seem to feel worse in the evening. It is conceivable that we are pushing you too hard with work at the bar and training afterwards. It might be best for you to even take a few days off from the bar and recuperate. When you are well again, we can resume your practice schedule," Dermot advised.

I shook my head, knowing it was too late to very easily find a replacement waitress for tomorrow. "No, I'll be okay. Let's at least see how tomorrow goes. If I still can't get over this bug, I'll go to bed early," I told him, trying in vain to control my shivering. I knew I didn't look well either. I hadn't been able to stomach much of anything in the past week and had become quite pale looking.

Dermot sighed, "Very well. I shall not accompany you to the bar tomorrow though. There are things I need to check into," he explained in his vague way, and then popped away. I shook my head, and curled into a ball and a very uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next day at Merlotte's was pretty much the same as it had been all week, me trying to stay out of people's heads and trying to keep from throwing up as I served them their food.

One customer had requested raw onions on his hamburger and I had barely been able to drop the plate off at his table before I had to run to the employee's bathroom.

"Shit, cher, are you still sick?" Sam asked as he came into the bathroom to find me hanging over the toilet. I could only nod weakly. "You know, if you weren't dating a vampire, I'd say you were pregnant," Sam said in a teasing manner as he squatted beside me.

I cringed at the statement, remembering how much I had wished that very thing could happen.

Suddenly Dermot's words from my first "magic lesson" came back to me. _Using your magic is about focusing your desires onto one specific thing and then gathering your magic and directing it at that one specific thing._ The night I watched Hunter came back to me, and I remembered wishing with all of my being that I could have Eric's children, and then after I'd bitten Eric and taken his blood, something strange had overcome me and I'd passed out. The next morning, Dermot had said he felt and smelled strong magic, but I didn't think I'd done anything. Was it possible to focus my mind and therefore my magic so strongly and make the impossible happen?

_Am I actually considering this?_

The very thought made me wretch again. As many people as there were always trying to kill me and Eric, did I really want to compound our problems by bringing more lives into our mess?

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I fell back on my butt and leaned against the wall. I could feel tears streaming from my closed eyes.

"Shit, cher, I was just making a joke," I heard Sam say. "You're not actually pregnant are you?" Sam asked in disbelief.

I gathered myself up from the floor and started out of the bar as quickly as I could. "I need to get out of here, Sam," I threw over my shoulder.

* * *

"Are you injured? What's wrong, Sookie!" Eric shouted as he shook me. I don't know when he got here, or how long he'd even been here, but it had finally registered in my mind that someone was shaking me and shouting at me.

I tried to force words from my mouth, but nothing would come. Finally, I just thrust the stick in my hand out to Eric, and continued to sob from my place on the floor of my bathroom. Nothing seemed real or right anymore. My trip to the drugstore had seemed more like a dream than actuality.

Taking the stick from hand, Eric asked, "What is this Sookie? I can tell you have urinated on it, but I do not know why." Part of me was mortified to know that he could smell that, but I was still so overwhelmed by the knowledge that on that stick was a plus sign. _This is impossible. It just can't be happening. What kind of mother could I be and just how do I expect to bring a child into the mess of a world I'm in?_

"Sookie, what is this?" Eric said, reaching out and shaking me more carefully this time. He was squatting in front of me peering down with a helpless look on his face. I had wrapped my arms around my knees at my chest, but I unwrapped one arm long enough to grab the instructions from the floor by the sink and thrust them at Eric.

I felt the second Eric had fully read the instructions and understood them. His rage was nearly overwhelming and it caused me to shudder and sob even more. I felt him stand up away from me.

"How long?" he asked in an icy voice as he glared down at me.

I looked up at him in confusion, but I could barely make him out through the tears in my eyes.

"How long have you been with child?" he asked with more force.

I counted backwards. "Sev-seven weeks," I stammered through my sobs. I couldn't believe I didn't suspect something sooner, but it wasn't the first time I'd missed my period before and I just figured it was because of all of the working and training I'd been doing.

Eric took a step back away from me. "The shifter," he snarled.

"N-no, it ha-has t-to be you," I sobbed, knowing what he was accusing me of.

Eric's hand slammed down on the corner of my sink, breaking the corner of the ceramic into pieces that tumbled to the floor. The action made me jump and I huddled against the wall on the floor, trying to make myself even smaller. "I am vampire!" Eric shouted, "I cannot father a child! If not the shifter then who? Who did you give yourself to? Some other two-natured filth!" he hissed, his voice heavy with contempt. He didn't normally lisp when his fangs ran out, but I could hear the slightest lisp as well as his accent when he spoke this time.

I swallowed the bile in my throat and tried to force myself to speak through my sobs. "It has t-to be you though. I hav-haven't been with anyone b-but you since I b-broke up with Q-Quinn," I explained, unable to keep from stammering.

"Lies!" Eric shouted. He had braced his hands on the doorway to the bathroom, and I could see the wood splinter underneath his clenching hands. "I knew you desired children, but you said I was enough for you! You said _**I**_ was enough! But it was all lies! After everything I have done for you, every sacrifice I have made to keep you safe, you turn around and whore yourself at the first chance you get! Do you have any idea what you have done? You have served your enemies and mine the perfect piece of leverage on a platter!" he continued shouting, the doorway crumbling beneath his fingers.

Almost before I knew I had moved, I was in front of Eric. It took me a moment to realize that the cracking noise was from me slapping Eric. He snarled in my face, but didn't remove his hands from the doorway. "Don't you dare talk a-about me that way! I h-haven't lied!" I shouted back.

"Go to whatever mongrel knocked you up and see if he will protect you!" he snarled, his hands dropping away from the doorway as he stepped towards me. There was a wild look in his eyes and for the first time, I was genuinely afraid of him.

Shrinking away from the towering Viking, I stammered as quickly as I could, "I res-scind your inv-vitation to my h-home!"

Immediately, Eric was pulled backward out of my sight. I heard my front door crash open and at the sound of the terrible cry the Eric released, I slumped back to the floor. All I could think of was that Eric was right; anyone who wanted to use me would try to leverage my child against me.

I tried to think of who could help me, but knew that no one really could. Then it hit me, once people found out that my child was half-vampire, everyone would either want to take the child from me to use it, or they might even want to kill it. Humans would fear it and any vampire would want to use it.

A fierce protectiveness arose in me. I wasn't sure how I was going to raise this child, but I wasn't going to let anyone use it. I knew no one here could help me, not even Eric—even if he would acknowledge the child. The vampires above him would seek to use both the child and me. Huddling on the floor, I knew it was for the best that Eric didn't believe me. I would keep this child safe no matter what, and if that meant keeping it from Eric and other vampires, then so be it. I would protect this child with everything that I had.

"What's wrong, my dear niece?" Dermot's voice pleaded. I wasn't sure how long I had lain on the floor, but I gathered my strength and stood to look at my uncle's concerned face.

"I'm pregnant with Eric's child," I whispered.

Dermot's eyes widened in shock, but he never questioned or doubted me. And then, in one of those rare moments, I heard my uncle's thoughts. _A child born of fairy and vampire blood? Perhaps the child would be enough for Niall to allow me back into Faery._

My eyes closed as more tears squeezed out and my body continued to tremble. I had already decided that I needed to leave this place to protect my child, but now it appeared as though I would be hiding from my uncle as well. Something inside me told me that a mother could do anything to protect her child, so I pleaded silently with all of my strength in my head. _I wish to leave this place and block my bond with any vampire or fairy._ I pictured the most calming place I could think of in my mind, and whispered aloud, "Good-bye."

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of the rolling ocean tide in the dark. As I sank to my knees in the surf, I knew that neither Bill nor Eric could feel me any longer, nor could Dermot or Claude. My arms wrapped around my waist and I probed within myself, trying to feel my child. As I felt two presences within me, I realized that I'd never felt so alone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it took me a bit longer to get this one out than I planned. Work and family sure have a knack for getting in the way!

I will warn you, things will get pretty rough for a while in this story. But this is the way I see it having to happen. I have wanted to try a "Sookie getting pregnant" story for a while, and honestly, I just don't see that being news that the Viking is going to take well. But I think we can understand that. Hang with me!

As always, let me know what you think!

Also, if anyone is artistically inclined, I would love to see if someone could make a banner for this story. Alas, I have very limited graphic design skills!


	9. We Are Here to Change the World

**Chapter 9: We Are Here to Change the World**

I wasn't sure how long I knelt in the soft sand as the waves came crashing in around my knees. I could tell that wherever I was, the sun had just set because the sky was still tinged with purples and reds. Eventually my tears dried up and I just felt numb. Well, numb and cold.

Once my own emotions were calmer, I realized that while I was sure Eric could no longer feel me, I could actually still feel Eric. His emotions still seemed to mostly be shock, but suddenly overwhelming rage and fury swept over me. I leaned forward to gag at the strong force of his rage; nothing but bile would come up though. It took every bit of concentration that I had to build a barrier between me and Eric's emotions. It felt sort of like building my shields, but even with the barrier up, I could feel Eric's loathing and disgust.

I knew I couldn't stay there all night so I gathered up what was left of my strength and started walking away from the beach. Soon I started seeing the headlights of cars going down a road. I was leery of hitchhiking, but I wasn't even all that sure where I was and I couldn't stay on this beach all night. My clothes were mostly soaking wet and I'm sure I looked like a mess, but I hoped like heck that someone would take pity on me and pull over.

There was no way of really knowing which direction to head in, so I turned right and followed the road. Several cars passed me by without so much as slowing down before a car pulled up beside me.

"You need a ride, honey?" a brunette woman in her 40's asked. She looked like the typical housewife, dressed in a flower covered white blouse and khakis. Her face held a sweet but simple kind of beauty. Reading her mind, I saw that she felt pity for me and thought I looked too innocent to be any kind of trouble.

I nodded and said, "Would you mind?"

The woman smiled kindly and reached over to push the door open. "Get on in dear. You'll catch your death of cold in those wet clothes. You really should be wearing more than that at this time of night anyway."

I climbed into her car wishing I had a towel to put down to keep her car from getting wet. I was still in my Merlotte's uniform and my shorts and the bottom half of my t-shirt were still pretty wet from sitting in the surf.

"Where you headed, dear?" the kind stranger asked.

I shrugged and asked, "I'm not sure, where are we?" The woman cocked her eyebrow at me and I concocted a hasty lie. "I was traveling with my boyfriend and we got into it. I got out and started walking and he took off. I wasn't paying any attention to where we were at the time. I was so mad that I decided to go sit on the beach and cool off as the sun set and I guess I got kinda wet. I figured he'd come back for me eventually, but he didn't so I guess I need to find the nearest hotel to spend the night and figure out what I'm gonna do." I was surprised how quickly the story came to me and was pleased that the woman seemed to buy it.

"Oh, you poor thing! That no good man! Trust me honey, if he drives off and leaves you because of a little tiff, well, you don't want him any way," she said with conviction as she started driving again. "Well, the nearest town is southwest down the beach to Monterey. Will that do? That's where I'm headed."

"That's fine," I answered in a small voice, still reeling. I was shocked. Had I really just teleported myself all the way to California?

The woman looked at me funny when she noted my shock, but didn't mention it. "I'm Marci by the way. What's your name, dear?"

My breath caught for a moment. There was probably no harm telling this woman my name, but I knew I was going to have to get used to using another name in case people did start looking for Sookie Stackhouse. "Suzy Sanders," I answered, thinking it would be best to stick with a name that was at least similar to my own.

"Well, Suzy, can I ask what you and your boyfriend were arguing about," Marci asked curiously, she figured it would have to be something big if he drove off and left me without coming back.

I couldn't stop myself from answering. It was like I needed to confess to someone. "I got pregnant," I whispered.

Marci reached across the car and took my hand. That simple act of kindness from this relative stranger threatened to break the damns again, and several tears did escape before I could stop them again. "Oh, Suzy. Well, whether that boyfriend of yours believes it or not, every child is a miracle that should be celebrated," she said kindly, squeezing my hand. The look in her eye was so understanding and almost motherly.

Two more tears escaped as I wrapped my free hand around my waist. "Yes, they really are," I whispered. And she didn't realize just how much of a miracle these children were.

The rest of the way we drove in silence, but Marci never let go of my hand. That simple gesture comforted me more than any words could have.

It was amazing to look at the lights of the huge beach houses as we drove by and see the huge marinas filled with boats and yachts. Monterey itself was just as impressive. I'd never seen buildings and houses nestled into the cliffs like they were here.

As Marci pulled up in front of a beautiful stucco covered hotel, I couldn't help but stare. I'd never seen a hotel so big or elaborate. I could see that it was right on the ocean and parts of the hotel and patios from the rooms were over the water on big stilts. It also came to my mind that here I was without my purse or anyway to pay for even the cheapest fleabag motel, let alone a place like this.

Marci's voice broke through my thoughts. "Now Suzy. I can see that you don't have a purse with you, so you probably don't have any money, but don't you worry about that," she said. I turned to look at her and protest but she tugged on my hand and continued. "Now it won't put me out any, my husband and I own part of this hotel, so it won't cost us anything to put you up in a room that isn't being used anyway, so I won't hear any argument out of you."

I was shocked by her admission, at first glance she had seemed so ordinary, but as I looked more closely I could see that her clothes, though plain, were of a much finer quality then you would probably see in any part of northern Louisiana. Her car too seemed plain at first glance, but looking closely at the steering wheel, I could see a BMW emblem. Tears once again came to my eyes as I asked, "Why are you doing this for me? I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

Marci brought her other hand up to my cheek and cupped it. "Suzy, I've been where you are, honey. I wish someone had been there to give me a place to stay when I was pregnant and alone and needed a chance to figure out what I was doing with my life," she explained. The image of her about seven months pregnant and passed out on a cheap motel bed, strung-out on drugs, flashed through her mind. It shocked me to try to reconcile that that image was this very woman. "I went down a bad path Suzy, but you deserve at the very least to have a hot shower and a nice room to spend the night in until you figure out where you go next."

She let go of my hand, and I was surprised at how much the loss of contact with someone else tore at my heart. I hadn't realized how much just holding her hand was helping to keep Eric's overwhelming fury at bay. More tear threatened to fall as I got out beside Marci.

Now that she was out of her car and in the lights of the hotel, I could see that she really was quite lovely and very elegant looking. She was tall and slender in that wispy way that all movie stars seemed to be. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and began to guide me up the steps.

A doorman opened the door, saying, "Good evening, Mrs. Dell."

Marci nodded, "Good evening, Thomas."

We had barely made it into the massive lobby when a man in an expensive suit approached us. "What can I do for you this evening, Mrs. Dell?" he asked pleasantly. I was feeling very self-conscious about my still damp uniform and soggy tennis shoes and I felt very out of place in this expensive hotel, but the man smiled pleasantly at me as well.

"Jeremy, I need you to show this young woman to the Grand Bay Suite and make sure that anything she needs is taken care of. Send up some food and clothes for her as well."

"Certainly, Mrs. Dell. I will go make keys for it at once," Jeremy replied before he turned on his heel and went behind the hotel desk.

"You really don't have to do this," I protested. I wasn't sure how I'd ever be able to repay this woman's generosity, not even money seemed like it could cover it.

Marci smiled kindly. "Think nothing of it. That's my husband and mine's suite, so it will have some clothes in there. I am a bit taller than you, my dear, but I'm sure for tonight some of my clothes will do fine. Take a hot shower and get some rest, and I'll come by to see you in the morning. Promise me that you won't leave until I can see you in the morning," she said as she wrapped me in a hug.

"I promise," I croaked as I held her tight. "I can't thank you enough for everything you're doing for me," I said earnestly when she pulled away.

"Honey, you just make better decisions than I did and that'll be thanks enough," she told me. I saw in her mind her delivering a child and a doctor telling her the baby had tested positive for drugs at birth and hadn't been able to survive. My eyes wavered and I dropped my gaze to the floor as I simply nodded in reply.

Jeremy came back over and said, "If you would follow me miss."

"I've got to get back home to my kids and husband, Jeremy, but I'll be back in the morning to check on Miss Sanders, so in the mean time, you see to it that she is very well taken care of," Marci said as she motioned for me to follow Jeremy. I was surprised and happy to see that after the tragedy of losing her first child she apparently cleaned up and was able to have more, two boys and a girl from what I could see of her thoughts.

"Of course, Mrs. Dell. I will tell the staff to expect you in the morning," Jeremy replied in the same pleasant voice. I almost felt like I was in the twilight zone or something, everyone was just too good to be true.

Once again feeling numb, I followed Jeremy as he led me down one wing of the hotel. I had been having trouble shielding myself for more than a week now, and I didn't have the energy to even try now. But I was pleasantly surprised that Jeremy's thoughts were almost as pleasant as his outward demeanor. He seemed a little worried that I might be taking advantage of Mrs. Dell's good nature, but he was too tenderhearted himself to discourage her from wanting to help out others. Especially someone like me who really looked like she needed some help. I was embarrassed that I looked so bad that complete strangers pitied me, but I knew I was in no position to turn away the help either.

When Jeremy opened the door to the suite, I found myself once again gaping. It was so big; it was like its own little house. There was a living room with a fireplace, a kitchen, dining room, a bar, what looked to be several bedrooms, and a huge patio with its own hot tub.

I was still standing there gaping like a fish out of water when Jeremy kindly asked, "Now what can I get you to eat, Miss Sanders?"

My attention went back to Jeremy; he was fighting to keep a smile from his face at my reaction. "Oh, just call me Suzy," I told him. "I really don't think I could eat anything, I haven't been feeling all that well."

Jeremy shook his head. "That simply won't do. Let me send up some of our chicken with white and wild rice soup. It is very good and just the thing if you have been feeling under the weather."

I could see that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. His employer had told him to get me food, and he was going to see that it was done. I nodded and quietly said, "Thank you."

After Jeremy left me alone, I wandered into the main bedroom and found the attached bathroom. It was already fully stocked, so I stripped down and climbed into the shower, eager to wash away the sand and sorrow.

My emotions were still numb as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. It felt better to be clean, but I felt like I was a void or a black hole. I needed and wanted to feel something. Opening the closet in the bedroom, I found a simple pink colored tracksuit and I pulled it on. Sometime later, I found myself sitting on a couch staring at the black screen of the TV. I was thankful when there was a knock at the door. At least getting up to answer it was some kind of purpose.

The boy at the door delivered a tray with a bowl of soup and what looked like an assortment of other munchable foods and some drinks as well as a bag with some clothes for me. I was sorry when he left because the silence in his wake was almost deafening. Funny how I had longed for silence all of my life, but right now I just couldn't stand it. I didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts and Eric's anger.

I wasn't sure how long I sat at the table in the dining room staring at my empty soup bowl. Eventually I wandered out onto the patio, I needed to feel the wind and smell fresh air. I needed to feel something besides my own anguish and Eric's anger. I wandered around the patio and was surprised to see that it went around the corner and connected to another patio. There were a set of stairs that led up to the roof and I followed them onto another open patio. The patios off the suites were over the ocean and so of course would offer a wonderful view of sunset, but I was pleased to find this rooftop patio. It was nearly sunrise and I found myself wanting to watch the sun come up over the cliffs behind the hotel as the new day began. I felt like I needed to see _something_ begin well.

The roof was empty since it was so late—well, I guess early—so I hopped up and sat on the edge of one of the bars.

I had closed my eyes and was enjoying the smell of the salty ocean breeze when a deep accented voice beside me said, "I am told the sunrise over the cliffs is nearly as beautiful as the sunset over the ocean."

I yelped and jumped, nearly falling off the bar I was sitting on. As my eyes snapped open, a cool hand shot out to grab me and keep me from falling. Standing beside me and steadying my shoulder was a handsome man—no handsome vampire. His hair was straight and dark brown, past his shoulders. The bones in his face looked like they had been chiseled by a sculptor. He was so tall he was nearly at my eye level even with me sitting on the bar.

I was instantly afraid because he was a vampire, and of course, because he was a vampire he instantly knew it. He sniffed and I'm sure could either smell Eric's blood in me or Eric himself on me and removed his hands and said with a kind smile, "Forgive me for touching you. I can smell that you belong to another and it was inappropriate for me to touch you, but I did not wish you to fall."

I stiffened and replied flatly, "I belong to no one."

He arched his eyebrow, but made no comment other than to nod once. He slowly stepped away and faced towards the east and the graying sky. I kept expecting him to leave to go to rest for the daytime, but I suddenly realized that this vampire had no intention of going anywhere. For the first time, I probed towards the vampire, trying to figure out what he was doing. I was shocked by the amount of sorrow I felt from him and that I _could_ feel emotions from him. I also saw clear as day (no pun intended) what this vampire intended to do. I pushed aside the knowledge that I had read a vampire at will, and slide from the bar and walked towards the dark haired vampire.

"Why would you want to do this?" I asked quietly as I placed a hand on the vampire's arm, folded over his chest.

He turned towards me and I could see bloody tears gathering in his eyes. "Why would you care?" he asked curiously.

"I can see you're in pain. What happened?" I pressed, as I reached up and took one of his hands in mine and pulled it down between us. I couldn't explain why I felt the need to help this vampire, maybe I thought if I could help ease the sorrow in someone else; the sorrow in me might lessen.

The vampire searched my eyes. "I lost Gregorio. He was killed by drainers before I could get to him," he finally said in a thick voice as two tears broke away leaving bloody trails down his cheeks. Our eyes held each other's. There was a strong feeling that neither of us could look away.

"You loved him," I said simply as I ran my thumbs over his large hand between my small ones.

"He was my child and my lover for more than 600 years. Love does not even begin to describe it," he said ruefully, shaking his head. As more tears followed the first ones, he continued, "He was always too gentle and trusting for a vampire. I should have been there to protect him, to make sure he did not trust those humans!" he said vehemently.

"You can't change what's been done."

"No," he admitted, "but I will see him again." He finally broke eye contact with me and looked towards the east. "Soon," he said quietly.

I felt tears escape my own eyes and I felt my head dip down towards the ground. It wouldn't be the first time I'd seen a vampire meet the sun, but I had seen that this vampire wasn't like Godfrey. There was still darkness in him, but the love that he had had for his lost child was so strong and beautiful. I could see that there was goodness and caring in him as well, at least more than I had seen in most vampires.

His free hand came up to my chin to tilt my head upwards again. "You do not even know me, why do you weep, little one?"

"I'm so tired of death and dying," I whispered. "Why do you have to do this?" I found myself pleading. I couldn't explain it, but I needed to see that salvation or redemption for another was still possible. I needed to know that I could still have some kind of impact for the better in this world.

"It is my atonement for failing him," he whispered.

"Was he that cruel?" I pressed.

"No!" he said, clearly shocked.

"If you had died then, what you're saying is that you would have wanted him to punish himself for the rest of his days or meet the sun?" I asked staring up at him.

"Absolutely not!"

"But he should have blamed himself?"

"I would have been furious if he had blamed himself," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"Then what would you have wanted him to do?"

"I would want him to …" his voice trailed off as he looked at me in wonder.

"You would want him to go on," I finished, I continued to stroke the back of his hands, all the while concentrating on trying to send him some healing magic. I wasn't even sure if it would work with a vampire, but his sorrow was so strong, that I desperately wanted to at the very least lessen it. "If he were here now, wouldn't he tell you he wanted you to go on? Wouldn't you want to honor his wishes?" I felt like I was pleading with him now.

"Yes … yes, you are right, little one. He would want that. Thank you for making me see that," he whispered almost reverently as he bent down to lightly kiss my forehead.

"You're gonna go inside then?" I whispered.

He nodded and started towards the stairs. He paused and turned around. "I have much to think about." He stepped down one stair then turned towards me again. "What is your name woman?"

I almost smiled remembering those same words coming from another vampire. "Suzy Sanders," I lied. He nodded and disappeared before I had a chance to ask him for his name.

Turning to the east, I saw the sun just begin to break across the tops of the cliffs. It truly was a beautiful sight. With the sun long since set in Louisiana, I was finally free from Eric's anger and hatred. The anger hadn't surprised me, but I had been surprised to feel such hatred from him. I tried to remember what the quote was about love to hatred turned. Maybe it was, "a vampire has no rage like love to hatred turned."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to cretin! Don't listen to what anyone else; who cares if they say whining is unbecoming! I love hearing from you guys, and it does encourage me to write faster. So this is for cretin who has been waiting (un) patiently in a cubicle for another update. I hope this makes your day!

Also, before anyone goes there, no I am NOT introducing another love interest for Sookie. He will be a reoccurring character, but they will not see each other in that kind of light. So don't worry about that. And like I said before, things are going to get rougher before they get smoother, so hang on tight, and just enjoy the ride!

As always, let me know what you think!


	10. Everything Can Change

**Chapter 10: Everything Can Change**

"Wake up, Suzy," I heard a voice whispering to me.

I was groggy and said in confusion, "What?"

My eyes finally opened enough to take in the sight of a woman sitting beside me on a massive bed. I jumped back a little in surprise.

"Did you forget where you are, Suzy?" the woman asked with a kind smile.

I started to correct her, but then I remembered that as far as anyone was concerned, I _was_ Suzy now. I nodded and quietly asked, "What time is it?" Looking around I could see that the curtains to the oceanside patio were wide open revealing a deceptively bright, sunny day.

"It's almost noon, sweetie. I would have let you sleep longer, but I figured you should probably get up and try eating something if you can. I had them bring up a variety of breakfast foods," Marci told me, gesturing towards the dining room. I marveled at her appearance. Her clothes still seemed plain, but at the same time, she gave off a feeling and look of elegance. She was wearing white Capri pants with simple flip-flop sandals and a short-sleeved pink button up blouse. She looked like she would be at home on the beach or cheering from the bleachers at her kid's soccer games.

I slipped out of bed and followed as Marci led the way to the table. I was grateful that I didn't feel so sick that I needed to throw up as soon as I woke and got up. There was a huge assortment of almost any kind of breakfast food available. Surprisingly, Marci took a seat and helped herself to some French toast. She saw my surprise and chuckled, "I've always loved breakfast. I'd eat it for every meal of the day if I could."

I took a seat beside her and struggled to control my nausea. Deciding that I couldn't handle anything very heavy, I helped myself to a bowl of fruit.

"Still struggling with morning sickness?" Marci asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think my stomach could handle very much yet."

She nodded in understanding. We sat and ate in silence for a while, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was pretty easy to be around Marci too. Her thoughts weren't overpowering and most of what I did catch was pretty light and inconsequential. Even in her thoughts, Marci was very kind.

"So, Suzy," Marci said in a light tone, "have you tried getting a hold of your boyfriend at all?"

I shook my head. "He made it pretty clear last night that he wanted nothing to do with me," I said quietly, looking down at my hands in my lap.

Marci waved it away and thankfully moved on without pressing, sensing that I didn't want to talk about it. "Well, do you have any way of getting home?" she asked.

"I don't really have anywhere to go any more," I admitted.

There had been a chair between us at the table, but Marci moved into it, took one of my hands, and put her other hand under my chin to gently force me to look up at her. "Well, would you like to stay in Monterey?"

Her tone was so gentle and kind that several tears escaped before I could stop them. I shrugged. I was pretty sure Monterey seemed like an expensive place to live, but it wasn't like I had any other great prospects and I had no money to go anywhere.

"What did you do for a living, Suzy?" Marci pressed.

"I was a waitress at a bar and grill," I admitted. For the first time in my life, I felt embarrassed by how I made my living, but I could help it when I was sitting in front of this elegant and kind woman.

Marci nodded with a pleasant smile. "Well, I'm sure that's something you could do for a while, we can find you a position with the restaurant here at the hotel if you'd like, but eventually we should find something different for you. You won't want to be on your feet that many hours a day when you start showing and your feet start swelling," she said with a sympathetic laugh.

I hadn't really thought of that before. I had been assuming that wherever I decided to go, I would just find somewhere to waitress at to make money, but Marci did have a point. Heck, it had been pretty difficult the past week at Merlotte's with my morning sickness. "I hadn't thought of that," I admitted quietly.

She squeezed my hand in sympathy. "Is there anything else you have training in or that you went to school for?" she asked hopefully.

"I've done a little office work, but I only graduated from high school," I whispered.

"Well, I didn't go to college until after I'd married my husband, so don't you fret. There's still plenty of time for things like that," she assured me. "Would you like to work and stay here for a while, until we figure out what you really want to do?"

More tears spilled over, but I squared my shoulders and said with determination, "You really don't have to do all of this for me. I can figure things out on my own and find my own place to stay."

Marci grinned. "I'm sure you can, Suzy. I have to admit, I think you're handling your circumstances extremely well. I'm sure that you could figure something out, but why not stay here until you can get your feet under you. Take a few days to rest, when you feel up to it, you can start working, and then we'll go from there," she said with just as much determination.

I could see that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Shaking my head, I said, "Is there any way I could start working today? I don't want to have to sit around and think. I do better when I can stay busy. I promise you won't regret giving me a chance," I vowed to her and myself. I would do anything in my power to repay this caring woman.

Marci looked skeptical, but then she acquiesced, (a past word-of-the-day, that I vaguely remembered) "Well, if you'd like to start doing something today, I could have you help Jeremy. He's the hotel concierge and he's actually needed an assistant to help him for some time." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes. I think that's a much better idea than having you work in the restaurant."

I was instantly worried about being out of my depth. "I've never done anything like that before. Do you think I'd be able to?"

Marci smiled in an almost motherly way. "Of course I do. I've always had good instincts about people, and you seem like an earnest, hardworking young woman. I'm sure you would do just fine. Come with me," she said, taking my hand and leading me back to the bedroom. She spent the next several minutes going through the closest to find me something suitable to wear. Most of her clothes were too long for me, but she managed to find a plain but professional looking cream-colored skirt suit that fit fairly well. The skirt went further down past my knees than it would have on her, but no one else would probably notice. I was surprised to find that for as tall as she was, Marci actually had pretty small feet, so I was able to even find a pair of cream-colored peep-toe pumps to wear as well. I pulled my hair back into a French braid and was ready to go.

Before I had much time to dwell on whether or not I was getting in over my head, Marci had taken me down to the front desk and led me into the office behind it.

Jeremy stood from his desk as we walked in. "Good afternoon, ladies," he said pleasantly. I wondered if it was just the two of them that were so kind and pleasant, or if it was a California thing. I hadn't really met anyone else yet, so I couldn't say.

"Good afternoon, Jeremy," Marci said. She turned to me with a flourish and said, "I think I've finally found you a proper assistant."

Jeremy looked surprised for all of about a split second before he was smiling pleasantly again. I could tell that he was a little apprehensive about me, but he figured if Mrs. Dell wanted to hire me, he'd give me a try and that he'd try his hardest to teach me what to do if for no other reason than to make her happy. I was in awe of the loyalty Marci's kindness seemed to inspire.

"I'm sure Miss Sanders will make a wonderful assistant," he replied with a smile. I dipped into his head and saw the he was actually pleased to have a female assistant, and not for the reason most men would be. Jeremy was pleased with it because he knew his boyfriend wouldn't be as likely to get jealous if his assistant was a woman. I tried to hide a smile myself at the revelation; it made me feel surprisingly better to know which way Jeremy swung.

"Please, call me Suzy," I said, feeling a genuine smile cross my face.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your work," Marci said. "Now you don't work Suzy too hard on her first day and see to it that she tries to eat plenty," she told Jeremy as she leaned over and hugged him. She turned to me and hugged me as well, and I was surprised and pleased at the action. "Now, my husband and I have a dinner party we _must_ attend," she said with an exaggerated eye roll. "So I'll come check on you in the morning to see how your day went. This is a slow week for us, so there's no need for you to start early until you get used to the swing of things. Why don't we have breakfast again tomorrow at 9?" She let go of me and started walking out before I could respond, saying over her shoulder, "I'll see you in the morning!"

I stood staring after her for a moment, not knowing what to say.

Jeremy saved me from trying to figure out what to say. "She's quite cheerful, isn't she?" he said with a laugh.

"Yes, she is. But she's pretty wonderful," I said as I turned back towards him. He nodded in agreement.

"Well, like Marci said, this is a pretty slow week, so why don't I show you around the hotel so you can see what amenities we have and I can fill you in on what my duties are and what yours will be," he said as he gestured out the doorway.

As we were walking through the lobby, I was surprised to see what looked like some pretty beefy security guards standing by the entrance. Jeremy saw my look and explained, "We have several suites and one whole wing that are set up to accommodate the needs of vampires, so of course during the day we post extra security to ensure their safety."

I nodded, I hadn't been focused enough to sense them last night, but even in the daytime, I could sense several voids in the hotel. Most of them were down what I assumed was the vampire wing, but I was surprised to find one was somewhere near Marci's suite. I idly wondered where the vampire I'd talked to last night was. I cast my mental net out, and could tell that the guards were weres of some kind too. I wondered if Jeremy knew that.

For the rest of the afternoon, Jeremy showed me around the hotel and described to me what he did and what he would want me to do as his assistant. Basically, he told me that he was like the manager of the hotel, but mostly he dealt with guests. He explained that it was his job to make arrangements and reservations for guests for anything they desired, from clubs and restaurants, to spas and parties. Jeremy explained with a smirk that it was his job to supply anything under the sun for their guests. Back in his office, he showed me his "book" of contacts for things guest might request, and it was definitely a book. He told me that he would probably have me find contacts in the book and call and make arrangements for all but the most delicate requests. Those he said he would handle himself.

I found myself really enjoying my afternoon with Jeremy. By late evening, after we had completely toured the hotel and gotten a quick bite in the restaurant, (though I still couldn't stomach much) I was feeling almost completely comfortable with Jeremy. He'd really loosened up too, and had been escorting me around the hotel with my arm wrapped around his as he playfully told me amusing stories from his years working there. I was grateful for the opportunity to keep my mind off of my troubles and not have to think about much of anything that had happened before today. Thankfully, Jeremy seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk about my past and so he didn't ask.

It was still a while before the sun went down here, but I could tell the instant it had gone down in Louisiana. I felt the blood rush from my face as my hands pressed over my stomach. I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of Eric's emotions, and didn't have the barrier in place between us to soften the blow. Getting up from the table I was sharing with Jeremy, I excused myself, explaining that I was feeling unwell. I had felt so comfortable with Jeremy that I had already explained to him earlier today that I was pregnant. (I figured he'd have to find out sooner or later anyway.) Jeremy called out to me that I should call and let him know if I needed anything, and that he would see me in the morning.

As I let myself back into Marci's suite, I closed the door and collapsed against it, gathering my knees to my chest as my resolve gave way to sobs. I guess Eric was still pretty pissed. After I was able to get the barrier between us up again to soften his emotions a little, I was able to calm myself a bit. I had successfully put off thinking about anything but today until now.

Now, I couldn't think about anything else. My heart ached for home and everyone I knew there, but then I thought about the kind of life I had grown up with. I had been an outcast at best, but to most, I was considered a freak. I knew that even if my children—and somehow I just knew that I was caring twins—even if they were born normal, (something I doubted) I knew they would be tainted by my stigma. Even if they weren't, there were too many people that wanted to use me and there would probably be even more that would want to use my children if they were different too.

Still, I found myself wanting to check in back home. I knew I needed to be careful of who I called, so I finally just decided to call my cell phone and check to see if I had any messages. The first one was from Sam shortly after I'd run out of the bar, asking if I was all right. I was surprised to hear the next one was from Pam.

"_Sookie, I have no idea what you have done to anger my master in such a way and he has not yet spoken of it, but I fear for you my little friend,"_ Pam said sounding slightly frantic, something I'd never heard in her. "_I have told you before that my master loses all sense of reason when it comes to you, but this time I think he has taken leave of his all of his senses. I am not sure what is going on nor am I sure what you have done, but I think it would be best if you stayed away for now. Stay wherever you are. Based on the anger I am feeling from my maker, I do not think he would be able to control himself right now if you were to return._" Then Pam actually sighed. "_I owe you a great debt for saving my life in Rhodes, Sookie, it is for that reason I warn you now. Take care, my telepathic friend,_" and with that, she hung up.

I felt more tear leak out at her warning.

The next message was a frantic one from Bill.

"_Sookie! Call me immediately! I felt our connection sever and I cannot get a hold of Northman to find out what is going on_." He paused for a few moments and said quietly, "_Please do not be dead._"

I felt awful at his words, but I knew I couldn't involve Bill. He'd nearly died saving me from the fairies, I couldn't ask for more from him.

The next one was from a worried Jason.

"_Sook, Jesus, your place looks like a tornado went through. Nearly every tree around the house is uprooted and torn to kindling. What the hell happened? I can smell Eric all over the place though, did something happen with you and him? Give me a call, sis._"

It was the last message. I stood clutching the phone for a long time, not even registering the automated voice that kept repeating my voicemail instructions. I finally hung the phone up, not knowing what else to do. I wanted to call Jason at the very least to reassure him, but I was afraid of someone being able to trace the call and find me. I knew I would have to consider it for a while before I tried anything. As I collapsed on the couch by the phone, I wondered how my life had come to this point.

I noticed that the sun had finally set here as well, so I got up and changed into another tracksuit of Marci's. I would have rather worn some sweat pants, but it didn't look like Marci had any. I had felt weak and dizzy several times throughout the day, but chalked it up to symptoms of my morning sickness. As I walked through the kitchen to get something to drink, another wave of dizziness hit me. Suddenly my vision swirled, my breathing became ragged, and my body felt almost boneless. I barely registered that I was falling forward until I saw the edge of the marble countertop coming into the corner of my view.

I thought I heard a loud thumping noise, but I couldn't focus on seeing or hearing anything. The noises all seemed to echo as if I was underwater, and my eyes felt sticky as I slowly blinked them. I couldn't figure out why everything looked red, why my face felt sticky and wet, or why I couldn't move. The questions piled up and my mind couldn't sort them out, so I closed my eyes and felt myself float away.

* * *

Someone was licking my face and forehead, and I had the strongest feeling of déjà vu though I couldn't remember why. I managed to lick my lips and realized they tasted like blood.

My head still seemed to be in a fog, and my body wasn't listening very well to me, but I managed to finally open my eyes and saw that a handsome dark haired vampire had gathered me in his arms and was licking me. "Bill?" I asked in confusion, thinking that this had happened before. But his face didn't seem right, it didn't seem familiar.

"No little one. My name is Robert," the dark haired vampire told me.

I still felt like I was trying to breathe underwater and my body felt weak. I wanted to stand up away from the vampire, but I couldn't make my body respond. Nothing was making sense to me. I didn't know who this vampire was or where I was.

"Suzy! What is wrong with you, little one? I have given you some of my blood, but it is not healing you, as it should. You are pale and cold, almost as though you were drained. Please tell me what I can do to help you," the vampire told me. It almost seemed like there was a frantic edge to his voice.

My body felt completely wrong, I couldn't control it, but somehow my emotions felt calm—or maybe subdued. "Oh, that's not good," I said quietly and calmly, as I blinked and looked up at the vampire.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I should be upset and worried. There was something I should be worried about, or maybe worried for. Maybe something I was supposed to be concerned about. Something small.

I blinked again slowly as my mind cleared a little and I remembered. It became even harder to breathe as I gasped, "I'm pregnant!" I found some strength somewhere as I moved my hand to grasp the vampire's and said, "I think something's wrong!"

My eyes closed again as darkness began to overtake me.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was this for getting another chapter out pretty quick? I'm on a roll!

If you've read my story _An Ode for Cruelty_, than you'll begin to recognize the character of Robert. It was only a one-shot type story, but he's been nagging me ever since wanting to get a little more story action. So, here he is, we'll get to learn a lot more about him in this story.

Like I've said before guys, this story is going to get rougher before it gets smoother. It's not going to be all wine and roses, or fluff and lemons! But keep hanging in there. Also, keep in mind guys, we know what Sookie is feeling from Eric from her side of the bond, but that doesn't mean she knows what the reasons are. You know what they say about assumptions!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding this to favorites and alerts! As always, let me know what you think!


	11. Change Don't Come Easy

**Chapter 11: Change Don't Come Easy**

"Suzy! Suzy!" the vampire said frantically as he shook me. My eyes rolled open slowly and I saw his arm hovering over my mouth as more blood dripped between my open lips. "You must stay with me, little one! What is wrong? What can I do?" He shifted and I saw him bring a phone out of his pocket. "I shall send for a healer, little one, but do not slip away," he begged.

I felt my mind clear ever so slightly, but as my mind returned to me, I began to panic more. I knew something was very wrong with me and I couldn't stand the thought of losing my children after I had lost everything else. My mind started racing. I knew a regular doctor probably wouldn't be able to do me any good. I immediately thought of the strange hobbit-like creature that had treated me in the past. "Dr. Ludwig," I whispered, my voice feeling rough and hoarse.

The vampire shook his head. "I do not know this doctor. Where does she practice?" he asked. He sounded slightly calmer now that I was responding somewhat to him. I could feel his blood giving me some strength, but I knew I was fading quickly.

"Shreveport, Louisiana," I said with an effort.

The vampire shook his head sadly. "That is much too far out of my reach. I will call and have the finest human doctor here as quickly as possible," he said, opening his phone again.

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. "It has to be Dr. Ludwig; she's the only one who can help me." The effort of speaking was taking its toll, but the thought of losing my children spurred me on. I closed my eyes and wished with all of my might that the strange little doctor could be here to help me.

I actually felt the vampire who had gathered me in his arms jump. I opened my eyes again to see Dr. Ludwig standing and looking down at me with her mouth wide open and a shocked look on her face.

"Help me, Dr. Ludwig," I whispered.

She shook her head and asked, "Just what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into now, girlie? And just how in the world did you manage to bring me here?" she looked around, "Wherever here is." I swallowed and tried to answer, but Dr. Ludwig took charge and decided not to wait for me to answer. "You. Vampire. What's wrong with the girl now?"

The vampire's face was still drawn in confusion, but he wisely forwent the questions and answered. "When I came into the room she appeared to have hit her head and was bleeding from a cut on her forehead. I closed and healed the wound and gave her my blood to bring her from unconsciousness, but she has been drifting in and out. My blood should have healed her by now," he said quickly.

Dr. Ludwig knelt beside me and looked pointedly at the vampire, but he didn't move me from his arms. She felt my face and neck, and took my pulse.

As she was working, I murmured, "I'm pregnant."

Dr. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at that and asked in a flat voice, "Who and what is the father?"

"They're Eric's," I said softly as another tear rolled down my cheek.

"The vampire's? Can't be," Dr. Ludwig said quickly and looked skeptical for a moment before she said, "I really wish you'd brought my instrument bag when you summoned me, or whatever you did."

I'd never been able to read the little doctor before, nor had I ever really tried, but I weakly grasped her hand and held it. As I probed her mind, I saw in her mind what her bag looked like and where it had been sitting in her clinic. With the last bit of strength I had, I concentrated and focused on trying to bring her medical bag here.

"Well, that's handy," the little doctor said gruffly as I slipped into blackness again.

* * *

I came to wondering where I was. The last few moments that I'd been conscious came back to me, and I tried to sit up with a start.

"Easy, little one," a deep voice said, as someone pushed me back down. My eyes started to focus again and I realized that I was lying on the massive bed in Marci's hotel suite. I lifted my arms and saw several tubes coming out of them.

"You needed a rather large blood transfusion," Dr. Ludwig said, gruffly, but I noticed a smile on her face. That shocked me even more; I don't think I'd ever seen her smile before. "I've got you hooked up to an IV with fluids as well. You're lucky the vampire was here. Though you brought me my instruments, I didn't have any bagged blood or fluids. The vampire was able to round up the supplies I needed very quickly. You should be feeling much better in a few hours, though you should take it easy for a while," the little doctor advised, still smiling.

"What happened?" I asked, already feeling much stronger, though quite thirsty. I did recognize the foul taste of TrueBlood in my mouth from my awful experience in Jackson. The vampire—Robert, I corrected myself—seemed to sense this and helped me sit up and handed me a bottle of water.

Dr. Ludwig answered as I drank. "You were quite anemic. I would recommend drinking a steady diet of TrueBlood throughout your pregnancy, and if you are more active, or the babes take too much, you should have another transfusion," she explained.

"What?" I asked ineloquently.

"It appears you were quite correct. The babes do seem to have vampiric qualities. They've been taking blood from you as they develop and your body has not been replacing it quickly enough. Perhaps once your morning sickness passes and you're eating properly, your body will be able to replenish your blood supply more adequately, but my guess is that you'll still need to take in extra blood. My guess is that you hit and cut your head after becoming dizzy due to the blood loss. The vampire," here she nodded towards Robert, who was watching me intently, "giving you his blood helped to heal the physical wound and brought you around a bit, but you still were to the point of nearly being drained so you needed your blood supply refilled."

"Isn't that dangerous? Couldn't I be turned? Are the babies ok?" I rattled off, feeling anxious.

"The babes are fine. No harm done that I could tell, course they are half vampire, so it's likely that they could heal from nearly anything. As for being turned," her eyebrow cocked as she considered me, "well, after all this time and as much ancient vampire blood as you've had, and factoring in that you are much further from human than any of us realized … heck, at this point I highly doubt you could be turned. Maybe if you were completely drained of all of your blood to the point of death and then fed vampire blood—maybe. All things considered, I'm beginning to think that such a thing couldn't happen unless you willed it. Accidental turning though? No, I highly doubt it," she carefully explained.

I knew I'd have to carefully consider what she said, so I just nodded.

"Is this the reason the Viking has gone on a rampage," Dr. Ludwig asked, gesturing towards me.

I tensed at her words, but Robert spoke before I could. "The Norseman?" he asked, clearly surprised.

I tensed even more and felt fear grip me. If he knew Eric, would he tell Eric where I was and hand me back over to him. For a fleeting moment, I saw visions of my children being taken from me by other vampires as Eric was bound in silver, helpless to stop it or help us. Visions of them being used for their abilities before they even had a chance to experience childhood flashed through my mind. Somehow, I knew these visions _could_ come true, that if I didn't choose the right paths that they _could_ come to pass. I didn't have time to question how or why I saw and knew these things; I just _knew_ that they were true. My muscles bunched together as I started to gather myself. I knew I couldn't go back to Louisiana now. It wasn't safe there. Eric couldn't protect me as only a sheriff. I wouldn't let this vampire send me back. I started gathering my magic, readying myself to teleport away or fight if necessary. I knew I would do whatever it took to protect my children.

"Easy, little one," Robert said soothingly as he raised his hands in surrender. "There is no need for fear. You have my word that I shall never harm you or your babes," he said sincerely.

I looked deeply into his eyes, wanting so desperately to believe and trust someone. "You won't—send me back to Eric?" I asked haltingly.

"Is that what you are afraid of, Suzy? I do not know what is happening between you and the Norseman, but if you desire to stay here, you have my word that you will be safe in California for the rest of your days. You and your babes. I give you my solemn vow," he said earnestly as he took a knee on the floor beside the bed and pressed his fist over his still heart. "I pledge myself and all that I have to protecting you and the babes. I owe you this and more for bringing me back to this life."

I relaxed back onto the bed a little at his absolute sincerity, but covered my face and said in despair, "But how can you promise me that I'll be safe in this state, that someone else won't come along and try to take me. How can anyone protect me?" I felt several tears slip out of my closed eyes and through my clenched fingers.

The bed depressed a little as Robert sat beside me and gently pulled my hands away from my face, being very careful of the IVs in them. I opened my eyes to see his gentle smile. "This is my state. None would dare harm you in the state of California," he said gently.

His words sank in, and I pulled my hands away from him. "You're the k-king," I stuttered.

"At your service," he said with a flourish and slight bow.

"You'd be safer here than you'd be with most vampires," Dr. Ludwig added gruffly. "Course they're mostly untrustworthy," she said as Robert turned to her and narrowed his eyes with a warning growl. She simply waved him off. "But you're gonna need help from their kind. From the havoc Northman is wreaking, I'd say you're probably safer here, at least for now." I started to ask her what she meant but she continued on. "Now, I've got other patients at my own clinic I need seeing to. Seeing as there's never been a pregnancy like yours before, I'd recommend me coming to check on you at least once a week. I left my number on the nightstand so I'd appreciate it if you'd call me before you summoned me here each week or if it's an emergency so that I can bring with me what I need." She looked pointedly at me, but I was speechless by her no-nonsense matter.

"You won't tell Eric where I am?" I whispered.

"Nope. I'm your doctor, so confidentiality is binding," she assured.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to pay you," I said, for the first time realizing that someone else had always taken care of paying her.

"I'll—" Robert started to say before the little doctor held her hand up and cut him off.

"Not necessary. My services have already been engaged for the girl for the rest of her life for anything that might come up." She looked at me and continued, "You're great-grandfather paid me very generously before he left. Although," she said with that wide smile again, "I'd probably pay you for this opportunity if he hadn't. Just the chance of being part of something that is supposed to be impossible," she shook her head. "Anyway," she gave me that pointed look again, like she wanted me to do something, "like I said, I've got patients to get to. So if you could send me back, I would appreciate it. Make sure you call me next week for your check-up or if you feel anything is amiss, and you can remove those IVs when the bags are empty."

"Oh. Sorry. Right," I stammered. I closed my eyes and focused on reversing the power I'd used earlier to bring Dr. Ludwig here. It had been relatively easy to summon the little doctor, but I'd heard all sorts of stories about mother's doing amazing things to save their children. I wondered if it was a little like that. It took more concentration to send the little doctor back, but still less effort than I was afraid it might. I remembered Dermot telling me that it would be easier to do things once I had learned them and "stretched those muscles" so to speak.

"Astonishing. Truly remarkable," Robert said in awe, still sitting on the bed beside me.

I opened my eyes to see that the little doctor was gone, leaving me alone with the King of California. I felt a little self-conscious about him being a king, but oddly, I didn't feel an ounce of fear for him anymore. When I'd looked into his eyes earlier, I'd read in them how utterly sincere he was.

"What are you?" he asked, gently taking my hand in his. I was a little surprised at the action; most vampires weren't the kind to do affectionate gestures.

I shrugged, not really sure how to answer him.

"I smelled from the first that you are part fairy, just as I smelled the vampire blood in you," he explained. He closed his eyes and gently inhaled. "You smell so strongly of vampire that you could almost pass for one, but overlaying that smell is the most alluring combination of sunlight, fairy, and something else. It appears the vampire smell can be attributed to the Norseman and your children, but what of the others?"

"My great-grandfather was a fairy," I admitted, though I didn't think it was wise to say who he was yet. "As for anything else," I shrugged again, "I don't know."

"You are only one-eighth fairy?" I nodded. "The strength of your magic is astounding. I have seen fairies teleport before, but never have I seen one bring another being through space as you did. I did not know such a thing could be done," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I didn't know it was possible either. I was just desperate to protect my children," I admitted.

Robert looked at my belly. "Yes, it would seem you are able to do much that is considered impossible."

We both sat in silent contemplation for a while. When the IVs emptied, I carefully removed the needles and Robert licked the tiny wounds to seal them. I could see his eyes roll back in pleasure at tasting my blood, but I didn't begrudge him that. He'd probably saved my life and my children's lives by finding me when he did.

I slowly slipped out of bed, despite Robert's protests that I should remain, and walked out to sit on the patio. I wanted to get some fresh air as I thought about things.

Sitting down on a lounge chair, I asked, "Why were you in my room anyway?"

Robert had been leaning against the open patio door watching me, but at my question, he came forward, hopped up on the railing, and sat facing me. I might have been worried about someone else sitting on the railing with nothing between them and the ocean below, but I knew that as a vampire he was perfectly fine. In the bright moonlight, I finally took the time to study him. He's dark hair was gathered in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck and he was wearing a black suit with a black shirt that was partially open, exposing his pale, lean chest. He was taller even than my Viking, but thinner and leaner, though still well muscled.

I looked down for the first time and realized that there was dried blood on the shoulder of the tracksuit jacket I was wearing. I knew from experience I would never be able to get the blood out and vowed to replace it for Marci when I could.

"I asked at the front desk for your room number this evening when I woke so that I could come and properly thank you for helping me. I was told you were staying in the Dell's suite and came to see you. As I came to the door, I heard a loud thud in the room. As I was knocking, I began to smell the scent of blood. You would not answer, so I broke in and found you on the floor," he explained.

"But how could you enter the room?" I wondered.

"This is a hotel, not a mortal's private residence. Regardless, not only do I own most of this hotel, I have been invited into the Dell's suite before."

"Oh," was my only reply. After I thought for a moment I said, "I guess I was really lucky that you were at my door when you were. I'd probably be dead otherwise."

Robert gave a sad smile. "And had you not been on the roof last night when you were, I would be finally dead. It appears we were both where we needed to be at just the right moment. Perhaps the gods brought you here for some fate," he said as he looked me over.

Robert continued to study me as I looked down at the floor. "You obviously have had much blood from the Norseman, are you bonded as well?" he asked, gently changing the subject.

"Yes," I said apprehensively, looking back up at him.

"It would be better if you were not. By vampire law, you belong to him. But I have given you my word, and I will not take it back." He looked at me curiously. "It is because of your magic that the Norseman bonded to you?"

I shook my head. "No, my magic has been pretty recent."

"It will only be a matter of time until the Norseman is able to find you through your bond. We will have to decide how best to handle his arrival. You technically belong to him, but perhaps I can barter with him to keep you here," he said thoughtfully as he crossed his arms over his chest and rested his chin on one hand.

I shook my head again. "I blocked him from being able to feel me, so he can't use it to find me," I told him.

Robert's eyebrows shot up at that. "Truly remarkable. He does not know where you went?" he asked in surprise. I shook my head. "Still, he is resourceful. He will still look for you." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"No, he despises me. He-he wants nothing to do with me. He hates me," I said, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Robert looked puzzled, so I went on. "I can still feel him, even though he can't feel me. I don't know why, although, I don't feel him as much as I did before. Maybe it's because you gave me your blood," I said with a shrug.

"I am very sorry, Suzy. I can feel your sadness in talking about him. I shall not press further. We will deal with him if and when the matter comes up. So long as we keep quiet about your presence here, perhaps he will not know." I thought about trying to block Robert from feeling my emotions, but oddly, I felt so alone, that it was somewhat comforting that he could sense at least some of my feelings.

"My name isn't Suzy. I've been telling people that so no one finds me." Robert tilted his head and motioned for me to continue. After everything he had done, I knew I couldn't keep it from him. "My real name is Sookie."

Robert's eyes widened. "Sookie Stackhouse!" Almost instantly, he was kneeling in front of me on the lounge, staring at me in wonder. I was surprised by his reaction. "You are the telepath from Rhodes! It is little wonder the Norseman bonded you," he marveled. Then his eyebrows knitted together. "De Castro will be looking for you as well I'm sure. He will not accept losing such an asset from his kingdom." He moved to sit on the foot of the lounge, swinging his feet over the side of it as he stared off into space.

A sly smile graced his handsome face as he turned to me and said, "Of course, who would think to look for his lost asset in his own backyard, as it were? He will undoubtedly believe that you would want to get as far from Louisiana and Nevada as possible. And I will do nothing to dissuade such a thought. You will remain Suzy, and we will be very careful to only allow my most trusted vampires near you."

"I still don't understand why you and Marci are doing so much for me," I told him quietly.

He smiled. "Yes, I heard Mrs. Dell gave you a job assisting our concierge. Although, as a telepath, that is a rather poor use of your skills. You need not work if you do not wish to. In fact, I would prefer if you didn't."

"I can't not work. I need to do something. I'll go crazy just sitting around. At least helping out Jeremy I'm being useful."

Robert sighed. "I can feel your determination. Very well, you can continue helping the human for now. I would prefer that you only work a few hours in the afternoon however." I started to object. "You and your babes must remain healthy. You and they cannot be put in jeopardy again, as you were tonight."

I thought about how dizzy I had gotten and how quickly I passed out. I knew I was extremely lucky Robert was there when he was to save me. I couldn't put my children at that kind of risk again. "Okay," I agreed quietly. I had been thinking all afternoon about working with Jeremy and how much my telepathy could actually help me out for once at a job. "But I _do_ want to be useful. I can use my telepathy to read humans and know what potential clients want. Jeremy explained that a lot of times when you're trying to get groups to hold conferences and meetings in your hotel instead of another at another one, you have to try to figure out what things they want so that you can offer it to them and make your bid better than your competition. I can read potential clients and know exactly what they want," I told him.

"A rather simple use of your talents," Robert chuckled, "but if that is your wish, I will allow it. Mrs. Dell will likely be very happy for you to continue helping the concierge. We will discuss this again if the work is too much. I will not risk your health."

"I can't believe Marci was so nice that she brought me here and gave me the chance at a job. Maybe she has a stray dog complex, and she thinks since I followed her home that she needs to protect me?" I wondered.

Robert laughed at that, and I was surprised at the deep, almost musical quality of it. "Whatever the reason, I find that I am very glad I went into business with her and her husband on this hotel. If not for her bringing you here, I would never have been saved from my misery of guilt and self-loathing," he said as he unwrapped one of my hands from my around my knees and brought the back of it to his lips to softly kiss it. I blushed, and it turned into a yawn.

"Come, you are tired and in need of rest," he told me as he pulled me to my feet. He never let go of my hand as he led me back into the suite and into the bedroom. He seemed so kind for a vampire, but I was still surprised at how gentle he was as he helped me into bed. "Good night, little one," he told me as he kissed my forehead. "I will make arrangements for more Weres to be guarding the hotel. I will have several assigned to discreetly watch you throughout the day. This in not negotiable," he said when I started to object. "We will discuss more of your security arrangements tomorrow night. Sleep, little mother."

He started to let go of my hand to leave, but I held on and tugged him closer. Since I had come to, I didn't feel Eric's emotions as strongly as I did before, and while I was holding Robert's hand, I was able block them out almost completely. "Will you please stay until I fall asleep," I asked. As much as he helped me block Eric's emotions, I also didn't want to be alone.

Robert nodded and settled on the bed on top of the covers as he leaned against the headboard. I rolled onto my side facing Robert, and once again fell asleep holding hands with a vampire.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you guys thought.

Also, go to youtube and watch the trailer for _Vampires Suck_ if you haven't already. It's a new movie that spoofs _Twilight_, and it's hilarious! I laughed my butt off! I can't wait to see it!

Thanks to everyone for your reviews!


	12. Can't Change Me

**Chapter 12: Can't Change Me**

I leaned the side of my head against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall. I was really starting to hate morning sickness. I wondered how much longer it would last. Should have thought about that when Dr. Ludwig was still here. Maybe I should make a list of things to ask her when she came for my next check-up.

"Oh, still feeling pretty sick, huh?" a voice asked behind me.

I jumped at the unexpected sound, and whipped around to see Marci standing in the doorway. The sudden action made feel nauseous all over, and I bent over the toilet again. "Oh, I'm sorry, hun, I didn't mean to startle you," Marci said sympathetically as she knelt behind me and rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

Finally, the nausea passed and I sat against the wall by the toilet. "Hi," I said, tiredly. This morning sickness was really zapping my energy. "How much longer does this last?" I asked.

"Well, it can last until your second trimester," Marci answered as she helped me to stand. I was surprised at how different Marci looked today. She was wearing an elegant slate gray business suit, with a deep purple blouse underneath. She looked like a high power executive today instead of the soccer mom she'd looked like yesterday.

I splashed some water on my face and put some toothpaste on the toothbrush that had been sent up with clothes and other toiletries. I stopped with the toothbrush partway to my mouth. "When's the second trimester?" I asked.

"Thirteen weeks."

"So I have another six weeks of this to look forward to?" I asked before I started brushing my teeth. I couldn't believe it. Six more weeks of this?

Marci chuckled and answered, "It will probably get better. Come on, I brought some things to help make the morning sickness a little better." Marci led me out to the dining room. There wasn't near as much food laid out as there had been yesterday, but there was an array of fruit, some muffins and a large stack of pancakes with strawberries. I was shocked that Marci had not only come into the room without me knowing it, but that she had also brought food with her too. Marci picked up a plate of cookies and held them and a cup of a golden colored liquid out to me. "Ginger snaps and ginger ale," she said in answer to my questioning look. "Old family secret, ginger is great for nausea. My mother used to chew on gingerroot throughout her pregnancies, but I always found ginger snaps and ginger ale to be a more pleasant way to take ginger," she explained as I took a cookie and the glass.

I folded one leg underneath me as I sat down on a chair and drank a little of the ginger ale and started munching on the cookie. Marci sat down next to me and started eating her plate of pancakes.

"I brought you some fruit too. I noticed that was what you ate yesterday. It's probably better for morning sickness too. Anything with lots of water in it will help," she advised.

It surprised me how much the ginger ale and snaps seemed to be helping and I was actually able to dig into the fruit and even a muffin.

"So how are you feeling after last night," Marci finally asked. My brow knitted in confusion. "Robert called me late last night and said you were awfully sick." I was really confused now, and surprised. "He said you met the night before, and you were pretty sick when he came to talk with you last night. He was very worried about you," she said, looking me over curiously. "I haven't known Robert for very long, but I've never known him to care much about humans, let alone the fairer sex, but he was very adamant that I take very good care of you," she said with a sly smile. "Not that I wasn't planning on it already, mind you. Even Jeremy was very taken with you. He said you picked up on things very quickly."

"You've all been very nice to me," I answered quietly. Changing the subject, I said, "Well, I should go get dressed so I can meet Jeremy downstairs."

"Are you sure about that Suzy? Robert was quite worried about you last night, and I don't want you overworking yourself today. Maybe you should rest this morning and if you feel up to it, go downstairs this afternoon," Marci said, taking my hand.

As soon as she took my hand, I felt her genuine concern, but I was determined to pull my own weight here, even when I grew as fat as a whale. "I'm fine. The ginger really helped. I want to help. I don't want to be a freeloader. I'm not afraid of a little hard work," I told her.

Shaking her head, Marci responded, "I'm sure you're not, honey." She sighed, "Well, I'm meeting with a committee that we're hoping will hold a convention here. It's for some kind of doctors, endocrinologists I think, why don't you come with me and give me a hand. Old doctors on committees like that always like to look at good looking woman while they're talking business," she said with a wink as she got up to go towards the bedroom. Well, that explained why she was dressed in a beautiful suit.

"Sure," I said, jumping up to follow her. I was surprised to see that the closet door was open and there were some new suites hanging in it. "What's this?" I asked pointing to the new clothes.

"I had Jeremy take care of getting you a few things to tide you over until you can pick out some things yourself." She held up her hand when I started to protest. "You needed some things, and really, it was as much of a treat for Jeremy as anyone else." She leaned in and said conspiratorially, "That man just loves to shop, if you want to make his day, have him go with you when you go to pick out clothes. He'll think he's died and gone to heaven. But he really is great to take shopping, he knows where all the best deals are, and he puts together the most stunning ensembles."

A short time later, I was dressed in a beautiful black suit, with a halter style vest over a blue long sleeved blouse. I'd never felt so professional and sophisticated. We met with the committee of mostly retired doctors, and started out by giving them a tour of the hotel. Jeremy came in to join us when we sat down in one of the conference rooms to talk about a proposal for hosting their event. Since I was acting as both Jeremy and Marci's assistant, they did the talking and I took notes.

Towards the end of the meeting, I got Jeremy's attention, leaned over, and quietly told him, "I think I know what else they want to guarantee they'll have their convention here."

"They've already said they're worried we don't have a large enough space for a tradeshow during the convention," Jeremy whispered back.

"They're just saying that because they want to keep their options open. What they really are looking for is extra, organized activities. I think if you tell them we'll make arrangements to take convention goers to do activities like, things on the beach, museums, the aquarium, golfing, and wine tasting, I think you can lock them in. So far, we're offering what everyone else is, for about the same price. They're looking for something extra," I whispered back.

Jeremy's brow knitted as he considered. "It wouldn't take too much effort to organize some of our summer help to run each of those activities, and not a lot more to buy some blocks of time during the convention at places like the golf course. Wonderful idea, Suzy," Jeremy said appreciatively.

I had been annoyed throughout the meeting by some of the vulgar thoughts of myself and Marci, and even one man's thoughts of Jeremy, but it was worth listening to when they excitedly latched onto Jeremy's words and ended up signing a contract to host their convention at the hotel.

"Well done, Suzy!" Marci exclaimed, as she pulled me into a hug after the last of the committee had left. I gave her a puzzled look, and she went on. "I heard your suggestion to Jeremy. So simple, but brilliant! I expected we would be chasing after them for weeks and even then, I figured we might lose them to one of the hotels closer to L.A. How did you know they would go for it?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to explain that I was a telepath. "I've just always known people," I hedged. Yeah, inside and out.

"Well, you certainly do! You were born for this kind of work Suzy. If you know people that well, figuring out what they want will be easy for you." She had no idea how easy. "Well, it's almost 3 now. Why don't the two of you take the day off." I was surprised and started to protest, "No, Jeremy, I want you to take Suzy to a few of the boutiques around town and help her get started on her wardrobe. You've gotten a good start for her, but I'm sure Suzy would like to pick out some things she's comfortable with too. Take the hotel credit card and get her everything she could need, both for work and for personal. Getting this convention was a huge break for us, and the two of you deserve the rest of the afternoon off. So scoot!" she said, waving her hands at us.

"But I can't allow you to just buy that much for me. You've already done too much," I protested as Jeremy wound his arm around mine in excitement. I could tell he was nearly hoping from the excitement of a shopping trip. He was so calm and quiet most of the time that it was almost funny to see him so animated about something like shopping.

Marci took my chin in her hand and tipped my head up towards hers. "Honey, with the amount of money that we'll take in from that convention, I could buy you a hundred different wardrobes. Don't think of this as me buying things for you that you haven't earned. You've already earned that much and more, but think of it as an investment. It's an investment in everything I know you're going to be able to do. You need new clothes, and so the hotel is going to provide them so that you're so happy, you would never want to leave her and go work anywhere else," she said with a wink.

"I couldn't imagine going anywhere else," I said. In the pit of my stomach, I knew it was a lie. I wanted to go back to my life in Louisiana, but images of Eric chained in silver as me and the children were taken from him flitted through my mind again, so I pushed my desire to go back home down and smiled at Marci. This wasn't home, but I had met three wonderful people here, and I hoped that would be enough.

I knew Marci was right, and that I would need new clothes if I wanted to continue working in this hotel. Nothing I even had at home would have been good enough for working here. "It's an investment," I told myself out loud.

"And one hell of an investment," Jeremy mock-whispered to me. "Just think of it as being a reward for me. I'm going to love finding clothes for you. At least you've got a figure and some curves, unlike all of twigs you normally see running around here."

I laughed, both at Jeremy's comments, and the fact that Marci had been spot on about him thinking it was a treat for him to take me shopping. "I guess we'd better get this over with," I sighed. I had hated shopping growing up. It was hard to shop in a packed mall and keep everybody's thoughts out, but I was hoping I could latch onto Jeremy's enthusiasm and have at least some fun.

Marci laughed and continued to shoo us out.

* * *

Several hours later found me exhausted from trying on clothes, but laughing from the stream of jokes Jeremy had been telling me. He had just started in on jokes about Californians. "So, this man got on a bus with both of his front pockets full of golf balls and he sat down next to this beautiful Californian woman. The puzzled Californian kept looking at him and his bulging pockets.

Finally, after many such glances from her, he said, 'It's golf balls.'

Nevertheless, the Californian continued to look at him thoughtfully, and finally, not being able to contain her curiosity any longer, asked, 'Does it hurt as much as tennis elbow?'"

I stepped out of the dressing room and nearly doubled over laughing. I shook my head and turned this way and that. I had already picked out a lot of casual wear and business suits and now Jeremy had drug me to yet another little shop to try on dresses. He explained that there would be occasions and events at the hotel where we would need to dress up as well. I had argued that we were buying way more than I would be able to wear before I started getting too big to even wear them, but Jeremy just excitedly told me that then he would have an excuse to take me shopping for maternity clothing.

"You look fantastic," Jeremy assured me as he smoothed out the back of the halter-top tie under my hair. It was a pretty daring black dress, at least in my book. The fabric and adornments were very simple, but it was the cut of the dress that I thought was daring. The skirt went almost down to the floor, but the back was open down to the swell of my butt.

"You don't think my boobs are too big for this halter-top," I asked, as I looked at my profile in the mirror.

"Suzy, with breasts like that, don't be afraid to show them off. Hell, in California, most woman pay a fortune to have breast like you do," Jeremy told me, as he unceremoniously reached around me and rearranged said breasts. The first time he'd done that, I'd nearly come unglued, but he'd just laughed at my reaction and assured me I didn't have anything he wanted, and a dip into his mind quickly confirmed it. Jeremy had very little sense of personal space, but as the day went on, I became a little more comfortable, and at least stopped trying to swat his hands away. Not that it did any good. His cheerful attitude and all of his jokes were having their intended affect and were relaxing me too.

"I just don't know," I said, looking at the price tag. It was completely staggering how much all of these clothes cost. I'd tried to ask Jeremy if there weren't some less expensive stores we could go to, but he'd just laughed and said he was going to take me to L.A. and San Francisco and show me how much "real" clothes cost.

"Darling, we're getting it, and it's beautiful," Jeremy assured as he stepped back.

"He is quite right, it is beautiful, you should get it," a deep voice added from behind me.

I whipped around to see Robert wearing a very expensive looking suit and leaning against the half-wall near the dressing rooms. For the first time in I don't know how long, I hadn't been paying one whit to when the sun went down.

Jeremy had his hand pressed to his heart as he exclaimed, "Oh, Mr. Caras, you surprised me. I didn't expect to see you here. How can I help you?"

Robert ignored Jeremy, stepping past him to stand in front of me. He took my hand and brought it to his mouth for a gentle kiss. "Good evening, lígo mi̱téra," he said as he released my hand. "I wondered if you would accompany me for a while this evening. There are … matters we should discuss," he said, raising his eyebrow.

Jeremy immediately took the hint. "Well, if you two have things to discuss, I'll be on my way. You go shimmy out of that dress, and I'll go take it up front and make sure it's delivered along with the rest to the hotel," Jeremy told me and he motioned towards the dressing rooms. I could hear him wondering how I knew Robert and that he would die to have that gorgeous looking man kiss his hand that way. I blushed and turned around quickly to head into the dressing room when I started to catch some of Jeremy's secret fantasies about Robert.

When I had "shimmied" out of the dress, I tossed it over the door to Jeremy and changed into a black and white sundress I'd gotten earlier in the day. It was a lot more comfortable than the business suit I'd been wearing early and a lot easier to slip on and off as we went from store to store. It had an empire waist, with solid black fabric across my boobs. The skirt was white, with yellow flowers and black designs at the bottom of the hem. Jeremy had wanted me to wear some expensive sandals with them, but I'd insisted on simple flip-flops.

I stepped out of my dressing room to find Jeremy gone, and Robert standing in downtime waiting for me. His head snapped up and he smiled as I walked over to him. "You look just as beautiful in a sundress as well."

I blushed, but took his offered arm as he led me out of the little shop. "Is it because I've had your blood that you were able to find me?" I questioned.

"Yes," Robert answered simply as he led me to a black limousine. I was surprised, but slid in when he opened the door. I could tell that the driver was a vampire, but there was no one else in the limo.

"What was your feeling of embarrassment for as you went to change?" he asked curiously.

I blushed again, but answered, "Jeremy was thinking that he would die to have a gorgeous man like you kiss his hand … and then he was imagining you in some of his secret fantasies. He's never been brave enough to admit it, but he's had a crush on you ever since he started working at the hotel."

Robert looked surprised. After a few minutes, he asked, "What is a crush?"

I laughed at his question. "A crush is when you like someone but you're usually too afraid to tell them. Usually people have crushes on someone they don't really know." I shrugged, "I guess it's usually just kind of a fantasy. Most humans have them at some point in their lives, especially growing up."

Robert continued looking at me curiously, "And you have had crushes before?"

"Not really. It's hard to have a crush on someone when you can hear everything that goes through their heads. It's hard to build a fantasy of someone when you know the truth about them," I explained.

"And yet, you had a relationship with and were bonded to the Norseman. I can tell there was much love there for you to be so hurt by him."

I shrugged, not wanting to dwell on memories of Eric. "I can't hear vampire's thoughts, so I guess the first vampire I met was the closest I ever came to having a crush. But Bill and I were in a relationship, so it wasn't really a crush."

"And this vampire gave you to the Norseman?"

"No!" I almost shouted. I did remember a time when Bill had told me to go to Eric if anything happened to him. But he never passed me along. "Bill and I broke up, and Eric and I got together later," I told him, appalled by the thought of being passed around like a piece of meat.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to upset you by my question. That is how it is often done among vampires, but I should have known better than to suggest such a thing of a creature like you," Robert quickly reassured me. "You do not hear vampire thoughts?" Robert questioned, changing the subject.

"No, y'all have always been blanks or voids when I cast out my mental nets," I carefully worded, not wanting to lie since I knew he could sense my feelings.

"I thought not," he replied with a nod. "I have tried thinking things at you, but you have not reacted to them."

I knew that I'd read his mind the first night I'd been here, but I was too afraid to try again to see if it was still possible. I figured it was safer to keep out of any vampire's mind, even this one. "So, where are we going?" I asked, just as the car came to a stop.

"Ah, perfect timing, we are here," he replied as he got out and offered me his hand.

I stepped out to see a deserted beach. The moon was only a few nights away from being full, and its bright light illuminated the sandy beach. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves as the softly rolled in. "It's beautiful," I breathed.

"Yes, I often come here to think," Robert replied as he once again offered me his arm. "You are enjoying your work at the hotel?" he questioned.

"Yeah, actually I am. It's nice to be able to give back to you all after everything you've done for me," I admitted.

Robert laughed, "Yes, Mrs. Dell informed me you helped to secure a convention for us that will bring in tens of thousands of dollars in profit. She was quite pleased with you, lígo mi̱téra."

"That's the second time you've called me that. What does it mean?" I wondered. We were walking along the beach away from where the limo was parked. It was a little difficult to walk in the sand, so I bent down and took my flip-flops off.

"It is Greek. It means, little mother," he explained.

"Oh, is that where you were from?" I asked, and then realized it might be too personal. "I'm sorry; you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I do not speak of that time very often, but it is acceptable for you to ask of. You gave my life back to me; you are welcome to ask me questions as you will. And I shall answer them as I can," he gently assured me. "Yes, I was born and lived my human life in Greece. I have been back a few times in the last few centuries, but I have not spent much time there. As I am sure you are aware, vampires generally avoid the places of their human lives. It is too difficult to be subjected to memories of our human lives on a daily basis."

For the first time, I wondered how difficult it must have been for Bill to be sent back to not only the area but to the very house he'd lived in as a human when he was ordered to seduce me. I knew that was something I would have to think about later, so instead I asked, "Do you mind me asking how old you are. I'm sure you must be pretty old if you're the king."

Robert gave an indulgent smile, "I am somewhere over sixteen hundred years old. I am unsure of the years, but Theodosius the first was the emperor of the Roman Empire at the time of my human death. I never ascribed to the new Nicene Christianity that Theodosius began promoting. I was a pagan, and as such always have considered myself a Grecian and not a Roman," he explained with a sad smile.

I was shocked at his age, but then again, I knew Eric's maker had been somewhere around two thousand years old. It still seemed weird to hear vampires talk about things like Christianity and call them "new." "How did you die?" I asked quietly, wondering if he would decide this was something he couldn't answer.

He sighed and said, "Theodosius was known for many things besides raising Christianity as the official religion of the Roman Empire. He was also well known for destroying many pagan temples and statues and ending the Olympics. He was also known as being the first to outlaw homosexuality. The crime was punishable by death. I was a soldier in the Roman army, and I was well liked by my men, so my pagan practices were overlooked, though they had become outlawed under Theodosius. When homosexuality was outlawed as well, a few of my superiors who did not like my practices had me arrested. I was to be burned for my crimes when my maker took me and gave to me a new life. Though I have missed my human life—my mother and siblings—I did not regret that she turned me. I embraced the freedom my new nature gave me, though I grieved leaving my human family behind."

"That's awful! I'm so sorry," I whispered, looking up at him. His face was carefully blank, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

He shrugged, "It does not matter. What is done is done." He looked down at me again, "What of you? Tell me of your family. What was it like to grow up with your gift?"

I looked back towards the limo, thinking it probably wasn't a good idea to speak about who I was anywhere near where another vampire could overhear me. I hadn't seen the vampire or even seen him get out of the limo, but I knew he could be anywhere near whenever he wanted.

Robert saw my glance and assured me, "Vincent is another child of mine. He is loyal to me; you are free to talk around him."

I spent the next hour or more talking about my family, what it had been like growing up as a telepath, and finally, my entrance into the Supe world and a little about my magic. Robert was a very attentive audience, and asked me a lot of questions about how I managed to grow up with telepathy. I was surprised he seemed more curious about the telepathy than the magic.

"Why are you so curious about how I grew up with telepathy?" I finally asked. His questions never seemed to worry me, but I was simply curious about his curiosity.

"You are the second telepath I have known," he admitted. "In, I think the twelve century, I came across one in a little village near Barcelona. She was quite mad from hearing the thoughts of others all her life, and was shunned and outcast from her people as a lunatic for saying she could hear thoughts. I had thought that she might be useful, but her mind was very troubled. She could not hear my thoughts and called me a demon. She killed herself shortly thereafter because none of the other humans would believe her when she called me a demon. She was very troubled, but she saw more than those humans did," he replied almost wistfully. "I was only curious as to how it was that you were able to adapt so well with your gift. I have heard other stories throughout the ages of similar humans that went mad because of their gifts."

I snorted, "Yeah, that really makes it a gift doesn't it. When it drives most people insane. Most people thought I was a freak growing up, and I probably would have been insane if I hadn't learned how to block people out and had a couple of understanding friends and family members." I thought of Sam and instantly felt homesick again. "Do you think there's any way I could call home to a friend and ask how things are going there? I've been really worried ever since what Dr. Ludwig said last night."

"I do not think that would be a good idea, Sookie. The Norseman or de Castro could trace the call to my state and come looking for you," he replied sadly.

I stopped and looked out at the ocean for several minutes. "What if I don't call from California or anywhere else that can be traced back to here?"

"I do not understand," Robert said, peering down at me.

"What if I try teleporting to somewhere else, like even to Canada or something and call from there?"

"I do not want you going so far from where I can protect you. I have vowed to keep you safe, and so I shall," he told me quickly, as his hands moved to my shoulders.

I thought for a few moments more. "Well, I was able to bring Dr. Ludwig here from Louisiana, why couldn't I bring you along with me when I teleport?" I knew Dermot had told me that teleporting with another was nearly impossible, but he'd also never said that being able to send or bring someone else across the country like I'd done was even possible.

"Can you do such a thing?" he questioned. I knew he wanted to talk me out of it, but I could feel his excitement at the thought of trying it.

I shrugged. "What's it hurt to try. I really want to talk to Sam and see what's going on at home," I pleaded.

His eyes softened as he gave in. "Very well. You can try."

I closed my eyes and started gathering my magic. I wanted so badly to be able to talk to Sam at the very least, one last time.

* * *

A/N: Next up, will be a conversation with Sam, maybe even Pam. ;)

I have to work on some paid writing for the next day or two, so it might be Wednesday or Thursday before I can get back to this, just to let you guys know.

As always, let me know what you thought, and thanks to everyone for your reviews and adding me to your alerts and favorites!


	13. Scene Change

**Chapter 13: Scene Change**

After the fury I had felt coming from my maker, I quickly placed a phone call to him to ascertain what had befallen him. When he answered his cell phone, Eric had roared and growled at me in a manner I had never heard before. I repeatedly asked him what was wrong, and he had finally spit out that Sookie had disappeared. After he had hung up on me, I had tried calling the little telepath myself. She did not answer of course, but I left her a message advising her to remain wherever she was. I had never before thought that my maker could hurt Sookie, but then again, I had never experienced such forceful, unmitigated rage coming from my master either.

My emotions had been conflicted when I called to warn Sookie. I was unsure what had transpired, but I was angry with her for causing such forceful emotions in my maker. But another part of me and actually grown to _care_ for that little human. She had saved not only my maker's life in Rhodes, but she had somehow managed to save mine as well. It was astonishing that she could save two sleeping vampires from an exploding building, but somehow, she had done it. I tried to convince myself many times that she saved my existence because of Eric, but in my undead heart, I wasn't so sure. She could have gotten just him out of there. It had to have been very difficult to get even Eric out, but she had saved me as well.

Then I had witnessed her little body broken and bleeding after the fairy war. I had ached to see her body and spirit so broken. But she had recovered, she may not have been exactly the same, but she recovered in body and spirit when even vampires might have long since met the sun. She was fierce and a warrior. Even if a fragile one. I would never forget the sight of her staking Bruno and the look of shock on his face that he met his end at the hands of that little human.

Most importantly though — she made my maker happy. Or at least, she did.

I could not imagine what had transpired for Sookie to run away from Eric, leaving her home behind. I knew he was likely angry with her for leaving, but the depth of his anger couldn't be explained simply by her leaving. He could use his bond to find her wherever she went.

I knew there was only one way to figure out what was going on, so I left Fangtasia in Maxwell Lee's care, and used my own bond with my maker to find him. It was not difficult. The force of his emotions pulled me like a magnet to Sookie's home.

The sight of my maker out of control and shredding tree after tree will haunt me for many lifetimes. Never had I seen him throwing a newborn vampire's temper tantrum. This was far more dangerous though. He was very old, and now there was no on who could stop him or control him. For several moments, I simply watched my maker in shocked silence as he continued on without even acknowledging me.

Finally, I could stand it no longer. "Eric! What are you doing? I know you are angry, but let us stop wasting time and find Sookie," I told him, though I did not go any closer to him.

Eric swung around and actually threw a chunk of tree at me, which I was barely able to dodge. "She is dead to me! Never say that name again!"

My mouth dropped open at his vicious words. "What has happened? What is going on, Eric?" I asked in astonishment.

Eric was instantly in front of me, his hands raw and bloody. "I was not good enough for her! That whore has lain with another man who could give her children, and now she has left to go raise his mongrel trash!" he spit at me.

My hand reached up and struck my maker of its own volition. But I would not back down. "How can you say such things of your bonded? You know she is fiercely loyal to you. She would never sleep with another!" I shouted at my maker.

Eric's face dropped within inches of mine as he continued to snarl. He shoved something I hadn't noticed he'd been holding at my chest. "This proves her disloyalty!" he growled.

I looked down at the little white stick now in my hands. I could smell urine on it, and I finally recognized what it was. Though I had no use for them, I had always found the new inventions for women to be fascinating. I knew it was a pregnancy test, and turning it over, I saw a plus sign in the little window. My mouth dropped again in shock. "Surely there must be an explanation for this," I whispered.

Eric spun away from me as he snarled, "Yes, that she has chosen to give a child to another man!"

I was quiet for several moments before I carefully stepped beside my maker and placed a hand on his arm. "It doesn't matter, Eric. She is _ours_. Whoever fathered her child doesn't matter. She is your pledged and bonded. Whatever children come from her loins _will be your children_," I told him.

Eric jerked away from me and spun to face me again. "No children from her loins will ever be mine!" he told me coldly.

I shook my head. "Let us find her and discover what has happened," I suggested.

"She somehow severed our bond when she left."

I was dumbfounded, but pressed on, "It doesn't matter. We will look for her and find her."

"She can rot with her mongrel trash, I will not look for her," he replied viciously.

"Then _I_ will look for Sookie," I started to say, but before I could react, the back of Eric's hand sent me staggering sideways. The hit was not that forceful, certainly not as strong as Eric could have hit me, but the fact that he had struck me left me reeling. Not even when I was newly made and quite wild, had Eric ever raised his hand to me. He had restrained me several times, but never had he struck me.

"You will do no such thing and _never say that name_!" he spat. "As your maker, I command you to neither look for nor speak to her."

I took one slow step away from my maker and lowered my head. I could not believe my maker would command me not to look for my mistress ... my friend. In a whisper, I said, "You released me many years ago, master. I came back to you willingly to help you run Fangtasia, but now I ask that you release me again." I felt a cold tear escape and run down my cheek, but could not bring myself to face my master again.

Eric's voice was emotionless as he responded. "Go," was all he said.

I bowed even lower, and began running north. I still owned a home in Minnesota, and I figured it was time to visit it once more.

* * *

I was surprised when I saw a Canadian number calling my cell phone after I had gotten to my home in Minnesota. As I answered, I was both overjoyed and despaired to hear that soft human voice.

"_Pam, I need to talk to you_," Sookie's voice pleaded.

But my maker's commands overruled my undead heart. Straining against my maker's command, I managed to flatly answer, "My maker has commanded that I not speak to you." Without another word, I hung up the phone and sat down on the floor of my deck overlooking the lake. My head dropped into my hands and I wept as I had not wept since I was human. Never since my turning, had I felt so helpless and alone.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I said I was going to do the Sam conversation next, but this little bit has been gnawing at me all day and I need to write a couple of articles for work! So I figured I'd give in to Pam's demands and let her be heard. Maybe then, I can focus on what I'm supposed to be writing. I know it's short, but it needed to get out!

As always, let me know what you think!

And next up, _should_ be the Sam conversation.


	14. I Don't Want Anything to Change

**Chapter 14: I Don't Want Anything to Change**

I opened my eyes and immediately felt a bit weak at the knees. My arm had still been wrapped around Robert's, but as I started to buckle at the knees, Robert quickly wrapped his arm around my shoulders to hold me up.

"Are you alright, lígo mi̱téra?" Robert asked. I noticed that when he was upset, his accent was more pronounced, just like Eric's was.

I pushed those thoughts away as I got my feet underneath me. "I'm alright, I just need to get my bearings," I assured Robert. I still felt a little lightheaded, but I steadied myself and looked up at Robert with a reassuring smile.

"You look pale, lígo mi̱téra. Have you had any blood today?" I felt my face screw up into a sour look at the thought of having to drink more synthetic blood. I really wasn't sure how I was going to do that throughout my pregnancy. Robert chuckled at the face I pulled, "I'll take that as a no. You need to keep your blood supply up. Especially, it appears, if you're going to use your magic."

I sighed and nodded my agreement. "I just didn't have any time today to try and choke that stuff down. It's not like I can explain having to drink blood to people, and besides, how much of that stuff am I supposed to drink?" I asked.

Robert tilted my chin up with his fingers. "Perhaps a phone call to your little doctor shall be in order as well. Regardless of how much blood you need to take in, if you would like, we can make it a point to 'choke' it down together," he said with a smile.

I laughed, "Yeah, if I have to suffer through drinking that stuff, it would be easier to know someone else was having to suffer with me."

I finally had my bearings enough that I started to look around to see where we were. Gone was the rolling ocean tide; it was replaced with tall, lush green trees, surrounding a beautiful lake. It seemed that we were in a park of some kind, from the park benches. The bright glow in the sky around us indicated that we were in a large city of some kind. Robert looked around as well, and then looked up at the stars.

"We are somewhere near the east coast, much further north too," he said in surprise.

"You got that from looking at the stars?" I asked.

"Of course, I have sailed some in my existence, and this was how we navigated," he replied as if it was nothing.

I looked around curiously, trying to place why it seemed familiar. Finally, I saw what it would look like in the daylight. "I think we're in Montreal," I said in surprise.

Robert tilted his head for a moment, and I realized he was listening to something. "Yes," he finally replied, "it is likely this is Quebec. I hear many of the humans speaking French."

We started walking away from the lake towards the brightly lit buildings that surrounded the park, but I still felt a little weak, and Robert could tell. "Here, sit on this bench, lígo mi̱téra. I will acquire you some blood and a phone. You wait here, I'll be right back."

I grabbed Robert's hand before he could move away. "Don't steal someone's phone," I said worried about what I knew vampire ethics were.

Robert laughed and pulled a wallet out of his inside breast pocket of his jacket, revealing a wad of cash. "Do not fret lígo mi̱téra. I shall buy us both a Sang de la Vie and pay a human for the use of their phone, then we can leave it here when we go," he replied.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Sang de la Vie?" I asked.

"Blood of Life, or Life Blood, in French. It is a European brand of synthetic blood served throughout Canada," he answered. "Stay right here, I shall be back in a few moments." He zipped away, and I was left to stare at the dark water of the lake.

I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I could tell we were further north too. It felt a lot cooler here at night then it did back home. Then again, it had in California too when I was standing on the beach.

It only seemed like a few minutes had passed when Robert appeared in front of me again, holding two bottles of blood. I took the bottle he held out to me and sighed. I knew I needed to do this, so I took a deep breath and began chugging it with determination. I managed to down it all, but I was wishing I had something else to get rid of the taste when another bottle appeared in front of me.

"I thought you might like something else to drink. Something more pleasing to your palate," Robert explained.

I took the bottle and started drinking the clear soda. I was surprised and pleased to find that it was a strawberry flavored Canadian soda. "Thank you," I said as I sipped the soda to wash down the taste of the blood. Robert sat next to me on the bench and began sipping his own blood. He dug into his pocket and handed me a cell phone.

"Call your little doctor first. It would be wise to know how much blood you should be taking," he told me.

I opened the phone and said, "Oh, shoot! I forgot that little card of hers back at the hotel."

"No necessary," Robert informed me, and proceeded to rattle off the number. Must be nice to remember everything like vampires could.

My conversation with Dr. Ludwig was very much like her. Short and to the point. Since there had never been a woman pregnant with children by a vampire, we were all in unfamiliar territory. She recommended drinking at least a bottle of blood a day for now, and more if I felt lightheaded again. She explained that we would reevaluate at my next checkup how well one bottle of blood a day was going. I dreaded having to try downing a bottle every day, but I had already vowed to myself that I would do whatever was necessary for my children, so I resigned myself to following Dr. Ludwig's orders.

I knew my next call was going to be much more difficult. I already felt guilty about leaving Bon Temps without a word to Sam, but I felt even guiltier that it was so late and I would probably be waking him up. Robert must have sensed my inner turmoil, because he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pressed my head onto his shoulder as he gently stroked my hair.

I screwed my courage up, and dialed Sam's number.

"_Hello_?" Sam's sleepy voice asked.

"Sam, it's me," I said quietly.

"_Sookie! Where the hell are you? No, wait; don't answer that, who knows whose listening. Just tell me that you're okay_," Sam said frantically. I thought it was a little paranoid to think that someone was listening, but then again, I was the one who had teleported to Quebec to call back home.

"I'm somewhere safe, and I'm fine, I guess," I answered. It felt good just to hear a familiar voice from home.

"_Jesus, cher_," Sam seemed to be searching for what to say. Finally, he asked, "_Did Eric find out about what you found out that day?_" Sam asked in a roundabout way.

I could tell he really thought people might be listening in, so I responded as vaguely as he had spoken, "Yeah, he did."

"_And, who is it?_" he asked. I knew he was asking who the father was.

"I can't tell you," I answered.

"_I'd say I wish you would have come to me, but the truth is, I don't think I would have been able to help you,_" Sam admitted in a tortured voice. "_As long as you're safe, you just stay wherever the hell you are,_" he advised.

"Sam, what happened there after I left?" I asked.

I could hear Sam moving around, and I could almost imagine him pacing in his trailer. "_I don't know all of what's going on, but you know how the Supe grapevine works, and it's working overtime now. All I know is that the area around your house looks like a tornado touched down. Rumor is that Pam took off that night and went back to Minnesota, though I'm not sure why. De Castro's spies found out right away that something is going on and he's had people out looking for you ever since. He asked Eric to produce you, but since you're his wife, it's Eric's right to refuse and he supposedly did. Word is that de Castro is trying to find you so he can keep you himself under the claim of exercising his right to protect his asset even from Eric. The rumor is that when he finds you, he intends to take it before the Pythoness and sue for custody of you to keep you safe._"

"What! I'm not a child or something! I can decide for myself where I want to be to be safe. You're talking like I'm a child that Felipe is suing for custody over," I said angrily.

"_Cher, you know they don't see us as much more than that anyway. You need to just stay as far away as possible. He's got Weres crawling all over the place looking for you, and Eric is still on the warpath. I heard through Jannalynn who heard from another pack member, that he even put Bill in Dr. Ludwig's clinic._" I gasped at that, but Sam continued, "_He's okay, cher, but I guess he came back from Judith's when you took off, and when he found out from the Viking what happened … well … they got into it. Jannalynn said he's already out of the clinic and gone back to Judith's, so don't worry about him._"

"My God, Sam. What do I do?" I choked as the tears once again started to fall.

"_I don't know cher. I don't know. I think you've got to lay low for a while. Maybe I can figure something out,_" he said wearily.

I knew Sam would try to fix things for me if he could, but I wasn't about to drag his life into this mess. "No, I think I'm alright where I am, Sam. At least for now. I can't let you get involved in this. I don't want to see you get hurt. Tell Jason that I love him, and I'll miss him. Good-bye," I said quickly and hung up.

I wanted to make one last call before my emotions overwhelmed me, so I quickly dialed a number that I had always remembered, but had never called. It worried me that Sam said Pam had left and gone to Minnesota. A part of me was so desperate to make Eric understand what was going on, even though it was too dangerous for me to go back to him. I was too afraid to even try talking to Eric, but I wanted to try to let Pam know that I wasn't disloyal to Eric. I felt like if I could just explain it to her at the very least, at least a portion of my guilt might be lifted.

I tried to keep my voice steady as I heard Pam pick up her phone. "Pam, I need to talk to you," I managed to get out.

In a flat voice, Pam replied, "_My maker has commanded that I not speak to you_," and with that, the line went dead.

As the phone fell from my hand, I wondered if I would ever be able to get back even a little piece of my old life and my old friends. As the despair overtook me, the damn broke and my breath started coming out in jagged sobs. Robert's hands hovered around me indecisively for several moments before he finally picked me up and held my huddled form on his lap.

I didn't understand any of the gentle words he spoke as he rubbed my back and rocked me, but they did seem soothing. Eventually, as my sobs subsided, he began to gently hum a strange tune.

"What do I do now?" I asked as my breath caught in my throat.

"Now, we return, and you build a new life. I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you out of the hands of those who would use you. You are strong, lígo mi̱téra, you will continue on for your children. We will find a way to make things work out," Robert said softly into my ear as he continued rocking me.

When my breathing had evened out again, I stood and offered my hand to Robert. I could see the beginning of the graying sky here in Quebec, so I knew we needed to get going. I was surprised Robert hadn't been pushing for me to get my act together sooner. "Let's head back," I said with a sigh. I wanted nothing more than to go home and wondered if I would ever be able to return to Louisiana. Monterey wasn't my home, but I hoped that one day the ache I felt for home would lessen enough that I could maybe find some kind of peace. I closed my eyes and gathered my magic, hoping with all of my might that one day I could feel that Monterey was home. But I knew in my heart that it never would be.

* * *

A/N: I finished one article, so I finished this short chapter to get it out. Now I need to finish writing my other article!

As always, let me know what you thought!


	15. Seasons Change

**Chapter 15: Seasons Change**

"Do you want me to get you more tea, Suzy," Marci asked as she got up to go back into my house from the deck.

"I'd love some, thanks Marci," I said as I pulled my wrap tighter around me. The sun had been down for about an hour so the temperatures had dropped a bit. It was actually a bit warmer than it would have normally been back in Bon Temps so I was enjoying sitting out on the deck watching the stars and smelling the salty sea air. I had to say, that was one thing I had come to love about living right on the beach. That and the spectacular sunsets over the ocean.

"Here you go, darling," Marci said as she came back out to the deck with two teas in her hands. I took a sip and set it down on the table beside my lounge chair. "I'm glad we decided to sit and stargaze tonight. I've never seen such a beautiful meteor shower," Marci commented as she sat down in my other lounge chair and wrapped up in a blanket with her hands wrapped around her warm cup of tea. I smiled at the sight; she was even more of a fair weather girl than I was. But the temps in northern Louisiana would normally get a little colder in the winter than they ever did around here, so I was enjoying what was slightly warmer than normal temps for me.

"It is beautiful," I commented looking back up at the meteor shower and rubbing my swollen belly. "Do you think they'll ever get to see a meteor shower as beautiful?" I wondered of my children.

Marci grinned, "I sure hope so, sweetie. I just wish I could have gotten my kids to come with and watch the meteor shower."

I laughed at that, Marci's three children were very much like all kids in California, they had very active social lives. They couldn't be bothered with something as trivial as stargazing.

It had been more than five months now that I had been in Monterey, and I'd come to love Marci's kids like the nieces and nephews I had never had. Of course, Marci was more than a sister to me though. She was like the mother I had never had. My own had been so jealous of my father's attention that she had no time for her children. Of course, there was also the fact that she had been killed when I was so young too. Gran had done her best to replace both of my parents, but there had always been a gap that hadn't been filled. Marci's love, support, and advice filled that space in me that I hadn't known needed filling.

"You know, I'm glad you didn't listen to me and got this place instead of that place further down the coast. I like this little house. It's really grown on me, it's so cozy," Marci suddenly said as she snuggled down into her blanket. "Course I still think you're going to need a bigger place before you know it. Once those babies are born, it won't be long before they're up and running around," she contested.

"They'll have the whole beach to run around on," I laughed. I had fallen in love with my little beach cottage the first time I'd driven by it when I started looking for somewhere to live. The little house was an adorable white painted cottage, and it had such a homey feel to it. But what I had really loved about it was the amount of land and beach that came with it. Sure, it hadn't been cheap to buy that much beachfront property, but I made good money at the hotel and rarely spent it on much of anything except the necessities. I liked how remote the house was and how much privacy it provided.

"That's true, but God forbid they take up surfing," Marci mumbled. Her oldest boy, Ryder, had fallen in love with surfing and more often than not was out in the water. It had even gotten to the point of him cutting classes to surf.

I shook my head. I knew I would be more than content if my children could grow up to have normal enough lives that included surfing instead of being knee deep in supe politics. "As long as they're happy, I'll be happy," I responded. I hoped my life would stay simple enough that Robert could take my children surfing one day. Strange as it seemed, the ancient Grecian, Vampire King of California loved to surf. I was constantly telling him that surfer dude did match up with badass king.

"Ha! Says the soon-to-be mother. You just wait until they're teenagers and jumping from fad to fad and generally driving you crazy," Marci replied, pointing her cup of tea at me.

I just laughed, but inside I hoped and pleaded with God that I could suffer from such a wonderful problem. Such a _normal_ problem.

It had been over five months. Five months and I had managed to stay hidden from Felipe and everyone he had looking for me. Or at least, Robert had managed to keep me hidden. I tried to live as low-key as possible and rarely left Monterey, except for a few important trips. I had a small detail of Weres that watched me discreetly during the day, and one of Robert's two surviving children always watched me at night if Robert couldn't be with me himself.

Unfortunately, as King, Robert had to preside over matters at the palace quite often. His palace had originally been in Los Angeles, but Robert hadn't liked being so far away from me in Monterey, so he'd moved his palace to one of his homes in Salinas. His court believed it was because of unpleasant memories of the death of his child, Gregorio, and Robert did nothing to sway their assumptions.

I'd offered several times to help Robert by reading humans for him, but he'd only allowed me to passively read his day men. He said it was too risky for me to do any more work for him than that. He never said anything, but I knew he was afraid of me being found and starting a war with Felipe. The other monarchs in the country were all worried that Felipe's long-range plans were to takeover more states and build an empire. Even Robert feared it, and though I knew he would go to war to protect me, I was terrified at the thought of more deaths. I had been racking my brain for months for a way to gain my independence from vampires (even Robert, for though he had been a savior to me, it was still a gilded gage) and I hoped when the time came, I would be strong enough and smart enough to act.

Though Felipe had his goons looking for me everywhere, it seemed back home, things were quiet in Louisiana. Victor had been sure I left as some kind of ploy on Eric's part and was waiting for Eric to make a move. Surprisingly, there was very little news about what Eric was up to, if anything. As the months went on, I had started having more and more terrifying visions and dreams of Eric being harmed because of our children and me. In the times when my emotions were the most out of control, I would wake from these dreams and sob as I wished that Eric had never met me so he wouldn't be in such danger and wish that I hadn't been so selfish as to want to complicate our lives by wishing for our children. But then my mind would clear, and I would be ashamed of wishing that my little miracles had never been, no matter how much it complicated our lives.

In my dreams, Victor and Felipe intermittently hurt and tortured my proud, strong Viking. Mostly it was Victor though that haunted my dreams, and I would curse his very existence and pray to have the strength to stake him myself if the opportunity ever came.

Robert kept strict watch of any supe movement in the area, and used his power as King to keep as many of them away from Monterey as he could without seeming obvious. It had been somewhat difficult to keep supes out of the area through the summer during tourist season (vampires especially, were a lot like sharks, they followed their prey/food to wherever it went) but it wasn't as difficult now in the winter when we had almost no tourist traffic. It also meant work at the hotel had really slowed down. Marci and Robert kept telling me that was a good thing so that I could stay home more and stay off my feet, but the truth was, I hated sitting around alone too much. That's when I would really start missing home.

Thanksgiving had been particularly tough. It wasn't that I had much family left at home anyway, but I missed the Southern traditions and foods from back home. Now that December was just around the corner, I was really dreading Christmas. The Dells had invited me to their home for Thanksgiving, but I didn't particularly like spending a lot of time around Marci's husband, Jeff.

It wasn't that there was really anything wrong with him, it was just that he was a clear broadcaster and he'd never particularly come to like me either. He was more than happy with the work I did at the hotel and happy with the increased revenue I brought in, but he was a horrible snob and didn't like that I was an unwed soon-to-be mother, of an unknown background. He was sure I was born from a poor, white trash family—which I guess by his standards I was—and he didn't think I was good enough to be such a close friend to his wife. I figured it was his right to think whatever he wanted and have his own opinions.

He was always perfectly polite to me, and never said anything bad about me out loud, not even at home, so I politely overlooked and ignored the fact that his own wife had her own shady past. Whatever problems I had with Jeff or he had with me, didn't matter because he loved and adored Marci. They were both happier with Marci's past remaining where it was, and so I just limited how much I was around Jeff. Sometimes I thought Marci should have been honest about her past with her husband, but as many secrets as I was keeping, I knew it wasn't my place to judge.

I had wished several times that I could tell the truth to at least Marci, but both Robert and I agreed it would be safer for her and me if she didn't know the truth. What she didn't know she couldn't potentially be glamored into telling. I was extremely careful with my telepathy and she and Jeremy both simply assumed I was just a perceptive person when it came to knowing what people wanted. Marci had asked once about my past, but I'd said I'd rather not talk about it, and she had simply smiled and said she could understand wanting to bury the past and start over. And bless her, I knew she did understand.

I wondered if I could maybe spend Christmas with Jeremy and his boyfriend. I knew if I didn't come up with some sort of plans, Marci would insist I spend the holiday with them, and I didn't want to intrude on their family time. I knew Jeremy was from a small town in Wyoming, and his family had never accepted him or his lifestyle. Jeremy's boyfriend, Cory, didn't have any family of his own. I knew neither one of them could so much as boil noodles, so I figured it might actually be fun to cook a holiday meal for them. I decided I would ask Jeremy the next time I went in to work or talked to him on the phone, if they wanted to come over for Christmas dinner.

"Hello! Earth to Suzy! You still with us?" Marci asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marci, did you say something?" I asked, snapping my gaze from the sky to my friend.

Marci laughed merrily, "Yeah, I was wondering where your mind was. You seemed pretty focused on something."

I smiled ruefully, "I was just wondering when my boss was going to let me work again. This mandatory maternity leave she started me on is getting really boring."

Marci rolled her eyes, "I made you start your maternity leave a _week_ ago. You should be relishing these next few weeks of free time. Once those babies are born, you'll have your hands full."

"I'm trying, but I like working and keeping busy," I complained.

"Well, I know you're still helping Jeremy with a few projects from here, and I'm sure that can't keep you real busy, but why don't you think about taking a couple of classes online? That would keep you busy, and believe me, once the babies are born, you'll be so busy, you won't have time to think," she advised.

I considered her idea, and I had to admit, it was appealing. It would be nice to be able to say someday that I was more than just a high school graduate.

"How was your last check-up? We never did talk about that. Everything still looking like it's on track? Have you made plans for if the babies are premature?" she questioned.

"I'm only at 32 weeks, and they say everything looks fine," I of course omitted that fine meant I was now drinking one to two bottles of blood a day, "but I am determined to at least get to 37 weeks, they say that's at least full term for twins. But I'd like to get closer to 40 weeks if I can, just to be safe," I told her, once again rubbing my tummy. The sensation always seemed to sooth them.

"That's at least five weeks then to rest and prepare for them to come into the world," Marci said with her normal brilliant smile. "Enjoy being able to stay home and off your feet."

That much I did have to admit was nice about being home. My belly was so big it was impossible for me to get anything on my feet that didn't slip on because I couldn't reach them. And I had to admit, the flip-flops I'd been generally wearing these days, didn't fit with the style of the hotel. It was also very hard to find professional looking clothes to fit over my belly. I was beginning to feel more and more like a beached whale than a hotel concierge when I went in to work.

Marci sighed, "I should get on home and make sure my three are done with homework and getting to bed since it's a school night." I started struggling to get up, but Marci gently pushed me back down and kissed my cheek. "You stay right where you are. I can show myself out," she chided.

"Thanks for coming over tonight and bringing the fish," I answered.

Marci winked. "Any pregnancy craving you have, just call me. So long as it's not yogurt," she said with a laugh as she walked back through the house to where her car was parked out front.

I blushed in embarrassment at her comment, even though she had already left. More than a month ago, I had still been insisting that I didn't think I was being affected by hormones, even though Jeremy swore I would burst into tears if anyone so much as looked at me cross-eyed. We had been having an evening meeting at the hotel, and I'd asked one of the kitchen staff if they would run to the nearest grocery store and get my favorite brand and flavor of yogurt. She'd come back more than an hour later meekly saying that she'd been to every store in town and they apparently weren't making it anymore.

I'd burst into tears and had been unable to stop for more than an hour. I wasn't really even sure why at the time that made me so sad and upset. Robert had literally run all the way from Salinas when he felt my grief, and stood by wringing his hands and pacing when he discovered what my tears were over. He'd even offered to call his day men and have them talk the company into making more if only I would stop crying.

When that didn't stop me, he called Dr. Ludwig and asked her if she thought he should give me blood to heal me (he'd been sure that 'some fell spirit had overtaken my mind') but Dr. Ludwig had just cackled over the phone when he explained what my tears were over. Of course, her laughter only made me cry even harder, prompting Robert to snarl and threaten draining my little doctor if she didn't fix me. It was a good reminder that however mild mannered Robert was most of the time; he was still very much a vampire. They always seemed to figure if all else fails, threaten draining.

Eventually, I'd lost all of my steam and just as suddenly as it started, my tears stopped. I was completely convinced by that point that I was hormonal, crazy, nuts, and anything else that could be thought of. Dr. Ludwig advised that it was probably nothing to get too concerned over, after all, who could tell what having half-vampire, part-fairy children was doing to my hormones, but Robert had seemed unconvinced. He knew nothing of human's hormones, let alone pregnant female, human hormones but I saw by the look on his face that he'd rather face an army of supes rather than come face to face with those kinds of hormones again.

After looking at the stars for a while longer, I managed to roll and heave myself off of the lounge chair to go back inside. My bladder seemed to be shrinking by the day, and I was constantly making trips to the bathroom. I had taken care of business, and was going to set about cleaning up the dining room, when there was a knock at the door. I wearily made my way to the door. I could sense a void just outside and figured Robert had stopped by. His two children always watched me from a distance and never approached me. As I was swinging the door open, it struck me that Robert always just came in; he'd never knocked at the door before.

My mouth dropped open in shock when I opened the door.

"Hello, Sookie."

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-dun

Lol! Let me know what you guys thought. I know we jump forward in time with this chapter, but it was necessary, and I didn't want to drag out the in between time with unimportant fluff. Thanks a bunch to everyone for your reviews! I absolutely love hearing from you guys!

*ducks* Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but it's necessary. ;)


	16. Change Your Mind

**Chapter 16: Change Your Mind**

I took an unconscious step backwards and grasped at the hallway wall with my left hand as my right hand wrapped protectively around my belly.

My magic swelled within me, preparing to teleport away if necessary. My mind raced through other possible choices. Sadly, without someone to tutor me in my magic, I had made little progress in the past 5 months. I was able to teleport myself and others, but since the first night I'd brought Dr. Ludwig to the hotel, I'd been unable to summon objects. I often wondered if I was able to summon Dr. Ludwig's bag that night simply through the adrenaline rush my fear induced. I could also influence humans and the two-natured, but I could not influence vampires. I had made progress with my ability to heal, but it took a lot out of me. Without Dermot around to teach me, I wasn't even sure what else was possible. I'd tried various things you would see in movies, like shooting fire from my hands, but nothing would ever happen.

There seemed like little that I could use at this moment that would be helpful, except teleporting. But where could I go now?

"What are you doing here, Eric?" I whispered, my breathing was coming out ragged and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. The barrier I had always placed between Eric's emotions and me was being tested with him in such close proximity, so I made an effort to strengthen it and block him out.

Eric was standing just outside my doorway, dressed in black jeans, and a black leather jacket that was open, revealing a black t-shirt. He was grasping his arms behind his back, and my heart was torn between fearing the reason Eric was here and simple excitement that he was. Eric's eyes flickered to my belly before he looked away again in disgust and my heart dropped. His eyes fixed on the wall next to me as he spit out, "Obviously I am here looking for you."

The disgust and hate I heard in his voice and felt from him made tears well up in my eyes. "Why?" I whispered.

Eric's eyes softened for the briefest of moments as he glanced at me again, but then it was gone and replaced with a hard look. His eyes returned to the wall.

"It is not by my choice, that I am here," he finally said. I continued to stare at Eric, not knowing what to say or what to do. After several moments had passed, me staring at Eric, and him staring at my wall, he said, "Are you going to invite me in?"

My breath caught at his request. _Was I going to? Should I?_ I wondered.

"I would not hurt a woman," Eric said lowly, and though I may have imagined it, I thought I saw a glimmer of pain in his eyes.

No matter what had passed between us, no matter how much the sight of me seemed to disgust and anger him, I knew that Eric was telling me the truth. I knew he would never physically hurt me. Pushing away from the wall, I wrapped my other arm around my belly and quietly said, "Please come in." I turned and slowly waddled towards the living room and gestured towards the sofa.

As Eric passed by me to take a seat, I saw him stop and stiffen. Still looking straight ahead at the sofa, he growled, "You reek of vampire."

I felt my own body stiffen, but I knew there was no way to really answer him. I 'reeked' of his own children and of the blood Robert had given. "Have a seat," I said instead. "Would you like a blood?" I offered.

"No," he said flatly, and took a seat on the sofa.

With a sigh, I carefully lowered myself into the rocking chair. It was easier to get out of since I could rock it forward to get my feet under me. I cast out my mental net, I knew it was Stephan's week to watch me and could tell that he was still outside watching, but I wondered how Eric had been able to approach the house. "How were you able to get near the house?" I asked curiously.

Eric continued to stare out the bay window at the ocean, and answered in a flat, almost detached manner. "Your _guard_ was not expecting an intruder who could fly. I landed on the roof and waited for your human visitor to leave. When she had, I was able to approach your door unseen through the shadows. Your guard should be more careful."

"Not a lot of vampires can fly," I answered quietly.

"Indeed."

We sat in silence again, and in my nervousness, I started rocking, trying to keep myself calm. I wondered if we would ever be able to repair the damage between us. My heart ached to make Eric understand, but the thought of him being harmed because of me held me back. I understood vampire politics better now. I knew what kind of a position Eric was in, had always been in. He could not go against the orders of his king, or his king's lieutenant. To do so was treason. He had already gone against Victor's and therefore, technically his king's orders many times, usually for me. I would not allow him to come to harm because of me. Not again.

"Why California?" he asked, startling me from my thoughts.

"I always wanted to see it. And right in Felipe's backyard seemed like a good place to hide from him and his goons."

Eric nodded and looked around my house, still studiously avoiding looking at me. "You seem at home living on the coast," he remarked with a faraway look.

"I love living on the beach. It's almost as nice as home," I replied.

Eric glanced at me again. "You have not wed the father of your child," he stated. I realized he had been looking at my hands.

I covered my left hand and softly corrected, "_Children_. The father of my _children_ wanted nothing to do with them or me."

Eric's responded with a grunt. "So now you bed and give yourself to another vampire," he said, disgust once again tingeing his voice.

I stood up as quickly as my heavy body would allow. "How dare you!" I shouted. I could feel the tears welling up again, but I was determined not to let them fall. "If you don't know me better than that, you never knew me at all," I whispered heatedly.

Eric slowly stood as well, and turned his gaze to me. Once again, it lingered on my belly before he turned away from me. Even when he looked at me, he wouldn't look at my face. "Obviously, I never did," he responded harshly.

At his words, a tear did escape to roll down my cheek. I wiped it away furiously, determined not to let him see me cry.

"Why?" he asked simply.

I knew without question that he was asking why I had 'cheated' on him. "And if I said that they were yours?" I asked wearily.

His head whipped in my direction. "Do not insult my intelligence!" he shouted.

I knew then that he would not actually believe or trust me, no matter what I said. The realization was like a knife to the heart, and I feared my heart might actually bleed.

"Was it a Were, shifter, or human?" Eric suddenly asked. I couldn't even begin to describe how much it pained me every time he furthered his accusation that I would have cheated on him.

I closed my eyes, surprised at how much it also hurt that Eric wouldn't look me in the eye. "Does it matter to you who the father is?" I whispered.

"No," he growled. "Who is the vampire that gave you blood?"

"Does that really matter either?" I asked.

"No," he said as he retook his seat.

"How did you find me?" I whispered. I thought I'd been so careful. All of these months, and no one had found me, now Eric had shown up on my doorstep.

"I traced your call."

My brow furrowed. "But I made sure never to call anyone from a number that could be traced back to me. How?"

A ghost of a smirk almost passed over Eric's face as he turned his gaze to the ground. "So Bill informed me when I called him. Apparently, he spent the last few months rabidly searching for you and could not find you. None of your calls to others could be traced to you, true. But then I thought to have my day man trace calls to yourself. It appears you called your own voicemail from the hotel where you now work shortly after your disappearance."

I closed my eyes as I remembered the call. I should have been smarter. It was only a matter of time until someone had thought of that. I should have thought of that.

"Why did you leave?" he asked in a flat voice.

"Are you saying that you would have wanted me, even like this?" I asked, gesturing to my belly. He made no move to answer and remained motionless as he stared out the bay window. I wiped another spilled tear away. "I guess that answers that." I looked away too, unable to subject my heart to more pain. "At least I'm wanted here," I told him softly.

I gingerly sat back down in the rocking chair. The gentle creak of my rocking chair and the gentle ocean breeze were the only noise besides my breathing.

"Why are you here then?" I questioned.

His jaw clenched before he managed to say flatly, "I owe a debt to Stan, and he has requested your assistance. To repay my debt, Stan requested that I find you and bring you to him."

I gripped the arms of the rocking chair under my hands. I knew something had to be wrong. Stan didn't know how to find me, but I had met with Barry several times in the last several months, and he had my cell number memorized so he could reach me if he needed to. "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"Stan's telepath has gone missing and he wants your help finding him."

"Of course," I agreed immediately. "What do I need to do?"

"I have an airplane ready and waiting at the airport to take us to Dallas, then my obligation to Stan will be fulfilled."

His words that I was only an obligation to Stan stung, but I pushed past it, knowing that I needed to help Barry. I knew I wasn't suppose to fly after 36 weeks of pregnancy, so I hoped at 32 weeks it would have no adverse affects on me. I considered teleporting to get to Dallas quicker, but I figured it would be safer to arrive in Dallas with Eric. I had no idea what I might find there.

"I'll pack a bag," I said stepping away from the rocking chair.

"Make it quick," Eric snapped.

I flinched at his tone, and went silently to my room to pack. I decided to pack light, and only took what I absolutely needed. I knew I could buy more clothes in Dallas if I needed to. I came out of my room with my duffle bag over my shoulder.

I remembered that Stephan was still outside. I knew we needed to leave without him knowing, otherwise he would tell Robert, and I knew Robert wouldn't want me to leave. I went to my kitchen counter, and wrote a short letter to Robert saying I hoped to be back in a few days. I left the letter on the kitchen counter. Turning to Eric, I asked, "How are we going to get out of here without Stephan seeing?"

Eric glanced at me again, and started to open his mouth like he was going to ask something, but then he shook his head. He stepped out onto my deck, and gestured for me to follow. Once I was standing on the deck beside him, he took my duffle bag and slung it over his head and shoulder. Without warning, he gathered me up, sweeping my feet out from under me, and launched into the air. I yelped, and wrapped my arms around Eric's neck as I buried my face in his chest.

Eric's voice was slightly softer as he spoke. "I would not drop you."

I kept my eyes closed tight until I felt Eric's feet touch the ground. As I opened my eyes, Eric abruptly set me down and started walking away. I looked around to see we were standing beside a small passenger plane. Eric walked to the bottom of the steps and turned back towards me. "Come," he beckoned before he turned and walked up the steps to the plane.

"Sit, stay, heel," I grumbled. "I'm not a dog." But I followed Eric nevertheless. No matter what, I would do what I could to help find Barry. I had to find him.

When I got on the plane, I could see that Eric had already stowed my bag and was sitting in one of the captain's chairs, typing feverishly on his cell phone. "Sit on the couch, it will likely be more comfortable for you," he said without looking up.

I nodded and took my seat as the pilot closed the door and made his way to the front of the plane. "We should be back in Dallas in about 4 hours, Mr. Northman," he said before going into the cockpit. Eric ignored the pilot and kept typing.

I looked at my watch. The sun had set a little before five, and Marci and I had watched the meteor shower until somewhere around eight. It was only nine now. I did a little calculation and realized that we would be getting into Dallas somewhere after three in the morning, local time. At least that should be a few hours before sunrise in Dallas.

As the plane began taxiing, I gripped the arm of the couch. I could teleport across the country, or face down supes, but I hated flying.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked. I realized I had closed my eyes, and I opened them to see Eric looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"I don't like flying," I admitted, trying and failing not to clench my teeth.

Eric looked at me for a few moments before he got up and sat beside me. He held his hand out to me, palm up. "Squeeze my hand if you are afraid," he offered gently.

I carefully took his hand, closed my eyes, and began squeezing with all of my might as the plane lurched forward and began climbing.

Once the plane had leveled off, Eric carefully took his hand back. "Lie down and sleep," he said, once again not looking at me and talking in that flat voice again. I was starting to feel like a yo-yo from the way he went back and forth with treating me, but I was tired so I took his advice and laid down.

Somewhere in my consciousness, I was aware that I was having a nightmare. I could feel my body twist and turn, and vaguely heard my own voice calling out, but I felt something stroking my hair and holding my hand, and the nightmare faded away.

I felt the plane come to a stop, and realized my head was in Eric's lap.

Before I could respond or even know what to think, he released my hand and carefully slid out from under me as I sat up. I noticed him slid something into his pocket, but couldn't see what it was. "We're here," he said, once again becoming flat and detached Eric. I was still staring at Eric's back in confusion as he got my bag and the pilot came back to open the door of the plane. Eric walked down the stairs without a backwards glance at me.

"Well, here we go again," I said to myself as I heaved myself up off the couch.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know it's not really long, and it took me longer to get out than I wanted. I had to rewrite it a couple of times, but I wanted to get it right. I also wasn't sure who's POV to tell this one from. The next chapter will be the highly anticipated Eric POV.

Thanks for your patience. As always, let me know what you thought!


	17. Nothing Can Change This Love

**Chapter 17: Nothing Can Change This Love**

With one, little, urine soaked piece of plastic, my entire existence came crashing down around me. Every shred of happiness I had managed to etch out of the darkness was ripped from my very being.

"How long?" I demanded, looking down at the only being that had ever held my still or beating heart. She was cowering on the bathroom floor, shuddering and sobbing. A part of me longed to hold and sooth her, no matter what transgression she had made, but I held my ground, needing to hear the truth from her own lips.

Her eyes darted up to mine, her face drawn in confusion. "How long have you been with child?' I demanded again, this time with more force.

"Sev-seven weeks," she stammered.

I took a step back, considering how long it would take me to rid the world of the mangy dog. "The shifter," I spat, knowing that seven weeks ago had been when she left the state with him for his brother's "wedding".

"N-no, it ha-has t-to be you," she stuttered and sobbed.

The words were like a thorn to my heart. The one thing I could not give her—the one thing I would give anything to be able to give her—I would never be able to. I would have given anything to father her children; I would have drained and killed thousands if it could have meant giving her this one thing. That she would even taunt me with the possibility was as though a cruel joke.

My hand slammed down on her sink, causing her to crumble into an even smaller ball. "I am vampire!" I shouted, hating my very being with a wild voracity I had never felt before, not even when I was newly turned. "I cannot father a child! If not the shifter then who? Who did you give yourself to? Some other two-natured filth!" I yelled. A part of my mind screamed that this could not be happening, that my Sookie would never betray me, that I would know it if she had, but the darker demons of my nature rose up and choked out the voice. It whispered in my mind that I couldn't know what Sookie did during her daylight hours. It conjured in my mind images of a faceless man writhing in passion over my Sookie, a man who could share with her the things I couldn't. A man who could share food, the sunlight, and most importantly, children with my lover. I needed to be able to put a name and image to this faceless man. My fangs had run out at some point, and I could feel the sharp points cutting into my lower lip and drawing blood as I clenched my jaw.

"It has t-to be you though. I hav-haven't been with anyone b-but you since I b-broke up with Q-Quinn," she attested.

The part of me that Sookie had brought from the darkness, pleaded to believe her, demanded that I gather her in my arms, but the demon of my vampire nature reminded me of my thousand years of knowledge. Knowledge that _knew_ such a thing was impossible. "Lies!" I shouted, unsure if I was speaking to the whispering demon or to the huddled form before me. I wanted to choke out the demon's voice, and my hands braced against the doorway, trying to shut out its dark whisperings, but they still clawed at my mind, reminding me of my impotence—my weakness. Reminding me that I could not give her the one thing, she wanted most. "I knew you desired children, but you said I was enough for you! You said _**I**_ was enough!" I shouted, more to the darkness than to Sookie. It screamed back, calling me worthless and a fool. I could feel the demon gaining control. "But it was all lies! After everything I have done for you, every sacrifice I have made to keep you safe, you turn around and whore yourself at the first chance you get! Do you have any idea what you have done? You have served your enemies and mine the perfect piece of leverage on a platter!"

Sookie was suddenly on her feet in front of me. The slight sting in my cheek was the only indication that she had raised her hand to me. The pain was slight to a vampire, but I welcomed it as my punishment for failing her. "Don't you dare talk a-about me that way! I h-haven't lied!" she shouted.

The pain and grief she was feeling was nearly crippling, and I found myself welcoming it, wanting and needing to feel more pain from her. Before I could stop myself, I spewed more hateful words at her, wanting to inflict more pain on not her, but myself, "Go to whatever mongrel knocked you up and see if he will protect you!" The pain increased almost instantly, and I found myself wishing it could swallow me whole, that it could destroy me as my happiness had been destroyed.

Sookie pulled back from me, the fear I saw in her eyes was haunting. "I res-scind your inv-vitation to my h-home!" she shouted quickly.

The magic of my nature instantly began pulling me backwards through her house. Whatever part of me that was good—that was kind—that Sookie herself had helped me to reclaim, cried out in desperation and in grief. I had lost the only thing I had ever allowed myself to truly care for. I knew Sookie would need to raise her child with its father, that the child would need its father. A child deserved to have its father, as mine were unable to. It was something I could never be again.

But where did that leave me?

She was lost to me.

Forever.

I stood in her yard for several moments when I suddenly felt a void in my chest. I reached out and realized I could no longer feel Sookie. I knew she could not be dead; I had felt no pain or severing of the bond. Just—emptiness.

I climbed the steps and stood on her porch. "Sookie! What have you done!" I shouted through the still open door. The fairy, her uncle, appeared before me. "What have you done? Where is she?" I shouted.

I could see glistening fairy tears spill down his cheeks as he kept his distance from inside the house. It mattered little; for once, even the smell of fairy tears could not entice me. "She has gone, blocked both of us from finding her," the fairy said quietly. "We have both wronged that child terribly, and I for one shall never forgive myself." He briefly looked up at me before he disappeared.

The realization came to me slowly that the sound I was hearing echoing throughout the night was me, roaring my hate to the heavens.

I ran into the woods and began tearing limb after limb off of trees. I wanted nothing more than for the limbs I was tearing off to be those of my maker. I had loathed him when I was turned, but I had come to accept my new reality. When I had finally admitted my love for Sookie, I had actually given _thanks_ for him turning me, allowing me to exist long enough to find my happiness. My wife in my human life had been a good woman, but after 1000 years of lonely existence, I had finally found love.

And now, after so short a time, barely a taste of that happiness, it was gone. The macabre brutality of it threatened to bring me to my knees. I hated what I was, hated that I would be forever separated from Sookie because I couldn't give her what she needed. What she wanted. It would have been better to never have found her, than to have tasted that love for so short a time.

Images of her, laughing and happy as she chased a small boy around, ate at my soul. If we can be said to have souls. Images of a faceless man with his arm around her as they watched their children play tormented me. I wanted her to be happy. If she could find happiness having children with another, I wanted her to have it. But that want, was my damnation.

I damned myself, and I damned the creation of our very race. And most of all—I damned that I still loved that little human. It would be easier if I could hate her. It would be better if I could hate her.

I _needed _to hate her.

I needed not to feel this pain. I needed not to feel anything.

A part of my brain was aware of answering my phone and telling Pam that Sookie had disappeared, but for most of my mind, there was only the need to destroy. To destroy these trees. To destroy my hurt. To destroy my love. To destroy myself.

More time passed, but in my mind, there were only the tress. The trees, and my need to destroy.

"Eric! What are you doing? I know you are angry, but let us stop wasting time and find Sookie," my child's voice called from behind me.

I did not want her here. I wanted to be alone. I was vaguely aware of throwing the piece of wood in my hand at her as I swung to face her. "She is dead to me! Never say that name again!" I shouted, needing to believe my words.

Pam looked at me in shock. "What has happened? What is going on, Eric?"

Sookie's words haunted me. _You're enough for me_, she had whispered. But I wasn't. I would never be enough. How could I ever be enough for her? "I was not good enough for her! That whore has lain with another man who could give her children, and now she has left to go raise his mongrel trash!"

For the second time, a hand connected with my face. "How can you say such things of your bonded? You know she is fiercely loyal to you. She would never sleep with another!" she shouted at me.

My hands still gripped the piece of plastic tightly. As though I could change the truth of it through sheer force of will. I shoved it at my child. "This proves her disloyalty!"

As my child examined the little white stick, I looked down and saw my raw and bloody hands. It wasn't enough. I needed more pain. I needed to spill more blood. If I could cause enough pain, maybe I could make myself hate her so I could move on.

"Surely there must be an explanation for this," she whispered to me.

I spun away from my child as bloody tears stung at my eyes. The simple explanation was worse than a stake through the heart. At least then the pain was short lived. "Yes, that she has chosen to give a child to another man!" I growled.

Pam's hand tentatively touched my arm as she said, "It doesn't matter, Eric. She is _ours_. Whoever fathered her child doesn't matter. She is your pledged and bonded. Whatever children come from her loins _will be your children_."

I saw the face of her children bearing the resemblance of a thousand different men. "No children from her loins will ever be mine!" I said as I turned to face Pam again.

"Let us find her and discover what has happened," she pushed.

"She somehow severed our bond when she left."

She shook her head and continued, "It doesn't matter. We will look for her and find her." I could not stand my child's pity. I could not stand that I cared for my child. I needed to tear out all of my caring. It made me weak, and I needed to be strong to hate my bonded.

This wasn't enough. I needed more pain. I had to have more pain if I was going to force myself to hate her. "She can rot with her mongrel trash, I will not look for her."

The pain in my child's heart and eyes helped. "Then _I_ will look for Sookie," she began to say.

I didn't want her help any more than I wanted her pity. I wanted to be alone in my misery. I lashed out and struck my child sending her sideways. "You will do no such thing and _never say that name_!" I yelled. "As your maker, I command you to neither look for nor speak to her."

She took a step back from me with her head bowed in deference. "You released me many years ago, master. I came back to you willingly to help you run Fangtasia, but now I ask that you release me again," she whispered.

My head fell backwards at the feeling of pain that poured from my child. This was it. This was the pain I need. This was the pain I deserved. "Go," I whispered. And though the pain was welcomed, it did nothing to ease my heart.

I had pushed everything away. I truly had nothing.

She could have children—and happiness. But I was damned to darkness and solitude. I cursed the fairy that killed my maker. It should have been me to kill my maker. I had tasted heaven and knew I would never come close to that light again.

I hated my dead lifeless body with all that I was, for all that I wasn't.

And though the darkness whispered that I should, I knew I still could not hate her.

* * *

I remained motionless in my crouch, listening to the inane, endless female chatter. Talk of meteor showers, beaches houses, and maternity leave. I thought about dropping onto the deck and glamoring the annoying human into leaving, but I remained on my perch.

I was thrilled when the chatty human finally left so I wouldn't have to listen to her longer, and I lowered myself to the ground again. Standing at the door, I quietly knocked, hoping the vampire patrolling the house would not hear.

The door opened to reveal a shocked Sookie. "Hello, Sookie," I said quietly.

Sookie grasped at the wall beside her. I took in the sight of her, heavy with child and glowing. She wore a yellow flowered sundress, and she looked stunning.

What are you doing here, Eric?" she asked carefully.

My eyes flickered to her belly again. I had been determined to pay my debt to Stan without letting myself become weak again. I wouldn't allow my feelings to surface. But looking at her glowing form, I found myself again wishing I was human and could have been the one to give her happiness. I forced myself to look at the wall beside her, disgusted with my own weakness and inability.

"Obviously I am here looking for you," I said, it coming out more sharply than I intended. I hated that this woman could reduce me to having no control over my emotions. I just needed to get her to Dallas and leave again so she could get on with her life and I could get on with whatever was left of mine.

"Why?" she asked, her voice quavering. I could smell the tears that welled in her eyes, and I hated myself all the more for causing her pain when _I_ was the one that wanted to feel more pain.

"It is not by my choice, that I am here," I finally settled on. Neither of us moved and I tried to keep my eyes from her magnificent form. She was like an oasis to a dying man. "Are you going to invite me in?"

I could hear her breath catch and smell her fear. I hated that I could not feel her emotions, but I remembered well the sight of her fear that night in her bathroom five months ago. I hated that she feared me now and then. "I would not hurt a woman," I whispered, still ashamed that I had indeed struck my own child in my spiraling emotions. Pam deserved more than that. But I was too much of a coward to tell her that.

Sookie sucked in a breath and gestured inside as she said, "Please come in." She turned and led me into her little home.

It reminded me very much of her farmhouse. It was simple and serviceable, but it felt quaint. It felt like her.

As I walked passed her to take a seat on the sofa she gestured to, I inhaled slightly, needing to smell her familiar scent again. But it was different. Very different. Oddly, she still smelled strongly of me, but there was the scent of another vampire wafting from her. It did not come from contact, it came from her. Jealous emotions pinged at my heart as I growled, "You reek of vampire."

Her avoidance of my comment was answer enough. "Have a seat," she told me. "Would you like a blood?" she asked.

"No," I said, trying to regain my emotions and control my anger.

"How were you able to get near the house?"

I was surprised at her first question, but answered nevertheless. I had been surprised by the vampire patrolling her home when I first approached it. I had feared he might be an intruder, but after carefully observing, I realized he was _watching_ for intruders. A vampire patrolling her home coupled with her having another vampire's blood, made me question her motives here. I wondered if the vampire outside was simply a hired guard, or the one to have given her blood. Perhaps a little careful _coercion_ on my part would convince him to tell me. "Your _guard_ was not expecting an intruder who could fly. I landed on the roof and waited for your human visitor to leave. When she had, I was able to approach your door unseen through the shadows. Your guard should be more careful."

"Not a lot of vampires can fly," she defended.

I tried to keep my jaw from clenching at her defending this unknown vampire. Perhaps I _should_ just kill him. "Indeed," I said simply.

The quiet sound of her rocking filled the room. I could almost see her rocking in that chair with a child at her bosom. The thought struck at my heart so I quickly asked a question I had been curious of ever since I had finally found her location. "Why California?"

"I always wanted to see it. And right in Felipe's backyard seemed like a good place to hide from him and his goons," she said, shocking me once again with her shrewdness.

I looked at all of the little items in her home again. "You seem at home living on the coast." I wondered what she would have thought of my homeland. I too had lived on the coast and had loved the salty sea air. I shook away the thought. I could not let myself feel emotion. I needed complete my task.

"I love living on the beach. It's almost as nice as home," she replied sadly.

I wondered if she thought of her farmhouse? I would always imagine her there and in the home we had shared in Shreveport for a time.

I glanced again at her left hand and asked the question that had been bothering me since I discovered she was living here alone. "You have not wed the father of your child."

She covered her hand and replied, "_Children_. The father of my _children_ wanted nothing to do with them or me."

The man must have been a fool to turn her away. But as magnificent as she was and her _children_ were bound to be, I knew he would come back to her. I scolded myself for my thoughts. I had to be emotionless, I could not be weak again. "So now you bed and give yourself to another vampire," I ground out, hating that another vampire now had a connection to her, no matter how small.

"How dare you!" she shouted as she scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could. "If you don't know me better than that, you never knew me at all."

I too slowly stood. I allowed myself to look upon her again, my heart tearing at the sight of children that would never belong to me. "Obviously, I never did," I said angrily. Angry that I wasn't enough, angry that she would find happiness with another man's children. But mostly, angry that I still wanted her.

So many questions had been left in her wake. So many questions plagued me. But one most of all. "Why?"

She understood my question. "And if I said that they were yours?" she said in a tired voice.

For the first time I _did_ feel real anger towards her. "Do not insult my intelligence!" It mocked me, as did every waking dream I had of holding a child in my arms as I stroked her sweaty brow, fresh from labor.

But other images plagued me too. Images of the faceless man, poised over her naked body. I need a face to put with that man. "Was it a Were, shifter, or human?"

A pained look crossed her face as she asked, "Does it matter to you who the father is?"

I knew having a face to go with the image would not ease the pain. "No," I answered. "Who is the vampire that gave you blood?" I pushed.

"Does that really matter either?"

"No," I repeated as I sat back down. Nothing could ease my torment.

"How did you find me?" she finally asked.

"I traced your call."

"But I made sure never to call anyone from a number that could be traced back to me. How?" she asked in confusion.

I felt a moment of smug satisfaction. I had found her even when Bill could not. Though the thought of Bill reminded me of how close I had come to completely losing control that night. He had shown up after Pam left, demanding to know where Sookie was. I told him briefly what happened, but in all honesty I could not truly recall what I said in my anger, nor what he said. All I knew was I had beaten Bill to a bloody pulp (though he landed some good blows as well) and I was moments from either tearing his head or his limbs from his body. He kept repeating over and over again, "How could you? How could you abandon her?" I had stopped and called Dr. Ludwig to heal him, telling Bill to leave my area by the following night.

"So Bill informed me when I called him. Apparently, he spent the last few months rabidly searching for you and could not find you. None of your calls to others could be traced to you, true. But then I thought to have my day man trace calls to yourself. It appears you called your own voicemail from the hotel where you now work shortly after your disappearance," I told her.

One other question plagued me. "Why did you leave?"

She was still standing, and she gestured to her belly, "Are you saying that you would have wanted me, even like this?" I kept my eyes trained on the ocean, afraid my eye would give away my true emotion. My heart wanted nothing more than to have her, but I knew the father of her children would come back to them, and I would once again be left alone. "I guess that answers that," she said, looking away. "At least I'm wanted here."

_I would want you anywhere_, my traitorous mind thought before I shut the thought out.

"Why are you here then?" she asked.

My jaw clenched as I answered, "I owe a debt to Stan, and he has requested your assistance. To repay my debt, Stan requested that I find you and bring you to him." Stan was an ally and had given support and continued to give support against Victor. No matter how much I wished I could remain locked away in Louisiana, I had to come here.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked frantically.

"Stan's telepath has gone missing and he wants your help finding him," I answered, giving the barest of information that I had from Stan.

"Of course," she agreed. "What do I need to do?" I was surprised at her swift response, but she always did seem to place others before herself. Part of me had argued that I should have refused Stan's request, but I knew I was using it as an excuse to simply see Sookie again. No matter how much it tormented me, I needed to reassure myself she was all right.

"I have an airplane ready and waiting at the airport to take us to Dallas, then my obligation to Stan will be fulfilled," I informed her.

"I'll pack a bag," she said as she stepped away.

I hated myself for being thrilled that she was coming along. "Make it quick," I snapped.

She came back from down the hallway with a bag over her shoulder and stepped into the kitchen. She furiously scribbled out a note and left it on the counter. I wondered if it was for the human that had been here earlier, but did not ask.

"How are we going to get out of here without Stephan seeing?" she asked.

I started to ask why it would matter if she left, but decided I didn't want to know what power the vampire who had given her blood had over her. I assumed that if she could block our bond, she could keep that vampire from finding her too. I stepped onto the deck and gestured for her to follow me. One I had secured her bag, I swung her into my arms and launched into the air.

She gave out a small cry, and buried her face in my chest. "I would not drop you," I said softly into her hair. Foreign vampire smell or not, she still smelled heavenly and I found myself inhaling her scent too often.

Realizing I was allowing my weakness to push through again, I landed quickly at the airport and set her abruptly to her feet as I stepped away. I could not allow myself to fall prey to her again. I had to be stronger. "Come," I told her as I boarded the plane.

I took a seat and set about writing an email to Stan, advising him that I would be bringing Sookie to Dallas and what our ETA would be. "Sit on the couch, it will likely be more comfortable for you," I told Sookie absently as I continued my email.

I ignored the words of the pilot as he headed for the front of the plane, trying to steal my emotions. I was so focused on my task, I nearly missed the sight of Sookie grasping at the arm of the couch as we began taxiing on the runway. Her hands were grasping the arm of the couch so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't like flying," she admitted, but I could see the terror in her eyes.

I barely hesitated before joining her on the couch and offering her hand. All it took was one look in her eyes, and I was powerless against her. "Squeeze my hand if you are afraid."

She proceeded to close her eyes and hold tightly to my hand until we were in the air. I hated my inability to keep my distance from her, but I was determined to do so. I slowly pulled my hand away from her saying, "Lie down and sleep."

I thought she might argue, but she merely nodded and followed my advice.

For more than an hour, I passed the time answer email and running my affairs. Without Pam in Shreveport to help me, it had become increasingly difficult to manage things, but I welcomed the distraction from my thoughts.

Suddenly, Sookie began tossing and turning. At first, her words were merely mumbled nonsense, but then she was crying out, "Please! Don't hurt him. Leave him alone!" she tossed a few more times before she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Eric!"

I could not stand the sight any longer, so I carefully placed her head in my lap and smoothed the hair away from her face. Her hand latched onto mine, and I let her hold it. Almost instantly, she quieted and returned to a peaceful sleep.

I continued stroking her face, unable to stop myself. My head told me to steal my emotions, that I was only setting myself up for more heartache when she eventually returned to the father of her children, but I was powerless to pull away from her.

I felt the plane touch down on the runway hours later, and I gently stroked her face one last time as I whispered, "I would have given you children if I could." I felt a cold tear race down my cheek, and quickly dabbed at it with a handkerchief. I slid out from under Sookie as she sat up, telling her, "We're here." I stepped away from her, sliding the bloody handkerchief into my pocket as I got her bag and exited the plane.

I hated my weakness for her. I hated that her very presence and her state tormented me.

Most of all, I hated that I still loved her.

* * *

A/N: As always, let me know what you think!

Sorry for not responding to everyone's reviews like I normally do, but I wanted to get this out!


	18. We Change, We Wait

**Chapter 18: We Change, We Wait**

We rode through Dallas in silence. There had been a car at the airport waiting to pick us up, and I recognized the driver as one of Stan's guards. Eric had returned to his previous silent and detached demeanor, and I was too tired to even try holding a conversation. I did ask him if we were headed to Stan's place or to a hotel, and Eric informed me in as few words as possible that we would meet with Stan before retiring to a nearby hotel.

I was frustrated with Eric's cool attitude, but I guess it was better than him snarling at me. I wanted to figure out how to repair the damage between us, but I was clueless as to where to begin. A part of me was still too hurt by Eric's distrust to even want to try repair the damage. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, tonight was not the night to be considering this. I needed to focus on finding Barry.

We entered Stan's nest with me trailing behind Eric. It didn't take long before we were shown into the living room of Stan's palace. The home was much bigger than the first one I'd been to, but it still had that plain suburban house feel to it.

I was several steps behind Eric since my waddling tended to slow me down a bit anymore. Eric was just rising from his bow and addressing the King as I got beside him. "You are looking very well, your majesty. You seem completely healed from your ordeal at Rhodes," Eris said, the puzzlement evident in his voice. The extent of Stan's damage should have taken years to heal.

I was surprised by Eric's statement. I had assumed Eric had met with Stan before coming to look for me, but it appeared he hadn't. I only paused slightly by Eric before walking up to Stan as he waved the guards away, leaving the three of us alone in the room.

Taking my hands, Stan pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek as I kissed his. He still wore his trademark taped glasses and looked for all the world like a quiet geek or computer nerd, but I'd come to learn that there was much more underneath his geekish façade than most anyone was allowed to see. He let go of one of my hands to lightly touch my protruding belly. "You look stunning as always, my dear, and I see the children have grown much since last I saw you. You'll hardly be able to walk soon," he said with a smirk. One of the babies gave a strong kick, and Stan's face broke into a bright smile. "They are already strong like their mother!" he laughed as he stepped away and gestured to the couch in his living room. It wasn't lost on me that Stan would prefer to "hold court" in his very own living room than a palatial palace hall.

I rubbed the spot where my son or daughter had kicked, saying ruefully, "Yeah, they're strong all right. I just wish they'd quit trying to kick holes in my belly." I carefully lowered myself onto the couch with Stan gently holding my elbow to steady me. I was grateful for the help since it was only a few hours from sunrise and I was exhausted. Stan took a seat next to me on the couch instead of moving away from me to sit elsewhere, and I was grateful that someone in the room could stand my presence.

"It seems you underestimated your skills after all, Eric, you were indeed able to track down the lovely Miss Stackhouse," Stan replied to Eric. I glanced quickly at Eric and almost laughed at the complete look of confusion on his face, but Stan began speaking to me again. "I would have simply called you myself, my dear, if only I had a way to reach you."

I gave a half smile, "You know it was safer this way. I needed Barry to be able to get a hold of me, and my number can't be glamored from him. The less you knew about me, the safer you were from Felipe and his henchmen. Plausible deniability and all that. Besides, I had planned on meeting with you next week, remember. You could have talked to me then. And anyway, I'll really have to be more careful since Eric _was_ able to find me, who knows who else could have?" I told him.

"Yes," Stan sighed, "Felipe and his 'henchmen' as you say have become a problem. One that needs must be taken care of."

"Do you think Felipe is responsible for Barry's disappearance?" I questioned.

"It is possible, though I am more suspicious of Victor than of Felipe. I think he is the one to be more likely to be so bold as to take another monarch's asset. What is your opinion, Eric?" Stan said, turning to face the Viking.

Eric was still planted in the middle of the room, staring at me incredulously. I was still tired enough and bitter enough that I enjoyed seeing the Viking speechless for the first time ever.

I could see the question in his eyes, so I said, "What? You didn't think I was sitting in Monterey at my little beach house doing nothing all this time, did you?" Still he said nothing, so I continued. "I'm more dangerous now, than I've ever been. I'm a mother protecting her children, and I will do whatever it takes to keep them out of the hands of those who would seek to use or hurt them or those I love," I said threateningly though my hands soothingly rubbed my belly.

"You still manage to surprise me, Sookie," Eric whispered, though he looked surprised that he'd even spoken.

Stan looked back and forth between us and then gestured to the chair across from us. "Sit Eric, we have some things to discuss before you both retire for the day." He turned back towards me. "I should have asked right away my dear, have you need for any food or drink?"

I smiled slightly. "Actually, I haven't eaten since we left Monterey, and I could really use something to eat and drink. My stomach's gotten so small with the babies pressing on it, that I need to eat more often." I was just glad that I had some blood before Eric had shown up at my door.

"Eric, you should have seen to her requirements on the plane. There was human food available onboard," Stan admonished. Eric looked taken aback, but didn't respond. I could see Stan focusing, and I knew he was calling one of his children. A young looking female vampire appeared in the living room. "Kristine, please get some food for Miss Stackhouse." Turning back to me, he asked, "What would you like, Sookie?"

"Oh, just a little something to eat and drink, whatever you have," I started to say, but I could see Stan was going to press for me to be specific. "Maybe some milk and some celery with salt?" I had really been craving salty foods, but was trying to get that craving along with something healthier. Kristine simply nodded and disappeared. I wondered if they would have celery and milk in the kitchen for their humans or if she would have to run out for them.

Turning my attention back to Stan, and trying to ignore the Viking who for the first time since he'd shown up was staring at me, I asked, "How are you feeling, Stan? Have you fully healed?"

Stan took one of my hands as he answered, "I am well, thanks to you, dear Sookie." He raised my hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of my hand, and I heard a soft growl come from Eric's chest. Stan ignored it, but released my hand. "I am already indebted to you for your healing, so I hate to ask you for more, but I _do_ need my telepath back," he continued.

"Stan, you know I would help find Barry anyway. How long has he been missing?" I asked.

"He disappeared more than a week ago," Stan explained with a sigh.

Well, it's been more than a week, and I guess we won't find him tonight. Now let me see your arm," I said reaching for his hand and pulling it towards me to unbutton and roll up his sleeve. He seemed amused that I would just take his arm like that, but didn't stop me.

His chest and torso had been the worst damaged, so I'd worked on healing his torso in stages first. His right arm and hand had been very damaged as well, and the last time I had visited him and Barry I had focused on healing the delicate bones in his hand. It had taken a lot out of me, and so I'd left the rest of his arm for another visit. I rolled his sleeve back as close to his shoulder as it would go, and inspected the hard, dark skin. It had almost formed a crust where it had been burned by the sunlight. I inspected his hand again, and was satisfied that all of the small bones seemed to have healed completely. "Is it still painful?" I asked pointing to the darkened skin.

"No more than one becomes accustomed to over the centuries," he replied with a stoic face.

I rolled my eyes, "You know, you vampires don't always have to play the big bad tough vamp card all the time. It's ok to admit to feeling … well, anything."

"It is fine," he insisted, though the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Which translates to 'yes, Sookie, it does hurt.' Good thing I've learned how to translate vampire speak," I mumbled as I studied his arm.

"You do not have to heal the arm tonight, my dear. I know you must be tired from your flight," Stan said, gently trying to pull his arm away when I laid my hand over the damaged area. After the first time I had met Stan and Barry in Dallas to heal Stan, we always met in different places, like Chicago, Baltimore, Denver or other big cities all over. I let them both think I had flown from wherever I was, but instead I always teleported, so I would be a little tired when I first got there. I guess that was a benefit of flying here with Eric.

"Now you hold still, buster. I may be a bit tired, but I can heal it just fine, thank you very much. So you just sit still and let me," I said irritably. He raised an eyebrow and I scowled, "Cranky and irritable is different than being too tired to do this. I'm pregnant; I'm always cranky and irritable."

I closed my eyes and focused on the damaged area of his arm. I'd learned that it was best to visualize what I was doing when I was trying to heal, so I'd spent a lot of time studying how burned skin and flesh healed so I could project in my mind the small cells and nerves of his arm repairing and multiplying as the dead cells sloughed away. I knew it was especially painful when I healed the damaged nerves, but Stan remained still and let me work.

When I opened my eyes, I could see that the skin was once again smooth and unblemished. "There you go, all better," I said with a satisfied smile. I'd come to love my ability to heal almost more than my ability to teleport. It was nice to fix things, instead of destroying them.

Stan rolled and flexed his arm before he pulled his sleeve back down in a hurried manner. I wondered why until I saw Kristine returning with my plate of celery and a cup of milk. I knew it had taken a while to heal Stan, so I figured Kristine or someone else must have had to run out for my food.

Like all vampires, Stan had been trying to hide the extent of his injuries all along, and even while I was working on healing them, he tried to hide how much he was still hurt. I guess it wasn't surprising that he was hiding it even from his children. Vamps didn't like for anyone to see their weaknesses. But I guess none of us do.

I took the food with a soft thank you, and sprinkled salt over the celery before I dug in. I balanced the plate on my belly and the milk in one hand as I ate with my other. I sighed happily at the wonderfully salty taste.

"You remind me very much of an otter," Stan laughed. He had a faraway look his eyes as he added, "I remember my own wife in my human life craving salty meats and dishes when she was with child."

I didn't know what to say. I had never heard Stan talk about his human life before, but I knew it was usually a pretty painful subject for them. Trying to lighten the mood I said, "Mmmm, some salty jerky sounds pretty good."

He smiled gratefully at me and turned to Eric, asking curiously, "For whatever reason would you send this creature away? True, it is obvious she has been unfaithful, but surely you could simply kill the man that fathered the children and accept her back."

My cheeks burned at the accusation. I set the empty glass and nearly empty plate on the floor and stood as quickly as my body would allow. I knew vampires thought differently than humans did, but I couldn't believe his casual suggestion. I had honestly been surprised Stan hadn't asked more questions about my pregnancy or my leaving Eric before now. I had simply told him that Eric didn't want my children, and I had left. But now I was wondering just what the rumors around the supe community were. I had carefully avoided finding out anymore than I already knew. The little I had heard was that I had disgraced Eric and he had either sent me away or a witch had broken our bond so that I could leave without him finding me.

I hated the rumors, but it wasn't like I could stand up and tell the world I was pregnant with half vampire children. I was terrified about what would happen when the world did find out, and I feared it was an inevitability.

Eric sprang to his feet as well and snarled before I had a chance to say anything. "Regardless of her disgrace, I would not leave her children fatherless!"

Stan stood next to me, and for the first time, I saw the terrifying vampire in him. Knowing that he was upset about another vampire yelling at him in his kingdom, palace, and home, I held my hands out to both of them to intervene, no matter how tempting it was to let both of the asinine jerks go at it. "Look Stan, that stuff is really between Eric and me. It's not anybody else's business, not even yours. Besides we've gotten really off track here, we're supposed to be looking for Barry. Why don't you tell me what you know and I can start looking for him tomorrow?"

Stan's face became carefully blank again, but he nodded and sat back down, gesturing for Eric and me to do the same.

I sank back onto the couch as Eric said forcefully, "No, you will not look for Barry tomorrow Sookie. You are my pledged and as such, I am responsible for your welfare, regardless of what you have done. You will remain safely in the hotel tomorrow and we will come back to the nest tomorrow to find out details about the telepath's disappearance then. It is close to dawn anyway and we will both need rest." He stood in front of me, and though his face was still harsh, he offered me his hand to help me stand.

"Perhaps that is for the best if we speak of the situation now, you'll only take it upon yourself to look for him anyway," Stan said stiffly. "It will give cooler heads a chance to prevail. We are all a bit 'irritable' with dawn so near." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was still angry with Eric, and I knew I was still angry with the both of them.

Ignoring Eric's hand, I pushed and heaved myself to my feet. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow evening," I said as I started to walk away as Eric paused to bow to Stan.

As we were walking out the door, he grabbed my elbow lightly and whispered harshly in my ear, "You should have bowed or acknowledged the King before you left."

I pulled my arm away as we got closer to the car that would take us to the hotel and whispered back, "Don't touch me! I wouldn't want to 'disgrace' you anymore than I already have!" I slid into the backseat before he could respond.

He joined me in the back, but the ride to the hotel was somehow more silent than the ride to Stan's nest had been. We were both upset, frustrated, and probably pissed off with each other, and the air vibrated with that tension.

When we got up to the room, I was displeased to see that we were apparently sharing one. I looked at Eric with a glare, which he returned saying, "It is safer if we share a room. It has separate bedrooms so you may have privacy. I am still responsible for you."

"Yes, you made that very clear! No matter how disgraceful I am," I snapped as I grabbed my bag from him.

I could hear Eric growl, but his voice came out steadily as he said, "I think you owe me an explanation. I had no idea you had been in Texas to see Stan after you left, nor that you were capable of such magic. You need to explain these things to me and what you've been doing."

"I don't owe you shit! You won't believe anything I say anyway, so why tell you? You're the one who didn't want anything to do with me, so you don't have the right to decide to ask questions now," I yelled.

"Regardless of what has happened, I am the one who is trying to keep you and your children safe! I deserve to know what you have been doing and where you have been since you left so that I can keep you and you children safe!" he said heatedly as he stood towering over me.

I was still as angry as a skinned badger, but I knew Stan had a point earlier. We all needed to cool down, and my pregnancy hormones weren't helping. Crying over stupid things wasn't the only thing my hormones were making me do. Stepping back I took a deep breath and said, "Look I've got crazy pregnancy hormones running rampant, and I'm getting tired and cranky. I just hate the thought of what's running around the supe grapevine and I've gotten myself worked up over it. You're pissed off too and hate me anyway, so let's just call it a night—well, day, I guess—and talk about it more at first dark. I'll explain what I can."

I started to turn away, but Eric gently grabbed my arm. "No matter what, I cannot bring myself to hate you," he said quietly, looking me in the eye. My heart softened some. I was surprised how much it comforted me for him to finally look me in the eye.

I pulled away from his arm, and slowly made my way into one bedroom. "Sure seems like hate's about all I've felt from you since that night," I said quietly as I shut the door. I could feel the dams finally break and my tears begin to flow. "Stupid hormones," I lied to myself as I wiped my eyes and got ready for bed.

* * *

A/N: Someone had asked if I plan to finish this story and how often I post. Well, I will finish this story, I'm not good at quitting, and it bugs me to leave things unfinished, so you guys will see the end. As for posting, it's really erratic. I write and post when I have time. Sometimes I need to work more and I'll work on this less, but right now, I'm really getting into the meat of this story so it's been hard to stay away from it. But I can't give you any kind of posting schedule.

Also, I know you guys are impatient for Eric to learn the truth, but it'll come in due time. He had enough big news for one night and there's more to come. ;)

I'm sorry for once again not responding to everyone's reviews, but it was a beautiful day and I needed to get a couple of my young horses ridden, and then I wanted to get this chapter up.

Let me know what you guys thought!


	19. Waiting On the World to Change

**Chapter 19: Waiting On the World to Change**

I woke early in the afternoon, and was shocked that my bladder had let me sleep that long, though it was certainly making known at the moment how small it had become. My body felt tired and achy from having my sleep schedule thrown out of whack and just in general from being pregnant, so I puttered around the room, stretching my muscles before I changed into some loose fitting sweats and a hooded grey sweatshirt.

I hadn't paid any attention to the room last night since I was still so upset with vampires in general and Eric in particular, but it was a very nice suite. The center of the suite was a living room space with plush couches and easy chairs around a gas fireplace with a flat screen TV above it. There was even a small kitchenette and dining room next to the end of the suite where my room was. The other end of the suite held an office area with computer and Eric's room. I was surprised that it had a kitchenette since it was a vampire hotel room, but it appeared to be setup with a vampire and human occupant in mind. My room had a sliding door and balcony, something I was quite sure Eric's room didn't sport.

Going to the kitchenette, I was upset to see that though there was an array of bottled drinks, fruits, vegetables and other foods, there wasn't any bottled blood. I guess it was in the vampire-safe room. I picked out some food to munch on, some juice, and called down to the front desk to order a meal.

Everything seemed in order until I asked them to send up some bottled blood.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jones; the room should have come stocked with bottled bloods. Was it not sufficient?" I was surprised by the surname, but assumed it was the alias Eric had assigned.

"Oh, it had enough, but we had visitors over before dawn, and we're out now. I just wanted to make sure to restock before sunset," I lied.

The young receptionist seemed flustered, "Well, we are currently out of stock of our bottled blood from our supplier," she tittered, "they were suppose to make a delivery yesterday, but we haven't received it yet."

"When do you expect it to be in?" I asked in annoyance.

"We're expecting it in shortly after first dark if that'll be soon enough for ya'll," she said, her nervousness making her southern twang more pronounced. A good Southern drawl was something I missed in Monterey.

"Look, never mind, just send up the meal, I also need you to send up some maternity clothing. Some sundresses and blouses and slacks," I said politely as I gave her my sizes and hung up. Guess I was heading out to get some bottled blood myself. I decided to pass the time waiting for my meal by reading a book I'd brought with, so I reclined on one of the couches to wait.

When my meal finally arrived, I saw a note taped to the door with my name written in Eric's handwriting. I took it down to read while I ate. The man who brought my food and a selection of clothing up tried to insist that anything I ordered was to be settled with the room bill, but with a little subtle influence, I was able to get him to take cash for the clothing and food.

I sat down to eat my meal of grilled salmon and a spinach salad in the dining room and unfolded Eric's note to read.

_Sookie,_

_I know we need to meet with Stan tonight to get the details of his telepath's disappearance, but I have already informed Stan that we will not be able to meet with him until three hours past sunset. Stan has agreed to meet us here at that time to discuss the situation in more privacy. _

_We need to talk. It is apparent to me that you have been doing many things I was not aware of these past five months, and I need to know the truth about your activities if I am to keep you safe while you are here. _

_I also ask that you do not leave the room until I rise. I am asking this for your safety Sookie. Please listen to me and remain here where you are safe. If not to make my job easier, than do it for your children. _

_I shall see you at first dark. _

_~Eric_

I was surprised how disappointed I was by the impersonal letter, and the fact that it was signed simply Eric, not even his normal swooping E, but I tried to take solace that Eric was trying to keep me safe. Even if his interest in keeping me safe was only for the sake of doing his "job" of taking care of me while I was here.

I knew I needed to figure out how to get some bottled blood sometime, but I also knew Eric was right and it would be safer if I stayed here. I was still tempted to teleport somewhere to get some, but I was still pretty exhausted from healing Stan last night so I decided to lie down on the couch and take a nap. I tried summoning a bottle from my fridge in Monterey, but I was still unable to summon objects. Hopefully I could figure out how to sneak some blood from Eric's room after he woke.

Sometime later, I woke to the feeling that someone was watching me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Eric sitting motionless in the easy chair across from me. He was leaning back into the chair, with his hands gripping the arms and his legs spread wide. He was wearing black dress slacks and a dark red v-neck sweater. His hair was loose and flowing, and he looked as beautiful as he always did. I had never felt my sex drive increase during my pregnancy like some women talked about, but looking at Eric sitting across from me, I felt something ratchet up a couple of degrees.

We both remained still and watched each other for several long moments. "Good evening," he said with a slight nod of the head.

"Morning," I replied as I pushed myself into a sitting position and stretched my arms above my head as I tried to tamp down my suddenly awakened libido.

"You slept well?" Eric asked.

"Fine. You?"

Eric nodded. "You are feeling well?" he continued asking.

I rolled my eyes, "Are we really going to make small talk Eric? Just ask me what you want to know."

"Why were you coming to Dallas and what was going on between you and Stan's telepath?" Eric asked stiffly.

I raised my eyes, but answered as best as I could. "I've kept in contact with Barry because he's my friend. He told me how bad off Stan was and I remembered you saying that his lieutenant Joseph was running things. Barry told me Joseph didn't like working with humans, even telepathic ones and Barry even said he was a kind of afraid of him. He also mentioned that Stan was a bit worried about Joseph trying to overthrow him, so I offered to come and try healing Stan. I'd never tried healing a vampire before, so I was interested to see if I could do it," I explained.

"So you thought it would be smart to come to Texas when Felipe has had his men crawling all over the South looking for you?" Eric asked sternly while leaning forward.

I shook my head. "I only came to Dallas the first time, and that was only because Stan was still too injured to travel. After that, I made him and Barry met me in different places every time."

"How many times?" Eric interrupted.

With a huff, I replied, "I don't remember. Six maybe seven times. What does it matter? I was always careful and even though Barry had a number to reach me at, not even he knew where I've really been."

"Why would you take such idiotic risks? You should have stayed in Monterey. Every time you left you were increasing the chances that de Castro would find you and haul you back to Las Vegas," he said as he sprang to his feet and began pacing.

I glared at Eric from my seat. "I know what I'm doing Eric. I will _not_ become a slave to Felipe or anyone else. If keeping that from happening means making a few alliances with powerful supes who oppose him, then so be it. Stan owes me big time now, and he knows it," I explained as my arms crossed over my chest.

"Tell me what your plans are," Eric said as he came to a stop a few feet away from me.

"No."

"_Tell me what your plans are_," he said menacingly as he leaned down towards me.

"Eric, if you know what I've been doing, it could be considered treason against your king. As long as you don't know what I'm doing, and I fail or don't go through with them, then you're in the clear. But if you know, it could be your final death. I understand more now about the kind of precarious position you're in under Felipe, and I won't put you at risk. So no, I won't tell you any more than I already have. If I fail, it's just on me, and you can go back to living the wonderful carefree life you had before I came along," I said, nearly growling by the end in my frustration.

Eric leaned further down towards me and slammed his hand down on the coffee table, putting a rather large dent in the surface of the wood. "I will always be in a 'precarious position' with de Castro and that has little to do with you! Tell me what your plans are so I can keep you from getting yourself killed or enslaved you foolish woman!" he shouted at me.

I had been trying to maintain the barrier between Eric's emotions and me since I woke up, but I was really struggling to keep even a shred of his emotion from getting through. The angrier Eric got, the more it fed my own anger, until I wasn't sure whose anger I was even feeling anymore. I could feel both of the children moving and kicking at once.

I jumped up to give Eric a piece of my mind when I felt that familiar dizziness overcome me again. As my body started to go limp, I felt Eric gather me in his arms. I knew I had gone more than 24 hours before without drinking blood, and while I did feel generally weak, I hadn't passed out since that first time in the hotel in Monterey. My sluggish mind reminded me that I had not only gone more than 24 hours without blood, I'd also used a fair bit of magic to heal Stan.

"Sookie! Sookie, wake up!" Eric said frantically as he gave my shoulders a gentle shake. My head rolled to the side as I heard a splintering noise, and I saw Robert rush into the room. He came towards my bed where Eric had apparently laid me down, but as he got closer, Eric leaned over me from the other side with his fangs all the way down and snarled at Robert.

Robert ignored Eric, but did stop where he was. "Norseman," he spit, his fangs running down too, "move away from her so I can see to her."

"Grecian!" Eric growled. "I should have recognized your scent all over her! Get out! You have no right to touch what is mine!"

"What is _yours_? Sookie is her own and even if she weren't you have gone months without even trying to look for her. You have no rights to her!" Robert snapped.

The angry emotions flying around the room were overwhelming my already weakened strength. I knew Robert would know what I needed, so I reached out towards him and weakly said his name. Eric still snarled at Robert when he tried to come closer, so I turned my head towards him and pleaded in a whisper as I looked into his blue eyes, "Please."

Eric gave a low warning growl, but nodded once and moved slightly away from me to allow Robert to come closer. He reached down to hold one of my hands though.

Robert came towards me again, and sat gently on the edge of the bed as he picked up my wrist and felt my pulse and forehead. He looked up at Eric and asked, "Is there blood in the other bedroom?" Eric looked confused but nodded. Robert zoomed out and came back in carrying three bottles of blood. Slipping his arm under my head, he started pouring the first bottle into my mouth. The blood tasted even worse because it was cold and thick but I managed to drink the bottle without gagging too much.

I started to ask Robert what he was doing here, but he started pouring the second bottle into my mouth before I could get a word out. When I was finally finished with it, Robert helped me sit up against the headboard and handed me the third bottle.

"Keep drinking that one while you talk," he admonished. "You know I really don't like finding you unconscious in hotel rooms, lígo mitéra."

I shook my head. "Yeah well, it's the only way pregnant women like me can think of to trick good-looking vamps into coming into her room," I sassed.

Robert chuckled. "Ah, yes, if you were male, and definitely not a _pregnant_ male, you would have much less trouble enticing me into your hotel room."

I rolled my eyes. "If I were a pregnant male, we'd really have some problems," I grumbled.

I realized that Eric was still holding my hand and staring at me in astonishment. "What is going on?" he asked.

My mind was still a bit scattered so I wasn't quite sure what to tell Eric. Robert could see that I was struggling so he ignored Eric's question and asked his own. "When was the last time you had a blood, lígo mitéra?"

I turned back towards Robert, grateful to be able to put off answering Eric. "Yesterday afternoon before Marci came over."

Robert shook his head and tsked at me. Pulling out his phone he said, "If you are feeling a bit stronger, you should summon your little demon-spawn doctor to have her check on you and the babes. I'll call to let her know you will be summoning her momentarily."

I shook my head at his new nickname for Dr. Ludwig, but didn't bother trying to correct him. Dr. Ludwig still called him an ignorant male for the whole yogurt incident, and he still threatened to drain her every time he saw her for laughing at my upset and his concern.

"This is King Caras, you will be summoned shortly, grab your things," he told her gruffly before he hung up. At least this time he didn't call her demon-spawn over the phone. I could only hope that he wasn't saving it to say to her face.

I finished drinking the third bottle of blood and closed my eyes as I gathered my magic. When I opened them, I saw Dr. Ludwig looking around the room. "New hotel this time," she commented in a bored tone. She looked at Eric and Robert and said gruffly, "Wonderful, you've got both the vampires with you." She always managed to spit out the word vampires to make it more than clear just what her opinion of them was.

The little doctor walked up on Robert's side of the bed and shooed him away with her hands. Robert hissed at her with his fangs down, but moved away without a word.

It was still too difficult for me to get the barrier between Eric and I put back up, so I could feel a whole host of emotions slinging around in him. Mostly there was confusion but there was also some annoyance as well as fear. Both of the babies were still moving around and kicking a lot as Dr. Ludwig examined me. When she pulled the sweatshirt and t-shirt up to examine my belly, we could actually see my children moving around and I even saw the perfect outline of a foot against my belly. Eric leaned back at the sight, and I felt more astonishment from him.

"Well, you're still obviously upset if they're moving around like they are. You need to calm down so they can feel that and calm down too. The more they keep moving around, the more it's gonna drain you." She looked at the three empty bottles of blood and told Robert to go heat two more. I groaned at that, so she answered, "You're the one who summoned me here, girl. You'll do as you're told. You're still looking a bit pale."

"What is going on?" Eric asked, his voice raising some. I was trying my best to breathe deeply and calm my emotions down so the children could calm down too.

"Don't you raise your voice at me vampire. The two of you are the ones who got into this fix, I'm just doing my job to make sure these three stay healthy," she replied back in her usual gruff manner as she gestured at me. She turned back towards me and observed the babies quieting. "Well, I've got other patients to tend to, and you seem to be alright now. Just make sure you keep your blood supply up, you can't afford for those babes to starve before they're born, and make sure you keep your emotions calmer so the children don't become so agitated again. At this point in the pregnancy, you don't have enough room in your womb for them to be moving around that much." She gathered her bag up and nodded to me, letting me know she was ready to leave.

Just after I'd sent her back to Shreveport, Robert came into the room carrying two more bottles. "You shall need to have them restock the room, these are the last," he commented as he sat on the edge of the bed again.

Taking one, I asked, "What are you doing here, Robert?"

"Well, I felt you moving further away from me last night, so I went to your home to wait for your return when I found your note saying you might be gone for a few days. You've been gone before, and always without telling me I might add," he said, arching an eyebrow. "But you always come back after a few hours. I knew if you were planning to be gone for days and actually leaving me a note that something was going on. So I got on my plane and started directing it towards you. I could tell you stopped in Dallas, but wasn't able to land until after dawn, so I had to wait until after first dark to find you. I was going to go have a little chat with King Davis before I came here when I felt your sudden weakness, so I rushed here and once again found you unconscious in a hotel room. Now, lígo mitéra, just what are you doing here?"

"I'm here looking for a friend," I explained simply. "Look Robert, could you give us a few moments alone?"

Robert looked tense for a moment and sent a glare at Eric, but his eyes softened when they came back to mine. "Very well, little one, I should like to see your children finally have their father around," he said softly as he got up to leave the bedroom.

I needed to stand up, so I carefully slid from the bed and stood by the open balcony looking out over the lights of Dallas.

"How is this even possible?" Eric whispered as he came to stand beside me and peer down into my face.

I shrugged, "I guess when you wish hard enough for something, you can make anything happen."

"This happened because I wished it to?" he said in wonder.

I looked up into his eyes curiously and responded, "I think it happened because we both wanted it to. That and I accidentally used a bit of magic that night to make it happen. I didn't really understand it until later."

"You did not lie with another?" he whispered.

I looked away again, and closed my eyes, amazed at how much the words stung. "No, no matter how much easier it is for you to believe I'm a lying, cheating whore—no, I never did. I wouldn't do that," I replied coldly.

I felt Eric gently turn me towards him, and felt his hand cup my jaw and cheek. I still didn't open my eyes but I felt tears begin to break through the closed lids to run down over his hands.

"It was not easy. It was the most difficult thing I have ever been through." His touch and voice were so gentle that almost against my will; I leaned into his hand, allowing more tears to wash over him as my breathing caught in my throat.

I felt him let go of my cheek and felt something press into my belly. I slowly opened my eyes to see him kneeling before me with his forehead pressed to my stomach as his arms began to wrap around me and hold me to him.

"I should have listened to you. I should have listened to you _and_ to Pam. I am sorry for the wrongs I have caused you. I am sorry for the hurtful things I said to you. And I am sorry for pushing you away," he said, his voice thick with emotion. He whispered something in his ancient language before he choked out, "Please forgive me. Forgive me," his arms tightened around me even more as he repeated over and over, "Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me."

I could not stop my own tears from falling at his pleading. I stroked the back of his head for a moment, and then gently slid my hands under his jaw to tilt his face up towards mine. I could feel the wetness of his tears and see the red staining his face and my belly. "How could you leave me?" he whispered as he looked up at me.

"Eric, if anyone had found out I was actually carrying _your children_, especially Felipe or Victor, they wouldn't have hesitated to kill you to try and make me vulnerable, and I _will NOT_ allow you to die for us. You wouldn't believe me anyway, and leaving seemed like the only choice I had left to keep you and the children safe," I whispered as I smoothed his red streaked locks away from his face.

"Many beings would send me to my final death to take you from me," he whispered as he pressed his cheek to my belly again. "Me, a fader," he whispered as he reverently stroked my belly.

My already swollen feet were starting to feel the pressure of my weight, so I slowly scooted back towards the bed to sit down. Eric shuffled along with me on his knees, his face never leaving my tummy as I sat down. I would have laughed at the comical sight, but my heart was still too heavy for that kind of levity. He moved between my open knees as I brought my hands back up to stroke the back of his head. I was surprised at how much soothing Eric, helped sooth me.

"I can feel their beating hearts," he said in wonder.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"I can still smell my blood in you as we are bonded, but why is it the babes do not smell like me?" he asked curiously after several moments.

I shrugged. "They probably smell similar to you, but I doubt any child smells just like either of their parents. It's a combination of their smells to create a whole new smell I guess," I suggested.

"Why is it I do not feel them? They are of my blood," he wondered.

Again I shrugged. "I guess it's because you fathered them, but you haven't fed them your blood to create a blood bond."

He pulled back slightly. "But you are bonded to them, they feel your emotions and you feel theirs?" he asked remember Dr. Ludwig's words.

"I'm bonded to them the same as any mother would be bonded to her children. Maybe it's different because they're part vampire, I don't know, but the reason we sense one another's emotions is because they're telepathic too. I can block them from feeling most people's emotions and thoughts, but it's hard to do with myself or when someone else is in contact with me and therefore them," I explained.

"They can feel me?" he asked in wonder.

I nodded, "I think so."

"And you can still feel me. You said last night that you have felt my emotions since that night. How is that possible? I thought you broke the bond or closed it somehow."

"No, I just kept you from feeling me so you couldn't come after me and get yourself killed. As much as you seemed to hate me, I figured it was best if you couldn't feel me," I told him.

His eyes searched mine. "Never have I felt hate for you. I hated my very being. Hated that I _thought_ I could not be the one to give you what you wanted and needed. But never have I hated _you_. I still love you, Sookie. I have never stopped loving you, even when I thought the worst and wanted _to be able_ _to_ hate you, I could not bring myself to do so. I have and will always love you," he said as his arms tightened possessively around me again.

The added pressure was pushing one of the babies into my bladder, but still, I welcomed the feeling of actually being wanted. I sighed deeply, wanting desperately to believe his words.

"You do not believe me," Eric stated. I closed my eyes but didn't respond. He straightened up and pressed his forehead to mine. "You don't now, but you will. I will make you believe again. I will make you love me again," he said with determination. I would have once been annoyed by Eric's declarations, but now I just wanted to think that he could be right.

"It's not about not loving you Eric. I've loved you all along," I replied softly.

"But you do not trust me any longer," he said fairly accurately.

I opened my blurry eyes to look into Eric's. "It's hard to trust when you've been so hurt."

"Do you think I have not hurt by your leaving?"

I shook my head as he leaned back from me. "I know I've hurt you just as much as you've hurt me, but how do we get past it? How do we move on?" I pleaded. I wanted to believe that someday it might be possible.

"We cannot forget such things, but we can be stronger and move on from them and learn from our mistakes. I _will_ make you trust me again. No one will harm you or our children," he said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into him and I laid my head on his shoulder, inhaling his unique, dry scent and his faint cologne. My heart thumped at the words "our children" but he continued in an admonishing tone. "Why did you allow me to bring you here? It is too dangerous for you and the babes to be here. I will send you away again, somewhere else this time until I can come up with a plan."

I shook my head. "No, I have to find Barry. I know what it was like to grow up telepathic without someone there to teach me. If something were to ever happen to me, I need to know that Barry can be there to help teach them how to control it. That's why I've been meeting with Barry," I explained.

"Nothing will happen to you," Eric said with determination.

"I'm not naïve Eric. I've been in more danger over the past several years than you can shake a stick at, and I'm not taking the chance that our children will grow up like I did. _I am going to make sure that someone can be there to help them_," I told him with equal determination.

Eric bowed his head in defeat. "After we have found Stan's telepath—if he is to be found—you will allow me to send you away," he said flatly.

"We'll see," was my only response.

"Why have you taken the Grecian's blood?" Eric asked curiously, though there was no recrimination in his voice.

"Shortly after first getting to Monterey, the blood loss caught up with me and I passed out and hit my head pretty bad. Robert came along and gave me his blood until I came around enough to bring Dr. Ludwig out and she gave me a transfusion to replace my lost blood. He gave me blood once more, a month ago when my appendix burst. It was too dangerous for Dr. Ludwig to try surgery since I was pregnant, so she recommended taking Robert's blood to repair the appendix," I shrugged.

"How can you be so sure that you can trust him?" he pushed.

"I just know I can trust him. He's been there for me without fail and never asked for anything in return," I said before I thought about my words. I saw Eric wince, but I knew I couldn't explain why I could trust Robert, that wasn't just my story to tell.

"If your magic was used to help create our children, then why do they take blood from you? Why are they not human?" Eric asked.

"I've wondered about that a lot. I think it's because all I've ever known you as is a vampire. No matter how difficult it may be, I wanted to have _your_ children, not human Eric's children. And they do take normal nutrition from me like any other children, they just take blood from me through their umbilici as well. I think our son and daughter will be some kind of combination of human and vampire," I answered.

"A son and a daughter?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I answered.

"What other magics have you manifested?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, teleporting of course, I'm still working on healing and I can summon and influence humans and the two-natured somewhat, but that's about it. I don't really know what other things fairies _can_ do," I admitted.

Eric nodded and looked thoughtful. "I will make this right. I will protect you and our children, even if I have to slaughter the world to do so. You are all _mine_, we belong together," Eric said fervently as sat beside me on the bed, grasping me behind my neck to pull me into a passionate kiss. I started to pull away, unsure if this was a good idea, but Eric doubled his efforts, sliding his other hand behind my back to press me into him. It felt so good to feel his lips against mine and his skin beneath my fingertips again, that my resolve disappeared and I melted into him.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had pushed back on Eric's chest until he swung his legs up on the bed and was leaning against the headboard. I moved to straddle his legs as I continued to kiss him, my mouth placing soft kissing along his jaw and cheeks, carefully kissing his tears away as I held his face between my hands. Eric growled deep in his chest as his arms tightened around my waist. I couldn't believe how much I had missed that sound.

"This is what I will fight for. This is what I will kill for. I will never let you go again," Eric whispered before he tilted my mouth back to his and reclaimed it, the taste of his blood thick in my mouth and on our tongues.

"I hate to interrupt your reacquaintance, but King Davis is at the door asking to be let in. You should both clean up and come out," Robert said from the doorway with a smirk before he left the room and closed the door again. I blushed red at my sudden wanton behavior, and wished I could blame it solely on my pregnancy hormones. I was surprised that neither Eric or I had heard Stan at the door, but I knew these bedrooms where supposed to be soundproof. I guess we _were_ a bit distracted too.

I carefully climbed off of Eric's lap, ignoring the evidence of his arousal and made my way to the bathroom attached to my bedroom to splash water on my face. Eric followed and carefully washed the remaining blood from his own face and hair. He carefully pulled his wet locks into a low ponytail. I made my way back into the bedroom and carefully looked through the clothes I had purchased earlier in the day. I slid on some black knit pants that fit comfortably around my belly and struggled to reach around behind my back to fasten the clasp of my bra. _I should have thought to pack my front closing bras_, I thought to myself as I felt cool hands carefully assist me. My breasts had grown along with my belly, making my shoulders ache so that reaching behind me was more and more difficult. Eric's hands smoothed down my arms and settled over my bare belly as he stood behind me. I could feel his chin on the top of my head as he embraced me from behind.

"You are beautiful, lover. I am sorry I was not there to see your beauty grow with each passing day."

"Hmmm," I grumbled. "Consider yourself lucky that you didn't have to be there for all of the morning sickness and crazy crazy pregnancy hormones that apparently make me into a psychotic woman. Consider yourself really lucky you didn't have to be there to see me get fatter and fatter every day until I got to the point where I can't even bend over to put on my shoes anymore. I look like a bloated possum," I complained.

I felt Eric chuckle behind me. "I would have loved to have seen you become the beautiful 'bloated possum' you are today, dear one."

My heart thumped again to hear him twice call me by such familiar little names, and I felt a tear fall down towards my belly. Eric deftly caught it in midair with his finger and popped it into his mouth, groaning behind me as he did so. Feeling him stiffen behind me, I swatted his hands, saying, "None of that now! We've got two kings waiting on us and we shouldn't keep them waiting much longer." I slipped out of his embrace and picked up a mauve colored v-neck sweater top that was almost a tunic length to cover my belly.

Eric took it from my hands and helped slid it over my head and down my belly. With one last caress to my belly, he looked into my eyes and said with great kindness, "I truly wish I could have been there for you."

I smiled, feeling my heart soften a little more. "Maybe someday this world will be safe enough for us to give these two some brothers and sisters," I told him.

His face broke into a brilliant smile that I swear could have rivaled the sun. "I will pray to the gods that such a day may come." He steadied me as I slid some nice looking leather sandals on my swollen feet and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Come it would not do to keep kings waiting," he said as he took my hand to lead me out of the bedroom.

I knew there were still so many things that I hadn't told him, but for the first time I was determined that my plans _would_ work. I knew our children would need Eric's strength and guidance to grow, and I would do _anything_ to make sure Eric would survive to be there.

For the first time in five months, I had hope for a brighter future. I had hope that the damage might be repaired someday. And I agreed with Eric one hundred percent, I would kill to see it happen.

* * *

A/N: I know, no individual responses again. I'm a bad bad girl. You have all been so great and there's just so many wonderful reviews to respond to, I hope this chapter will make up for not responding to everyone. I give you all a huge thanks from the bottom of my heart for reading!

It's hard to tell how much writing I'll get in over the next few days, I'm another year older *sigh* on Sunday, so I'll probably have to go out at least one night with my folks to celebrate. I'll try to write more when I can.

Let me know what you think. There's still SO much more to come! ;)


	20. Men Don't Change

**Chapter 20: Men Don't Change**

Eric opened the door to my bedroom and let me walk out first, placing a careful hand on my lower back to escort me into the room. Both Stan and Robert were standing at opposite ends of the living room glaring at each other, but turned towards Eric and me when we entered the room. For once, Stan was dressed in a very expensive dark blue suit and crisp white shirt. Robert was wearing dark, slate gray slacks, and a dark green, silk shirt. Both kings looked incredibly sharp and handsome.

"Well, I can see we're all great friends out here," I commented casually.

Robert huffed in Stan's direction and gracefully sat on one of the couches, crossing his extraordinarily long legs. With a flourish of the hand in Stan's direction, he said, "Stan was just upset that I did not ask permission to enter his territory, nor did I come to see him straight away." Robert again huffed dramatically, as he leaned back against the couch, spreading both of his arms along the back. "I already explained that I was on my way to seek permission to enter his kingdom, when I felt I was needed here. As you are under my protection, I deemed it more pressing. Stan is simply being obstinate. Ignore him."

Apparently, that was exactly what Stan's plan was, because he paid no heed to Robert's words, turning to me instead. "And just what was the problem that would require the attention of the California King?" he asked me a bit stiffly.

I waved it away as I sat on the couch that was at a ninety-degree angle from Robert's. "Oh, it was nothing. Robert was just concerned with how quickly I left California and wanted to check on me," I evaded. Eric helped me ease down onto the couch and sat beside me, his own arms spanning the back of the couch and his legs spread wide, claiming as much ground as he could.

Stan had carefully watched Eric helping me sit and as he lowered himself onto the couch to my left and across from Robert, he looked thoughtful. "Have you reconsidered you position, Eric. If you do not wish to do the deed yourself, I would offer to have the father of her children killed by one of my own. You would be free to fully claim her children as your own assets then," Stan offered with a nod.

Eric sprang to his feet, growling, but I managed to grab his closest hand and hold on to him, keeping him from moving towards Stan. I knew if he wanted to, he could have easily shaken me off, but he remained in place. Still grasping Eric's hand with both of my own, I leaned forward and said harshly, "Enough of that Stan! The business of my father's children is between me and Eric alone." I tugged on Eric's hand, and after another short growl at Stan, he reluctantly sat back down. There was still no barrier between me and Eric's emotions, so I could feel Eric's anger and annoyance with Stan.

Shaking my head at all of the overbearing male posturing flowing in the room, I decided to try moving on to more important matters. "Stan, let's get down to business. Tell me about Barry's disappearance."

Stan's eyes flickered disdainfully over to Robert.

"I could care less about your missing telepath," Robert answered with a snort. "My only concern is keeping Sookie safe."

Stan glared at him for another minute before he turned back to me and answered. "Barry disappeared over a week ago, after spending the day with his companion."

"That's the Were, Danika, that he told me he was dating last month, right?" I clarified.

"Yes," he answered with a nod. "The Were confirms that they had the evening meal together, and that he accompanied her to her place of employment for a drink before leaving when she started work shortly after first dark. Walking out of the bar is the last she says she saw of him."

I thought for a moment. "And this Danika seems clean, right? You don't suspect her of anything do you? What bar does she work at?"

Stan sighed. "Unfortunately, we must tread carefully where the Were is concerned. She is the eldest of the local packmaster. Their pack is very strong in Dallas, and we cannot risk making them our enemy. I have asked to be allowed to try glamoring the girl to see if she tells the truth, but the packmaster will not allow it. She tends bar at The Hunger," Stan explained with frustration.

I nodded. I could remember Barry talking about the bar now. It had been run by Weres for generations and had been known to be pretty tough, but since the two-natured revealed themselves, was trying to look a little cleaner. "Is he being uncooperative, or is he just protecting his daughter?" I asked of the packmaster. I could certainly understand a father's desire to keep his child out of any danger.

Stan flicked his wrist in a dismissive manner. "I do not know, nor does it matter to me. The end result is the impediment of the search for my telepath," he said angrily.

It ruffled my feathers every time those vampires did the "my telepath" thing, like we were prize-winning dogs they had just purchased. I swallowed my snappish reply and instead moved on. "What about Barry's car? Did he drive his car to the bar where Danika works?"

"Yes. And that is where we found it, in the parking lot, with no sign that Barry had returned to it," Stan answered.

"I need to talk to Danika," I told Stan, as I leaned back into the couch, my hands settling on my belly. Like most pregnant woman, I found that it did at least provide a nice resting place for my hands and for plates when I ate.

"That may prove difficult. We have asked the packmaster to bring her by for you to question, but he has refused. I have even made a formal request and still he has refused," Stan explained.

"Well, she hasn't gone into hiding has she, I mean, she's still working at the bar, right?" I questioned.

Stan nodded in response, but Eric spoke before he could. "No. Sookie, I can see where you are headed with this. You will _not_ be going into that bar to talk to the girl. I shall go there and _persuade_ her to come and speak with you somewhere safer," he said, turning towards me, as he looked me in the eye.

"Yeah, but she feels safer there. I'm sure she's just scared of getting mixed up with whatever problems she thinks is going on with the vampires. If I go talk to her at the bar where she works, she'll be more likely to talk to me and tell me what she knows," I argued.

Looking down pointedly at my belly, Eric replied, "No. _I forbid it_. You are in no condition to go gallivanting around bars."

"_You forbid it_?" I asked, my temper rising. "Well, good thing I don't have to do what Eric Northman tells me to." I could feel his temper rising and see his eyes narrow. "Look, I've got a lot better chance of getting anything useful—if there's anything useful to get from her—if I go meet her in her comfort zone, and away from vampires. I'll be plenty safe in a public place."

"A public place where Barry disappeared from," Eric reminded, trying to rein in his temper.

"But I'm not Barry," I reminded back.

"I will go with you," Eric said stiffly.

"No, you won't—" I started to say.

"You are in no condition to protect yourself, I will accompany you into the bar to question this girl, there is no discussion," Eric said with great finality.

I knew his intentions were mostly good, but it irked me to have him in my life again, trying to tell me what I was going to do. I got to my feet and looked down at Eric through narrowed eyes. "You're right, there is no discussion. I'm going into that bar alone. I've been taking care of myself for the past five months, mister. I can continue doing so just fine, thank you. I haven't been beaten, shot, staked, or tortured to within an inch of my life once since I left, so I think I'm doing just fine. You don't get to pop back into my life and act like you can order me around."

I saw Eric flinch at my unintended jab, but he clenched his teeth and said, "Be that as it may, you are in a dangerous situation now, and I will not allow harm to come to you."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that Eric wasn't backing down, but I wasn't either, so I eased myself back down onto the couch beside him. Looking over at Stan, I could see him watching with rapt attention. Supes did love their drama and their gossip. Stan almost looked like he was enjoying the latest episode of his favorite daytime soap. I guess I could see the similarities. Although, if this were a soap, this would be about the time I'd be finding out I was pregnant with Eric's evil twin brother's babies and was dying of some rare jungle fever.

My face broke into a smile at the silly notion, and I almost started laughing. Both Robert and Eric were watching me with concerned expressions, and I'm sure I had convinced them that I was indeed a crazy woman. Not that Robert didn't already have plenty of evidence of my crazy pregnancy hormones.

Fighting the smile on my face, I returned my attention to Stan and asked, "Is there anything else important or anything at all you can think of that would help with Barry's disappearance?"

Stan shook his head. "No, we have searched much of the city, but no sign of him has been found. We have very little to go on, I know," he admitted.

"One way or another, I'll talk with Danika, and we'll figure out what the next move from there is, but for now, I think you should head back, and I'll discuss our plans with Robert and Eric," I said.

Stan stood stiffly at my dismissal. "I do not care to have the affairs of Texas discussed with California."

I really hated that whole vampire thing of calling the monarchs by their state name, rather than their own name, but Stan seemed to be trying very hard to remain curt where Robert was concerned.

Holding my hand up in Robert's direction to silence him, I answered instead, "Robert has been gracious enough to give me sanctuary for the last five months. I can assure you, his only reason for being here is to help Eric ensure my safety. But if it makes you feel more at ease, I will swear to keep any privileged information strictly between you and me. Robert will only know as much as it takes to help keep me safe."

Stan looked appeased. Vampires weren't trusting by nature, but he had put his very life in my hands when he had allowed me to try healing him, with no more than my word that I would do so. I had earned his trust as far as he was concerned, and it had not been easy to earn. "Would you like me to leave some of my guards?" he asked as he made his way to the door.

I was just beginning to struggle to my feet, when Eric wrapped an arm around my lower back and hefted me to my feet. I shook my head at how easy it was for vampires to do that, and made my way to the door to see Stan out. "No, that's alright, Stan. I'm sure Robert's got his guards here too, and I'm wanting to stay under the radar, so-to-speak, and not draw attention to myself by having a bunch of vampires following me around."

"Very well. I have had my vampires watching the Were from a discreet distance, and I am told she is working at the bar tonight. Please inform me as soon as you have talked with her. I would like to know what, if anything, you find out. Good evening, my dear," Stan raised the back of my hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it before departing without a word to my two vampires, though they both hissed at Stan's kiss.

After the door shut, I turned back around, "Oh, would you both knock it off. Stan's just a friend."

Robert wrinkled his nose from his place still sitting on the farthest couch. "You need better taste in friends, lígo mitéra."

Eric remained silent as he watched me. I walked back into the living room, carefully stepping down the two steps into the sunken space. I slowly paced back and forth, my hands pressing into my aching back.

"The Norseman is true in his thinking," Robert interrupted my thoughts, "you should not go to this bar alone. If you will not allow him to squire you about, then allow me to do so."

"Not happening either," I responded. "You're a king, Robert. And while I do appreciate the gesture, you can't go running around without your guards. I can't show up to talk to Danika with a whole troop of vampires skulking around after me." I paced some more as I thought.

"I _will_ go with you," Eric said with conviction.

I was irritated by his insistence, but finally relented. "Fine, you can wait for me in the parking lot. That way, you'll be close by if something happens, but Danika won't see you and get nervous."

Eric wanted to argue, but I shot him a glare that said I wasn't backing down.

"I will wait with the Norseman in the parking lot as well," Robert said, coming to his feet. I started to reiterate that his guards would only cause problems, but he stopped me. "I will leave my guards at the hotel. I am more than capable of watching out for myself, and between myself and the Norseman, you should be well protected."

Eric looked grim, but nodded his agreement.

"Fine. Then I should go get changed, it looks like I'm headed to the bar," I said as I turned towards my bedroom, hoping that I could find something even slightly appropriate in the maternity wear I'd bought earlier. "Wow, so not something I thought I'd be saying when I was more than 7 months pregnant," I muttered to myself.

* * *

A/N: I know, it was a bit of a break, and now only a short chapter, but it's kind of needed to get jumped back into the action.

I spent the weekend researching and writing a story for the Age of Eric competition, so go check the story out, it's in my profile. It's called, _Soiled Dove of Deadwood_. It's an AU piece with Eric and Sookie in Deadwood in 1879. Check it out and all of the other entries in the Age of Eric community. There's some good reads in there.

Anyway, let me know what you thought, hopefully I can get back into the swing of things now with this story.


	21. Keep the Change

**Chapter 21: Keep the Change**

I stepped into my bedroom, and started to close the door, but Eric slipped into my room behind me.

I huffed. "Eric, we don't have time for this. I want to get to the bar and talk to Danika before it gets much later," I said as I shuffled through my clothes, looking for something appropriate to wear.

Eric sat on the foot of my bed. "I still don't like this," Eric muttered. It was strange to hear grumbling coming from my Viking.

A dark red long sleeved turtleneck sweater stood out among the pile of clothing. At least my black pants would work, and the sweater would help to not draw attention to my pregnant condition. At this point, nothing could hide it, but I could try to minimize it. "I know you don't like it, Eric, but I need to find Barry," I said as I pulled my top off. Eric once again stood behind me and helped to pull it over my head and helped to lower the new sweater over my body.

"Why can you not magically bring Barry here as you brought Dr. Ludwig here?" he whispered in my ear as I smoothed the sweater over my belly.

I picked some socks out of my luggage, and sat on the edge of the bed to try to pull them on. Eric saw my intentions and took the socks from me as he knelt to slip them on. I was grateful since it had become quite a production to slip my socks on these days. "Well, there's several reasons I can't do that, Eric. For one, I'm sure wherever he is, he's being watched real carefully, and if he just disappeared all of sudden and turned up here again and I'm spotted here too, well, there gonna know I was somehow involved. I'd rather not have anyone know I can do magic. The few who do know some of what I can do, I try to limit just how much they know. You, Robert, and Dr. Ludwig are the only ones who know I can summon people magically like that, and I want to keep it that way. Stan knows I can heal and suspects I can do more, but I'm real careful that he doesn't find out more. It's safer for now to look for Barry the old-fashioned way. If push comes to shove and we can't find Barry, I might try summoning him again but I doubt it would work."

"Why would it not work?" Eric said as he slipped the black leather mules onto my feet when I handed them to him.

"There's something about us being telepaths that makes us resistance to magic. I'm really not sure why, but just as neither Barry nor I can be glamored, neither are we susceptible to fairy magic. I tried once to influence Barry using my magic, but nothing happened. He could tell I was trying to do something, but I never let him know what. I tried summoning Barry right after we landed at the airport, but nothing happened," I answered with a shrug.

Eric sat on the bed beside me. "Why would being a telepath have such an affect?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"I don't know. I asked Niall once if it was a fairy trait, but he said it wasn't, that it was something else. I'm guessing that whatever it is that makes Barry and me telepathic is also what makes us resistant to magic," I guessed.

Eric leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "What if this is a trap?" he whispered.

I had been fighting with myself every since I woke up from my nap, part of me wanting to keep my distance from Eric, not wanting to set myself up to get hurt again, but another part of me still trusted Eric, even after everything that had passed between us. I reached over and carefully took one of Eric's hands to hold in my own. "I can look after myself, Eric. If it is a trap, I have no qualms about using my magic to protect our kids and myself. If it looks like there might be trouble at the bar, I'll pop myself right out to the parking lot, and we can get out of there," I told him.

Eric pressed his other hand over the top of mine. "Take my blood. I need to be able to feel you, to feel if you are safe or if you are in danger," he requested, his eyes boring into mine.

My body stiffened, but before I could respond, he continued, his eyes watching me with a sad understanding. "You still do not trust me."

"I told you Eric, it's more complicated than that. I've been on my own for the past five months. I've gotten used to making my own plans and doing my own thing," I explained.

Eric sighed, "How long will you punish me for my transgressions? What must I do to make it up to you?"

I shook my head. "It's not about punishing you, Eric. Or at least, it's no more about punishing you than it is punishing me," I shook my head again at my train of thought. "Look, I can undo the block I placed on our bond, I think, but it just doesn't seem like a good idea to take more of your blood yet. We still have a lot of things to work out between us."

Eric's eyes shone with disappointment. "You will remove the block on our bond though?" he asked with some hope.

I nodded and closed my eyes, focusing and slowly lifting the veil on our bond. I didn't want Eric to feel every nuance of my emotions, so I didn't lift it fully, but I could tell when Eric could feel me again. He closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead into the side of my head. His arms wrapped around me as he said, "I can tell you are not fully letting me feel you, but I _will_ make you trust me again. You _will_ let me feel your being fully within myself again." We were both silent for a few moments, then he pulled back from me and asked, "Can't you understand how difficult it was for me to accept that such an impossible thing had happened. Can't you understand how distraught and irrational I was feeling?"

I pulled out of Eric's arms and stood to face him. "Difficult for _you_? I was pregnant and the only person I had slept with in months was a vampire. I was freaking out. It was like the Virgin Mary of vampires! All I knew was I was pregnant when it should have been impossible, and then you showed up and started accusing me of being unfaithful, and all I could think was this was what everyone was gonna think when they saw me. But worst of all was that _you_ would think I could do something like that," I said, furiously wiping at stray tears.

Eric looked up at me, still sitting on the bed. "I am sorry," he whispered. "But you left me. You gave me no chance to redeem myself."

His quiet response took the wind out of my sails. I stepped closer and put my hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry too. But this is why I can't take your blood yet. There's so much we need to figure out and repair between us. A couple of years worth of stuff, not just this past five months. If or when I take your blood again, I want it to be because we're both gonna be serious about this thing," I said, waving my hand between us, "and gonna really try and make whatever it is work. This is about more than just you and me now. We've got the lives of these kids to think about."

Eric gave a slight smirk. "I am not going anywhere, lover. And you will take my blood again. Soon," he proclaimed, with a light kiss to my belly, followed by a light kiss on my lips. "Come, if we must go to this bar and interrogate the telepath's Were, we should get it over with."

"Talk, not interrogate," I admonished, as Eric led me out of the room.

* * *

I walked through the bar, trying to ignore the odd looks I was getting. Most people were curious about the obviously pregnant woman in a bar, but no one seemed to be more than mildly curious. As I sat at the bar, I saw Danika right away. She was pretty close to how Barry had pictured her in his mind. It was pleasantly amusing to see that as Barry recalled her to me, she was slightly prettier than she was in real life. She looked to be around her mid 20's and had plain round features on a small, heart-shaped face. Her brunette hair fell in wild waves and curls well past the small of her back, but what was really impressive was her build. I knew she was a Were, but even for a Were she looked well muscled. She was wearing black knit, boot cut pants, and a dark red leather bustier. Her arms were uncovered and somehow that only seemed to accentuate her well-toned biceps.

Barry had never really thought about her muscles when he pictured her for me, so I found it very funny that the slight-built Barry was dating a woman who I was pretty sure could bench-press him if she felt like it.

I held some cash out in my hand to get Danika's attention. Stopping in front of me, she gave me a curious look. "What can I get for you, sugar?" she asked, trying not to let her gaze linger on my belly. She gave an indiscreet sniff, and I knew she could smell vampire all over me. Her brows furrowed slightly in confusion at a pregnant woman smelling of vampire, but then she replaced it with the pleasant uninterested gaze of any bartender.

"Can I just get a ginger ale?" I asked.

She nodded and went about pouring my drink. "Here you are," she said, carefully setting the glass in front of me.

"Is there any chance I could talk to you for a few minutes in private on your break?" I questioned before she could move back down the bar.

Her eyebrow quirked up. "Honey, I don't swing that way. Sorry."

I laughed. "No, I'd just like to talk to you for a few minutes." She still looked skeptical, so I added quietly, "I'm a friend of Barry's whose looking for him."

She immediately looked guarded, her eyes dancing around the room. "I've got nothing to say," she said quickly.

Before she could move away, I reached out and grabbed her arm over the bar. "Please, Danika. I really am a friend of Barry's. I just want to find him," I pleaded.

"Look, I don't want to get mixed up in whatever vampire shit is going on that he got drug into," she whispered harshly.

I almost smiled at her words "vampire shit" having used them many times myself, but managed to keep a serious face. "I've never wanted to either, and if you talk to me, I'll do my best to make sure you stay out of it _and_ find Barry. I can tell that you care for him and are worried about him, but you're scared. All you've got to do is talk with me, and I'll keep you out of it."

"What are you?" she asked as she stepped closer and sniffed me again, still looking guarded.

"I'm a telepath, like Barry," I answered.

Her eyes lit up in recognition. She leaned forward and looking me in the eye, pushed her thoughts at me. _Are you Sookie?_ I nodded. _Barry said you were a good friend and that I could trust you if I ever got into trouble. I'm guessing if he's the one in trouble, I can still trust you, huh?_

Again, I nodded. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

"Yeah, my folks own The Hunger, so we can go in Dad's office in the back to talk. It should be empty. Just let me tell Justin to cover the bar for me for a while," she said. She moved down the bar and talked quietly with the other bartender before she slipped from behind the bar and nodded towards the door at the back of the bar. I grabbed my drink and followed through the crowd to the back.

She was holding the door to the office open for me, tensely drying her hands on a towel. She looked down at her clothes and seemed self-conscious. "You must think I have no business dating someone like Barry. A Were with no education and tends a bar," she said nervously as she motioned me to the tattered couch in her father's office.

I gingerly eased myself onto the couch while listening to her thoughts to try to make sense of her comment. I burst out laughing and covered my mouth with my hands when I read her thoughts. "You think I'm some well educated, well bred woman?" I giggled, surprised at how pleasing it was that this girl had so mistaken me. She looked hurt at my laughter, so I quickly asked her, "Barry must not have told you much about my past, did he?"

"No, he just said you were another telepath and that you moved around the country a lot doing mindreading work. He never even said you were pregnant," she admitted, pulling at the top of her bustier in her nervousness.

I shook my head. "It's important to keep that quiet, a telepath having children is just too tempting of information for others," I told her. She nodded in understanding, but was still pulling nervously at her top in an attempt to cover herself more, so I reached out and took one of her hands. "Danika, I'm hardly any different than you, honey. I graduated from high school, that's it, and up until five months ago, when I found out I was pregnant, all I did for a living was sling beers and food in a bar. I worked some for the vamps too, but when I found out I was pregnant, I decided it was best if I stay in hiding, so to speak."

"You were a waitress in a bar?" she asked incredulously.

"Damn straight. And a fine one too, if I do say so. Course I doubt I could waitress very well right now, unless I could figure out how to balance a tray of beers on my belly," I joked as I patted my belly.

She laughed, relaxing a great deal. "Yeah, I suppose that would make things pretty tough."

I still held onto her hand, and I hoped she was relaxed enough now to answer my questions. "Can you tell me what you remember about the night Barry disappeared?"

She looked down at her lap sadly, but didn't pull her hand away. "I wish I could tell you something useful. I wish like hell that I'd seen something. We had a couple of drinks here in Daddy's office and then he walked me to the bar when my shift started," she explained with a blush. I could see from her thoughts that they'd done a bit more than have drinks in "Daddy's office" but I didn't comment. "The bar was pretty busy when I went to work, so I didn't really watch Barry leave. And that's it, that was all I saw of him," she finished.

I could tell that she was genuinely upset and scared for Barry, and really liked him, despite his "special ability" as she called it. She liked that Barry listened when she talked and he never made her feel like what she had to say was dumb or that topics were out of her depth like her previous boyfriends had. It seemed that her low opinion of herself had been instilled in her by boyfriends who liked her body, but didn't think much of her mind because she didn't have more than a high school education. I could empathize with that.

"Did you see any strange vampires hanging around or following either of you, around that time or before that? Or maybe see anyone strange hanging around the bar that night?" I asked. I agreed with Stan. In my mind, either Felipe or Victor seemed like the most likely candidates. Felipe might have decided to replace "his" telepath, or maybe Victor had decided he needed one to take Louisiana from Felipe.

"No. This is mostly known as a Were bar, so only humans and the two-natured come in here. I'd for sure remember seeing a vamp in here. Barry doesn't like for Stan's men to follow him either, so I'd remember seeing a vamp follow us around," she explained.

"Danika, I'd like to try something. I'd like to try looking into your memories of that day and night, and play through them to see if there is anyone that I recognize or that looks suspicious. Maybe there was someone watching in the bar that night even," I said.

"Would it hurt?" she asked cautiously.

"No," I assured. "I would just need you to close your eyes and relax. I can sift through your memories and replay the events of that day and evening."

"I'm willing to try if it means finding Barry," Danika finally said, finding her courage.

"All right, give me your other hand, and lean back against the couch, closing your eyes and relaxing," I instructed. She nodded and did as I asked. "Now, I want you to think about when Barry picked you up that day. I need to find the starting point of the memory in your mind and then I can start looking, okay."

She nodded and started thinking about when Barry picked her up at her father's house. They were going out to celebrate her birthday a day early since she was spending her birthday with her family. Once she had started the memory, I locked onto it and started replaying the day. I had found that people's memories were usually locked away in their minds with almost perfect clarity of everything they saw and did; the problem was in a person's ability to recall that memory. It was there and perfect, but our mind would twist it or even leave out parts when we were trying to recall it. If someone could bring a memory up, I had discovered that I could latch on to it and play it almost like a movie, even speeding it up and slowing it down when I wanted to.

As I replayed that day in Danika's mind, I slowed it down in several places to study people that were usually just on the peripheral of her vision and attention. They didn't stand out in Danika's mind since they were obviously well trained to blend in, but I could see the telltale signs of people who were watching them and trying very hard to make it appear that they weren't. It was what gave them away; they were too studiously avoiding even glancing at Barry and Danika. People normally look and glance at the people around them, but these men were looking everywhere but at Barry and Danika.

I fast-forwarded, looking for anyone I might recognize that could give me a clue as to who took Barry and more importantly, where. Finally, I saw what I was looking for. Or more importantly, who.

"Well, I'll be damned," I whispered when I saw who was sitting discreetly at the end of the bar at The Hunger that night. Barry never even noticed he was being followed as he weaved through the throngs of bar patrons on his way out that night. "I certainly wasn't expecting that," I whispered to myself.


	22. I Can Change

**Chapter 22: I Can Change**

I stepped out into the parking lot still fuming. My feet quickly carried me in my agitation to the back of the parking lot where Robert and Eric would be waiting for me. I immediately saw Robert step out of the shadows, but didn't spot Eric right away. I felt for him, and sensed that he was near. Looking to my right, I saw him further from the parking lot, standing near a clump of trees, talking on his cell phone.

"What has happened?" Robert asked cautiously, obviously sensing my mood.

Eric quickly ended his phone call and sped over to me to listen.

"I found out who took Barry. I just need to figure out where now," I replied. "Who were you calling?" I questioned curiously.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You are not the only one who is setting plans in motion," he replied. I could tell he wasn't going to continue, so I didn't press. I was keeping secrets too. "What have you discovered?" he asked.

"It was Lattesta," I told him. "I'm not sure how he finally found Barry, but I suppose when I left, he decided to focus his efforts on finding the man in the picture with me from Rhodes, and he's an FBI agent, so I guess it was just a matter of time."

Eric's brow furrowed. "I would have thought Stan would have been careful to keep his telepath out of any official record the FBI could have used to find him."

I shrugged. "I guess not careful enough," I replied. I reached out and took Eric's phone from his hand. "You've got internet on this thing, don't you?" He nodded and I started searching for the nearest FBI offices. "There's an FBI building right here in Dallas, I think we should start there. I'm guessing the guys I saw in Danika's mind following them were from here. They seemed to know their way around the city as they were following Barry and Danika. Maybe we'll even get lucky and they'll still be holding Barry here in Dallas." I handed Eric back his phone. "Well, what do we do now?" I questioned of my two vampires.

They looked at each other and seemed to be sharing a conversation in their look. Finally, Eric turned back towards me. "It would be prudent to keep this information from Stan until we have either secured the telepath himself, or his location," Eric answered. I was surprised that he wanted to leave Stan in the dark. Seeing my confusion, Eric went on. "Stan's main goal will be getting his asset back, not protecting you. We will be more likely to recover his asset and protect you if we keep this knowledge amongst the three of us for now. If it is simply humans that have taken the telepath, then two vampires of our age will be more than adequate to retrieve him."

I could see Eric's point, so I nodded in agreement. Thoughtfully, I said, "Why don't I snoop around the Dallas office a bit and see what I can find out first. They might not even be holding Barry here; we need to know where he is before we make too many decisions."

Both vampires bristled, but Robert spoke first. "I don't like the idea of you going into an FBI building, lígo mitéra. This, Lattesta, he is the FBI agent you told me had been giving you trouble before you left, yes?" he asked. I nodded. "Then it would be ill-advised for you to go in there looking for him. They know what you look like as well, yes?"

I laughed. "Yeah, but a little disguise would take care of that. Besides, they're not looking for a pregnant woman. I've found that it makes a wonderful disguise in itself. People consider pregnant women to be pretty unassuming, they'd never suspect me," I assured them. They both raised their brows at me, but I just smiled sweetly back.

"Though I hate to say the words, I agree with Caras. It could be dangerous to send you into an FBI building, even to simply gather information," Eric said, still eyeing Robert disdainfully.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Would you two nock the attitudes off?" I turned to Eric and exaggeratedly gestured towards Robert, "Eric, this is Robert." Turning to Robert, I gestured back to Eric, "And Robert this is Eric." I moved away from them so they were standing beside each other facing me. Looking them both in the eye, I folded my arms over the top of my belly and continued, "It's not Norseman, or Caras, or him, or that vampire, or anything else you two can come up with. If the two of you can't treat each other in a more civilized manner, I'll leave ya'll standing here grunting and glaring at each other like a couple of bulls in mating season and I'll go look for Barry alone. You're both important to me, but I will not keep riding this testosterone train," I threatened pointing at the both of them accusingly.

Eric's eyes narrowed at me, but Robert started laughing, startling Eric. "Only you, lígo mitéra, would so admonish two vampires, each with more than a millennia of age on you. Nevertheless, you are right my dear. Though neither of us has been fond of the other in the past, I think we can put that aside in the interest of more pressing matters," Robert chuckled. With a mirthful look, he turned to Eric and held out his hand. "I believe, _Eric_, that this is how humans in this age put their differences behind them."

Eric looked disdainfully at Robert's extended hand, and then turned to me, "Only for you do I do this, lover," and then he turned back towards Robert and gripped his forearm. They both reached their other arms across and grasped the other vampire's elbow as well while they shook hands. Eric simply said, "Robert." Their faces were still carefully blank, but it was a start. It wasn't quite how humans shook hands these days, but I could appreciate that they were both from very different times and I considered it a miracle that they were shaking hands at all. It reminded me that I needed to ask one or both of my vampires at some point what their history was, but now wasn't the time.

I nodded, satisfied. "That's better. Thank you. I suppose you can both at least come with to the parking lot again," I said with a smirk.

Eric sighed, and shook his head. "There is no guarantee that you can find the information you are looking for. Let—" he paused and sighed, "Robert and I go in. We can glamor the humans to find what we're looking for," he insisted.

"You wouldn't know what humans to glamor though. You could spend all night glamoring and not find the right information or not ask the humans the right questions. Humans are easy for me; I can see their thoughts and know just what to ask and who to ask. I just go in, ask to talk to someone at the top, and sift through their memories," I rationalized.

"Eric is right; I do not like the idea of you trying to sift through the memories of a higher ranking FBI human. That would just be more dangerous," Robert spoke up. They were both still standing side by side, staring down at me. Their combined heights made me feel very small, but I held my ground in front of them. I looked over into the parking lot and saw a young couple just exiting their car to go into the bar. I could tell by their thoughts that they were just human, but seeing them gave me an idea.

"Alright, you think I can't handle some humans? Watch this," I told my vampires. I willed the man and woman to turn around and come back towards me, pressing my desires on them, until it was their desire to listen to me. The two walked slowly towards us with blank looks on their faces.

Both Robert and Eric were tense and ready for the humans to do anything, which made me chuckle. The man and woman were completely under my influence and wouldn't make any conscious movements that I didn't direct until I had released them.

When the humans were standing in front of us, I spoke to them, "Hello, Cassie and Joseph." I looked into their minds for a moment and spoke again turning to the woman, "Now Cassie, I know you think you should keep it a secret from Joseph since you've only been going out for a few months, but he should probably know that you got married once when you were 17. Don't worry about scaring him away, there's something he hasn't told you either." I turned to Joseph and addressed him next, "Joseph, you should tell Cassie that you have a daughter with your ex-girlfriend. Don't worry, it won't freak her out. She helped raise her little sister and loves kids." I exerted a bit of will for them to tell each other the truth, and they both nodded slowly in agreement. "Wonderful! Now, Joseph, I really need to use your cell phone. Can I have it?" Again he nodded slowly, and I dug several hundreds out of my pocket to give him in exchange. "Now, go into the bar and tell each other your secrets," I directed. Again they nodded and turned around to go to the bar.

I turned to see both Robert and Eric staring at me in shock. Eric of course had never seen me use magic like that, but Robert hadn't either. He suspected, I think, that I could do more than he knew, but he was very careful never to really question me about what I was capable of.

"Why would you need their phone, and why would you pay for it?" Eric finally asked incredulously.

I frowned as I answered. "Well, I needed a cell phone that can't be traced back to me in any way, and I wasn't going to just take it from him. He'll need to replace it, and I needed to pay for the minutes I'll use." It was true I could have compelled him to give it to me without giving him money, but I was still having a hard enough time with the knowledge that I could compel people to do things. I knew I would need to if I wanted to find Barry, but that didn't mean I had to be abusive with my magic. It was only fair that I pay Joseph what it would cost to replace his phone when he realized he'd lost it.

I shrugged, "Anyway, does that satisfy you?"

Eric stepped forward and held my upper arm. "You can do that with any one? Glamor them as we can?" he asked. Robert stood rooted, simply staring at me. He was starting to realize that there was _much_ more to me than he had ever thought.

"I can do that with humans. Weres, shifters, and such are a little harder. I can't really totally control them like I can humans, but I can influence their desires and get them to _want_ to do what I need them to do," I answered thoughtfully.

Eric's head dipped down to look me in the eye. "And vampires?" he asked pointblank. I was a little surprised that he was actually asking the question; though I had the feeling he was terrified of what the consequences might be of my answer.

I shrugged. "Whoever heard of being able to glamor vampires?" I looked at my watch and saw that it was still relatively early since it was winter. "It's only ten o'clock. Let's head to the nearest mall to get an adequate disguise and then go to the FBI building. There should be less people around at night to deal with, but maybe we'll get lucky and I can snag the right one."

"Very well," Eric said reluctantly, as he swept me into his arms and took to the sky. He stayed low enough for Robert to run and follow us, but I noticed Robert was being very quiet since my revelation. I hoped he would be able to come to terms with it by the time we got to the nearest mall. I didn't like Robert being quiet. I liked his quick wit and humor.

* * *

An hour later found me dressed in a light yellow, flowered maternity dress and wearing a brunette colored, short bobbed wig. Both of my vampires had been very quiet as I quickly made my way through the mall to gather what I needed, but they were both impressed by just how much of a transformation the wig alone gave me. Luckily, my hair was dirty blond, so my eyebrows were darker anyway and blended well with the brown wig. Paired with the dress I had picked out, I looked like the most unassuming, harmless little woman to ever walk through the front doors of the Dallas FBI offices.

There were only a few cars parked outside of the five story concrete building, but I was hoping they weren't all security guards. As I walked through the front door, a quick mental sweep of the guard behind the front desk revealed a human. I wasn't surprised they were using strictly humans, there was still a huge backlash against the two-natured, and agencies like the FBI, CIA, NSA, and many of the bigger police and government forces were pushing the two-natured out, saying they were agencies and forces for humans only. The courts and the government still hadn't figured out how to rule on these cases.

Pushing my will on the guard as he stood to question me, I said, "I was looking for an Agent Lattesta. Do you know where I might find him?" The guard shook his head, but I could see from his memories that he knew who Lattesta was. I almost snickered at the guard's thought that Lattesta was a pompous ass who was rude to the guards. "Is there anyone here who might be able to tell me where to find Agent Lattesta?" I questioned. I needed to be careful of what I asked, especially down here in the lobby since the security cameras were still going.

"Agent Baker, Henry Baker, he's still upstairs transcribing his notes from his last case. Henry'd know where to find Lattesta, ma'am," he said in an even steady tone. His eyes never left mine as I walked over to him.

"Would you mind showing me up to Agent Baker's office, sir?"

He slowly offered me his elbow. "No, ma'am. Right this way," he replied, leading me towards the elevator.

We rode up in silence, and he led me to Agent Baker's office door. "It's right here ma'am," he quietly said.

I patted his arm. "Good. Now, you wait right here until I'm done talking with Agent Baker, and then you can escort me back out," I replied. I knew if anyone saw the security tapes, they wouldn't be too concerned about a pregnant woman being escorted through the building by a security guard.

I knocked once, and quickly opened the door, instantly catching the agent in my sway. He waited with a blank face at his desk while I sat down across from him.

"Tell me everything you know about Agent Lattesta," I directed.

* * *

Perhaps a half-hour later, I walked quietly out of the FBI building. Neither the agent, nor the guard would be able to have more than just the vaguest recollection of a woman looking for her lost car keys in the building, and helping her find them.

I walked out to the edge of the parking lot and once again, Robert and Eric materialized from the shadows before me. My arms were wrapped around me, struggling in vain to warm and sooth myself. Robert and Eric stood beside each other again, looking down and waiting for my answer. I knew they could both feel my frustration and exhaustion. I had used my magic to hold four humans under my sway, and to control the memories of aWere, but no matter how tired I felt, I had the satisfaction of at the very least knowing where Barry was. Eric started to reach out towards me, but stopped mid-way, as though he was unsure. I looked up into his eyes and simply nodded to let him know I wouldn't push his embrace away, and he quickly wrapped me in his arms, once again sweeping me off my feet.

It felt good to have the weight off my feet, and I leaned my head against his shoulder, savoring the quiet and calm that came from Eric before I answered their unasked questions. "I found an agent who not only knew Lattesta, but had been part of the detail to capture Barry. He doesn't know why Lattesta wanted Barry so bad, but he does know that they're holding Barry in New Orleans and have been running tests on him. I'm guessing they're trying to determine if Barry's telepathic and just what he can do," I answered quietly.

Eric's deep voice in his chest rumbled against my shoulder as he spoke. "This is not good Sookie. That is in Victor's territory."

I looked over at Robert's grim face to see that he seemed to agree with Eric's thoughts. "I know," I whispered. "But we can't just leave Barry there. They took him because Lattesta couldn't get me."

Eric softly kissed the top of my head, saying, "Come, I can feel you are weary. Let us retire to the hotel so you can feed and rest. I am sure you could use more blood." I nodded silently and he turned towards Robert. "I would guess you will be staying at the hotel as well, Robert."

Robert finally gave a smile that seemed much more like him, saying, "But of course, Eric! Where else would I stay? It seems to take more than two thousand years worth of vampire to keep the little one out of trouble. Go ahead and take Sookie back, I'll run and catch up."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, but didn't argue. I hadn't needed one bit of their help tonight, other than as a handy alternative method of transportation, but it sure felt good to know I was being backed up by more than two thousand years of vampire just in case I needed it. I was pleasantly happy to hear them call each other by their first names as well, even if it was only for my benefit. My arms wrapped tighter around Eric's neck as he took to the air once again.

* * *

Eric carried me through the hotel, and only sat me down once we were through the door of our suite. I looked curiously at the door, surprised that the hotel staff or someone had so quickly repaired the doorjamb where Robert broke through earlier in the evening. When I turned around, I gasped in surprise to see Robert himself sitting at the kitchenette table, drinking a TrueBlood.

He grinned at my surprise. "Did you think just because Eric could fly, that he was faster? I _am_ much older," he chidingly reminded us.

I felt Eric's indignation, but he remained silent as he disappeared into his room and returned with several bottles of blood to heat in the microwave.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked Robert as I pulled the brown wig from my head and scratched were it had been itching. I carefully took out the bobby pins, releasing my hair around my shoulders once again.

"Eric was kind enough to give me a key card to your room while we waited for you outside the FBI building. It is more convenient this way than letting myself in," he said with a grin.

I knew Eric was heating blood for me as well, but I wasn't looking forward to having to drink more of that synthetic blood tonight. I knew with using my magic came the necessity of drinking more blood though to sustain the babies. Robert had obviously just started his own bottle and handed it to me as I sat beside him at the table. Without a word, I gulped the bottle down, trying not to make a face.

"You would think after five months, you would be used to the taste, lígo mitéra," Robert teased.

"If that's what it tastes like to ya'll, I'm not sure how you _ever_ got used to drinking it," I replied, thankful when Eric set a bottle of water in front of me. It would at least help to wash the taste out of my mouth.

Eric set a bottle of blood down in front of each of us as he joined us at the table, sitting on the other side of me. "Real blood is far better than any imitation," he purred. He gestured to the bottle in front of me, "Drink, you need more sustenance."

I glared at the bottle, hating the vile substance, but steeled myself and quickly drank it as well. I gathered my empty bottles, washed them out before putting them in the recycling, and made my way to the phone. Blood may have been one of the things that the babies needed, but we all three needed food as well. I quickly placed an order with room service and made my way back to the table. We waited in comfortable silence for a while, but very quickly, room service brought my meal. Eric stood to retrieve it for me and laid it out in front of me.

"When do we leave for New Orleans?" I asked as I eagerly dug into my chicken alfredo.

Eric looked cautiously at Robert before addressing him. "Perhaps it would be wise if you did not accompany us to New Orleans. It is one thing for you to come into Davis's territory, but it would be another for you to walk into the middle of the mess with Madden and de Castro as the monarch of California," Eric advised.

Robert waved it away. "I shall leave my guards here in Texas and come with you. It would be better to have both of us there to protect Sookie should something go wrong. You said you were making an alliance with Davis, so I'll leave my guards here with his men. They can arrive with his forces should they be needed."

I was surprised that it seemed like Eric and Robert had been sharing at least some information with each other while I was busy. "So wouldn't it be best for the three of us to slip into New Orleans and try to find Barry. I can go to their FBI building and do exactly what I did tonight until I find where they're keeping Barry," I added.

"And what if this is a trap on Victor's part?" Eric said in agitation as he stood and began pacing the kitchen. "I cannot think it is coincidence that the FBI found Stan's telepath and are now holding him in Louisiana."

I knew Eric was right, but I also knew I couldn't just leave Barry to his fate. "Well, then wouldn't it be best to sneak in and find out what we can first? If Victor's involved we'll deal with him or kill him if we have to," I insisted.

Both Robert and Eric stared at me. "You understand that could be seen as treason in the eyes of de Castro, regardless of the fact that Victor is attempting to overthrow him?" Eric warned cautiously as he returned to his seat. Robert was studying me again as though he'd never seen me before. And maybe he really hadn't, he didn't really understand the lengths I would go to in order to protect what was mine.

I stood wearily, pushing away my now empty plate and looked down at my seated vampires. It was a powerful feeling to be able to look down at them since they both normally towered over me. "I understand that Felipe can either accept what's going to happen or he can deal with the consequences of them," I assured them. "Now, I'm going to New Orleans tomorrow night, one way or another, so I think I'll get some sleep."

Both vampires stared at me in amazement for a few moments before Robert stood and came to me. Kissing me lightly on the cheek, he said, "Very well, lígo mitéra, I shall retire for the rest of the evening as well." Turning towards Eric he added, "I'll take care of our travel arrangements for tomorrow evening." They nodded towards each other and Robert silently left the suite.

Eric was still staring at me, his face holding a look of wonder or amazement. I was just about to break his gaze by turning towards my own bedroom when he zipped out of his chair and came to stand in front of me and look down into my eyes. "Rest with me this day," he whispered. I started to hesitate, so he added a quiet, "Please. I need to feel the comfort of your body against mine as dawn takes me." It broke my resolve since I knew how hard it was for him to say that word to anyone, and could hardly remember him using it with me.

I nodded and carefully took his hand to follow him into his bedroom. It looked no different from my own, save for the lack of a balcony. His room did have a large window with the dark vampire proof, tinted glass however. I turned to him to start to ask him if he could get my nightgown, but he anticipated my question and ran out and back quickly, returning with my nightgown in his hand.

We never said a word as he carefully helped me shed the maternity dress and undergarments I had been wearing as part of my disguise and he was careful to only gently caress my arms and back as he helped to slide the nightgown over my head. After it had slid into place, he continued gently caressing my bare arms as he stood behind me. Then he stepped around me and gently led me to his bed. After I was settled under the covers, he knelt beside the bed and kissed my forehead, "Sleep well, lover."

He started to stand and turn away, but I grabbed his closest hand. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to place a call to Pam before I retire for the day. If we are going to New Orleans, I would like to have my child by my side again," he replied quietly.

I immediately sat up, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed again. "Will you let me talk to her? I'd really like to speak with her," I pleaded urgently.

He brought the hand that was still grasping his up to his mouth and gently kissed it. "I am certain she would like very much to speak to you as well," he said, his voice almost sad. I knew something had to have happened between them for Pam to ask to be released and leave Eric, but I hadn't been able to find out yet just what had happened.

Eric sat beside me on the bed and quickly dialed Pam's number. I could hear her stiff voice, laced with confusion as she answered, "_Master?_"

"Your Mistress would like to speak with you, if that is your wish," Eric replied into the phone.

I heard a quiet sigh on the other end, followed by an unsteady, "_You are releasing me from your command_?"

"Yes," he breathed shortly.

Her response came in a steady voice, "_Yes, I wish that_."

Eric handed me the phone, and I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I held it to my ear. I couldn't speak for a moment, but I heard Pam's voice prompt, "_Sookie?_"

I gave a quiet laugh, "It's so good to hear your voice again, my friend."

"_You have returned to my maker?_" she questioned.

I sighed and quickly explained, "We're in Dallas. Barry's gone missing and we're here looking for him. I found out that that FBI took him and have him in New Orleans, but Eric and I were hoping you could meet us there. We're gonna leave here tomorrow night."

"_So much trouble_," Pam lightly laughed on the other end. "_I will of course meet you in New Orleans tomorrow evening. It takes more than one vampire to keep you out of trouble_."

I rolled my eyes but said, "Thanks, Pam. Oh, and Pam. Before you leave Minnesota, could you give that package I left with you to Anna-Marie with the instructions of what to do with it?"

I felt Eric's surprise as he twisted next to me and looked curiously down at me. "_Of course, Mistress. I shall see you in New Orleans_," and with that, she hung up the phone.

"You have seen Pam?" Eric immediately asked in surprise as I handed him back his phone.

"You said she couldn't look for me or talk to me. You didn't say anything about me looking for her, or her writing notes to me instead of talking to me," I replied with a faint smile. It felt good to know Pam would be there too. I missed her snarky comments and her different but welcomed companionship.

"What is this package? And why should it be delivered to Queen Anna-Marie Sonier of Minnesota?" Eric demanded.

I moved towards the middle of the bed to lie down again. "Part of a plan I hope never has to be implemented," I replied shortly.

"When did you see Pam?" he finally asked his voice tight and his eyes avoiding mine.

"I went to see her almost three months ago. She never went against your command. She didn't look for me and she didn't speak to me," I replied defensively.

He sighed, and kissed my temple, finally meeting my gaze. "I am sorry that in my distraught emotions, I commanded such a thing of my child. It was wrong of me. I have amends to make to her as well as you. How did you find her?" he asked with open curiosity.

"I realized after your maker showed up and I could feel him, that if I concentrated, I could feel Pam too. I'm guessing it's since we've all had your blood or whatever. I just had to do a little probing within the bond to find the part there that's her and then go find her," I explained.

He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, twisted sideways and staring down at me. He wanted to push me on the matter of my visit to Pam, but I sent him my resolve through the bond so he would know that I wasn't going to tell him any more. He would be safer the less he knew. It was the same reason Pam didn't know anything about what was in the package either or what to do with it. I had found a witch to seal the envelope of instructions so it would only open under certain circumstances. If the envelope were to open, then whoever had it only had to follow the instructions inside. I knew I could trust Anna-Marie to follow those instructions; she was quite fond of Pam.

I held out a hand and whispered, "Aren't you going to join me?"

Before I could blink, he had shed his clothes and climbed into the bed on my other side. I rolled over, carefully placing my head on his chest, and one of my knees over his thigh to relieve the pressure in my hips and back. His hand carefully found my belly and began stroking it through the cotton nightgown. "We _will_ be a family one day," he swore quietly to the top of my head.

I tilted my chin up to look into his eyes. "Everything I'm doing is to ensure we at least have that chance," I assured him, before I burrowed my head under his chin again and started drifting off to sleep.

"As everything I do is to ensure the same," I heard him whisper back.

* * *

A/N: We're 22 chapters into the story now, so 10 points and a naked Viking vampire to ravage you in your dreams tonight to anyone who can figure out how I'm naming the chapters. I'll give you an easy hint: every chapter has the word change in it, but where are the titles coming from? ;)


	23. A Change In Me

**Chapter 23: A Change In Me**

I woke some time the next day as I often did these days, with a full bladder and an aching back. I couldn't wait for this pregnancy to be over. Eric's cool body was still wrapped around mine from underneath me, our legs in a tangled mess. I carefully unwrapped one of Eric's arms from around my side and made to quickly sit up so I could find the bathroom. I'd barely moved a few scant inches from Eric before my head jerked painfully back towards his hard chest.

Rubbing my chin from where it connected with Eric's ribs, I ran my other hand through my hair to find that Eric's other hand had been twisted underneath me and tangled in my curls. Silently cursing myself for my need to get to the bathroom, I worked to unlock Eric's grip, debating all the while if it wasn't worth the loss of a little hair to get to find my needed relief.

Finally, I was able to unlock Eric's death grip on my hair and stumble into his bathroom. Luckily, although this was a vampire bedroom, it was equipped with a fully functioning bathroom that I was able to stumble into in the dark.

After taking care of that needed bit of business, I made my way through the double set of doors in Eric's bedroom out to the main part of the suite. I was evidently getting on vampire time more and more, because it was late afternoon, and sunset was only a few hours away. No wonder my tiny bladder had been screaming at me.

Part of me seriously considered whether or not I could make a quick trip to New Orleans and back to do some reconnaissance, but I knew both of my vampires would blow a gasket. Besides, I needed to get some food in me.

After I had eaten some room service food, I decided that I was still pretty exhausted from using so much magic the night before, and decided to lie down and take a nap. The drapes were wide open, leaving one of the couches sitting in a delicious looking pool of sunlight, so I stretched lazily in the warm beam and drifted off to sleep.

I woke to strange feelings. Confusion, apprehension and fear coursed through me. Groggily, I sat up as I began to realize that those feelings weren't mine. I had just gotten to my feet as I took in the orange sky, surprised that Eric was awake so much before sunset. My feet had just begun to carry me towards Eric's room when I heard the double doors being flung open as Eric's voice called out roughly, "Sookie!"

My steps hastened as I pushed Eric's naked form from the doorway. He wasn't in direct sunlight, but the residual sunlight in the room was causing steam to begin rising from his bare skin. His strong arms enveloped me, even as I heard both sets of doors close behind us as he spun us into his room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I hissed into his bare chest.

"I woke and you were gone again," he hissed in return to the top of my head as his arms tightened even more around me.

I pushed slightly away and looked up into his narrowed eyes, his arms loosening to allow me. "I was just taking a nap out in the main room after I ate. You could have reached out through the bond and realized I wasn't very far away," I replied.

Eric's jaw ground together as his eyes narrowed even more, nearly forming slits. "It has been five months since last I felt you through the bond. Forgive me if in my haste to find you, I forgot that you have once again _allowed_ me to feel you!"

I pushed further away, but Eric held onto my wrists holding them between us and stopping my retreat. "Don't you dare blame all of this on me," I snapped.

"You are the one who is always running," he growled as he tugged on my wrists, bringing me closer. "I am not allowing you to run anymore, even if I must keep you bound and gagged to prevent it."

I could feel my indignation rise. "How dare you!" I growled back, even though I knew he was partly correct. "Maybe I ran, but you pushed me away too! You didn't want me around or even care that I took off. I know, because I listened and looked for any kind of sign that you were looking for me, but you never did. You didn't care where I was."

"Just because I did not look for you does not mean I did not yearn for you every day," he growled, his head dipping lower so that our noses nearly touched. I held my ground. Anyone in their right mind would have been terrified of him, but I guess they didn't call me "Crazy Sookie" for nothing. "I thought you would be better off with your children having their father, so I _let_ _you go_ instead of looking for you. How could you leave knowing I was their father?" he continued, giving me a slight shake.

"Because I'm sick of everyone around me getting hurt and killed! I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. As long as I stayed away from you, you were safe," I growled back, trying in vain to pull my hands away from his grip.

"When will you show me the respect I deserve? I am over one thousand years old, I am more than capable of protecting myself and you," he growled in my face again.

"Respect? This has nothing to do with respect, you ass!" I yelled, pushing towards him on the wrists he still gripped. I evidently surprised him because he took a step backwards at my shove. "It's hard to have respect for someone if they're finally dead!"

Surprisingly, Eric didn't snap back at me. His eyes searched mine before he asked, "This is why you left? Because you feared me meeting my final death?" I nodded. "Why?" he asked simply as he released my hands at last.

I shoved at his chest. "'Why?' Because I love you, damn it! Hell if I can figure out why!"

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and reminding me that he was still very naked. With a sigh he said, "I thought I understood that you have this unfathomable desire to protect those around you, no matter the cost, but maybe I never really came to accept it. For once, you stubborn woman, let me help protect you, instead of trying to protect everyone around you. Don't let this drive us apart. I know you cannot change your nature, but I am trying to understand it. Please try to understand that it is _my_ nature to want to protect you."

I sighed into his cool chest, my fingers toying with the blond hairs on his sternum. What he said made sense. How many times when I had been hurt and beaten up had they been because I was trying to help or protect someone else? Even when I logically knew that I should stay out of a situation, I couldn't bring myself to if a friend or loved one was in danger. What kind of coward would that make me? But Eric was right about more than just that. He was protective, and I did need to be more accepting of that. They were two very similar but very contradictory natures, and they had put us at odds before and they likely would again. I wasn't sure how to reconcile them. Maybe it was like any ten step program and the first step was admitting you had a problem.

"I know it's in your nature to want to protect me, but we've got to learn to work together on this. I could never live with myself if I just walked or turned away when I could have done something to help or protect someone. And that includes you. I hated leaving you, but if it kept you safe, I was willing to do it," I whispered, not looking up from his chest.

"It was your devotion and loyalty to others that first made me realize how deeply I had come to care for you. I realized it wasn't just infatuation or lust when you bade me kill Lorena for you. When I asked you why, I was sure it would be for vengeance or some such notion, hell at that point I was shocked you would even consider going after Compton knowing that he had intended to leave you, but you were so devoted to bringing him back regardless and killing Lorena for hurting him. I knew then when I saw that devotion burning in your eyes that I would do anything to see such devotion burning for me." He tilted my chin up to look down into my eyes. "How blind I was not to recognize that look I've been seeing burning in your eyes all along."

I closed my eyes tightly at his intense gaze, afraid of what those eyes might see. I knew all too well that there was very little Eric missed. "But you're still afraid of me, are you not?" he asked, disappointment coloring his voice.

My eyes opened slowly to take his sad gaze in. "It's not you I'm afraid of. It nearly killed me when Bill betrayed me like he did, but I got over it and moved on. But I think—I know—my heart would never recover from a blow like that from you. _That's_ what scares me. It terrifies me," I answered, knowing I was showing him more honesty than I had ever done before.

"You are not the only one who is terrified," he answered bluntly, his accent sounding thicker. "'The person who risks nothing, does nothing, has nothing, is nothing, and becomes nothing. He may avoid suffering and sorrow, but he simply cannot learn and feel and change and grow and love and live,'" he quoted. I knew I had heard it before, but I could not place it. "The greater the risk, the greater the reward," he added as his head lowered and his mouth slanted over mine.

I reacted almost instantly, my heartbeat zooming out of control as my hands spread across his back and downwards. I was reminded once again that he was still naked when his arousal began to press into my belly. My protruding belly should have gotten in the way, but Eric merely curled his body around me as he bowed lower towards me. As my lungs began to scream for air, Eric's mouth left mine to caress my jaw, neck and anywhere else he could reach. I gasped for air as his hands and mouth devoured my skin and his hands clawed at my top, pulling it upward. My brain seemed to recover from the lack of oxygen and I began to wonder if this was really the right time and place.

As the thought ran through my mind, I also began to register the sound of an odd ringtone playing in the background. Strange, foreign sounding flute music played as I pushed back from Eric, "Your phone," I whispered.

Eric cursed in another language. "I'm sorry, my lover. I need to answer that." He tipped his head to the side, and added, "Your Grecian seems to be waiting for us as well."

I gave him a reproachful look, but only said, "You should put some clothes on."

He laughed as he picked up his phone, saying, "Of course, lover." He answered his phone and began to speak in what I was sure was the language of his human life. I wondered if it was Pam calling, but figured he'd tell me when he was ready.

I made my way out of the room to change and pack my things for the trip to New Orleans.

We flew from Dallas into Baton Rouge, and then drove the hour and a half into New Orleans. It was a pretty quiet trip, both Robert and Eric spent most of it in silence and I spent it snaking and napping. I was surprised when Eric let Robert drive into New Orleans, opting instead to sit in the back of the car with me so I could recline sideways on the seat against him.

Before we left Dallas, Eric had called Stan to inform him that we believed Barry was in New Orleans. From what I could gather about the conversation, Stan wanted to go with us or send men with us into The Big Easy, but Eric talked him out of it since it could start a war with Felipe if found out. Robert left his men behind for the same reason. We decided a small party for a snatch and grab would be best. Hopefully Victor wouldn't be tipped off to our presence.

I knew Pam was going to meet us in New Orleans, but I also knew Robert and Eric had some sort of back-up plan for if Victor did find out. All they would say was that some of "their" men and Stan's men would be waiting for us just outside of Louisiana. I knew I would have to be prepared too in case something went wrong. It seemed that the time had finally come to set my own plans in motion and as they say, see where the chips would fall.

Our plan was to replicate my previous endeavor at the Dallas FBI office. We parked several blocks from The Big Easy's FBI office, and walked the rest of the way.

It took me longer in the New Orleans office to find someone who knew agent Lattesta, and even longer to find someone who could give me any useful information. Luckily, the New Orleans office seemed to be a little busier, even at night, than the Dallas office was. By the time I got back outside to Eric and Robert, I was exhausted and confused, but my mood immediately brightened when I saw Pam standing beside Eric.

I threw my arms around Pam and hugged her, despite her surprised face. "Mistress," she said in surprise at my action.

"I'm so glad you're back, Pam," I whispered as she hesitantly returned my hug. And I really was. I knew, no matter what, Pam would be at Eric's back and protect him.

"Good lord, Sookie, you look like you're incubating a dozen children, not two and that brown bob is really not a good choice for your skin tone and facial structure," she finally said fingering my wig from my disguise.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled away. "Glad to see you're still snippy," I replied with a smirk.

"Of course," she replied. "Now, explain what you found out and how it is you snatched up a vampire that actually knows how to dress," she said, gesturing to Robert.

I couldn't hold back a laugh at the sight of Robert visibly preening and Eric scowling at both Robert and his child. Robert was as usual, dressed in an exquisite suit of dark blue, while Eric was wearing his normal jeans and t-shirt Fangtasia wear. Pam was dressed in a beautiful cream and lilac colored twinset that was her normal nonworking apparel.

Robert lifted Pam's hand to his mouth and lightly kissed it, "Who knew the Norseman—" he threw a smirk at me, "Eric—would have such magnificent taste in women. Enchanté," he whispered to Pam, making me think Pam must have just arrived.

Eric pointedly ignored Robert and Pam, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he asked, "What have you discovered?"

Pam and Robert turned towards me to listen. "It took me a bit, but I found out that they're keeping Barry in the convention center and hotel near the Garden District. So far he's been denying that he's anything but a normal human, but they're parading all sorts of people around him, trying to get him to break. They're getting really desperate now and have been bringing mentally unstable patients and even murderers and sticking them with him, trying to get him to admit that he can hear them," I explained.

The three vampires nodded in understanding. "Could you contact Barry, telepathically?" Eric asked as he rubbed my shoulders in consolation.

"I tried when we were coming into the city, but I think I was probably just too far away. Let's try getting closer, and I can try again. At least that way he'll know to hang in there and that someone is looking for him," I responded.

Eric swept me up and took to the skies as Robert and Pam followed on foot. I kept calling out silently as we got closer, and finally was able to connect with Barry and get his attention.

_Sookie! I that you?_ Barry thought to me. I could feel the relief in his "voice."

"Stop here," I told Eric, and he set me down on a rooftop. I was surprised to see Pam and Robert scaling the walls to join us on the roof. Their clothes didn't even seem the slightest bit ruffled or dirty. _I'm here Barry. Are you all right?_ I asked him as I focused on the images in his mind.

_I'm trying to hang in there, but I don't know how much more of this I can take. That FBI agent you warned me about has been bringing in murderers and serial killers now. I can't stand hearing their thoughts, but they won't let me sleep and I can't block them out any longer,_ Barry said desperately, easily letting me into his mind.

_You've got to hang on a little longer, Barry. I've got some help with me, but it's going to take some time to figure out how best to get you out of there. Stay strong and keep listening for me. I'll be back, and when I do come back, you'll have to be ready to do whatever I tell you to. Okay?_ I asked him.

_Okay,_ he responded, tiredly. _Just don't take too long._

_I won't_, I assured him. Turning to my vampires, I said, "I could see in his mind from the images he showed me that he was in the basement of the convention center. It looks like there's always at least four agents with him as they rotate people through."

Robert nodded and spoke to Eric, "Why don't Pamela and I check out the area and the hotel. You can take Sookie across the city to the hotel where we're staying and get some rest."

I wanted to protest, but knew I was too tired to do so. Eric swept me off my feet, and said something to Pam in his old language before we were once again airborne.

I fell asleep, barely even waking when Eric checked in to the hotel and took me to our room. He gently set me down on the bed in one of the rooms and came back with several bottles of blood. I drank them quickly and without comment. Eric knelt on the floor in front of me. "How do you feel?" he quietly asked once I had finished the three bottles of blood.

"Better," I sighed. "At least now we know where Barry is. But I don't get it. Why would Lattesta keep Barry at a hotel? I would have figured he'd keep him in an abandoned warehouse or something," I said.

"It is quite brilliant thinking actually. A hotel has lots of civilian traffic to offer some protection from anyone looking for Barry. It would seem more odd to see many people coming and going from a warehouse for example, but no one would think twice about seeing large numbers of people coming and going from a hotel," Eric explained.

"So what's our plan?" I asked.

"It will depend on what Pam and Robert report of their findings, but I would rather make a quick grab at the telepath and get out of this city," Eric replied, brushing my now loose hair from my face. I'd taken my wig off as soon as we got into the room.

"You think Victor is involved in this, don't you?" I whispered, as if giving voice to my thought would make it true.

Eric sighed and dropped his hand to my shoulder. "I think it is too much of a coincidence that this FBI agent would choose to bring Barry back to New Orleans, yes. Perhaps we shall be lucky and get in and out of the city without Madden knowing of our presence, but we should be prepared for anything."

My eyes dropped as I considered Eric's words. He was right; we should be prepared for anything. In the pit of my stomach, I could feel that something was coming. Something inside me knew that everything I had been preparing for was going to come to pass. The real question was: what risks was I willing to take?

I thought I had prepared myself to take any risk, but Eric's words from earlier this even came back to me. _The person who risks nothing, does nothing, has nothing, is nothing, and becomes nothing_, he'd said. Was I really ready for nothing? That's what I'd been living with in Monterey. I could lie to myself and say that I was preparing for the things that were to come and trying to keep Eric safe, but really, I was trying to keep myself safe. Afraid to really risk it all by giving everything that I was to Eric. It was safer to wall myself away in Monterey and say it was to keep everyone safe, but it was a hollow existence. It wasn't really living.

I looked back up to see Eric studying me, his brows drawn together in confusion. I reached out and smoothed them away with my fingertips. "What are you willing to risk?" my voice choked out.

Eric pushed himself between my knees, my flowered maternity dress from my disguise drawing up around my thighs as he placed his hand on my back and pressed as close to my body as my belly would allow. His other hand clasped behind my neck, drawing my head towards his. "Everything," he whispered in my ear as he gently sucked on the shell. I knew then that he was right. I was nothing if I didn't take this risk, and only Eric could make me feel like something. Like I was alive.

I carefully scooted back on the bed, drawing Eric with me. His eyes searched mine for any sign of protest as he carefully knelt over me and slid the dress up my body and over my head. My hands trembled as they reached out and gathered his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He sat back for a moment and quickly shucked his boots and jeans before sliding back over my body.

My hands grabbed his as he moved to remove my bra. There was still one thing I needed to know. "It—it doesn't matter, but I need to know. Have you—have there been others?" I asked, my voice quavering. I couldn't meet his eyes, my gaze focused downward on my belly instead as I braced myself.

Eric resettled his knees on either side of my thighs; my belly thankfully obscured much of any view. I didn't need that kind of distraction right now. His hand gently brought my gaze back up to his face. He wore a sad, but determined look. I internally braced myself for whatever he would say, knowing that even if Eric didn't always tell me everything, he always told me the truth. "I wish I could lie and say I have not even tried to be unfaithful. But I have tried to. I have taken blood from many women since you've been gone, and many times, I have tried to find pleasure in their bodies, but never could I stand the feel of their touch. And though I have tried, no woman has truly brought me pleasure since I last felt your touch. I think you have ruined me for all others," he said with a sad smile. "I am sorry," he added softly.

I knew it wasn't a full answer, but I knew that I meant what I said. I pulled his head towards me, leaning up slightly to meet his lips. "It doesn't matter," I breathed against his mouth. A slight shudder went through him as his hands slid down again and removed my bra. I didn't stop him when they wandered further and slid my panties down as well.

Eric leaned back on his knees again, looking down at my naked form. I could feel the heat in my face as I tried to draw the comforter of the bed across me in my embarrassment. I knew I looked nothing like I did the last time Eric and I were in this position. Eric reached out and pushed my hand away as I tried to cover myself. The action caused me to look up into his eyes.

His eyes shone with pink unshed tears as he whispered, "So beautiful. So full of life." He spoke so sincerely, and his eyes were so bare with honesty, that my hand fell away from the comforter, believing every word he said. He leaned forward to place gentle kisses over my throat and breastbone before moving down and showed equal attention to my breasts, grazing his fangs across each one in turn. As he lightly sucked and nipped at one, he would roll the other between his fingers and gently pull on it.

I was soon writhing beneath him, my only coherent thoughts coming out in moans of pleasure and groans of "more." He placed several gentle kisses on my belly before venturing further south. It was awkward because I could hardly see him for my belly, but it was somehow erotic to not be able to see and anticipate his movements.

My head was thrown back in ecstasy as my hands latched on to his shoulders, tugging his body back up towards mine. "Now. I can't wait any longer," I growled, surprising myself with the ferociousness of my voice.

I expected to see that trademark smirk on Eric's face when he reappeared over me, but his face was tight and drawn with barely contained emotions. His eyes were almost black with lust and I could tell that he was barely controlling himself.

My heels pushed on his thighs even as my hands slid down to his hips to pull him towards me. His head fell backwards as he closed his eyes and hissed. His own voice came out in a growl, "Wait, you are not prepared enough."

"Can't wait," I moaned. It had been too long already. I waited too many months for this. "Need you," I breathed as my fingers tightened and dug into his hips and butt.

He moved closer, his mouth finding and devouring mine, but we could both feel that this position put too much pressure on my belly. Without releasing my lips, Eric's hands slid down to my hips and guided me to my side as he slid with me. My hands wrapped around his back, seeking an anchor, even as more than his tongue slid into me. His back arched to keep pressure from my belly as he slowly slid into me. I could feel one hand slid to my breast as the other angled my hips to receive him. My head jerked back with a gasp when he finally slid all the way in, giving me that delicious sensation of complete fullness.

His mouth moved to my shoulder as he began to slowly move, my own hips gently jerking in time. "Tell me if it's too much. Tell me if you need me to stop," he said, his voice coming out low and tight.

"Don't stop," I exhaled. My head dropped back down to his shoulder, and my teeth dug lightly into his flesh as he angled my hips, finding the perfect position to reach me completely. I didn't draw blood, but it spurred him on, somehow causing him to bend his body so that he was suckling my breast as he thrust. One of my hands wrapped around his shoulder and the other cradled his head to my breast as I groaned, "please," and pressed him closer. He groaned in answer, but only hesitated a moment before sinking his fangs into my full breast and drawing a mouthful of blood. It set off my orgasm, and I toppled over the edge, my body jerking in pleasure.

Eric's thrusts sped up even more, but his hand always stayed on my hip to ensure he didn't hurt me. I was still clenching around him when he used his other hand to pull my lips to his neck, growling, "please," in return. I didn't hesitate as my blunt teeth dug into Eric's flesh, tearing at the skin until blood oozed into my mouth. His hands pressed tighter into my hip and neck as I drew all of him into me. The taste of his rich thick blood set off another tidal wave of pleasure in me, before my fist had even subsided and this time, Eric's head jerked backwards as he came with a shout. I didn't understand the words he was groaning as his hips gave their last forceful jerks, but as he stopped, his head dropped forward to capture my lips, the taste of our blood mingling in our mouths.

His arms tightened around my back as his gaze blazed into mine. "_This_ is best. _This_ is right," he growled.

"It's worth any risk," I whispered in return as I kissed the spot over his silent heart.

* * *

A/N: 10 points to everyone who correctly guessed that the chapter titles are all song titles with the word change in them. Not every song is a great match to their respective chapter, but some of them fit pretty well.

For those of you out there who guessed correctly, if the Viking hasn't stopped by to ravage you in your dreams yet, just hang in there. He has a long list of houses to stop by. ;)

Big thanks to tvgirl . nicole who chose _A Change Is Gonna Come_ as one of her inaugural reviews for her new section of _Under the Radar Fanfic recs_ on her blog _The Sookieverse_. Check her blog out if you haven't already. I was flattered and honored to have been chosen.

Sorry this was a little while coming out, I've been bogged down with interviews and trying to get articles written by deadline. I haven't even had a chance to watch the new _True Blood_ yet. :( Oh well, I've been pretty disappointed by a lot of both this season and last season. At least it's got some beautiful men, you can say that for the show.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, they drive me on, even when work and deadlines catch up with me!


	24. It's Too Late to Change the Time

**Chapter 24: It's Too Late to Change the Time**

This time when I woke up, I was prepared to unwrap Eric's body from my own. I had fallen asleep on my back with the side of Eric's head pressed to my stomach. He didn't appear to have moved at all by the time I woke up. My bladder was once again uncomfortably full, but I stayed where I was, savoring the feeling of Eric's cool skin pressed to my stomach. For several minutes, I laid on my back running my fingers through Eric's tangled locks. I carefully ran my fingers through his hair until all of the tangles I had created the night before were free from his hair.

The weight of his head on my stomach surprisingly didn't feel too heavy. It felt comforting. The added weight was a reminder that I was no longer alone. Not that my swelling stomach wasn't a reminder in and of itself that I would never be alone again. But Eric's presence was a reminder that I would no longer be alone in taking on the world for our children. We would face it all together. I knew letting myself love Eric was a risk, but the comfort of knowing I was no longer alone was worth the risk to my heart.

I gathered myself and began the process of slowly pushing Eric's weight off of me so I could begin my day. Strike that. Evening. The clock on the bedside table showed that it was now early evening. Factoring in that it was winter, I knew the sun would be setting before too long so Eric would be waking soon.

After dressing for the night, I ordered some food and made my way to the main room of the suite to soak up the last bit of sun that would be left for the day. There were a few important phone calls I need to make and return, so I spent a little time following up on those as well. I knew we were most likely going to make our move to steal Barry back tonight, and I wanted to make sure I was prepared for anything that could happen. In my stomach, something told me that everything was coming to a head tonight. I had to be ready for when it did.

I knew there was another vampire-safe bedroom in the suite and I assumed it was being used by Pam. It surprised me how much it eased a knot in my stomach the night before to see Pam. It had really upset me to know that I had come between Eric and his child. I wasn't sure if they had completely mended fences yet, but I considered it a great step in the right direction that she was here and they were apparently talking. I hated coming between them.

Still, I felt the need to check and ensure myself that Pam was indeed in her room. After opening the double set of doors to the other room, I couldn't help but stand and gape. Pam wasn't alone.

I had been sure that Robert would be spending the day in another room in the hotel since he valued his privacy, but here he was. The sight would have been comical if I hadn't been so shocked. Pam was wrapped around Robert, spooning him from behind. The sheet was only pulled up to their waists and it was abundantly obvious that neither of them were wearing anything. Pam was shorter than I was, and Robert was even taller than Eric was, so the differences in their heights made the sight of Pam wrapped around Robert quite strange.

"Were you hoping to join us, lígo mitéra?" Robert's voice asked, thick and gravely from sleep though he hadn't even opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just-I was-I mean-I was just checking on Pam. I didn't know you would be here. I'm sorry," I stammered quickly.

Robert didn't move, but opened one eye to glance over at me where I still stood by the door. He reached up with one hand and gently caressed the arm Pam had flung over his chest and said, "You are more than welcome to join us when Pamela wakes, darling."

I could feel my face flush with heat as I spun around and fled as quickly as possible, throwing over my shoulder, "No thanks." I could hear Robert's soft chuckles as I left.

Feeling unsettled, I decided to retreat to the safety of Eric's room. I was completely baffled by the sight of Pam and Robert sharing a bed. I knew they were both avid batters for the other team, but maybe batting for the other team held some form of mutual attraction for them.

I entered Eric's room and crawled back into bed with him. Almost instantly, he stirred and pulled me into his still naked body. I laid my head on his chest as he lowered his head to mine and inhaled. "What has you so disturbed, my lover?" Eric's voice rumbled in a gravelly purr.

I leaned up on my elbows, pressing on Eric's chest to look down at him. "Did you know that Robert spent the day in Pam's room?" I asked.

Eric gave me an amused smirk. "I heard them come in. This hotel may advertise soundproof rooms, but it is difficult to actually make anything soundproof to vampire hearing," he answered.

"You knew he stayed here? You don't even like Robert."

Eric laughed as he began to curl a strand of my hair around his fingers. "I do not care for him myself, but I was not the one sharing his bed. Normally I quite approve of my child's bedmates, but even she chooses poorly from time to time," he said, fighting the smirk that was tugging at his lips.

"But I thought they both played for the other team?" I asked, unable to hide my curiousness.

"You misunderstand the nature of vampires, my love. It is true that some prefer their lovers in one physical form or another, but it is more their particular nature that is appealing." Eric saw my confusion and continued. "Pam for example prefers bedmates of the feminine persuasion, but she is also drawn to those who share her tastes in fashion and she has always been drawn to the strength of warriors and to power. I would guess your friend, Robert, is also drawn to a sense of fashion, but also to the strength in warrior traits as well. A sense in fashion may be perceived as feminine to humans and aggression and strength may in turn be seen as masculine, but to vampires, we are drawn to these qualities no matter what form they come in. Some might believe that Pam has masculine qualities and that Robert has feminine qualities, but most vampires do not make that distinction."

"But I thought Pam usually takes woman as her, uh, partners?" I asked, still not quite sure I was grasping what Eric was explaining.

"Yes, when Pam is taking human bedmates simply for food and sex she prefers the allure and soft curves of the fairer sex," he said with a smirk as he ran his hand up my side. "As do I—but when vampires do choose to have dalliances with one another they choose their bedmates on deeper attractions than simply physical ones. Some will still have a preference for male or female, but to most, those lines blur and hold little meaning."

Eric let me think in silence for a while, considering what he'd told me. "But Pam and Robert? It's just weird," I protested. "I didn't expect it."

Eric shrugged as he pulled me closer, "Did you really wish to talk about Robert and Pam? I can think of other things we could be doing," he purred as he kissed my neck and his hands began to roam, slowly pushing my shirt up so he could cup my breasts.

"Eric, we should get up and see what Pam and Robert found out. I don't like leaving Barry in that place any longer than we have to," I reminded Eric as I pushed him away. He made a disgruntled noise but let me get up.

Once again, Eric dressed in his normal t-shirt, jeans, and boots combo. I smiled faintly, remembering Pam's comment from the night before, but I had to admit, I liked the casual way Eric dressed. Not that he couldn't pull off a well cut suit when it was called for too. He usually looked good in anything. Or nothing at all.

"What are you thinking about, lover?" Eric asked with a raised brow as he strode towards me.

I felt myself blush, realizing I'd been caught daydreaming about Eric in various clothes and even without them and that he'd felt my rising lust. "Stupid hormones," I mumbled. I finally allow myself to have sex with Eric again and now my mind wanted nothing more than to remind me of it.

Eric chuckled, but simply took my hand and led me into the main room. Pam and Robert were lounging in the sitting area when we came out, and I could help but blush again.

Pam grinned and said, "Really Sookie, you should have stayed. You're always welcome to join us. Eric would never agree to share you with me, but maybe I can talk you into being shared with Robert."

Eric raised his brow and gave a slight growl. I decided the best thing to do was to ignore the comment and figure out what our next move would be. I accepted Robert's outstretched hand and sat beside him, ignoring his unashamed, playful grin. "So what did you guys find out last night?" I asked.

Robert handed me the bottle of TrueBlood he had just started on as he answered. "There appears to be a network of guards around the basement of the hotel, but no further away than that. They are also only humans, so they should not prove too much trouble to get past."

I quickly drank the bottle of blood and handed the empty bottle back to Robert as he stood and went to the fridge to heat more. He knew I was likely going to need at least one more blood to prepare for the evening, but what caught my attention was Pam's shocked face.

She jumped to her feet exclaiming, "Why are you drinking blood, Sookie?"

I was surprised that she didn't seem to know and I gave Eric with a questioning look. I had assumed he would have already told Pam the news by now. Eric took the hint and answered for me. "Sookie requires blood to replace what our children take," he answered simply.

Pam stared at me. I had wanted to tell her the truth when I tracked her down in Minnesota, but wasn't sure if it was safe for her to know then.

Pam looked back to Eric in astonishment. "You fathered the children?" she said in wonder.

Eric took Robert's seat and threw his arm around my shoulder. With a grin he said, "Yes, they are my children."

Robert returned and handed me another bottle of blood. He took a seat next to Pam and pulled her down next to him. "Let us focus on how we will rescue the telepath so we can get out of this city before we are discovered, Pamela," Robert said.

* * *

Several hours later, I was once again wearing my wig and another flowered maternity dress as I walked through the hotel lobby. I had let Barry know that we were on our way and to hang in there. He "sounded" even worse tonight than he had the night before.

Eric hadn't been pleased with the idea of me going into the hotel, but grudgingly admitted that I would be needed since I was the only one who could communicate with Barry and my telepathy made me an excellent lookout. Since Pam looked like an innocent soccer mom anyway, she was escorting me through the main part of the hotel towards the basement so she could glamor the guards there. Robert and Eric were coming from different directions to the basement since their height and appearances made them stand out too much.

I was impressed at the quick work Pam made of glamoring the two guards at the bottom of the stairwell and we made our way towards the room that held Barry. He had told me the FBI had been pumping drugs into him, hoping to break his shields and I could hear his thoughts fading in and out of lucidness as the drugs began affecting him more and more.

Eric and Robert met us at the door where Barry was being kept, both were grinning like little boys on their first trip to the candy store.

"What are you two grinning about? You didn't kill anyone did you?" I hissed in a low voice. To Barry I thought, _Just hold on Barry, we'll be there in just a second. Keep your head down._

_I don't know how much more I can take! Hurry up!_ Barry's strained voice said.

"Of course not. We glamored the guards into going for a walk—as we discussed. But there is some satisfaction to be had in sneaking into an enemy's territory," Eric replied, still grinning. He gave me a hard kiss, and then said, "Stay here with Pam. Robert and I will clear the room." With that he spun away and my two vampires blurred into the room.

I wanted to step forward to see what was going on, but Pam held me back with an arm around my shoulder. "Just wait," she whispered.

There was some muffled noises in the room, and then Eric called out, "Sookie, come in here."

Pam and I walked into the room to see Eric and Robert tying up and gagging the various humans in the room. Two of them were convicts that were already handcuffed to their chairs, and three were FBI agents. I was somewhat surprised to see that one of the agents was even Lattesta. I felt my jaw tighten, and I really wanted to kick him, but instead I went to Barry who was still handcuffed to a chair himself.

Barry was swaying unsteadily in his chair and blinking like he could barely keep his eyes open. "Barry, are you okay?" I asked as I knelt beside him.

_I want to—to get out of here,_ Barry thought to me. Even his thoughts seemed disjointed, but they were loud and overpowering. I could barely hear anything else, and I had to fight the urge to put my hands over my ears in a futile attempt to block his loud thoughts out. Whatever they had done to Barry had really done a number on him. I had never felt such strong and loud thoughts coming from anyone, but especially not Barry.

"We'll get you out of here," I assured Barry.

I looked up as Eric called my name, and caught the handcuff keys he tossed me as the three vampires finished tying up the FBI agents. I started uncuffing Barry and tried to help him get to his feet, but Barry swayed unsteadily and fell back into the chair.

"Come on, Barry. You've got to get up," I told him.

Eric came over to us. "What is wrong with him?" he asked, gesturing to Barry.

"They've drugged him with something and haven't let him sleep in days. I don't think he'll be much good in helping us get out of here," I told Eric as I once again tried to lift Barry out of his chair. He was almost boneless and it smelled that he hadn't showered in days. His dirty rumpled clothes seemed to support this. His thoughts were erratic and I was struggling to pull away from his mind and focus on the hotel around us. Something about the drugs they had been feeding to Barry were making his thoughts loud and overwhelming to me even though I hadn't been the one to take the drugs.

"Pam, take the telepath," Eric directed as his arm came around me to guide me away from Barry. I let Eric walk with me out of the room as Pam slung Barry over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. Robert went ahead of Eric and I to make sure the hallway was still clear.

Our plan was a relatively simple snatch and grab, but something in the back of my mind said nothing was ever simple.

We made it up the stairs and were making our way around the backside of the banquet room when I managed to fully shield myself from Barry's loud disjointed thoughts.

I grabbed Eric's arm and whispered, "Something's wrong!"

"What?" Eric whispered back as he spun around to face me.

I closed my eyes and focused. "This floor of the hotel has emptied of humans, the rest of the hotel is emptying quickly, and there's a bunch of vampires closing in!"

Eric grabbed Barry from Pam's shoulder. "Take Sookie and get out of here," Eric commanded, pointing across the banquet hall towards the main lobby. "We'll take the telepath out the back and rendezvous later." His eyes bore into mine, and though he didn't say it, I could see the words he'd left unspoken. _If we can._

Pam grabbed my arm and started hustling me through the empty room. We had only gotten to the middle of the room along one of the walls when several vampires walked into the room from the door we had been running to.

Victor and several vampires I recognized as being part of his group stood just inside the doorway. They were all dressed in expensive looking suits, as if they were going to a party rather than trying to capture a human and some vampires. They all either carried swords and knives in their hands or had them strapped to their backs or waists.

So—we had walked right into Victor's trap.

Victor took the time to look me over curiously, and then he slowly grinned when he recognized me. "Why, we've finally found the delightful Miss Stackhouse." He looked me over again, his eyes lingering on my belly. "I can see now why Northman wasn't putting any effort into finding you," he sneered.

I heard Eric growl and looked over my shoulder to see that he and Robert had been partway towards coming into the room after Pam and I. They must have heard the other vampires before we did and were coming after us. Or maybe they'd heard the vampires that were now coming into the room behind them.

Victor looked Eric and Robert over and I could see his visible shock when he recognized Robert. "Caras," he said with an almost respectful nod of his head. "It appears you've chosen to back the wrong side. What a shame," he finished with a smirk.

Robert gave an elegant shrug of his shoulder. "I have never backed a losing side yet," he said, his voice strong and nonchalant.

"There's a first for everything," Victor laughed.

Pam was still close to me and she whispered in my ear, "When I say go, you run through the side doors and don't look back."

I looked towards the doors on the side of the room where we were standing. The banquet room was long and somewhat narrow, and we were very close to the side doors that went towards the hotel rooms. We had already decided that I would only use my magic to teleport as a last resort and that if anything went wrong—no matter what—I was to flee and make sure I kept the babies safe. The fewer vampires who knew I could do any kind of magic the better.

"How did you know we were here, Madden?" Eric's calm voice rang out.

Victor grinned wider and said in his usual oily voice, "Why, by working with the FBI. The surveillance cameras those humans have come up with these days are wonderful things. And virtually undetectable." We had of course looked for cameras, so Victor must have been right about them being undetectable.

"Run," Pam whispered as Victor and his men were focusing their attention on Eric. She gave me a hard push, propelling me through the door. I gave one final look over my shoulder to see Eric dropping Barry on the floor near a wall and turning to face the vampires that charged after him and Robert. I was heartsick at the thought of leaving all three of my vampires behind, but knew they were all warriors and could at least hold out for a while.

As I ran down the hallway, I grabbed the phone out of my bra and hit speed dial. "Get to the hotel now!" I shouted quickly, before I was grabbed from behind and shoved hard against the wall.

Victor grabbed the phone from my hand and threw it against the floor, shattering it to bits. I saw over his shoulder that the little Asian looking vampire, Jonathan, was watching his back.

"You know, I figured your disappearance was part of some elaborate plan on Eric's part, but I can see now why he sent you away," he said with a grin as he let the back of his hand graze my belly, then he pushed my shoulders roughly against the wall. "I waited and waited for him to make his move, and then I decided to draw you out. Worked splendidly, didn't it?" he said with a grin.

"What do you want with me, Victor?" I couldn't help but ask. It wasn't the first time he'd come after me, and I figured I had the right to know. I could hear shouts and snarling from the banquet room, and figured that as long as I was still hearing noise, it was good news. I knew I also needed to buy time. No matter what, I wouldn't abandon my vampires if I could help it.

He reached one hand up and fingered the wig I was wearing, then roughly tore it away and flung it to the ground as well. He even reached around and quickly pulled the bobby pins out, causing my blond hair to tumble down around my shoulders.

"That's better. It's nothing personal, my dear. If I could, I would use you for my own benefit. But as it is, since you pledged yourself to Eric, you're virtually useless to me. Eric doesn't fool me, he loves you and as long as he lives, he'll never allow another vampire to take you from him. And as long as he's alive, no one else can claim you. Either I kill him and take you—quite difficult. Or I kill you, making him vulnerable and easier to kill. As I said, it's nothing personal, but I know which choice I will make." He shrugged. "I need Eric out of the way if I'm going to take over this state. And what is the old saying? If I can't have you, nobody can." He laughed at his own turn of phrase and I couldn't help the petulant act of kicking his shin with all my might. It only caused him to grin at me more.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye just as Victor started bending his head towards my neck; his fangs were already out. Victor jerked his head up to see what was happening and was just as shocked as I was to see the fairy with the long slender sword coming towards Jonathan. The Asian vampire drew a sword as well and stepped towards Dermot. As the sound of their swords rang out, I couldn't believe that I was seeing my uncle. I hadn't seen him since the night I left, but here he was.

Victor turned back towards me, anger bright in his eyes and all thoughts of the appearance of my uncle vanished. I knew that Victor wasn't going to waste another minute. The look in his eyes said he was going to tear my throat out instead of slowly draining me. I thought about trying to teleport, but since Victor had a good grip on my arms, I knew I would only succeed in bringing him with me. I couldn't count on anyone else coming to my rescue and Dermot was still busy trying to get past Jonathan. I needed to take care of Victor myself. For my children's sake. For Eric's sake. And for everyone else I loved and cared about.

I was terrified of the thought of losing my children. And I was terrified at the thought of anything happening to any of my vampires. I knew I had to do something. And quick.

I closed my eyes, listening to my heavily beating heart, and prayed with all of my might that my magic would work this time.

It had to. There was no other choice.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one was a while coming. Works been hectic again, and I honestly just had a really hard time writing this chapter. I just haven't been able to get it just right, but I need to move on and get to the rest of the story. Hope this chapter is at least all right.

Anyway, thanks so much to everyone for their reviews they keep me going.

Let me know what you thought!

Also, if any body is at all artistically/graphically inclined, I'm still hoping that someone can make a banner for this story. I have no talent in the graphic design area. ;)

Thanks!


	25. Tides of Change

**Chapter 25: Tides of Change**

Thoughts stampeded through my mind like wild horses. I tried to think of anything I could do or any weapons I could use on the vampire that was bearing down on my neck. The only thing I had been carrying was my phone and Victor had already smashed it. I wished I had been able to spend more time with my uncle to know what kind of magic I was capable of. Teleporting had been my one ace in the whole, and right now with Victor firmly tethered to me, it would do me no good. Not unless I just wanted to teleport the both of us somewhere else for him to rip my throat out.

My eyes were still closed, but I could feel Victor pushing my head to the side as his nose lowered to my neck and he inhaled. My hands came up to his chest and pushed uselessly away. His hands tightened around my neck as he drew my scent in, slowly savoring it. My fear was so strong that I could feel my children's frantic response and it added to my own fear.

I couldn't let it end like this.

My thoughts raced to the various stakes I had kept throughout my beach house. I focused my mind on the one I kept between the edge of the mattress and the box spring in my room.

Dermot had once told me that the skill could save my life, but I had only once before succeeded in summoning an inanimate object across space, and that had been when Doctor Ludwig had needed her medical bag and my children's lives had been at stake.

Well—they were sure at stake now.

Just as I felt Victor growl, and knew he was going to tear into my throat, I felt the familiar heft of the wooden stake. My other hand slid around the end of the wood as well, and I pushed the stake upward through Victor's chest with all of my might.

For a second he stumbled backwards his eyes transfixed on the protruding wood, "How?" he whispered and then his eyes flicked up to my gaze before they became lifeless and he fell backwards to the floor. I remembered from the first time I had staked a vampire that it would take his body some time to flake away.

I was suddenly aware that the sounds of my uncle's sword had fallen silent and I looked up to see him staring at me across the headless torso of the other vampire. My uncle's eyes shone with astonishment, but I was too numb to move.

"You can summon objects across distance now," Dermot said in wonder.

My eyes flickered up to my uncle only to settle downward on the stake in Victor's chest again. "I've only managed twice and both times I was knocking on Death's door," I responded in a flat tone.

"At least your magic has not failed you when it counts most," he uttered, stepping closer to me. I didn't move as he gently examined my neck with one hand, his other still on his sword.

I glanced down and saw that the once white dress I was wearing was now spattered with red. The effect now eerily reminded me of the dress I had first worn to Fangtasia when I met Eric. I had been naïve and innocent then. The blood, death, and violence of the supernatural world had been abhorrent to me then, but I wasn't the same girl anymore.

So many people had said I changed after what I went through in the Fairy war, but I knew I had changed even more drastically in the past five months since I left Bon Temps. I knew I was part of the supernatural world now, and with two half-vampire children, there was no going back. It meant setting aside some of the human moralities I was raised with and sometimes embracing the violence of the supe world, but I was determined to hold my own among them and even earn my place if I had to.

I held my hand out to my uncle. "Give me your sword," I said in a no-nonsense manner. He looked at me curiously, but carefully handed over the blade. I knew it would be sharp and could tell by looking at it that it was silver. I carefully positioned myself over Victor's body and brought the sword down in an overhead arc across his throat, the silver cleanly and easily severing his head.

I handed the sword back to my uncle who continued to watch me with wide eyes, and carefully bent over my belly to pick Victor's head up by his hair. My other hand deftly plucked the stake from his chest.

"This all ends tonight," I told my uncle, meeting his eyes with determination. "It might be better for you to leave since there are a lot of vampires here."

"I can mask my scent for a time. I will not abandon nor fail you again," Dermot insisted, his eyes narrowing to slits with his determination.

I nodded and turned back down the hallway I had come from. "How did you find me?" I wondered as I quickly made my way down the hall.

Dermot matched my steps, his hands once again firm on his blade, ready for battle. "It took me a month to find you, but it is very difficult to hide from your Fae blood relations. Our familial connection called to me and brought me to you. I have spent the past four months watching over you from a distance, hoping I would be there if you needed me and that I might have the chance to redeem myself," he said with a sad smile.

I knew in that moment that I had misjudged my uncle in some ways even worse than I had misjudged Eric. I had heard one stray thought from him, and immediately assumed his actions would follow that stray thought. I had been a telepath my whole life, I should have known better than to judge him on one stray thought.

But there was no time for apologies. All I could offer in return was my own sad smile and a look that showed my understanding and sorrow.

The sounds of battle rang loud from the banquet hall as I neared the door I had previously fled through. I could tell by the voids that there were many more vampires here along with the red snarls of the two-natured. Surprisingly, I realized that many of those snarled thoughts were familiar to me.

I paused before I pushed the door open with my hip, searching in my blood for the connection to my vampires. I could immediately feel the hum of Eric's blood, the excitement of battle swirled with concern and bloodlust. Robert's hum was weaker, but what emotions I could feel from him told me his emotions were nearly the same as Eric's. I could feel Pam's existence too since she was of Eric's blood, but strangely, I realized I could feel another vampire even more strongly than Pam. The feeling was stronger, but different then the feeling I got from Pam.

I pushed those thoughts away, and swung the door open with my hip, Victor's head still in one hand, and the stake in the other. Blood spattered the walls and coated the floors. I could see the dead bodies of vampires and two-natured throughout the room, but I didn't take the time to mark who was among the dead. Hopefully, there would be time for that later.

My eyes instantly sought out my Viking. He was nearly in the center of the room, swinging a large broad sword at any vampire or Were who came near him. I could hear him calling out commands in other languages as my eyes quickly took in the sight of the others who fought beside him. A vampire that could have been his brother in his human life, swung another broadsword, laughing and shouting as he fought. It took me a second to realize that this vampire must have been his vampire "brother", though I had never heard about him before.

Pam and Robert fought nearby, along with many vampires I recognized as belonging to him. Stan was nearby with his own contingent of vampires, one of his children was busy feeding blood to Barry, obviously trying to bring him around. I was surprised in some ways to see that even Bill and Judith were here, fighting side by side, not too far from Eric. What really surprised me was the sight of Thalia fighting near some of the other vampires I recognized from Eric's area. But I suppose Thalia was up for a good fight no matter the cause.

None of my vampires seemed overly injured, but I could tell they were all sporting minor to moderate cuts and tears. It was hard to tell what was their blood and what was the blood they had spilled from others.

There were so many other vampires scattered throughout the room, most of whom I didn't know, nor know what side they were fighting on. It took me a split second to realize that the size of the room had doubled sometime during the fight. The loose partition that had once divided the large room into two banquet halls had somehow been torn from its tracks and thrown to the ground. Obviously, Eric's backup plan had involved stationing vampires and weres nearby in case a battle had come. I was glad now for his backup.

My eyes had taken in the sights of the room in a matter of mere seconds, but I couldn't help but wonder how much time had passed since Pam had first pushed me from the room. No one seemed to notice my presence yet, and I was still gathering my senses so I could figure out what to do when I heard Eric's voice call out to Pam.

"Pam! Find Sookie and make sure she gets out of here! That oily snake Madden got away and I don't know where he went," Eric yelled to her as he spun and neatly severed the head of the vampire who had been coming at him.

My eyes closed momentarily as I gathered my strength and yelled out in a clear voice so that I could be heard above the din of battle, "Victor Madden is dead!"

It took only moments for the sounds of ringing swords and snarling animals to fade into silence as everyone turned to face me. I paused briefly on Eric's incredulous face as my gaze swept the room. I held Victor's slowly flaking head aloft, and then threw to the ground several feet in front of me. My other hand still gripped the bloody stake. "Victor has gone to his final death by my hand. Those who followed him will receive swift deaths if they surrender now. Those who do not can be assured of slow deaths if and when they are granted," I ground out viciously.

Part of my heart wanted to say they would go free if they laid down their weapons, but I wasn't naïve any longer. I knew they were all considered traitors for following Victor and that no one could trust them. The only penalty in the supe world for their crime could be death.

Eric quickly pushed through the masses of supes and stood by my side, grasping my free hand with his. Robert, Pam, Stan, Bill, Judith, Eric's brother, and a few others quickly followed fanning out on either side of Eric, Dermot and I. I was pleased that none of the vampires seemed to give my uncle any hungry looks, though there were a few curious gazes cast his way.

Those I recognized as loyal to Eric or one of the two Kings' quickly spread through the room, blocking all the exits and trapping Victor's remaining men. I recognized both Alcide's and Calvin's packs blocking different doors as well, snarling at anyone who glanced in their direction. I knew the roaring lion by the door closest to me had to be Sam.

Eric lifted our joined hands to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. His eyes were shinning with too many emotions for me to name. His face turned back to the room and hardened once again as he called out, "My wife speaks truly. Lay down your weapons now and be granted a quick final death."

I could see many vampires disdainfully eye the mostly disintegrated head at our feet as they dropped to their knees in defeat, but some turned and tried to fight their way through those at the door. Some fought until they were slain, others were overpowered and shoved roughly to their knees as silver was brought out and they were bound.

I recognized a few of Stan and Robert's men, along with little Thalia as they began sweeping throughout the room, staking or decapitating the kneeling vampires. A few of Alcide and Calvin's pack members also prowled through the room, though I tried not to watch too closely as they tore into the surrendering Weres. I wanted to turn away, but I forced myself to keep my shoulders back and stand by Eric's side. He could feel my inner turmoil though and squeezed my hand while sending me waves of calm through the bond. For once, I fully opened the bond and welcomed the feelings, reveling in the sensations.

Eric's satisfaction quickly followed as he looked down at me. I knew he had been waiting for so long for me to accept it when he sent me his emotions and I sent him my love in return.

He looked me up and down and said, "Your visage calls to mind the night I first met you, yet you are no longer the same woman who walked into my bar."

He said it with a smile, but I still asked, "Is that good or bad?"

"It is not good or bad. It simply is. You are my lover, my wife, my everything, and I love all of you. The good and the bad. Your weaknesses, and your many strengths," he assured me.

I don't know how long I stood reveling in the simple calm that Eric flooded me with, but I was so consumed with the feeling that I didn't sense the approach of anyone else.

"Well, well, it appears my lieutenant has been given his final death," a familiar, heavily accented voice called down from above and behind us.

We all turned quickly and looked up to see Felipe standing on a balcony overlooking the room one floor above us. I hadn't even noticed that there were several balconies overlooking the room. Eric shoved me behind him and quickly pushed us backwards towards the center of the room as men not only dropped down from the balconies but also pushed our vampires into the room and away from the doors. The other kings and our friends circled around, with me getting pushed towards the center of the protective circle.

Now we were the ones trapped in the center of the room, surrounded by Nevada vampires.

I realized quickly how smart Felipe's plan had been. He waited in the wings for the end of the battle, ready to step in and take out whoever was left standing after they were already exhausted and injured. What I didn't know was how Felipe had even known what was going on. Not that it mattered at this point.

"How good of you to send my traitorous lieutenant to his death. It is unfortunate you aligned yourself with other monarchs to do so. The penalty for sedition and treason against your king is final death," Felipe said, his cape fluttering around him as he dropped lightly to his feet from the balcony, a wide smile on his face.

He started walking towards us, looking our group over. I didn't recognize any of his vampires, but then, I had done my best to avoid the Nevada group lately. I peered around Eric's shoulder to look at Felipe as he stalked towards us with his entourage following. He looked positively gleeful, but then his eyes lit on me and he smiled even wider and laughed. "Why, it does appear you were able to find Miss Stackhouse after all. It seems you lied when you said you couldn't find my telepath. That shall be another strike against you however," Felipe said, shaking his head.

He looked our group over more, his smirk once again deepening. "Perhaps I should thank you for bringing together these two kings in one place for me. It will make it easier for me to take their kingdoms," he said with a laugh, many of his vampires joining in.

I felt Barry step up from behind me and grip my hand in fear. Dermot stepped to my other side and grabbed my other hand, tossing the stake that I had still been clutching to the ground. I could feel his magic swirling around us and knew he was preparing to teleport us out of the trap we'd found ourselves in. I almost laughed to think we'd found ourselves in a trap twice in one night.

Eric's determination swelled around me and he looked over his shoulder at the three of us. "Leave. Disappear. Now," he growled with a nod to Dermot.

Dermot nodded back, and I felt him trying to "tug" me along with him. I pushed his hand and Barry's away and hissed back at him and Eric, "No. I'm not going anywhere."

Before either of them could stop me, I pushed between Eric and Robert in their protective circle and stood with my head held high. I could see the calculating gleam in the Nevada king's eyes when he took in my pregnant belly, but I was through with running and hiding. I wanted this to end tonight. I just needed to draw things out.

"People won't stand for this," I said quietly. "You can't take over the whole country."

"It shall take time I grant you, but it will happen, with you by my side helping, of course," Felipe replied, crossing his arms.

"Do you really think you'll get away with killing two more kings?" I asked, amazed at how strong my voice actually sounded. Inside, I felt like I was shaking.

Felipe spread his arms wide. "Who shall stop me? All is fair in a takeover," he said with a laugh.

Everyone shifted and fingered their weapons. Felipe eyed our gathered forces and addressed them. "Your monarchs and leaders of course will forfeit their existences, but if the rest of you lay down you arms now and swear fealty to me, then you may live to see another night. Or you may fight and die alongside your leaders," he said with a flick of his wrist towards the "leaders" gathered around me.

I was proud and amazed when not a single vampire nor Were moved an inch. Felipe's face turned angry as he beckoned for me to come to him. "You will of course come with me Miss Stackhouse. Your husband's life is forfeit for treason, but I shall take you into my care and protect you and your young. You are _my_ asset," he cruelly reminded.

I expected Eric to try to push me behind him again, but he stood beside me, looking like the proud Viking warrior that he was. "She is _my wife_," he hissed. He raised his sword in front of him, pointing it towards Felipe. "I hereby lay claim to the states of Louisiana and Arkansas. You could not rule over them along with Nevada. You've been spreading yourself too thin, King De Castro. Leave now with your people and I shall let you keep Nevada. Stay and you shall lose more than your kingdom," Eric said in a steady voice.

I held my breath as the line was drawn in the sand.

Eric was right about Felipe spreading himself too thin trying to control too many states, but I knew he was greedy. He couldn't see that he couldn't control such a large and spread out kingdom. He was a crude king, but he was too ambitious for his own good.

Felipe's eyes narrowed on Eric as he held his hand out at his side. One of his vampires stepped forward and placed a jeweled sword in his waiting hand. He held the sword in front of him and everyone on both sides gathered themselves for the impending fight.

"So be it. You shall all die together," Felipe's accented voice rang out as he pulled his cape off with one hand and twirled it away from himself.

Eric took one step forward as he started moving to meet Felipe and his vampires. Robert stepped in front of me and pushed me back by my uncle just as the vampires on both sides and our Weres made the first step towards each other. I closed my eyes in dread.

Our numbers were fairly even, but Felipe's men had the benefit of being fresh and ready for battle. Ours were tired and injured from already fighting.

I hadn't wanted it to come this far. I had been hoping to stall long enough and the only question now was how many lives would be lost until help arrived.

"What is the meaning of this?" a thick accent rang out.

Everyone stopped on both sides.

_Finally_, I thought as I sagged against my uncle in relief. _Finally here_.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to blueiris for coming up with a banner for this story! You can check out the link for it and another in my profile.

Let me know what you guys thought and as always thanks SO much for your reviews and for reading!


	26. Be the Change

**Chapter 26: Be the Change**

The sounds of my own heavy breathing and that of the Weres in the room were the only sounds I could hear.

My uncle stiffened beside me and hissed in my ear, "What have you done?"

Taking a deep breath, I pushed away from my uncle and pushed my way between Eric and Robert who had turned along with everyone else to see the new arrivals. Giving a bob of the head I said, "Thank you for coming. I'm glad you finally arrived." I was able to keep my voice steady and respectful with some effort.

The Pythoness looked just as she had the last time I had seen her in Rhodes, and just like in Rhodes, she turned her sightless eyes towards me and I had the distinct feeling that she was "seeing" me in another way.

She had been led forward by several of her handmaidens and surrounded by guards. She raised a gnarled hand to point at me. "You are the human who spoke at the trial in Rhodes." She paused but continued when I didn't say anything. "You have requested my presence here in the name of my child, lacing your request with threats of grave repercussions if I did not come. What is it you want from me, girl?" the ancient oracle asked. Robert's head whipped around to look at me, conveying his clear shock that I had called the oracle here. One of her handmaidens suddenly appeared with a large, ornate pillow and the Ancient Pythoness was lowered onto it, as though she often sat down in the middle of battlefields.

I stepped slightly closer to stand more directly in front of the AP and felt both Eric and Robert move to stand behind me. I could feel that they were both still shocked by the appearance of the oracle but they were making it clear that they were standing with me. "I would like you to settle this without bloodshed," I said quietly.

"You would like me to interfere in something that is not my place," the Pythoness laughed. She leaned forward and pointed a bony finger at me. "Ever have vampires taken the territories of others through force. Why would I put myself in the middle of this fight now? Not even for the life of my child can I interfere," she said with a gesture of the hand towards Robert. Eric and most of the other vampires looked at him in shock. Robert told no one who his maker was, not even me. I had seen the glimpse of an image in his mind when he told me the story of how he was made. It hadn't been easy to get in touch with his maker and had taken asking a lot of vampires how I could reach her before the Queen of Minnesota was able to put me in touch with her directly. It had taken even more effort to use veiled threats to convince the AP to make the journey.

"Things have changed. Times have changed," I said, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. "Vampires can't keep doing things in the old ways."

Felipe stepped closer to the Pythoness as well. He was visibly trying to restrain his anger. "The strong rule the weak. That is how it has always been." He flicked his wrist towards my vampires saying, "They were weak so I will take their kingdoms as my own."

Eric snarled and started to step closer to Felipe but I grasped his arm and yelled, "Wisdom and cunning make you strong! Not brute force and ambition alone. You can't bully and scare everyone into your rule."

Felipe smiled cruelly. "You will make a wonderful addition to my retinue. I will have the famed telepath in my service. _I_ am cunning. _I_ am wise. And yes, I am ambitious. It serves me well. You would do well to realize your place and serve me willingly. It would be better for you and your young."

I tried to gather my thoughts but Felipe made a gesture for me to come to him, like he thought I might heel like a dog and he continued when I remained where I was. "I would prefer you serve me willingly. I would not be a poor master to you. The life of your pledged is forfeit. Save the life of your young and I will protect you both. Be _wise_."

I shook out of Eric's ever-tightening grip and took a step towards Felipe, pointing at him as I did. I saw the ancient oracle sitting on her pillow out of the corner of my eye listening to the scene unfold with her head tilted. "Give Louisiana and Arkansas to Eric. Go back to Nevada and you can have peace with these kings provided a truce can be formed. You do those things and you and I can come up with an agreement for me to work for you on a limited, contractual basis. Take it or leave it," I said, sounding stronger than I felt. I could feel my body slightly trembling and I struggled to control it.

My hands had unconsciously drifted to the lower swell of my belly in an effort to sooth my children. My emotions were all over the place and they could feel that and everyone else's tumultuous emotions. I wasn't sure why Eric had wanted Arkansas from Felipe, but I figured it was best to go along with it. In the end, I just wanted to make sure Eric got Louisiana. It had taken me time to come to terms with, but I had realized the only measure of safety (and even then it might be limited) would be if Eric ruled the kingdom and answered to no one else.

"I will have you working for me as often as I please. It would be in the best interest of your offspring to cooperate. Your child could so _easily_ be damaged," he said, emphasizing the word easily.

Eric stepped in front of me again and Robert stepped beside me to wrap an arm around my shoulders as Eric spoke. "This is not finished. You cannot have her. I will fight you to my final death to keep her from you," he hissed as he crouched slightly.

Felipe's men seemed to press even closer around us, and I knew an all-out fight would only benefit the Nevada vampires. Felipe had come with superior numbers while we had been trying to rely more on smaller numbers and stealth. Between my two large vampires pressing me between them and the vast number of Nevada vampires, I felt even smaller than I normally did. And I hated that feeling.

I was pressed so close to Eric that he had kept one hand behind himself pressed against my stomach. I leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his back. "I won't let you kill Eric. I just won't. Or anyone else that came here and fought with us. And you're right. My _children_ could be very easily damaged. So could I. But what would the world think if you hurt or killed a pregnant woman? What would humans think?" I pressed, speaking loudly and looking towards the Ancient Pythoness as well while I spoke. She had started to look bored with what was happening, but straightened slightly at my words.

I kept one arm wrapped around Robert's waist for support as I stepped beside Eric again and took his hand in mine. I wasn't sure if I would have been able to remain on my feet for my frayed nerves and emotions, but somehow I found strength in their support. "We stand or fall together," I said in a clear voice.

Felipe's anger began to flare at my words. "No vampire would stop me if I hurt or killed you and no human would discover if I did. Why should I fear _humans_?," he spit, trying to step further forward as one of his vampires carefully tried to hold him back.

"You should fear humans. They handle so much of your lives now," I said, looking around the room and addressing all of the vampires. "They handle all of your daytime business and often times know where your homes are. Where you sleep. And for sure where you do business. Humans do more and more things for you and know more and more about you. It's the price you pay for coming out to the world. You don't want to believe it, but that makes you vulnerable to them now. In the past, your greatest safety was in human ignorance. But now, they know you exist. And every day, they learn more of your weaknesses."

I let it sink in for a few moments and looked back at the seething Nevada King to continue. "You think you could get away with killing a human woman. A pregnant human woman—but you can't. If I die, or anything happens to me, packages will be delivered to news media throughout the world by humans, vampires and Weres who I trust and owe me. Information detailing weaknesses of vampires as a whole, as well as your more than shady personal business dealing—including human trafficking—will be exposed to the world. You think you have problems with a few vampire drainers here and there trafficking V, wait and see what happens if you kill a pregnant woman. You'll start battle with the humans that you can't win anymore. You may be stronger, but we're a pretty determined species. And we don't have many of your weaknesses. And we make new advances in science every day. You start a war and we might start firing nuclear weapons. Yeah, it would probably kill us all, but it would kill you too. You need us to survive. But humans don't need vampires."

I could feel nearly every vampire bristling at my threats, which I had expected. I knew the threat of public exposure of their weaknesses and secrets would make all of them upset, but it also gave me power. I turned toward the Ancient Pythoness, who was looking curiously intrigued, more like she was watching a great movie unfold in front of her. Having her here had been part of my gamble. If I was going to make my threat truly effective and have any hope of forming a truce between kingdoms, I would need her. "What about you?" I asked her. "Can you allow this to continue now? Can you allow Felipe's greed and ambition to put all vampires in danger?"

"You would blackmail me with threats against all vampires!" Felipe thundered as he threw his arms out towards all of the vampires around us.

"It's not blackmail. I'm bargaining. Except for the human trafficking, which you will stop immediately, and your ambition to take too much power, you are not a bad ruler from the accounts I've heard. This can only end badly if you don't cooperate," I said, squeezing Eric's hand with all of my might, pleading with myself that this might work.

"My wife speaks truly," Eric said, taking over and looking down at me with an almost indulgent smile. "You are a cunning king. Just too overreaching. Form an alliance with those gathered here. We would be a reckoning force to other kingdoms. No other kingdom would dare invade one of our states if we formed an alliance. You could continue here now, but we will fight you to the end rather than submit to final death. How many of your gathered forces are you willing to lose? How willing are you to start a war with the humans? Sookie is right. The old ways cannot continue on as they have. We knew this when we made out existence known to the humans, but we have been loath to truly accept it and change our ways."

"One way or another, you will lose Louisiana and Arkansas. If you start a war with the humans, we shall all be doomed to lose more than our kingdoms. Wisdom is learning to change and adapt," Robert said, addressing Felipe as he stood beside me, one arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

"We are on the precipice of great change. The choices made here will affect the continuation of many species. Choose poorly and it all could fall to ruin. Choose wisely and a new era may begin," the Ancient Pythoness called out in a strong voice. Her gaze fell on the Nevada king. "What is your choice King Felipe de Castro? Will you change and adapt? Or will you resist and push us over the abyss?"

Felipe made an effort to control his facial responses before he spoke. "Long have I ruled by my strength and force, but I have also ruled and survived through wisdom." He looked up at Eric and I with resolve in his eyes. "You may have Louisiana and Arkansas. They have been drains on my kingdom in this economy anyway. But you may have them provided an alliance between kingdoms is formed here and that I am allowed the use of Miss Stackhouse's services." His eyes drifted to mine. "You have played your cards cunningly Miss Stackhouse. Threat of media exposure to the public is too great, so you shall have your _bargain_," he said with a nod.

I could tell Eric wanted to object to me working for Felipe, but I spoke before he could, knowing it would be a huge step to solidify any kind of peace. "We'll work out a contract between us for my services and the Ancient Pythoness can hold it to ensure that both parties follow the contract. My husband of course will have ultimate say of how security is to be run concerning me," I answered. Eric looked down at me with pleasant surprise.

"Kings Northman, Caras, Davis, and de Castro, come sit before me," the Pythoness said, gesturing to the space in front of her. "If an alliance is to be formed between your kingdoms it will be discussed and determined now."

Eric looked down at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead before whispering in my ear, "You continually surprise me, lover." He looked up and gestured for Pam and my uncle to step closer. "Take your Queen back to our hotel and see to it that she gets cleaned up and gets some rest. I will join you when our business is done," he commanded.

I wanted to argue that I should stay, but for once, I was too exhausted physically and emotionally to fight. I watched as the kings stepped forward and in an almost synchronized motion, lowered themselves to the floor in front of the withered looking vampire.

"What just happened?" I whispered to myself as I looked at the group of kings, still trying to take in the fact that Eric was now one of them.

The Ancient Pythoness' head snapped up to "look" at me. "A new era has been born," she answered. Her blind eyes seemed to travel down to my belly. Her hollowed cheeks seemed to intensify as she smiled. "They have been the catalyst of changes great and small, but not even I can fully see where they will lead us." She paused before finishing with, "we will speak again before I depart."

I let Dermot and Pam start leading me out of the room, nodding to some of the Weres and vampires that I knew as we went. Barry fell in with us as we made our way out of the banquet room. It wasn't until we were in the now deserted lobby of the hotel that I was able to find my voice again. "What just happened?" I asked, still in shock that things appeared to have worked, even better than I had planned.

Pam laughed beside me and whispered in my ear, "Save for the blood spilled killing Victor and his men, you and my master somehow pulled off a bloodless coup. True, vampires prefer to spill blood when we can, but it was almost worth it to see that shocked look on de Castro's face when he gave over Louisiana." Pam walked out the front doors calling over her shoulder that she would get the car.

Barry took her place beside me. "I guess your kids will be about as safe as you can make them with your vampire as king now," Barry said reassuringly.

I shook my head. "They're safer by some. But I'm afraid being what they are, they'll never really be safe."

Dermot let me head fall against his shoulder as I sagged into him. "Being a Queen will afford you more safety than hiding in solitude did," he assured. He saw my surprise and continued, "The Northman has made it quite clear that you will be his queen, vampire or not. The visibility that being a Queen in both vampire's and human's eyes will provide will give you a greater measure of safety."

"Yeah, until everyone starts figuring out what my children are," I said quietly as what little strength I had left began to leave me. Dermot scooped me up and carried me towards car that Pam pulled up in.

"Only so many worries and concerns can be dealt with in one day. Let us get you cleaned up and put to rest before your mate is finished with his business," Dermot whispered as he set me in the backseat of the car.

My last conscious thought before sleep pulled me under was to wonder where Pam had found the car we were in.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that one was a while coming out. I was trying to shoot for a chapter a week at the very least, but work, friends and family kind of got in the way.

Let me know what you thought.

Also, go to my profile and check out the music video I finally got around to making for my short story _The Funeral of Hearts._ There's a link to the video there.

Thanks to every one for their reviews!


	27. Everything Must Change

**Chapter 27: Everything Must Change**

My body felt hot and I twisted and kicked at the sheets until I had pushed them away towards my feet. I felt cool fingers brushing up and down my arms and I turned towards them with a sigh as I embraced the cool body beside me, my hand moving to his stomach to work under the shirt that was in the way of the cool flesh I sought. The cool felt wonderful on my heated skin and I melted into it.

"Hmmm … you feel nice and cool," I murmured as my hand worked further north under the garment and my cheek searched for the cool skin at the base of his neck.

"You don't feel so bad either and you smell wonderful and you're nice and warm," a deep voice answered.

My eyes snapped open as I jerked awake. Lying on his side beside me with his hand trailing up and down my arm was a vampire I had not expected.

"What are you doing?" I barked as I snatched my wandering hand back and tried to scoot away. The vampire kept his hand on my arm and halted my retreat, keeping me on my side facing him. "Who are you?" I added.

"I was trying to cuddle," the deep voice said with a slight accent. I recognized it as being a similar accent to one that came out in Eric's voice when he was upset or agitated. He smirked at my glare and continued, "I am Jarl. Eric asked me to watch you."

The vampire seemed intent on keeping me where I was and since he didn't appear to have any intentions of hurting me, I took the opportunity to finally study the vampire I had assumed was Eric's brother. His build and stature were so similar to Eric's that he could have been related to Eric as a human as well. He was maybe a little shorter than Eric was but probably outweighed him with his slightly heavier build. As I looked at his hair, I could see that it was more of a sandy or strawberry blond in color as well. He looked like he had been younger than Eric had been when he was turned, maybe only in his early twenties. There was still a boyish look to his grin and the laugh lines around his mouth and eyes only added to the mischievous feelings I could sense from him.

"Did your maker teach both you and your brother to climb uninvited into a woman's bed and just make yourself at home?" I grumbled, remembering a time when Eric had climbed into my bed as well to "snuggle" when I had been sleeping. At least Jarl had kept his shirt on.

"You know we are brothers?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah. You guys have the same maker, right? So that makes you brothers or something," I replied. I knew from experience that since I could feel him so well that he had to be related to Eric somehow.

"It does, though I am surprised you knew this but not my name. Yes, we _had_ the same maker. I doubt you would like to know what things our maker taught us however," he countered.

I shivered slightly at the thought of what their maker might have taught them, but decided I didn't want to think about it. "Seriously, what are you doing in my bed?" I pushed.

Jarl only grinned wider and continued lightly stroking my arm. "I told you. Eric asked me to watch you until he was through with his meeting. And I of course was happy to oblige."

"And watching me included climbing in my bed while I'm sleeping?" I asked irritably.

"That was just a bonus," he said with a grin.

"If you have to watch me you should be watching me from over there," I said, pointing towards a chair across the bedroom.

"Yes, you should be," Eric's stern voice said from the doorway. I looked over Jarl's shoulder to see Eric almost casually leaning against the doorjamb with his arms folded across his chest. Though his voice was stern, there was the hint of an indulgent grin and a light in his eyes. "This is not what I had in mind when I asked you to watch my wife, Jarl."

"I was simply acquainting myself with your wife. Since we are brothers, that makes her my sister-in-law. I was just being brotherly," he said with a wink, and then he pressed a quick kiss to my lips before leaping up and ducking Eric's swinging fist. They both moved almost too quickly for me to see, but I could hear their laughter as they jumped around the room Eric trying to catch the evading Jarl. _One thousand years and they apparently still don't grow up_, I thought to myself as I sat up and started easing myself from the bed.

I had showered and changed after Dermot and Pam brought me back to the room then drank several bottles of blood before climbed into bed, exhausted, but now my bladder was feeling like one of the kids were practicing for playing the drums on it. Eric quickly stopped their horsing around and came to my elbow to help me stand.

"What are you doing, lover?" he asked with concern.

"I need to use the bathroom. It's only been a couple of hours and these days that's about all the longer I can go without needing to pee." I looked Eric over and saw that he was still wearing his torn and blood stained clothes from earlier in the night. My hands pulled his torn and dry-bloody clothes this way and that to search his body and satisfy myself that he was indeed healed. "You could use a change of clothes too and probably a shower as well," I told him.

Eric looked down at himself and chuckled. "Right you are dear one. Come, you can help me scrub my back," he said with a wink. He nodded to Jarl and said something to him in that ancient language and Jarl spoke back before leaving the room with a laugh.

After I had tended to business, Eric managed to talk me into taking another shower, even though I had taken one after returning to the room earlier. My hair was still in a damp braid down my back, so I clipped the tail of the braid to the top of my head to keep it from getting wet again.

I was helping Eric to soap his body and marveling to myself that not a scratch remained from any injuries. "Do you need to feed?" I asked quietly but knowing the answer from his still slightly pink skin.

"I have fed already," he answered in a steady voice.

"How was she?" I questioned.

"_He_ was merely sustenance and not at all my type," Eric replied as he turned around to face me. He gently lifted my chin to look up into his eyes. I wasn't sure why the thought unsettled me, but I couldn't help but feel insecure, even after everything we'd been through, especially in one night. "You need all of your blood right now for the babes, you can ill afford to spare what I needed to heal," he said unapologetically, though not without a certain gentleness in his eyes.

I nodded and reached up with the washcloth to wash some blood from his cheek. "I know, I just hate that I can't provide everything you need," I said. I took some shampoo and stood on my toes trying to wash the blood streaks from his hair. It was still a reach, so Eric knelt down, making it easier on me.

"I can get blood for sustenance from any human. Only you sustain the needs of my heart, lover. You provide all the needs of my heart, my wife," he said and he pressed a kiss to my belly.

As I massaged his hair, Eric pressed the side of his face to my belly and began speaking softly in that old language. "What language is that you're speaking?" I asked as I paused for Eric to lean back under the spray and wash the suds out. His hair was still slightly pink so I began shampooing it one more time when he leaned back towards me.

"It's Old Norse," he said, and then went back to speaking Norse to my belly.

When I was finally done washing Eric's hair, I shut the water off and started to move away from Eric to step out of the shower stall, but his arms wrapped around me, holding me in place. His head tipped back to look up at me. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're not mad at me for keeping my plans from you?" I asked, lacing my fingers through his hair.

He sighed. "I wish you would have told me, though I understand why you kept this plan from me, and ultimately it worked in our favor. But I would ask that there be no more secrets between us. If only so I can better protect you and the children."

I nodded. "I think I'm about fresh out of secrets now. At least that I'm aware of," I said with a smile.

He stood and lightly kissed my lips, his hands lingering on my hips. "I shall never forget the sight of you standing with the head of my enemy in your grasp. You are a warrior born," he said before his head dipped down to grasp my lips again. This time lingering.

I was always amazed at the strength of vampires, and I was no less surprised when he lifted me and balanced me even with my large belly. My belly did mean we had to be a little creative and I leaned back, bracing my hands on his shoulders to help steady myself as Eric slowly entered me.

I had expected our coupling to be fast and hard after the night we had, but Eric surprised me by taking it slow and entering me deeply with every thrust. After going so many months without any sex at all, I was surprised at how heightened my libido had become in a few days, but then again, sex with Eric was always good, and pregnant or not, I suspected I would always want it.

"What time is it now?" I asked as we exited the bathroom a while later, wrapped in towels.

"An hour from dawn, but I need to speak with Jarl before I retire for the day," Eric answered.

After we had both changed, I followed Eric out of the bedroom to see Jarl sprawled out on one of the couches waiting. He grinned when we entered, and I was reminded of how good vampire hearing was and the fact that I hadn't been exactly quiet while we were in the bathroom. He said something to Eric in Norse and Eric threw a pillow from one of the other couches at him saying, "No, I will not share her. She is my wife." He was still smiling so I got the feeling that he was used to comments like this from Jarl and didn't take him seriously, though I knew my face was probably still bright pink.

I looked around the room and didn't see Dermot, but that wasn't surprising with all the vampires around. "Where's Pam?" I asked.

Jarl tossed the pillow Eric had thrown at him up and down saying with a scowl, "She is spending the day with Caras. I don't know why she would prefer him to me."

Eric laughed. "She turned you down again?" Jarl's scowl deepened and Eric continued to me, "Jarl has been trying to seduce Pam since I first turned her but she has always denied him."

"Obviously none of your women have any taste," Jarl grumbled.

I smiled in spite of myself, happy to feel the simple enjoyment coming from Eric. But I wanted to know what the results of the rest of the evening had been. "How'd the meeting go? Were you guys able to reach an agreement?"

Jarl sat up and turned towards us as Eric helped lower me onto a couch. "Yes, what was the outcome of the meeting?"

Eric saw the puzzled look on my face and answered me first, "I sent Jarl to follow Pam and the Fairy to help watch you shortly after you left, so he wasn't part of our discussions." He turned back towards Jarl as he stretched an arm out over the couch behind me and continued, "A treaty was reached for now, and though I am loath to truly trust de Castro, with the backing of the Ancient Pythoness on this treaty he will likely adhere to it for at least a time. I will be sure to keep my eyes on him however. He has returned with his men to Nevada to shore up his kingdom there. I think he fears that more might rebel and he might lose all of his kingdom. The Pythoness also _informed_ me that she would be coming by after first dark tomorrow to see you before she leaves Louisiana."

I nodded in silence, not all together surprised. I knew there would likely be some kind of consequences for forcing her to come like I had. Sensing that I wasn't ready to talk about the subject, Eric turned to Jarl again. "I know you had planned to return to Switzerland, Jarl, but I would ask that you stay. I will need your help now more than ever. I would make you one of my lieutenants along with Pamela."

Jarl sat up and the seemingly perpetual glint in his eyes fell as he said to Eric seriously, "You would have me stay and hold such a position, my brother? I am honored." The gleam returned to his eyes as he added, "Of course with her for a wife I can see where you will indeed need plenty of help protecting her."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. Sookie's a huge danger-magnet," I growled, but it turned into a yawn. Then I asked a question I had been wanting to know for a while. "So were you a Viking too? I mean you look an awful lot like Eric."

Jarl's smile looked a little forced but he answered. "I suppose I was a Viking. I was turned in what is now Norway only fifty or so years after Eric was turned. Our maker was fond of warriors," he said grimly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," I apologized.

The grin returned as Jarl stood. "Have no fears. They are long in the past. I make it a point not to dwell on the unpleasant. Always save your energy for the more pleasant aspects in life." He pressed a quick kiss to my hand then looked up and winked as he pressed another kiss to my lips before jumping back from Eric's reach. Eric jumped up and launched himself after Jarl and once again, the two wrestled around on the ground laughing just like any human brothers might do.

Standing up I told the "boys" as I was coming to think of them as, "Good night. I'm heading back to bed."

I had barely gotten into the bedroom and was starting to pull off my t-shirt when I felt Eric's hands behind me helping me to remove it. After my strange wakeup earlier, I cheated by checking the bond to make sure it was really Eric behind me this time.

"Is Jarl ever serious?" I questioned.

Eric laughed. "Rarely. But he is extremely loyal and quite ferocious as a warrior. And his humor helped to see us both through many dark times with our maker. I hope his behavior has not upset you?" he questioned, gently turning me to face him. I was surprised to see that he had already shed his clothes, but his face was serious. "He is loyal to me and I know he would never inappropriately touch my woman, but he does dance on the line of inappropriate sometimes. I hope he has not offended you."

I laughed at that. "Says the vampire that took off his clothes and climbed in my bed to "snuggle" with me even though I still was with another vampire. I'm starting to see some parallels between you two. Should I expect him to lay me across the hood of his car and tell me to "yield" to him as well?" I asked with a grin.

Eric playfully growled and gently pushed me back against the bed. "I would like to see him make you yield. I know from experience that you yield to no one, and I think after tonight all will be quite aware of that."

Speaking of what had happened reminded me that I still had many questions about the night. "How many did we lose?" I asked, wanting to get the most important things out of the way first. "What about the Weres, Alcide and Calvin's packs, and Sam too? What about them?"

Eric sighed but stretched himself out beside me on the bed with his head braced on his bent arm as he looked down at me. "We did not lose too many to final death. Of those you would know that met their final deaths would be Maxwell Lee and Indira. Robert lost one of his children that you probably know, but I know not the name. Bill's woman, Judith, lost an arm, but it will regrow. The Weres only suffered minor losses, none of whom I was familiar with."

"What about Stan and his men?" I wondered.

"Stan is well and thanks you for helping to retrieve his telepath. He suffered a few more losses than either Caras or I did, those Texans are not nearly the fighters they think they are. I know he had somewhat hoped to lose Joseph as well, but I gave him Arkansas as repayment for his part in the battle and he has in turn given it to Joseph in hopes of satisfying his ambition. There are no vampires but squatters and renegades in the state right now so Joseph will have his work cut out for him if he hopes to truly make himself a regent, but it will be good for occupying him," Eric answered as his hands reached down and began pulling my nightgown up. I was surprised when he stopped at my belly and seemed to content himself with simply touching and massaging my stomach, though it did feel wonderful.

"I know I should go talk to everybody. To Stan, Robert, Bill, Sam, Alcide, Calvin, Jason, everybody who was so wonderful to come tonight, but right now I just want to lay here with you," I said quietly as I laid my cheek on Eric's cool chest and wrapped my arms around him. Before I could stop myself, I could feel tears spill over and start trailing down my face and onto Eric's chest.

Eric immediately started wiping the tears from my face and urging me to stop. "What's wrong Sookie? Everything worked tonight. Our plans worked. We suffered very few losses and almost everyone you know came through the night. It worked. You're much safer now. I will work every night of my existence to ensure your safety and our children's safety," he said, speaking in a rush, trying to stem my tears.

"I know. I know it worked. I just can't believe it all actually worked. It worked and you're alive, I'm alive, our friends are alive and most importantly our children are alive. I should feel guilty about those who did die and had to die, like Maxwell Lee, Indira and even that Victor had to die, but …" I trailed off, not sure how to articulate what I was feeling.

"But you are simply happy that you and those you loved lived. This is nothing to feel guilty about," Eric said in understanding. "It is understandable to be grateful that we lived when things could have gone so much worse. It would be disrespectful to those who met their final death if we were not grateful that we survive. You need not worry about speaking to your Weres. They are staying on this floor of the hotel to serve as day-guards. Your brother in particular is anxious to see you when you are ready. I told them you might not be up to speaking with them tomorrow, but if you wish to see a few of them during the day, you may bring a few at a time into the main part of the suite to speak with them. That is so long as your Uncle Dermot is present."

"So you trust my Fairy Uncle Dermot now?" I said looking up at him.

"The Fairy stood by your side during a war among vampires. He has proven his trust to me, at least so far as your welfare goes," Eric answered with a grin.

"Ever practical," I laughed. Then I thought for a moment. "I still can't get over the fact that you're the King now. King Eric, how weird is that?" I snickered.

Eric nuzzled into my crook of my neck and whispered, "Yes, and you are Queen Sookie. Long live the Queen."

I chuckled even more at "Queen Sookie". "Who'd have ever thought a positive pregnancy test would lead to all of this?"

Eric laughed. "Who would have ever thought the innocent girl who once walked into my bar would one day become a queen among vampires and the mother to the first vampire young?"

"All because of one simple wish."

Eric grinned and kissed my forehead. "Yes, one simple wish that so happily complicated our lives."

"And changed everything."

* * *

A/N: Well, I had initially started this chapter with the intention of going a little further, but this just feels like the right place to end the story. I might come back and do a few additional one-shots added on to the story, like maybe when the babies are born, etc. but this feels like were the story should end for now. I kind of like that some things are left open for your guys' imagination. If I get really inspired I might do a sequel, but I don't have plans for one right now. We'll see.

Also, thanks to the judges and the hosts for the Age of Eric contest, my story _The Soiled Dove of Deadwood_ won second place in the Judge's pick, so go check it out if you haven't already and please read the other entries, there were some great stories entered.

And thanks to everyone for their reviews and following the story. Hopefully there will be a few more pieces to the story over time.


	28. I Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Chapter 28: I Wouldn't Change a Thing**

She thrust Rune into my hands saying, "That's it. I'm officially done breastfeeding him. You try to get him to take the bottle or you can breastfeed him yourself."

Before I could respond, she had picked Astrid up from her bassinet and left the living room with our daughter cradled over her shoulder.

Across the living room, Jarl burst out laughing. In Norse, he exclaimed through his laughter, "Yes, will you be breastfeeding Rune now? I can't wait to see _that_!"

I looked down at the infant in the crook of my arm and noted the crooked smile on his face as well. He seemed to be finding almost as much pleasure in the situation as his uncle.

The twins were only five months old now, but already their fangs had begun to come in, much to Sookie's consternation. Like a vampire, they mostly stayed retracted, but when they were upset or were feeding, their fangs would come down, and it seemed Rune was having difficulty controlling his.

I had just gotten up from my place on the sofa where I had been reading over paperwork when Sookie thrust our son into my hands. I could sense her growing agitation and had been going to see what was the matter. Now, before I could move again, Sookie returned to the room, scowling at Jarl who was still laughing from his place in the corner of the room where he had been working on carving a toy or figure of some sort for the children.

"Here. Here's a bottle to feed _your_ son," Sookie growled as she thrust a plastic bottle filled with pink liquid at me.

"_My_ son?" I questioned in confusion.

Sookie settled into a rocking chair near Jarl and took Astrid from her shoulder as she opened her blouse and began to feed our daughter. At least I supposed she was still _our_ daughter and not _my_ daughter at the moment.

Jarl chuckled and resumed his carving as he said, "Yes, don't you know brother, any time your children do something wrong, they will become unequivocally _yours_, and everything they do right shall be credited solely to their mother?"

I placed the bottle in Rune's searching mouth and muttered, "No, I did not recall that being the case."

Sookie's head snapped up to glare at Jarl. "Until you grow a set of boobs and have to try breastfeeding a child with fangs—a child who seems to delight in the faces mommy makes when he bites really hard—you don't get to talk or have any opinion of any sort." She continued rocking Astrid as our daughter quietly fed before adding, "Stupid magic. If it was really any good, I'd make sure every male knew what it was like to have a fanged child chew on their tender parts."

If it had been possible, I would have said Jarl actually paled at that as he discreetly cupped himself. Clearing his throat he said, "Have I mentioned lately how very much I love you, dear sister, and what a wonderful, fantastic mother you are?"

Sookie looked up to glare at Jarl one more time before she returned her attention to Astrid, her face finally softening as she began humming a gentle tune.

I looked down at my small son in my arms. "Have you been biting Moder too hard when you feed, Rune?" He stopped nursing the bottle as I spoke to him, which I noted was pierced and leaking from where his fangs had punctured it, and watched me so intently, I could almost swear he understood. Being a telepath, though not as strong as his sister or mother, he could at least understand our sentiments, even if speech was beyond him at the moment.

Astrid seemed to be a very sensitive telepath and was quite attuned to both her brother's and her mother's emotions. She was a very happy and quiet child so long as they were both happy, but would become very distraught if all was not well with them both. Sookie said she thought it made her easier to breastfeed since she seemed so focused on what things hurt Sookie.

We had chosen names for the twins together, but I was surprised when Sookie said she wanted to choose names from my people for them. I had thought she might want to name our daughter at the very least for either her lost fairy godmother or her grandmother. She had explained that she wanted them to have names of their own, but did choose their middle names to reflect her deceased family. She had said she wanted their first names to reflect my heritage.

Sookie had been against it at first, but eventually we had settled on Rune Corbin Northman for our son. Rune roughly translated into "secret," a perfect name I thought for a secret half-vampire child. If you called something a secret, people rarely believed that it was. Sookie had laughed at my logic and said it was lucky no one spoke Norse anymore.

Our daughter we named Astrid Claudine-Adele Northman. Her name was a mouthful, but Astrid was just as she had been named, an unusual beauty. They both bore thick blond curls and deep blue eyes, but Astrid had such delicate features. I knew already I would have to keep my broadsword nearby for when she grew older. I had asked Sookie if they still made chastity belts, but I'm not quite certain she realized my seriousness. There was still time to assign Pam to look into the task however.

"You must be gentle with your fangs, my son," I continued to admonish my little warrior, "or Moder will not allow any of us to bite her flesh and feed."

Sookie's humming stopped as she snorted and said, "You got that right, buddy."

I ignored Sookie's comment and pulled the bottle from Rune's mouth. I knew it would be mixed with formula and bagged blood, but none of the bagged blood available was as rich as Sookie's blood or even vampire blood. Setting the bottle down, I held my finger out to Rune to feed him my own blood.

An Old Norse curse escaped my lips at the unexpected pain from Rune's sharp, pin-like fangs digging into my flesh. I ignored Sookie's pleased laugh as I realized one of the sources of her surliness lately. Little wonder she did not wish to continue feeding Rune.

Pulling my finger from Rune's mouth, and noticing he did seem rather pleased with himself, I sternly said, "No. Rune, you must bite gently or you will not be allowed to continue feeding."

I returned my finger to his mouth, but when I saw him move to roughly latch on again, I jerked my finger quickly away. "No, Rune! Gently!"

This time I could feel him looking at me and studying me. I concentrated on an image of myself gently biting Sookie's neck and hoped that Rune could see and understand what I was trying to communicate. Either my tone of voice or the image got through to him, for when I offered my finger a third time, he gently scored the flesh with his small fangs and began to nurse at the wound.

The pain was still somewhat sharp as he fed, but not nearly as intense. I carried him to a chair near Sookie and sat down beside her as she began to burp our sleepy daughter.

"Does it still hurt so much even when Astrid feeds from you," I asked curiously.

Sookie shrugged, "Yeah, but I guess you get used to it. It's not so bad most of the time, but Rune was just biting down with all of the strength in his little jaw." And though Sookie was on edge with me, she was too tenderhearted to discipline our son. She said he was too young to be disciplined and understand it, but I knew it had more to do with her kind heart than anything else.

As Rune began to finish his meal, I too placed him on my shoulder to burp him in a practiced manner.

"I think I liked it better before their fangs came in and I got create the wounds on your breast that they suckled from," I said with a grin. Though even now they were still taking milk as well, they had needed a steady diet of both milk and blood to thrive.

Sookie glared at me again, but it had lost some of its potency. "Yeah, it's a real mystery where your son got his fondness for biting. Heaven forbid we do try and hire any help, he'll try to bite them all!"

She laid Astrid back in the bassinet and I placed Rune beside his sister as I followed Sookie to our bedroom. Our private quarters in the palace at New Orleans weren't very private since we shared them with Pam, Jarl, and any number of other visiting vampires that were close friends, but our room usually remained our own private space.

"What can I say? My son has fine taste," I reminded her as I brushed her hair from her neck and gently nipped at her skin. I could feel she was still agitated with me, so I knew better than to break the skin.

Sookie stopped and stood still as I gently messaged across her shoulders. "Eric," she moaned. "We don't have time, and I'm not in the mood."

But I could feel her resolve breaking as I wrapped my arms around her and began stroking her stomach then both upwards and downwards.

"Am I interrupting sex?" Robert's voice came, booming from behind us as our door swung open.

"I'm putting a lock on that door," I growled at the other vampire's interruption. _So much for softening Sookie up. _There were several sets of locks to get into the wing we lived in, but Sookie had insisted we not have locks on our bedroom door, saying our children would need to be able to get into our room when they got older. I thought that was a prime example for installing as many locks as we could.

"No, you're not interrupting sex. At least not until Eric buys some condoms and agrees to start using them," Sookie grumbled as she pushed away from me and crossed the room to her closet.

Robert casually leaned against the doorway as he watched us.

"Why don't you go find Pamela and be a nuisance to her until we have to head downtown," I snarled at him. He only shrugged one shoulder in response.

I turned back towards Sookie and focused once again on her. "I have never used such a device and I am not about to start now," I growled.

"Then you and mister righty better get real acquainted—fast. Heck you can even throw in mister lefty to keep things interesting, 'cause until you go get some condoms, it ain't happening, Mr. Northman," she called from inside her walk-in closet. I could hear Robert's laughter from behind me, but I had grown used to ignoring his interjections after all the time he either spent in Louisiana with us or we ended up spending with him in California.

She came out moments later, changed into an elegant, pale blue skirt and charcoal colored blouse. She was carrying two of the infant slings, so I assumed she was planning on bringing the twins with her to her meeting with the Pythoness.

I rarely knew what went on in her meetings with the Pythoness, but she almost never went to them without bringing the twins. She once commented that she thought the Pythoness regretted never actually conceiving her own children. I'm sure there were many vampires who felt the same. I knew the enormous rarity that I was allowed to experience fathering my own offspring as a vampire.

"It's not like it matters for the next several months anyway," I found myself grumbling.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. But that's what got us into this mess. Again," she replied, poking me in the stomach as she stood before me looking defiantly up into my eyes.

"Again?" Robert questioned in surprise. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. I knew he could smell the delicate change in Sookie's scent just as I could. With her second pregnancy, I was quickly noticing the small changes in her body already. "You are with child again, mikrí mitéra?" (little mother)

Sookie gave me a wry look. "Yeah, we had just agreed that we wanted to have more children, _someday_, and the next thing I know, I'm knocked up again. I figured it couldn't happen while I was still breastfeeding the twins, but somebody's super-sperm, made it happen anyway."

I gave her an arch look. "I would say it was more your magic than my sperm, my wife," I reminded.

She huffed and left the room, knowing two ancient vampire kings would trail after her. It was a humbling reminder that this little human—well, partly human—woman, had such powerful beings wrapped around her fingers that we followed her like whipped puppies, even when she was angry and making ludicrous demands.

"It's not ludicrous to think that it would have been nice to have a little more time in-between pregnancies. And you wearing a little old condom would go a long way towards helping with that!" she quipped back. It was also humbling to remember that while I could feel all of her emotions, she could sometimes catch bits of mine and other vampire's thoughts. _That_ had been a surprising, though not altogether unexpected, bit of news. "I've just barely lost the previous baby weight and now I'm going to gain it all over again. Not to mention have to go through morning sickness again," she continued muttering as she placed our sleeping daughter in one of the slings across her chest. Rune quickly followed into the other sling across her chest. I was certainly not looking forward to when the morning sickness would begin again. Robert had explained her difficulties with it the first time, and I did not relish seeing her so miserable.

I had objected at first to her carrying both of the twins at once in a sling when they were newborns, arguing that we could hire people to help her with them, but as Sookie quickly pointed out, none of them would be able to teleport away with them should the need arise. It was more cumbersome perhaps for Sookie to carry them both in this manner, but ultimately safer.

"Are you meeting with the Pythoness before the negotiations?" Robert asked from the doorway of our spacious living room. He had arrived early to go over a few proposals with me before we too left to go downtown to the convention center.

Sookie looked across to Robert and offered him a smile. "Yup. I promised her I'd come early to discuss a few things and bring the twins for her to hold. You vampires sure act all mean, tough and scary, but get a couple of babies in the room and you guys sure soften right up."

Robert arched a brow in obvious disbelief, but having witnessed and felt it myself, I could not argue. I doubt Robert truly did either, since he was as guilty as the rest of us when it came to indulging the twins.

Sookie started to leave the room, throwing over her shoulder, "I'll see you guys at the negotiations later."

I used my speed to fill the doorway in front of Sookie and keep her from leaving. "No kiss good-bye for your husband, Mrs. Northman?"

She snorted, a sound very reminiscent of a horse, saying, "Good-bye, Mr. Northman," and giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

Apparently, she was still peeved with me, but then, I always did like the challenges Sookie presented me with. I doubt I would have come to love this little human, let alone respect her, if she had not been as strong and independent as she was. A clingy whiny woman would have driven me to truly draining her long ago, and though her independence frustrated me from time to time, it gave us both the space we needed.

She had proven in all those months apart that she was more than capable at living on her own—she actually thrived and made plans to seize a vampire's kingdom. She was remarkable. She had certainly flourished more than I had in those months. I had been a vampire of seething self-loathing, feeding on as many humans as I could, and waiting for Victor to bring our fight to me. I would have been fucking as many humans as I could have as well—if only I had been able to get Sookie out of my head. But it had worked out for the best.

Sookie proved that we could both well survive on our own, separate from each other. But I was no longer interested in merely surviving—in living the bleak existence I had known before this little partly human swept into my life and turned it on end. I was greedy. I wanted much more from my existence than mere survival. Especially after tasting what happiness with Sookie was. I wasn't about to let that go—even if we both got on each other's nerves from time to time. It was a small price to pay for the moments of true happiness.

Sliding both of my hands up her neck to cradle her face, I showed her a real kiss, deepening it until she had to break for air, all the while carefully maintaining space between us so as not to disturb the sleeping twins. I'd long ago learned the wrath of both mother and our children for waking the sleeping babes.

As she was panting to regain her breath, I placed a gentle kiss on each of the twins' foreheads, and then dropped to my knees in front of Sookie. Carefully untucking her blouse from her skirt, I placed a gentle kiss over the newest addition to our budding family.

Caressing her still flat stomach, I fell back onto my heels to look up at Sookie. "Are you really upset at having another child?"

"No, I just wish we'd had a little more time," she quietly responded.

"I missed out on so much with the twins. I shall be grateful to watch this child grow in your belly," I told her honestly as I placed one last kiss to her stomach and tucked her blouse in again.

Sookie's eyes were sad as she responded. "I'm so sorry for what you missed out on," she said as she reached out and placed a gentle hand on my jaw. "I know I've been short-tempered with you lately, and I'm sorry. I just keep thinking about how much will need to be done to get ready for this next baby and how much needs to be done for the twins as they grow up—it's just exhausting to think about, but I shouldn't take it out on you."

I stood and loosely wrapped my arms around her. "Does this mean that ridiculous talk of condoms is over with?" I whispered in her ear.

She grunted and pushed away with a laugh, "Hardly. After this baby's born, you're wearing one. I'd like to have a little time off from pregnancy. It would be a nice change of pace."

"Would you change the way our lives have ended up?" I asked.

"I don't think they've ended up anything yet," she laughed. "Seems like every time I turn around they change some more. I mean, I'm a part-fairy, pregnant and mother to half-vampire children, about to go meet with another vampire to mediate negotiations on trade agreements between vampire states of the South and West. None of those are changes I saw coming in my life."

Her status as a part-fairy telepath with ties to many vampire kingdoms, Were packs and other supernatural groups had elevated her to intermediary status for many disputes in the supernatural world. And with her fair dealings and the backing and power of the Ancient Pythoness behind her, no one questioned or challenged her rulings. Not even myself. Then again, I did have share a bed with her each day.

With her current surliness towards myself, I had been more worried about her siding with others _against_ me, rather than _with_ me. But she truly was fair and unbiased in her rulings. She allowed no personal feelings to color her dealings when she mediated disputes and negotiations, regardless of her relationship with those involved.

"But do you regret those changes? Would you change what has happened?" I pressed.

She shrugged. "Change comes whether we're ready for them or not. Might as well accept it and live our lives." She looked up at me and gave me an almost shy smile. "No, I guess if I had to say, I wouldn't change a thing." She pressed a lingering kiss to my lips and passed by me on her way out the door. Turning around she repeated, "I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

A/N:

This was just kind of a silly, fun chapter that I've had in mind for a long time now and decided to get out. It's a small glimpse at life after the twins are born.

I also had it pointed out to me that my Greek translation of "little mother" had been wrong, I haven't gone back and changed it everywhere yet, but mikrí mitéra, is the correct translation. What can I say, it's all Greek to me! ;) Okay, I know, that was horrible!

People have asked me why I wrote a story where Sookie gets pregnant by Eric when we all know that will never happen in the series, but I think it's _because_ it will never happen in the series that I was so attracted to writing this storyline. I mean, why would I want to write exactly what Charlaine Harris is going to write. I'd rather wait and read her work than try to guess for myself what it's going to be. Yeah, it can be fun to try and make an educated guess as to what's going to happen next, but I think a big part of the fun of fanfiction is the what if's. Writing what could or might have happened if only things were different.

I've never been into the all human stories, because to me, that's just new fiction that people just don't want to come up with new names for the characters. To me, the fun of fanfiction is seeing something we all know didn't happen or we know the author would never do.

Anyway, let me know what you guys thought of that little glimpse of life in the Northman household.

I have been working, and hope to continue working on some of my own original fiction. So hopefully I'll get further along with that one day and get something published.

I actually have the first chapter of my new, untitled novel posted on my wordpress site. You can find a link for my wordpress site by going to my "homepage" in my profile. Or go to www . sarifina85 . wordpress . com You'll find it from there.


	29. If I Could Change It All

**Chapter 29: If I Could Change It All**

"Emma! Emma, where are you?" Sookie shouted from the main floor of our residence.

I stepped up to the balustrade of the second floor, taking in the far too familiar irritated stance of my wife in the foyer. I was merely relieved not to be the cause of my wife's ire.

Before I could address Sookie, a pair of feet lightly lit onto the railing beside me. Crouching down to steady himself with one hand gripping the banister, the vampire asked me in exasperation, "Can you feel Emma at all?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "It has been many weeks since I felt even a passing emotion from Emma. She has been obstinate in her desire to have her 'freedom.'"

I said the words with a raised brow towards my wife, whom I solely credited for our daughter's rebelliousness.

She huffed, either outright catching my thoughts or simply replying to my implied accusation. In defense, she said, "She's going through a stage and if we force her to allow us to sense her, it'll only make things worse and push her away more."

I fought the urge to huff in return and turned to the vampire still crouched and waiting beside me. "I take it you cannot feel her either, my son."

With a disapproving frown, Rune became quite still. To any who did not know my son, it would appear that he was merely stilling his body in thought, but after seventeen years, I knew the look in his eyes. It was so faint, even Sookie couldn't see the barely perceptible dilation of his eyes, though she said she could always sense his mind when he called to his twin.

Moments later, Astrid looked over the balcony from the floor above where Rune and I waited. She looked across and down the third floor balcony of the as she pulled small headphones from her ears and asked, "What is it Rune? I was working on homework."

They often held entire conversations in their minds alone, so I knew the audible inquiry was for Sookie's benefit and mine. Not even Sookie could overhear them if they held their "secret conversations" as Sookie called it. It was galling for a dominant vampire to know his two children could hold conversations without his knowledge, but Sookie usually shrugged it off saying it was no different from human twins who developed their own secret language. Secretly, I wondered if Sookie didn't overhear more of their conversations than she let on.

"Emma's missing again, and I have a meeting with the A.P. in a few hours that she said she wanted to go to," Sookie replied.

For the past seventeen years, Sookie had met with the Ancient Pythoness quarterly to discuss supernatural business and have matters brought before them for arbitration. As a concession to the fact that we had a growing family, their quarterly meetings were held twice in Louisiana, once in the Pythoness's home in Greece, and once in another location somewhere in the world.

I had never liked seeing Sookie so far away from my side, but if I could not accompany her myself, Jarl, Pam, and several other trusted guards did. At seventeen-years-old, Rune was proving to be an able guard for the women as well. A job he took quite seriously.

"Where's Em?" Rune growled to his sister, his fangs running out in his exasperation. "Can you feel her? None of us can."

If it had not been for the fleeting worry in my mind, I would have chuckled at Rune's tone. Protectiveness was ingrained in his nature; in his mind, his only three charges were his sisters and mother. Even as a toddler, he was not playful like his sisters, instead choosing to stand stoically behind them, keeping vigil during their play.

Astrid closed her dark blue eyes in concentration, leaning forward, bracing her arms against the railing. I never knew quite what it was our daughter was able to do at times like this and Sookie admitted it was different from how she used her telepathy, but when Emma was missing, Astrid could normally find her.

When she opened her eyes, they were fixed on her brother as she spoke directly to him. "She's up on the roof again, reading a book."

I leapt to the balustrade to fly towards the roof access and retrieve Emma myself, but Rune moved faster, silently darting upward to retrieve her instead.

Still, I remained in my crouched position, debating whether to go to the roof as well.

"Let Rune bring her down," Sookie grumbled, seeing my indecision. "She'll listen to him better than she listens to us."

"Just like her mother," I grumbled lowly.

"I heard that!" she groused back. And with so much of my blood in her system over the years, I had no doubt that she did hear me. Her sight and hearing both were almost vampiric. Pity her strength had not come that far.

Soon I could hear the soft protests of Emma as Rune escorted her down the large spiral staircase, stopping at the second floor to present her to me. He knew well that Sookie could see her from her vantage point and that I would want to first address her conduct myself.

Rune deposited his sister in front of me, then stepped back while crossing his arms and showing his sister his obvious disapproval.

It was in times like this that I saw only her mother when I looked at Emma. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest and her head thrown back in defiance at being forcibly brought before her father. It was a pose I'd seen Sookie take many times. Her hair was blond, but in a household of blonde-haired beings, it was not so strange. But it was the indignant fire in her eyes that said she was utterly Sookie's daughter.

Turning my back to Sookie below me, I sat on the balcony railing and counted to twenty before I addressed our youngest.

"What were you doing on the roof?" I asked, pleased with myself that I sounded so calm. Anytime I did not know the precise location of one of my children or Sookie I was anything but calm. And Emma's strange ability to block all of us had left me feeling unraveled many times in the past three months since she'd learned that little trick.

"I was reading," she ground out.

I felt my fangs press painfully into my lower gums as I gnashed my jaws together.

"Why?" I growled.

"Because there's nothing else to do in this place!"

"I meant, why were you on the roof?" I pressed, my voice sounding more of growl than words.

"Because it's quiet up there," she continued smarting back.

My hands clenched against the railing, and I fought to keep from crumbling the marble under my hands.

"_Leaving the residence without an escort is forbidden,"_ I growled at her, _"you know better!"_

Her hands tightened on her arms, her eyes continuing to spit fire. "Rune doesn't have to have an escort. He can leave by himself any time he wants!" she yelled in return.

"I can protect myself, and moder and fader can always feel me to know that I'm fine," Rune growled at Emma, still as upset with her as I was. I glanced at him and almost chuckled. Maybe he was even more upset than I was. My son was a true testament to the warriors of my youth. Proud and strong, and he took his self-proclaimed duty as the protector of the women in the household quite gravely.

Of course, it was only in the last year or so that Rune had been allowed to travel away from the residence without an escort himself. And then, only for short periods of the night, and never in the daylight when myself and all the other vampires of the household were asleep.

"Astrid complies with the rules and remains in residence, why can't you?" Rune continued to growl, stepping up to stare down at Emma.

I permitted myself to smile at the image. Rune had grown to an imposing height in his seventeen years, nearly matching my own height, while Emma was even shorter than her mother. But like Sookie, she never seemed to notice the staggering height difference, instead, stepping into her brother and shoving him in the chest away from her.

Rune stepped back, allowing her to push him away, and I almost chuckled at the action. How many times had I allowed Sookie to "buffalo" me and push me back. Rune had inherited all the strength of a full-blooded vampire, while Emma had no more strength than a human did. Yet, just as with Sookie, Emma was unstoppable and could stand up to any being, no matter how powerful.

"Just 'cause Astrid wants to be a good little girl and do everything she's told, doesn't mean I hafta!" She glared at both Rune and myself as she continued, "Do you even know how sexist it is that Rune is the only one that gets to have any freedom?" she huffed again and growled in a tone worthy of any vampire, _"I hate you all!"_

"_Enough,"_ came the quiet but deadly voice of the mother scorned. Even I had learned to fear that tone. I could see Sookie silently counting in her mind as I had done, and Emma's eyes closed in anticipation of Sookie's reprimand. Sookie did not so often scald the rest of us with her sharp tongue and heated comments anymore, but we all knew the sting of it. And even worse than that—her disappointment. Truly, a mother's most valuable weapon.

"Emma Michelle Northman, come down here," she said, barely above a whisper.

But even with her human hearing, Emma heard the words, and more importantly, heard the disappointment and hurt Sookie had managed to lace those six words with. With her hands shoved into the pockets of her far too short-cut jean shorts, and her head hanging, she slowly trudged down the steps to stand before the deceptively calm Sookie. But we all knew what was coming.

I sensed more than saw even Pam and Jarl come to stand behind me, likely having overheard _that_ tone in Sookie's voice.

"Do you realize what you do to us when you disappear like that, Emma? The fear and frantic thoughts that race through a mother's head. Do you have any idea how many days I lay wide eyed, woken in a cold sweat from another dream where one of my children has been taken from me? You have no idea what that worry does to a mother. I would gladly die before I let anything happen to you, but it terrifies me that something will happen to you and I won't be there to do a damn thing about it. That would kill me. Just kill me, if anything happened to one of you. Do you understand me?" Sookie was visibly shaking, and I alone knew the absolute veracity of her fears. Many times, I had woken from my daytime stupor to find her restless, shaking from the residual grief of another nightmare. It was why we were all so vigilant with the safety of Sookie and the children. None of us would be able to endure something happening to any of them.

I had swiveled on the railing to watch mother and daughter below; Rune had joined me on one side, and I felt Pam and Jarl step up beside my other elbow.

"My _mother_ could do that too," Pam whispered with a visible shudder, "with a few words of disappointment and guilt she could have my sisters and me to tears, begging for forgiveness."

Jarl cringed beside her, "I think it must be something they teach every new mother. Makes me right glad my own moder isn't still around."

I almost laughed as Pam nodded in absolute agreement. What they both skirted around and avoided saying was that Sookie could and would turn her words of disappointment against any of us. And not even a hardened vampire could withstand the pangs of her disappointment. Even Batukhan, a harsh Mongolian who served as one of our loyal guards, could nearly be brought to tears by a harsh dressing down from his queen. He hardly uttered two words, even to me, but he would begin pleading for forgiveness in every language he knew under her look of profound disappointment. If I addressed him, even as his king, he would barely acknowledge my words with more than a grunt.

Though her back was to me, I could hear the tears that Emma was fighting. "I'm sorry momma. I don't mean to make y'all worry. I just need some freedom too," she whispered brokenly.

Sookie pulled our daughter into her arms and Emma wrapped her own hands around Sookie's waist. Even after all these years, Sookie had barely aged. There were faint laugh lines around her eyes that marked the differences between their faces, but to an unknowing observer, it could well have been two sisters embracing.

Well—until they heard Sookie speak that is. It didn't take much to recognize the tone and authority in a mother's voice.

I didn't know if it was all the blood I had fed her over the years that slowed her aging, or if it was her Fae heritage that prolonged her life. Her fairy uncle thought it might be a combination of both. All I knew was every morning I went into my daytime slumber praying that whatever it was would hold out for many more years to come.

"Shh," Sookie crooned as she gently rocked back and forth with our daughter. Needing to be part of their embrace, I lightly dropped down to the foyer and encased mother and daughter in my arms.

"I know you yearn for freedom, Emma, but we would be lost if anything happened to you," I whispered against her head. She made our family whole somehow. Thus, I had named her—the Danish word for whole. That sense of wholeness and completion had filled me when I held her fragile newborn body for the first time.

She did have some of both mine and Sookie's qualities, but none to the extent of the twins. She was nearly human, more so than even Sookie had ever been. She had only ever rarely had a need for blood, and had only a slightly heightened awareness mentally of the twins and her mother.

She was almost human.

And so fragile.

She brought out the extreme protectiveness in all of us, even Astrid who was so gentle by nature. If there was even the hint of a threat to her baby sister, Astrid's fangs would come out; reminding all that a vampiress was even more deadly than a male vampire was.

But Emma had her mother's streak of fierce independence. And that independence yearned for the freedom that the protection from her family often smothered unintentionally.

I stepped back and looked down at Emma, though she still clung to her mother's arms, surreptitiously wiping her tears against Sookie's shoulder.

Sookie pulled Emma away, speaking before I could form words, "I know you want freedom, but you're just not as strong physically as Rune is. He can protect himself and knows how to handle swords and many other weapons very well. But even more importantly than that, he always lets us feel where he is and how he's doing when he's away from the residence. He has earned our _trust_ and in return, he's allowed some freedoms."

Emma's eyes were downcast from her mother's gaze, but I could still see her frowning pout. The truth wasn't so much that Rune _let_ us feel that he was fine and where he was, it was more that he couldn't keep us from feeling him. Emma alone seemed able to block herself from the bond we all shared. Though I thought ruefully to myself, Sookie had managed it quite well herself for some months.

Sookie caught my thought and frowned at me, but continued addressing Emma. "I know you don't like everyone knowing where you are, but it's for your safety that we need to know you're okay, sweetie."

Emma sullenly nodded her head and slowly allowed herself to trickle back into our family's bond. Pam and Jarl each gave a slight sigh, and I knew even they could feel her echo through me.

I relaxed more than I had in months at having things once again in order within my family.

"Now, I'm leaving in a few minutes to prepare for my meeting with the A.P., did you still want to come with?" Sookie asked Emma. Still silent, Emma only nodded. "Then run up to your room and change into something appropriate." There was gentle admonishment in Sookie's tone and I knew she no more approved of the brevity of Emma's current attire.

"Com'on Em, I'll help you pick something out of my closet," Astrid called down kindly.

Emma nodded and quickly jogged up the stairs for her sister's room. Astrid was taller than both Emma and her mother, but I had little doubt that Astrid would still be able to help Emma find something suitable, perhaps in the clothing she had out grown.

"And you want to have more of them?" Sookie huffed at me. "I already feel like we're outnumbered just trying to handle Emma."

I laughed softly. "I confess, at the moment I am unsure why I would want another child myself. I do not remember 'teens' being so obstreperous when I was human," I confessed.

Sookie grimaced. "Well, when you were human, you didn't so much get to enjoy teen-hood. Y'all kinda had to go right to being adults."

"True enough," I conceded, but muttered, "I'm not sure which I'd rather have."

Sookie rolled her eyes and teasingly elbowed me. Removing her tear-stained suit jacket, she called to the nearest maid, "Denise, could you run and fetch the other jacket to match this suit, it's a longer cut than I'd like to wear in the summer, but it'll have to do."

The maid nodded while taking the soiled coat and scurried towards our chambers. She was one of the few humans allowed within our inner sanctum.

Taking in the sight of Pam, Jarl, Rune, and a handful of other guards still gathered around watching, she scowled and scolded, "Don't you all have better things to do with your time? Get back to work."

They smiled and returned to their business as she bid, but I laughed at the sight. I may have been the king of this territory, but all gathered within knew who ruled this residence.

"And don't you forget it buster," Sookie confirmed with narrowed eyes, but I could feel the lighthearted mirth within her. It did much to alleviate the emotions of us both.

"'Buster'?" I repeated, "such names you have for me, lover." I laughed as I pulled her closer and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips.

I took my time, relishing our first chance to be alone this evening. She'd awoken before me to prepare for her meeting with the Pythoness and I'd immersed myself in paperwork in her absence. Though I had long ago become more accepting of the nights when Sookie was absent from our bed when I rose, I still was not pleased on those nights.

"Me either, Eric," she whispered against my neck after pulling away from my lips. "But duty calls. For both of us."

I'd also become quite used to her answering my thoughts as though I'd spoken them. But it was a good reminder that the shielding Sookie had taught me to place around my thoughts was slipping. It was a trick I had been required to learn when we realized Astrid could read vampire thoughts even more readily than Sookie could. And no father was real fond of the notion that his daughter might be able to poke around in his mind.

"I fear the stress of the past months has eaten at the strength of my shielding," I ruefully told Sookie as I continued to place gently kisses on her neck. She seemed to be in an affectionate mood at the moment and I was never one to pass up such a moment.

"I know. Me too," she confessed. "At least Astrid's old enough and strong enough now to mostly stay out of everyone's minds on her own. She's far better than I was at her age." She gave a self-deprecating grunt, "Hell, she's damn near better at shielding than I am now." But even in her obvious displeasure with herself, I could hear her pride in our daughter.

"Yes, but you were there to teach her from birth. And though she is a talented telepath, she has none of your Fae magic," I reminded.

"Thank God," she whispered as her teeth gently traversed my collarbone.

"Harder," I growled in her ear.

She obliged by giving a strong nip with her teeth, but was careful to not break the skin.

Sensing my disappointment, she whispered, "Later, Eric. There's not enough time now for that."

"Later." I promised with a searing kiss.

Pulling away once again, Sookie stepped out of my arms and asked, "What are we going to do about Emma? She may stop blocking us out for a while, but I'm not sure how long it'll last. She's bound and determined to see how far she can push the boundaries."

I sighed, and nodded in acquiescence. Far be it from me to guess what our teenage daughter was likely to do. I found myself clueless more often than not.

"Maybe we shouldn't shelter her so much and let her know just how dangerous things really are," Sookie suggested.

"No." The answer was instantaneous and emphatic. But I couldn't bring myself to change it.

I wanted Emma to be safe and sheltered. At least as best as I could.

"You can't shelter her forever," Sookie argued. It was an old argument, but it was never truly heartfelt on Sookie's part. She wanted to shelter Emma as much as the rest of us did.

Watching the twins growing up had shown me how truly difficult Sookie's own childhood must have been. No. In truth, I could never understand how difficult it truly was because at least the twins had parents who understood their differences and were able to guide them. Sookie had no tutelage and had only ever received scorn.

But still, it was a taste. Seeing the twins have such a deep understanding of the world around them through the thoughts of others. There had been none of the carefree merriment of naïve children. Even before they could form words to speak themselves, they understood the gravity of the world they'd been born into. They were more like small adults than children. Easier to relate to and speak to. But still I cherished Emma's ability to grow and simply be a child. Even Astrid and Rune both understood how truly unique and precious it was that Emma could be a child and unaware of the world around her.

They all feverishly fought to protect Emma from seeing the true darkness of the world that surrounded them.

"It makes protecting her that much harder when she doesn't understand the dangers," Sookie half-heartedly argued.

"Then we will all work that much harder to protect her." Sookie looked into my eyes and I knew we both saw in Emma the chance for a normal existence that Sookie was never afforded.

Even without the twins' telepathy, they would never truly be normal. Their vampiric tendencies meant they were forever gauging their own actions so that no one else would see the truth and realize what they were. To the world, they had to appear mostly human. At least their telepathy they could show to the supernatural world. It was not unexpected in Sookie's children.

And though I had claimed them in the vampire world as my progeny, general vampire consensus was that the children must have been fathered by a descendant of my own to have my looks. It was the only explanation they could come up with and we did nothing to dissuade it.

I knew the day would come when Rune would join my side as a true "vampire" though he was already, but I was not so sure of Astrid. She was a stronger telepath than Rune; mostly he only heard thoughts outside of Astrid's if they were thought directly at him. And Astrid was more tenderhearted, like her mother. Perhaps even more so in some ways.

But none of the children seemed to have inherited any of Sookie's Fae ancestry. Still, to be sure, I asked, "Do you think Emma could have been using Fae magic to block us? Like you did when you were pregnant with the twins."

We had long since put the incident behind us, and thankfully, mention of that time no longer caused a spike of pain to reverberate through our bond.

"I don't think so. I can feel when other Fae do magic. And it doesn't feel like what I was able to do. Plus, Dermot said that was really rare to be able to close down those kinds of bonds that way," she answered thoughtfully. "I think it's gotta be something else, but darned if I can figure out what."

"Do you think witchcraft?" I wondered, knowing that while some witches could study and learn spells to do magic, that some were simply born with magic.

"I don't think it's that either. I can feel that kind of magic too."

We both turned at hearing Emma's foots skip down the steps.

"We shall have to think on it another time," I whispered, placing one last chaste kiss to Sookie's cheek.

"How come the A.P. wanted to come meet again so soon, mom? I thought she wasn't s'pose to meet with you again until this summer after school was out." Emma's words and step were once again filled with her usual bounce. Astrid had obviously talked with her and smoothed her ruffled feathers. I would have to remember to thank her.

"I'm not sure, Em. She wouldn't say over the phone, you know how little she likes such modern 'contraptions'. She said she would only discuss it in person," Sookie answered with an indulgent smile.

The maid returned with Sookie's replacement jacket and mother and daughter strolled out the door still chatting about what the Ancient One could possibly want.

I was curious myself, but knew better by now than to meddle in the affairs between Sookie and the Old One.

Several guards trailed out the door after Sookie and Emma to escort them as Rune again silently landed beside me in the foyer. I could sense his indecision. He was torn between staying to watch over his twin and the need to protect his mother and youngest sibling. But I could feel the battle raging in him. In some ways, his loyalty would always be slightly outweighed in favor of his twin.

"You may remain at the residence, Rune. Emma and Sookie's escort should be sufficient."

He silently contemplated my offer, and then quickly flew back to our family's private area of the residence.

Several hours later, I was once again immersed in the paperwork it took to run a state when I felt searing pain flood the bond from Sookie followed by the bond with Emma once again vanishing.

I roared in pain and sent Sookie my need for her to tell me what was happening.

Astrid, Rune, Pam, and Jarl had all gathered around my desk in my office when my cell phone finally dialed through to Sookie's.

"Oh God, Eric! She's gone! They took her!"

I could barely comprehend my wife's pained and frantic words through our shared grief. All I knew was that our worst nightmares had come to pass.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, long time, no write. It's been a busy couple of months for me in real life. I've taken on several projects, some unpaid volunteer ones, and thankfully some paid ones as well. But it means my time has been swamped. **

**Plus, I've been helping to host the Unsolved Mysteries Contest. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do so. We've got great prizes like copies of **_**Dead Reckoning**_** and other cool stuff. We've also got a special prize for first time writers, so if you've never written fanfiction before, give it a try, you might win something!**

**Check out the contest page. It's saved as a favorite author in my profile. You can find all the rules and such there. **

**But don't wait too long, submissions end May 22. So get busy writing some stories. I've also got a promo fic written for the contest if you haven't already read it and want to see an example of what we're looking for.**

**I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to write in this story, this current storyline was just a little inspiration that came to me yesterday, so I figured I'd run with it. **

**I'll try not to take too long with it, but I've also been down with bronchitis and laryngitis the past week, so I'll do what I can. And if you've never had both at the same time, let me assure you that it is a complete bitch! My throat hurts like hell every time I cough, which since I have so much crude in my lungs is about every 30 seconds. And on top of it all, I'm **_**way**_** overdue on writing an article for one of my regular magazines, but I haven't been able to talk for more than a week now, so I can't even call to do a simple phone interview. **

**Anyway, hope all you ladies had wonderful Mother's Day and that the rest of you did something special for your mothers. I managed to choke down enough drugs from the doc to make it through my own plans for my mom's mother's day, but I'm sure as hell worn out now. It's sad how much little things wear you out when you're sick.**

**But enough of my bellyaching. Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks so much to treewitch703 for betaing this and polishing it from its original medicated induced haze! **


	30. Trust to Change

**Chapter 30: Trust to Change**

The phone fell silent as my mind began to comprehend her words. Looking at the screen, I could see that the call had been dropped. But I couldn't waste time trying to call her back.

I pushed at my bond with Sookie until it was nearly closed. Her grief and pain were too strong, battering at my own defenses; if I let them, I knew they would make me act rashly—make mistakes—with the life of my youngest potentially in danger, I knew there was no margin for error. My defenses needed to be in place, ensuring that I was again the cold, calculating vampire that kept his family safe.

Gathering my wits, I turned to the rest of our assembled family. The single glance that took in those gathered also made me painfully aware of the important two that were missing from my sight. "Rune, bring your sister. Pam, Jarl, follow as quickly as you can." I gave my orders swiftly as I made my way to gather my sword.

The chances were more than probable that one supernatural group or another was responsible for the acts of this night. Humans would not have gotten past my guards.

Yet the question remained: How did anyone get past my guards?

Heads would roll—if they hadn't already.

"Are you sure Rune and Astrid should leave the residence?" Jarl pressed as he too gathered armaments.

"Fader knows we'd never stay," Astrid firmly answered, casting a glare my way. Her look was redundant. The twins' steady resolve permeated the air. No bond was necessary to sense it.

"We have no idea what is going on, Jarl. I'd rather have them with us and in my sight then leave them here and risk an attack on the palace itself while we are away and distracted."

Jarl's brisk nod and impassive face were his only answers. But I couldn't stop to wonder about whether or not my brother approved of my actions. Astrid was right. I knew they'd never stay put so long as their little sister was in trouble or missing. And if I was going to focus on finding one of my children, I needed to be sure that the others wouldn't be left at risk for an ambush by remaining behind. One child had already been taken while we were separated.

I would keep the others at my side.

I would keep my remaining children safe.

* * *

My vampires and I quickly covered the distance separating me from my lover. Keen eyes quickly took in the sight of Sookie holding aloft a sword in one hand while the other was pressed tenderly to her side. Blood oozed between her fingers, spurring me onward.

I sped forward and easily left the others to trail behind me as I closed the distance and engulfed Sookie in my arms, wanting to hold her there forever and keep her from harm. Somehow, I had once again failed to protect her.

She embraced me back awkwardly. One arm still pressed to her side as the other pressed against my back—sword still in hand.

I gently pushed Sookie back from me and clumsily brought her hand and the sword up to my throat. The length of the blade made it difficult, but I managed to cut deep enough to open the vein.

There were no looks or words of protest from Sookie as she leaned into me and gladly took my blood. The height made it difficult for her to reach, but I wrapped my arms around her waist and raised her to a more comfortable elevation.

After she had taken her fill, I set her back on her feet and surveyed our surroundings. Jarl, Pam, Rune, Astrid and our other trusted guards had spread throughout the area and were searching amongst the injured and finally dead.

Jarl had pressed his wrist to Thalia's mouth, helping to heal the wide cut that had nearly eviscerated her. But she was old—even older than I was—with his blood, she would recover quickly enough. Once she'd had her fill, she roughly shoved his hand and body away. By far her most subtle way yet of letting Jarl know that his advances were unwelcome.

Not that Jarl was ever likely to give up. He did like his women petite and feisty.

My eyes trailed back to my own feisty woman. "What happened?" I pressed.

Thalia stood before us and spoke before Sookie could answer. "We were ambushed, Sire. I take full responsibility," she answered with a deep bow.

Sookie broke in while Thalia was still bent low, "No. It's not Thalia's fault. It was my insistence that we stop at the park so Emma and I could take a walk together and talk. I made Thalia pull over here. She didn't want to."

Thalia remained bent as she argued, "But I still went against His Majesty's orders and allowed the detour instead of going to the Pythoness directly."

Knowing both could continue to argue back and forth, I broke in. "We will deal with your actions later Thalia. Now, tell me exactly what happened."

Thalia straightened again and looked me in the eye as she spoke, not allowing herself to be made a coward or cowed, simply because a mistake had been made. A trait I still admired in her—though she rarely made mistakes.

"They were waiting for us when we stopped at the park. Sookie and Emma had barely begun walking into the park when we were ambushed from all sides. It was a well-planned and executed attack. Flawless," Thalia explained, admiration, embarrassment and frustration, all mixing together in her voice.

"You let Sookie and Emma walk alone into the park!" Thalia almost imperceptibly flinched, but held her ground as I continued. "How could the trap have been so carefully laid if you had just decided to stop at the park?"

"When Emma comes with me to see the A.P. we usually do stop here to walk and talk for a while before we go to her place," Sookie quietly admitted. My eyes swung accusingly in her direction as she hurried to continue. "Now, don't give me that look! You have no idea how hard it is to grow up relatively human in a household like ours. She's the one who always feels different and left out. I know what it's like to grow up like that. Sometimes we just walk and talk about things. Like normal humans."

Though unintended, her words stung. But we couldn't dwell on it here and now.

"Who else besides our guards, know of this habit of yours?"

Thalia caught on more quickly than Sookie, her eyes sweeping over our party and those who'd finally died, probing among them for possibilities. Though I would have been willing to bet Thalia hadn't betrayed us, it eased my dead heart to see her suspicious eyes search through the others.

Sookie shrugged, "I guess the A.P. and some of her guards knew about it because sometimes I'd be a little late for our meetings."

"So the only ones who could have known and helped set the trap are our own guards or the Ancient Pythoness's guards." Neither possibility was appealing but for different reasons.

Sookie gasped at my words but the rest of our family (Jarl, Pam, Run and Astrid) all cast distrustful glares at our remaining guards.

Thalia—now moving at almost normal speed—moved through the remains of the former guards that had been with Sookie and were now with their makers. She kicked at the piles of clothing and dust before she pronounced, "I don't see Ivan anywhere."

Her words sent an icy chill through me. I'd known Ivan for nearly half my existence. I'd known he wasn't happy with the power Sookie wielded in the Supernatural realm—a mostly human woman. But still—I'd never dreamed he would betray me. We'd been through much together.

Thalia came back to stand before me. "It must have been Ivan who betrayed us. Most of the vampires who attacked us were unfamiliar to me. Muscle for hire would be my guess. Same for the Weres that were with them. But we can't rule out yet that the Ancient One knew of Sookie's habit as well."

"No! She'd never have anything to do with this," Sookie protested.

"I am so glad to hear you still defend me child," the wizened voice called from behind me.

I struggled and managed not to jump at her voice, but only just. "And yet, here you show up," I flatly replied.

She hobbled closer, lead towards us by her ever-present guards. She scowled at me and pointed a gnarled finger as she spoke. "Of course I have come. I came because of the child," she said, gesturing towards Sookie.

Sookie's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Just how is it that you knew to come? How'd you know we were in trouble?" She glanced at her wrist. "We're not due to your place for another thirty minutes yet. What's going on?"

The old vampire remained motionless for so long, I thought she would refuse to answer. But then she gave a wry smile. "I knew of course because I have had guards watching Emma discreetly for several months."

I felt the cold anger flare within myself, but it was Sookie that tried to lunge forward. I stopped her, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her close. Attacking the old one would do neither of us any good.

"You had guards watching her, and they did nothing? They didn't _do _anything to stop them from taking Emma! You knew, didn't you? You knew something was going to happen; you saw it, that's why you had your guards following us. Why didn't they stop it? Why didn't _you _stop it?" Sookie shouted.

The Ancient Pythoness gave an elegant dip of her head. "Yes. I did know it would happen, and I ordered my guards to watch but not interfere." She looked directly up at me. "You know a vampire doesn't interfere with the property of another or with its theft." She looked back towards Sookie. "Yes. I know Emma is more than that indeed, she will be much more. You may not ever forgive me for what had to happen, but events have now been set in motion. Events I had to ensure would happen. Your mate will find her. You must trust in that."

The old one started to turn and walk away, heedless of Sookie's sputtering reply, but then she stopped and cast one last look at Sookie. "I had hoped in Rhodes when I saw you that you would be the one. I still hoped it for many years. An old blind woman is slow to see sometimes, but it was never meant to be you. You have filled your own important role, and now is time for Emma to begin hers." She smiled almost to herself and I heard as she turned away, "Yes. Why didn't I see that it would be Emma?"

She continued to walk away, surrounded by her guards. There was nothing I could do to stop the Pythoness.

"What the hell does she mean by all of that?" Sookie growled, looking half-tempted to chase after the old one herself.

"I honestly cannot say, Sookie. But we must trust that her sight was correct and that I _will _find her, because I shall not rest until I do. Trust in that."

"Fine, then let's go. I won't be able to take a breath until I know she's safe."

I shook my head and grasped her by the shoulders, already knowing how well she would accept what I was about to say. "No, Sookie. You are too fragile. Too precious to me. I have come too near to losing you far too often. I cannot risk it again. You and the twins will stay at the palace with Thalia and some of our other most trusted guards. I will take Pam and Jarl and we _will _find her."

She started to pull away but I held her firm. "No, Eric. She's my daughter! I won't just sit and wait and _hope _you find her."

"Sookie, we promised to stop working against one another. We promised this long ago. No more secrets, and no more running off half-cocked trying to do something without the other's knowledge. When it involves humans or even weres, I defer to your judgment. But when it is vampires, you must defer to mine." She started to argue but I cut her rebuke off. "This has nothing to do with your position in the supernatural world. This was personal; that's why they took our youngest and not one of our eldest. You must trust me to keep you all safe and get Emma back too. You have come too close to being killed in the past. I won't accept it. Your luck cannot last forever."

"He's quite right," Robert agreed, walking into our circle. I didn't know when he had arrived, but the vampire was old and could move with uncanny ease and stealth.

Her face fell as she covered it with her hands. My resolve nearly broke at how heartbroken she looked. Finally, her resolve was back in place. "Fine. We agreed to trust each other more. No matter how hard it was. Just get Emma back."

I nodded and turned to Thalia. "Redeem yourself of your error here by guarding your Mistress and our children with your very existence."

She bowed again and swore, "It will be done." I glanced at Robert and saw his nod. It was the only pledge either of us needed. I knew that for reasons I still could not quite fathom, the old king would still protect her with his life. Even from herself if necessary.

I turned to Rune but he spoke before I could. "I'm going with you Fader. Emma is my family too. Astrid will stay with Moder but I will go with you. I am a vampire."

I could see the sadness in Sookie's eyes and even a flash of it in Astrid's. But I only nodded my acquiescence. We all knew the importance of this moment and this declaration. From here on, Rune would be counted among the vampires.

But Astrid never would.

She was like her mother. Too tender-hearted.

I turned to Thalia. "Get them back to the residence. Everything stays locked down until I say otherwise. We'll start with the traitor Ivan and look from there." I turned to Pam, Jarl, and Rune. "Let us hunt."

* * *

**A/N: **I am so, so, so, and hundred times so sorry that this has been so delayed coming out and it's kinda short. (And unbeta'd) I never intended it to go so long. I've sat down to work on it several times, and had it about two-thirds written several times, but just haven't been able to find the time to finish it. Work with the company I own with my mother has been hectic and then me being me, I accept a side job for a friend of marketing/promoting/advertising and managing his family's annual performance horse sale. (I gotta learn to say no) Along with that I had to totally revamp and maintain his ranch and horse sale website, so I had to give myself a crash course in building websites. Eekkk! That was scary.

But the sale went fantastically this fall, we sold more of his horses than he had one the sale the year before and for quite a bit more money too, so they were really happy as well.

Then I took a much deserved family/girls vacation to Montana and Yellowstone Park and the Tetons. That was fantastic. We were there for the first snow of the season and it was gorgeous!

When I finally got home again I was hoping for things to settle down for a while, but of course that was just when the shit hit the fans.

My father was diagnosed this fall with multiple myeloma (bone marrow cancer) which is one of the incurables. And no, I'm not asking for sympathy because of it. I'm not close with my father and can't much stand the man. Him having cancer is only making that worse. He's one of those miserable people who has looked for reasons his entire life for people to feel sorry for him and now he's hit the jackpot with cancer. He can be as mean, nasty and miserable as he wants because he's dying of cancer.

My mother is having to take him periodically to Mayo for doctor visits so I have to kind of do both our jobs in the company she and I own, so life is getting a little hectic. I'm doing my best to help her with him as well, since no one should have to be solely saddled with his bitching and demands. And yes, maybe that makes me a bitch to think that about my father, but he's been an insufferable demanding, mean asshole my whole life. I just don't have any sympathy left for him when he gets mean and nasty over getting the hiccups for a half-hour.

Sorry, I know I'm rambling, but I can't tell friends or family the truth. And I despise the looks of surprise I get when they ask how I'm doing and I say "alright". Would they prefer the truth? "Great. I haven't shot or smothered him yet?"

But anyway. I'll write and update when I can, but I can't make any guarantees any more. It's been so long since I've written or even read any SVM, that I've been having trouble getting back in the groove. I actually had to download this to my smart phone and work on it there piecemeal just to finish it, lol.

I've actually been writing a little Lord of the Rings fanfiction under another pen name just trying to get my muses going again.

Oh well, hopefully it's kinda revived now.

Again, I'm so sorry for the wait.


	31. If I Could Change the Future

**A/N: **I hate author's notes at the beginning of chapters, so I'll keep this brief. I'm _SO SO SORRY _for how long this chapter took to get out. But it's finally here. The last chapter of this story/saga.

Thanks for all your patience, understanding, and encouragement!

* * *

**Chapter 31: If I Could Change the Future**

I paced inside the large family room of our residence, my hands clenching and unclenching as I paced. _If only I had been able to grab Emma and teleport away with her. This is all my fault! _

I once more silently cursed that all three of my children seemed to have my own natural resistance to magic. I could teleport normal humans, and even most supernatural beings anywhere in the world, and summon them to me whenever I wanted to. But I could only transport my children if I could have my hands on them and teleported them along with myself. I'd never been able to summon them across distances like I could others.

"You'll wear holes in the hardwood floor," Robert dryly noted as he lounged sideways in a chair nearby.

But his casual manner didn't fool my eyes. He was trying to project calm and confidence in hopes of cooling my emotions, but I still saw the tenseness of his muscles—the weight of worry in his eyes.

He was just as concerned about Emma.

I gestured wildly around the open room—a room that held many comforting memories with our strange meshed family—but a room that currently seemed to mock me with its emptiness.

"What do you expect me to do?" I threw at the lounging vampire. "It's been over a week and they still haven't gotten my daughter back. We haven't even heard from them! How am I supposed to know something didn't happen to all of them?"

Astrid was perched on the edge of a couch nearby, her teeth worrying her lip as a hint of fang showed in her own agitated state. "You know Rune and Fader are alright, Moder. They said they could not be in constant contact as they hunted. But they'll find Emma. They will."

I stalked to the nearest window and leaned wearily against the antique sideboard in front of the view overlooking our spacious backyard. The pool with its crystalline dark waters drew my eyes, and I wondered if Emma would ever again lounge next to it, sunbathing just as I often did. Would she ever be returned to me?

I didn't share Astrid's youthful faith. I'd seen terrible things in the world. And experienced more than a few of them myself.

"Have faith in your Viking," Robert gently reminded, seeming to grasp where my thoughts were headed, no doubt shamelessly reading my swirling emotions through the thread of connection we still shared. Had I been more in control, or cared more about it, I might have closed his accesses to my emotions. But I couldn't muster the energy at the moment.

"I just want my baby back," I whispered as I turned around, wrapping my arms around myself as I sat on the sideboard and leaned back heavily against the cool glass.

An air of tense anticipation suddenly filled the air, and I opened my eyes to see Robert's and Astrid's gazes fixed towards the front entrance of our home. Both possessed far superior hearing to my own—even with all the vampire blood I'd ingested over the years—but I closed my eyes and reached out with my senses. Immediately I felt the closeness of my husband and son, and noted the apprehension and sorrow emanating from them. The wariness.

My knees almost buckled beneath me, but Astrid sped to my side, grasping my elbow as she tentatively whispered, "Rune says they have Emma. They found her."

I grasped my older daughter tight for a moment, thankful for her strength, and thanking God that all my children were back where they belonged.

Pulling away, I hurried from our family room and to the balustrade overlooking the main entrance on the floor below. As I watched, Rune opened the heavy, ornate French doors, and pushed them back as our other guards filed in behind him. Nearly running, I made my way down the stairs, Robert and Astrid following more sedately behind me.

I paused at the door to pull our son into my arms, my hands clasping his face to bring it down to my level, searching his eyes to see if he was all right. He held my gaze and silently assured me that he was fine. Still holding one of his hands, I turned to watch our guards file silently through the entrance.

A sense of foreboding filled me.

I still could not feel Emma.

And our guards seemed too quiet. Too contained. I knew well how these vampires enjoyed a good battle and celebrated boisterously afterwards. Even when injured so badly as to have lost limbs. Which I noted at least two of our guards had—and others seemed too pale and weak, even for vampires.

My grip tightened against Rune's hand. "Where's Emma?" I fearfully whispered. "Where's your father? What happened?"

"Moder…" he whispered, but trailed off. I glanced up at him, seeing his eyes locked steadfastly away from my own, sorrow and trepidation filling him.

Then I heard grunts as Jarl hobbled through the door, leaning heavily down on little Thalia's shoulders. It was the closest I'd seen the little vampire actually allow the scheming Jarl who was notorious for trying to bed the few vampiresses of our household. But I saw the same sorrow filling Jarl's normally laughing countenance, and Thalia's normally stoic one.

Something was wrong.

Stepping forward, I released my son's hand as Pam came through the doorway with her arms wrapped around Emma.

A gasp escaped my throat as I happily exclaimed, "Emma!" and started towards my youngest.

Emma's head snapped up at my voice, but I came to a skidding halt a few feet from my daughter, my mind finally realizing what my eyes were seeing.

Finally registering the telltale glow of her skin.

"Emma," I whispered again, my voiced drowning in sorrow, and feeling my heart break a little at her wide and fearful eyes. Eyes that darted about the room in both a fearful, and a predatory fashion.

"Mamma," she whispered, her lips barely moving. But I saw what she tried to hide. Fangs peeking under her lips.

Before I knew it, I had stepped forward and wrapped my arms around my youngest, pressing her head to my shoulder as I'd always done when she was upset, and whispering over and over to her, "I'm so sorry, baby."

Her arms were still wrapped around herself as I rocked her in my arms, her body shuddering as I felt tears fall from my eyes for what had been forced on her.

But suddenly, her arms wrapped around my waist in a crushing grip, and before I could tell her to ease her hold, her head twisted towards me, and I heard the audible snap of her fangs as they sank roughly into my neck.

Before I could even cry out in shock or pain, I was shoved backwards roughly, falling backwards on my butt, my hands braced behind me as I stared up at my daughter's snarling, howling, and hissing form. Pam, Jarl, and Thalia were all cautiously trying to hold and contain her thrashing body, and Robert stood with his back to me, a warning hand held between him and Emma as they others tried to soothe her.

Rune knelt beside me, wordlessly pressing his bloody palm to my neck to heal the torn flesh there, and still stupefied, I passively let him.

"Want!" Emma screamed in a strange hiss, seeming incapable of forming more than one-word sentences as she interspaced her demands of "Now!" and "Need!" between her growls and snarls.

"My God," I whispered as Rune lifted me to my feet, holding me steady as I stared at the snarling thing that had once been my kind and gentle Emma.

"She still needs to learn control, Moder," Rune whispered in my ear.

I nodded absently, knowing he was right, but realizing that in all my years around vampires, I'd never actually been near a newly turned one. All of our guards and those who lived with us were centuries old at least.

My mind demanded answers. Needed to know what had happened and how my baby could have possibly been changed into a vampire.

And the one I needed those answers from was nowhere in sight. But our blood told me precisely where to find him.

Racing through the open door, I flew down the marble stairs, taking them two at a time as I closed in on Eric, finding him standing alone, leaning heavily against the giant stone fountain in the circular drive.

I shoved at him until he turned to face me. "What happened to her?!" I demanded. "What happened to my baby?!"

"She is vampire," he whispered in a low flat face.

His contained manner angered me, and with all my might, I pulled back my hand and slapped him. "How could you?!" I shouted, "How could you could you let someone turn our daughter?!"

My hands seemed to take on a life of their own, slapping his face and striking his chest, even as Eric knelt in front of me, his arms spread wide and his face turned up to mine as he bore my anger, small cuts and bits of blood pooling as the strength his blood gave me aided my wrath.

When I suddenly stopped, he roughly implored me, "Give me your anger. Give me your pain. I would bear it all for you if I could."

My knees gave way again, and I collapsed against the dew-stained grass, clutching Eric's shirt as he gathered me close in his arms, holding me steady as sobs racked my body.

"How?" I brokenly whispered.

But Eric understood the sobbed word. "Felipe de Castro," he answered, and I jerked back to stare up into his eyes. "It seemed," he quietly continued, "that he had never forgotten or forgiven that he had lost you to me. From what he told me, he paid many oracle and psychics to find a way to recapture you from me. But one psychic told him that Emma would be more valuable. As a vampire. That she would be powerful. So he arranged to have her stolen, and turned her himself."

I silently cursed the Nevada king then. His greed and ambition had again proven too strong. Though I was under contract to visit his kingdom once a year to work for him, it still appeared not to have been enough. He had never quite forgiven us for taking Louisiana and Arkansas from him. And now Emma had paid that price.

"Is he dead?" I viciously demanded.

Eric jerked his head once in a nod.

"Good." And now we seemed to have control of another kingdom I knew neither of us wanted.

Before either of us could say more, a loud commotion sounded inside our residence, accompanied by the screams and snarls of multiple vampires.

Eric rushed inside, and I quickly followed behind him, stopping at the sight of Emma standing in the middle of a circle of vampires, several of which seemed more bloodied than when I'd left.

Eric had just stepped inside the circle of vampires, but cautiously held his hands out towards Emma, not stepping any closer to our snarling daughter.

"Emma," he quietly called to her. She whipped around in a crouch and snarled at her father as he continued, "you must calm yourself. Calm your emotions. You do not wish to harm any of us. We are you family. Listen to me, Emma."

But she only snarled in return.

Eric carefully stepped closer towards Emma, but she suddenly brought her hands up, and thrust them towards her father, seeming to throw some invisible force at him as he was hurtled backwards through the circle of vampires, crashing into a marble pillar, the stone crumbling beneath him.

Robert and Pam suddenly appeared in front of me, pushing me back in attempts to protect me, even as I tried to push between them at the sight of Astrid and Rune easing closer to Emma.

"Enough!" the familiar wizened voice of the Pythoness called out.

Pam and Robert froze in surprise, finally allowing me to push between them as I watched the Pythoness stand before Emma, her hand clapping down on my daughter's shoulder as Emma fell to her knees.

"Be at ease, child," the Pythoness whispered to her.

"It hurts," Emma whispered, her voice coming out hoarse as pink tears streamed down her cheeks. "It hurts so much! I'm so hungry!"

I continued pushing past vampires until I stood beside the old vampire I'd once considered my friend.

"How could you let it come to this?" I demanded of her. "How could you let Felipe do this to my child?"

She turned her sightless eyes on me. "Fate is a strange thing. It's unknowable sometimes. But unstoppable all the same. This is Emma's fate."

I looked down at my daughter, seeing her eyes fixed on my throat, her eyes dilated and her fangs visible.

"She can't stay here," the Pythoness suddenly declared, my attention snapping back to her. "The fairy in your blood and the blood of your other children is too strong for the child."

Knowing her intentions immediately, I stepped closer to the old vampire. "You're not taking my baby anywhere," I growled, the threat evident in my voice.

But then, the room was filled with vampires. More guards than I'd ever known the Pythoness possessed, all bent on restraining Eric and all of his guards, one even wrapping his arms around me. My emotions were a wreck, but I immediately began trying to focus my fae magic, my body glowing as I called on the element of fire and tried to burn the vampire holding me so I could escape his grip. He grunted in pain, but wouldn't release me.

"Enough of that, child," the Pythoness snapped at me. "You're just making Emma hungrier using that fae magic so recklessly. I won't hurt her. But she can't stay here like this—uncontrollable. I can stop her, and I will train her to control herself."

"Why?" I demanded, my voice sounding broken as I listened to Eric and his guards continue to futilely to fight against the greater number of guards the Pythoness had brought.

"So that she will become what she was meant to be," the Pythoness declared. "She will become a great and powerful vampire. One day. One day, you'll understand."

And with that declaration, the Pythoness lead Emma from our home, her hand still tightly grasping my daughter's shoulder.

The vampire holding me suddenly pushed me forward, and, unsteady, I fell to my hands and knees. I could sense the other vampires leave as well, until it was only our family and guards left.

Our family except for Emma.

Standing, I looked up to see Eric silhouetted in the open entryway, staring in the direction the Pythoness had disappeared with our youngest. He turned to look at me, and I could see the torn emotion there. He wanted Emma back as badly as I did—but to fight the Pythoness herself?

"We can't," Astrid announced.

Eric and I turned to stare incredulously at our remaining daughter.

"We can't fight the Pythoness. We can't take Emma back from her. Emma is where she needs to be," Astrid continued as she moved to the center of the foyer. All around her, vampires struggled to their feet, staring at her in shock and apprehension.

"I won't abandon one of my babies," I whispered, still caught in the grips of shock.

"Emma isn't a baby anymore, Moder. And she isn't human, either. Not anymore. She's a vampire, and we can't help her. Only the Ancient One is old enough and strong enough to help Emma," Astrid insisted as Rune stepped to her side. He stared silently down into his sister's eyes, and something passed between them before he nodded and turned to face us as well, silently supporting his twin.

"I want my child back," I whispered again as my arms wrapped around my stomach. I felt Eric step closer and wrap me in his arms, the sorrow and grief he felt washing over me and blending with my own.

"She will come back to us," Astrid continued, "when she's finally ready."

* * *

I felt Eric's arms wrap around me from behind as I stood at the bathroom sink, staring into the lighted-mirror.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as his arms tightened around my midsection.

Shrugging, I tried to blow his inquiry off. "Nothing."

His arms tightened momentarily. "You were concentrating awfully hard as you stared into the mirror. Were you hoping the mirror would answer who was the fairest of them all?" he chuckled. "I would gladly remind you daily that you are still the fairest if you forget."

A pang of annoyance and bitterness swept across me at his teases. "You know that's not true," I grumbled, my eyes drawn to the ever-deepening lines around my mouth and the crows-feet at the corners of my eyes. "I'm getting older every day."

"You still look no older than a woman just into the years of her thirties, not a woman nearly twice that age. You're still beautiful, lover, even after all these years."

I ignored the comment as I continued past, knowing that I'd aged more in the past fifteen years than I had in all the years of hardships before this last hardship. The worst of them.

Eric spun me around in his arms, pushing back on my shoulders as he stared down at me with a slight frown. "Where is this coming from, Sookie?"

Stepping out of his arms, I continued past him and walked into our room, pausing in my closet to pull on one of my suits.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked as he leaned sideways against doorjamb, his arms crossed over his chest.

Pulling my long hair out from under the pale blue jacket I'd pulled on, I testily replied, "The _Pythoness _has requested that we start arbitrations a day early since so many have backed up in the past year." I couldn't help but snarl the word. It had taken me fifteen years to finally even be able to say her name. "The king of Illinois is _demanding_ we preside over negotiations of his marriage _now_."

Chuckling, Eric answered, "I still can't believe that old vampire is negotiating a marriage alliance with a werewolf pack leader."

"Times are changing. He's smart enough to see the benefit in closely aligning himself with those he hires to guard his palace in the daytime. And O'Malley is crafty enough to see the advantage in aligning herself with the muscle and financial support of vampires against the hate and protest groups," I replied.

"I don't argue that the wolf is cunning. And innovative."

"She should be. It's quite the feat that Mary has become the first female pack leader. And in a tough pack, too. I _do _enjoy Mary O, and always enjoy visiting with that tough little thing, but I can't believe everything that's piled up to force us into holding arbitrations and negotiations for two goddamned days."

"You could go back to having these arbitration councils quarterly instead of only annually or semi-annually," Eric offered, visibly steeling himself for my reaction.

Stalking closer, I gave him the response he'd anticipated and so obviously braced for. "I don't want to be near that damn woman any more than I have to. If I hadn't promised years ago to fulfill this position, and if it weren't important to the Supe world as a whole to still have these arbitrations and someone to facilitate negotiations, I would have told her to go sit on a beach at dawn years ago!"

I shoved past him once more, stepping into our room as I angrily shoved my feet into a pair of heels.

Eric's hand shot out to grab my elbow as I balanced on one heel; my other foot suspended in the air, about to slip my other shoe on before he'd stopped me.

"Do not pretend you are the only one in pain, Sookie," he growled in my ear, bending over me from behind. "It pains me as much as it pains you to deal with the Ancient One and pretend that all is well. I would give my life to have Emma back with us where she belongs, but we cannot take her from the Old One. She is too strong, her dominion too vast. We would lose all of our people trying to take her by force. Along with our other two children. We have already had Emma taken from us. I will not lose Rune and Astrid as well. The risks are higher than I am willing to pay."

My foot slipped into the heel as Eric shoved at my elbow, spinning me to face him once more as he lowered his face close to mine, his fangs run out in anger. "I know you yearn to have Emma returned and are angry at the thought of having to sit next to the Old One through these arbitrations again, but do not pick fights with me when you are angry with her," he whispered, his low voice more threatening than if he'd shouted. "And do not continue to push your family away because you think you are the only one in pain. _I_ am the one who failed to save her. Who _let_ her get turned."

In the blink of an eye, he disappeared from our bedroom. Leaving me to drop my head in guilt as I leaned back to brace myself against the wall. I felt the sob start to well up in my chest, but shoved it back down, refusing to let myself fall into the pit of grief again.

But guilt was almost as powerful as wallowing in grief had been.

Guilt, because I knew how absolutely right Eric was. I hated having to sit next to that vampire during these meetings. Hated having to beg her to see my daughter, beg to know where she was, beg to have her returned to us, only to be met each time with absolute refusal. The only answers the Pythoness had been willing to give us, was that Emma was fine, and learning to leash the powers and magics that had combined with her fae and vampire bloods. And because I hated not know more about the fate of my daughter with such ferocity and couldn't handle it, I picked fights with Eric.

Shame quickly followed the guilt. He was just as right that I had pushed him away—pushed our remaining children away. Rune still lived in the residence, but I hadn't spoken to him in weeks. And that had become typical over the last ten years. He was wrapped up in his own life, and I realized I barely knew what his life now entailed. He was just one of his father's vampires.

Worse, I could not remember when the last time was I had visited Astrid at her apartment in the Garden District. I wasn't even sure if she still was dating the were-lion I'd met last fall. I wasn't even around to help her harness the fae magic that had slowly begun to manifest itself in her in the past five years.

And Dermot was rarely around to be of any help to Astrid, either. Claude had always been unreliable and flitted in and out of our lives. But Dermot had begun to reconcile with his father in the years since Niall had reopened one of the portals—something that had been a surprise to me, but Dermot had merely shrugged, saying it wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last time Niall closed the portals.

I wanted to crumple to the floor and wallow in my grief and pity once more. I'd been so hate consumed over the past fifteen years, I wasn't certain I knew how to let that anger go. But I resolutely pushed away from the wall and stepped out of our bedroom, looking up to see Eric standing at the large bay window across the way, staring into the darkness of our backyard.

Standing in the middle of the family room, I tried to muster the courage to tell Eric that I was sorry. To ask him to forgive me for the years that he had had to endure my harsh accusations, my erratic temper, and even my distance.

But I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I was sorry. That it wasn't his fault. Because if I wasn't able to blame him, I'd have to admit my own fault.

My head had dipped down with my thoughts, but jerked back up as I felt Eric zip across the room to stand in front of me. The anger had fled from his eyes as his fingers tenderly lifted my chin and brought my gaze to his. He had no doubt caught the tenor of my thoughts from my emotions.

"If I thought for a minute that it would help you, I would continue to allow you to blame me. I would take all of your blame. All of your hate," he quietly insisted, his forehead dipping down to press against mine. "But it cannot help you. It does not help you. Nor more than it would help you to blame yourself. You and I are constantly at odds these days, and our other children suffer as well. They miss their mother. Astrid needs her mother especially. I try to give her advice, but what do I know of what she should say after a fight with her lion or other things a daughter needs her mother for? What do I know of fae magics or how to wield them? I only know of the things you _can _do. Not _how_ you do them."

I gave a watery smile. "His name is Shawn, Eric. You know that."

Eric grunted in return. "He's a were. What does it matter?"

"I'm sure it matters to Astrid."

His hand slid to the back of my neck. "See? Your daughter needs her mother."

"I want _all_ my children back," I whispered in return.

My husband sighed and pulled me flush against his body. "As do I. But we cannot go against the Ancient Pythoness. We would not survive. We have no choice but to trust that Emma will be returned to us. That the Ancient One is able to help her learn control. Perhaps it was for the best, Sookie." Seeing that I was going to argue, Eric continued, "You saw Emma, lover. She was out of control, and her power was beyond anything I have seen in a newborn vampire. Or nearly any vampire. None of us could control her. And the Old One was right; your fae scent is delectable, but too overwhelming to a newborn. Even the twins would smell too enticing to her. We must trust and pray that the Old One truly has Emma's best interests at heart."

I nodded but looked away, hating the thought that even if the Pythoness was the only one who could control her, that it still felt like we had abandoned her when she most needed us.

Glancing at my wristwatch, I told Eric, "I've got to go. I'll be back later. But it'll probably be close to dawn. It'll be a long night."

I started to step away, but Eric reached out to grab my hand, stopping me. "Things will get better, Sookie. We will get Emma back, and our family will be whole again."

"I hope so."

I started to pull away again, but Eric still held my hand. "I love you, Sookie."

He seemed to brace himself, and I wondered for what as I stared up at him. "You know I do, too."

Unease. Uncertainty. That was what I was seeing in my husband's eyes, though he tried to hide it. "Of course I love you, Eric. I'm just so tired. I just want my baby back."

Eric relaxed ever so slightly, and released my hand, allowing me to turn and leave for my duty to help the Pythoness arbitrate disputes and negotiations.

* * *

Surprisingly, there was still two hours left until dawn when arbitrations were through. We still had a handful more, but those were pushed off until the next day. Over the last fifteen years, I hadn't been known to be forgiving or understanding in my rulings. And the Pythoness had never been known to be such either.

Word seemed to spread, and after some particularly harsh ruling handed down over the last several arbitrations, word had finally reached enough ears, and only the most serious cases had been brought to us this year.

I wasn't complaining. If we were able to cut down to one or two arbitrations a year for good, I'd be more than happy.

"I'm told the gardens are still beautiful in the sunlight. It's hard to remember, but sometimes I can still see what this part of the city looked like in the daytime."

My gaze tore from the elaborate gardens in front of the hotel, to lock onto the familiar sight of my daughter. She stood only five feet behind me with her arms grasped behind her back, dressed in a plainly cut black suit. Her head was fixed downwards on the toe of her black shoes as she shuffled her feet and then brought her hands forward to smooth the front of her slacks.

It was such an achingly familiar nervous gesture of my Emma's. Fifteen years later, and she still looked exactly like my little girl, trying to play dress-up.

As I took an unconscious step towards her, her head finally came up as she grasped her arms behind her back once more, rolling her shoulders back as she stood up straighter.

And I stopped at the sight.

She still looked exactly the same as the sixteen-year-old girl that had been taken from me.

Except for her eyes.

They held such weight.

Such depth.

My hand pressed to my lips without my notice as I stared at my baby girl. I had known quite well how many years had passed since she'd been stolen away. Even how many months, days, and hours.

But I hadn't really accepted that she would have aged by that much. Hadn't truly understood what all those years would mean.

She looked no older in appearance. But her eyes belied that youthful appearance. They showed the weight of a girl who had already spent nearly half her life as a vampire.

The calmness and contained expression in her eyes also told me that she wasn't a girl anymore. In more ways than one. She wasn't the human girl I'd held in my arms. But she also wasn't the newborn vampire still in the throes of bloodlust, either.

"Hello, Mother," Emma quietly offered with a tilt of her head, the action so vampiric. Her tone was as cool and contained as the manner she now projected.

"Emma," I managed to whisper, my feet rooted in place.

Emma finally stepped forward on her own, moving just past me to stand at the stone wall looking into the same section of the garden I had been staring at.

"I remember playing here as a child," Emma gently spoke, her voice warming slightly at the reminiscent.

Finally, I managed to unstick my feet and step back cautiously beside my daughter, glancing out at the garden again before my gaze locked back on the vampire next to me.

"I remember bringing you to play here, too. You loved to run through this garden. Loved trying to make your way through the maze on your own. And you were always so determined to do it by yourself, to prove you were a 'big girl.' But I'd follow you through it so that the second you started feeling lost and scared, I could scoop you up before your tears could even fall."

My youngest daughter's face finally cracked as a small smile formed. "I never knew you were following me," she whispered. "I remember getting so scared when I'd get lost in the maze, but always knowing you'd come to rescue me."

Tears broke past my resolve as I reached out to place a hand on Emma's arm. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

She looked over to meet my eyes, her smile tightening ever so subtly as she laid a cool hand over my own. "It's not your fault, Mamma," she told me, my tears falling faster to hear the familiar lilt in her voice as she called me _mamma. _"You couldn't have stopped it, and neither you nor Dad could have helped me afterwards. This is what I had to become."

I reached across to cup her cheek. "This never should have been forced on you at the age of sixteen."

She shrugged. "Destiny chooses our roles and names our parts in life, even when we don't comprehend what we're seeing at the time."

"What? I don't understand."

She turned to fully face me, looking up into my eyes. "I didn't either, Mamma. Not for a long time. I had dreams of blood and thirst unlike anything I could image. Dreams of power I didn't know was possible. They confused and scared me for a lot of years. Until I finally became a vampire and understood them."

I fell back a step in shock. "You're saying you had visions of becoming a vampire? You had _visions_? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell us?"

Emma continued to hold my eyes. "I didn't understand them then. I was young and frightened by what I saw, but I just thought they were strange dreams." She glanced into the garden again, seeming to catch some image there that I didn't see. "I know better now."

Without a second thought, I stepped forward and wrapped my daughter in my arms, my tears falling faster as I held her where only a mother's heart can comprehend her daughter should be. Feeling the rightness and completion of it.

Emma stiffened slightly in my arms, but cautiously wrapped her own around me, her hands clutching into fists at my back as we stood together for several minutes.

Finally, Emma whispered, "Aren't you afraid of me?"

I pushed back to stare down into her face. "No! Why on earth would you think that?"

She glanced away, biting her lower lip in another familiar nervous habit. "I was afraid you'd be scared of me after what happened that night. That you'd be afraid I'd try to hurt you again," she whispered as two pink tears trailed down her pale cheek.

Gently wiping them away, I lovingly held her cheeks between my palms as I told her, "It was my fault I got that close to you when you were so unsteady and unnerved by your ordeal. But I would _never_ fear you, Emma. I love you with all my heart, and I'd rather let you tear into my throat a hundred times than have to have you torn from my heart again."

"I hurt Uncle Jarl, too, that night," she whispered.

"Baby, Jarl told me what happened that night when they found you. He said it was his fault and that he scared you when they found you and he grabbed you so suddenly. You were just reacting with fear and not even truly understanding whatever your powers were. He knew you didn't really mean to hurt him," I explained. In truth, Jarl had felt such guilt for setting her off and scaring her. Even now with the responsibilities of running his own kingdom of Nevada—a gift from Eric and me for his years of loyal service—he still managed to call either Eric or I as often as he could to inquire about whether or not we'd heard from Emma. And even little Thalia—who had shocked us all by not only announcing she was sleeping with Eric's brother, but had also decided she wanted to stay in Nevada with Jarl—would call and ask after Emma. The vampire who cared so little for almost anyone, had come to love our little Emma. Just like our entire household had.

Fresh tears flowed down Emma's face, and I pulled her back into my arms, gently rocking and shushing her as she regained her composure.

After a few minutes, Emma finally pulled away.

"Your father will be so happy to see you when I finally bring you home," I happily told her.

Emma looked away, not meeting my eyes as her feet began nervously shuffling again.

And I felt like my heart might shatter all over again.

"I'd like to see Dad, too. But I can't come back. Not to stay. It isn't my home anymore. I still have more to learn from the Pythoness. Still more I have to master."

I shook my head in confusion. "What? What else do you need to learn? What more do you have to master that you can't do from home? It's been fifteen years! Why can't you come home?" I pleaded.

Meeting my eyes once more, I almost swore I saw a kind sort of pity flash in her gaze. A sageness I'd never witnessed before in my daughter.

"The Pythoness still has much to teach me. There is still so much I have to learn about the vampire world, but specifically, the things I'll need to know for my role in it."

"I don't understand," I repeated. "What role? Why does the Pythoness have to teach you?"

Emma smiled kindly then, even motherly. "Only she can teach me to one day fulfill her place in the vampire world."

"Her place? Why? Why do you have to take her place?"

She turned back to the stone wall again, leaning down on her forearms as she gazed across the garden. That weight had returned to her eyes. An understanding and knowledge too great for her fifteen short years as a vampire. Far too great for even a hundred or a thousand times that long.

"Nothing is truly immortal, Momma," she gently explained, her eyes narrowing as though she were looking across the distance and into the future. "Even the Pythoness knows she won't be around forever. She's been around longer than most, be she knows someday she'll die, too. Just as all _immortals_ will. Nothing is meant to be unending." Her eyes flicked back up to mine as I came to lean down next to her, unable to stop myself, and feeling almost hypnotized by her sagacity. "The Pythoness has lived longer than any other vampire. Long outlived those she once served. But she knows her time will come. Just as it did for them. But it'll come sooner than she realizes, and I've got to be ready to take her place and restore order when it does."

My throat felt rough and dry as I nervously swallowed. "So you'll take her place one day in ruling on vampire matters and in arbitrating Supernatural disputes?"

"Yes," she gently agreed, her cool hand reaching up to cup my face, offering me the same comfort I'd given her. But now seeming so far removed from the nervous girl that had stood before me when she first appeared. "You and I will rule on disputes and negotiations and keep order as best we can together for a time to come. And after your days are done, Astrid will finally take your place. Her place. And together we'll negotiate wars, battles, and disputes for ages. Sisters taking their mantle to ensure peace in the lands." Her eyes drifted away from mine, almost seeming to become unfocused as she continued. "And Rune will lead his own vampires when Father goes to join you. And we'll all play our parts in the changes and future and destinies of the races. Things will become more and more tenuous as the worlds of human, vampire, fairy, and two-natured blend and change more and more. The balance will teeter dangerously as the world seeks order of the chaos." Her eyes suddenly focused again and snapped back to mine as she smiled sadly and continued, "Until our time is past as well. And new players take up their roles for destiny. Such is the way of the world. Such is the way of change. It's never-ending."

Astrid had known something, I thought to myself as Emma spoke. Those fifteen years ago when she had told us that Emma was where she needed to be. When she had been so sure that Emma would one day come back.

"Astrid saw glimpses of what was to come. But she doesn't see as clearly as I do. Her gifts and talents lie elsewhere," Emma smiled.

I could only stare at my daughter. Shocked by the realization that no matter how identical she seemed on the outside... on the inside, she had grown up into something not even I could comprehend. She had such depth and understanding of the world. It was startling for a mother to realize her daughter saw her place in the world more clearly, and accepted her place and fate in the world more wholly than she did. Than she could.

Emma smiled as though she knew my thoughts. "Fate brings us all where we need to be. It has melded the blood of human, fairy, and vampire for the changes and the path that lies ahead."

"And what is that path? What changes?" I found myself whispering.

"That," Emma quietly said, "is for the future."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. It's really over. Yup. That's it folks. That's the end of this story or saga, or whatever it is. There will be NO MORE parts to this story. It's really over.

I know it leaves so much open and possible for the Northman kids, but that's the way I wanted it to end. With the readers able to imagine where and what the "future" generation of the family does. The sky's the limit for what those three kids might accomplish ;)

And again, I'm SO SORRY for how incredibly, disgustingly, long it took me to get this chapter out. I think I had some ideas for where I wanted this chapter to go, but had never truly decided everything, so I just kept putting off even thinking about it. And it didn't help that I just haven't been into the SVM world/series in a long time now. I haven't read anything since _Dead in the Family_ and I wasn't altogether impressed with the last several books anyway or where it seems Harris is heading with the series. I guess I'm putting off whether or not to even read the last several books until they're all out and I hear what she did with Sookie in the end. (I know, I should just read and find out, but I find myself not wanting to read them if she's going to just cast Eric away after building their relationship for so many books—and then spending several tearing it down—so I've kinda lost interest with her indecisiveness)

Anymore, I think the SVM series is just becoming too much like the TV series _Buffy_ became. The fans fell in love with Spike, and saw something in the character that Whedon didn't even want to see, and didn't like himself, so did everything in his power to try and destroy what he had created because he didn't understand or like what the fans saw. I feel like Harris has done (or is trying to do) the same thing with Eric. She didn't intended for the readers to love him as much as they did, so after several books, has been trying to rewrite things and make sure the fans don't love him anymore. And that's fine, I understand a writer being baffled by the fact that readers start to love a character that you didn't intend for them to love, but recognize that they do, and that something in your writing of the character caught your readers' interest. Anyway, off my soapbox and enough of my rant. (But don't get me started on True Blood! I haven't even watched that since somewhere in season 3 or 4, I think)

Anyway, I haven't actually been totally away from the fanfiction community for the past year since I wrote in this story. I was writing a series for Lord of the Rings (yes, I'm a closet geek. I can't help it! I adore Tolkien) under another pen name since so many of my followers here are pretty exclusively SVM or True Blood fans. I didn't want you guys to keep getting bothered with author alerts for a story you didn't want to read. But if you _are_ interested, my LotR series is finished, although I might come back to do a sequel to it one day. Just look under the author name: Lasarina. Or you can find it all at my blog. The link to my webpage is in my author page here, too. Or, just go to www . sarifina85 . wordpress . com (just take out the pesky spaces)

I'm also currently working on a new fic for the TV series _Supernatural_. So if you have any interest in that, the story is under my Lasarina pen name, or on my blog as well.

Truthfully, I feel like some of that stuff is SO much better than my original SVM stuff was. In the past year especially, I feel like I've come a long ways and learned a lot more about writing fiction. But it's fun to look back at my early SVM stuff and laugh at all the typos and grammar mistakes that are there. (I was really horrible at catching my own mistakes! And maybe I'll go back some day and fix them) But I think I've gotten better.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, and kept encouraging me, or even outright kicking me in the butt to finish this story. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to finish my other ones for SVM, but I knew I had to finish this one at least for all you loyal readers.

Thanks a million times for all the encouragement and wonderful words and reviews you gave me! Check out my _Supernatural _fic if you're interested!


End file.
